


Fragile Universe

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 158,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Captain Archer initiates First Contact on a beautiful exotic world. Little does he know that there is trouble brewing in Paradise. (08/16/2003)





	1. Deathbloom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

It was a beautiful planet. Lush in a way that was like nothing they had ever seen on Earth. There were colours to the sky and flora and fauna that defied description. By comparrison it made all the colours of Earth look like shades of grey. Captain Archer was amazed. Captivated. The Volarans watched. Silent. Exuding peace and calm. It somehow unsettled the Commander but he could not put his finger on why. He flicked his eyes to Sub-Commander T'Pol as if her detached evaluation would somehow point him in the right direction. She looked aloof and composed but he was not fooled. This place stunned her as well. What he wanted to know was what she thought of their erstwhile hosts only he could not say so out loud. He turned his head slightly to see what Lt Reed was doing and was gratified to note that the armoury officer was as alert as he was. So. Even the Englishman was unsettled by a day in Paradise.

Captain Archer was like a kid in a candy store. His open eyed wonder and pleasure at everything he saw made Trip smile. Their Volaran host was a sombre man. Stockier than the Prince Regent but with the same golden eyes shot through with mollasses. The people moved almost silently. Was that what creeped him out about them? Trip turned his head. He was not sure of anything any more. Then it struck him. This place was like living inside a painting. Too vivid for reality if that were possible. Sub-Commander T'Pol watched him for a moment then turned her attention to the Captain. He kept wandering off the path and had to visibly restrain himself from going farther in his desire to explore. Lt Reed softly cautioned him, noticing a kind of growing tension in their placid hosts.

"Captain, we must not stray from the path."

The Captain nodded happily. "Quite. Absolutely." He beamed at them. Beamed at the Volarans. 

T'Pol frowned. Disturbed by the Captain's mood. Since landing on Volara the Captain had become more and more detached from reality. She wondered if it were a flaw in the Human genome that caused the species to often act in such foolish and idiotic ways. Commander Tucker was grinning back at the Captain, unable to stop himself from responding. His friend looked so damned happy. Then the dime dropped. Captain Archer had wandered again. He was right off the path now. Pale yellow flowers bobbed around the Captain at waist height. Must be something in the pollen. The moment the thought occurred to him he felt an odd shift in perspective. His head began to throb and he felt sick. He closed his eyes and sucked in a pained breath. A rush of air like a sudden draft stole the warmth from him and he shivered. But his eyes would not open and Paradise had never felt so close to Hell before. It lasted moments only. When his eyes flickered open again he was aware of a bright warmth on his face. The brilliant vibrant colours almost overpowering in their intensity. then the exotic scent hit him and his racing heartbeat struggled to slow back to a semblance of normal.

Commander Tucker blinked rapidly. Grateful to see that the others had not noticed, their attention rivetted to the Captain. Or rather. In the direction he had last seen his best friend. Trip frowned. The bright yellow blooms bobbing their heads and filling the vision for as far as the eye could see. Only the path upon which they walked was clear. A kind of bluish slate beneath their feet. Trip turned his head. Saw T'Pol looking at Malcolm. The Tactical Armoury Officer had his phaser drawn and looked far from happy. Trip had a sudden presentiment of doom and dashed forward. Without thinking he darted passed a startled T'Pol and pushed Lt Reed's hand aside, blocking him from squeezing off a shot. The Lieutenant turned on him, eyes glittering dangerously with a fury only just held in check. It took him all his self control not to strike out at the Commander.

"Get out of my way, Commander!"

The Chief Engineer shook his head. Afraid if he did so the Armoury Officer would shoot their host dead. "No, Malcolm, don't fire! What the hell has gotten into ya?"

Lt Reed did not try to hide his fury. The emotion no milder for being held so severely in check. His eyes blazed. "They've taken the Captain."

Shock stunned the Commander, hitting him hard. The Captain? He found his mind was having trouble processing the notion. Volara was a peaceful planet. The Captain's First Contact had been going so well. What could have changed so drastically? It simply did not make sense. He stared at Malcolm. "Huh?"

Sub-Commander T'Pol took a step towards them. "Lt Reed is correct, Commander. The Volarans have indeed taken Captain Archer into custody."

All the blood drained out of Trip's face. T'Pol's calm measured words threw him the lifeline he needed. Her presence bringing the dischordant crash of reality back with a vengeance that was almost painful. He swayed slightly and blinked rapidly, trying to keep his focus as he looked from one to the other. T'Pol looked at him more closely.

"Commander, are you alright?"

Numb he managed to nod. "Yeah, I'm fine T'Pol. Why did the Volarans take the Cap'n?"

Lt Reed jerked his head slightly towards the exotic blooms. "Apparently stepping off the path is the worst kind of insult you can give to a Volaran."

The Commander looked much more compos mentis now though he was still pale. A thin beading of perspiration on his face and neck making his skin glow faintly though the air was cool not warm. "It is?"

The Sub-Commander nodded. "Yes."

Trip glanced around. All the Volarans had gone except one. It was their stocky host. He waited patiently until all three of them turned to face him. The Commander cleared his throat carefully. Not sure what might be the correct protocol and not wanting to make anything worse. They would not get the Captain out of this mess if he inadvertently added insult to injury. "Forgive us, Ambassador. Our Cap'n meant no offence. Your planet is just so beautiful he acted without thinking."

The Ambassador seemed to glide across the path towards them. His long burnt orange robe flowed like flames of fire against the vibrant yellow background of the flowers. It made Trip's head hurt just to look at him but he did not want to cause offence by looking away. He felt an absurd sense of reassurance to have the Sub-Commander and Lt Reed standing next to him. The Ambassador looked at T'Pol for several seconds, not a word passing between them. Then he looked at Lt Reed. Finally his eyes came to rest on the Commander. Trip wet his lips unconsciously. "The Cap'n..."

"Broke our most sacred rule." Interjected Ambassador Ren. His voice was firm but musical. Not raised or angry but managing to somehow convey sorrow, disappointment and polite disapproval at the same time.

*Neat trick* Thought Trip. As the Ambassador continued to stare at him Trip could feel his tongue becoming thick. His thoughts sluggish. His limbs so heavy the weight was becoming almost painful. What the hell was happening? He struggled to ameliorate any offence caused. "He didn't mean to..." His words trailed off as if they suddenly realised they had nowhere to go.

"He must put it right, Commander."

Trip nodded. It made sense. An apology should do it. He found it slightly easier to talk. "I'm sure the Cap'n'll apologise Ambassador."

The Volaran did not look amused but neither did he look angry either. T'Pol was watching him closely, remembering the notes on Volaran body language that Ensign Sato had thoughtfully inputted into their data PADDs. The Ambassador was drawing his hands into his large voluminous sleeves, indicating that their conversation was coming to an end. "You should go now. Resume your exploration."

The Commander shook his head trying to clear the numb feeling that was dulling his ability to think. He heard Lt Reed speak for them. "With respect, we will go once the Captain is returned to us."

It seemed as if the Ambassador was having to take in the fact that with the Captain no longer among them, his senior officers did not use one specific spokesperson. He looked from one to the other. It made Trip feel uncomfortable as if he was weighing up souls. This place was damn confusing. He shook his head again and tried to concentrate. Must be all the flowers. Somewhere in the back of his mind part of him was wondering why Malcolm's allergies were not playing up.

"You stayed on the path." Stated the Ambassador as if that explained everything.

"Yeah, much good it did us." Murmured Trip.

Sub-Commander T'Pol decided the quicker they left the better. "If you will reunite us with our Captain we will leave you, Ambassador. Where did your people take him?"

"To the correction facility."

Trip went white. Outrage rising inside him though he knew he had to stay calm. Lt Reed looked shocked. The Sub-Commander's reaction was much more muted and difficult to read though the sudden tensing of her body spoke volumes. Trip felt as if they were trapped in some kind of nightmare. "What? You're gonna send him to *prison* for smelling the flowers?"

Sub-Commander T'Pol quickly put a hand on his shoulder, her eyes boring into his with a warning to calm down. Her touch vanished almost as quickly as it had materialised but he felt still the rumour of it long after she had moved away. How odd was that? He shook his head again, the slight motion ignored by the others but not missed by them either. The Ambassador's voice was mild. Polite even. A grave courtesy.

"You must understand. This is the gravest of offences."

The Sub-Commander kept her voice level and unemotional. "It was unintentional, Ambassador."

"Your Captain was instructed to stay on the path, Sub-Commander."

Trip was growing anxious for his friend. "Yeah, and I'm sorry about that. We're Humans and sometimes our curiosity gets the better of us. It won't happen again, Ambassador. Ya have my word on it."

The Ambassador eyed him calmly for a moment. A look in his eyes that Trip could not quite fathom. "No, Commander. It will not."

* * * * *

Captain Archer could not believe it. The Volarans had brought him before the Prince Regent. One of them intoned in a calm dispassionate voice. "He strayed from the Path, Highness."

"And touched the blooms." Added another.

"He was told not to leave the Path." Said a third.

"All was ignored." Intoned the first voice sadly.

The Prince Regent was bipedal like all his race. Two arms, two legs, a slightly heavier body frame than the Human species. They would have made excellent line backers. The shorter individuals just topped six foot. The Prince Regent looked to be about six foot nine give or take a hair's breath. The Captain did not want to speculate on how big the largest specimens might be. The Volarans had an exotic pale gold tinge to their skin and apart from their startling eyes and odd musical inflections they could pass as large Humans. No pointed ears. No cranial ridges or compound eyes. No wings or webbed fingers and toes. No tentacles or extra prehensile limbs. All in all this placid race were not only a lot easier on the eye than many races they had already met but they also seemed to be among the least volatile species. The Captain held a hope that his little infraction would garner no more than the equivalent of a slap on the wrist. He was about to be disabused of his assumption.

"Why did you break our covenant?" Asked the Prince Regent softly.

*Covenant? What covenant?* The Captain frowned slightly. "You mean my straying from the Path?"

The Prince Regent nodded and waited. He seemed calm. Placid. Just like very other Volaran he had met. He relaxed. This should not be so hard. "I'm sorry. I saw such beauty I just had to walk in the fields. Touch the amazing flowers and trees. It was the only way I could make it real."

The Prince Regent seemed to pale slightly. Now what had he said? "You did this on purpose, Captain?"

The Captain looked embarrassed. "Guess so but I am sorry. I never meant any harm or disrespect."

For a moment there was complete silence. "You must make recompense."

Captain Archer nodded readily. Eager to put things right. At least he had not eaten in front of them.

"You will give five of your Earth years in recompense."

The Captain stared at him in shock. "What?"

"Our ecology is delicate, Captain. You will give five of your years then will be free to go."

He could hardly breathe. "Isn't that a little drastic?"

"The usual recompense is death."

All the colour left his face. He felt suddenly weak. What had he been thinking? He was the Captain of a star ship. The first Earth Captain to take this historic step. Was he going to end his career in ignominy over a minor infraction? He shook himself. This was obviously not minor to them. When in Rome and all that.

"What will happen to my ship? My crew?"

"They did not stray from the Path."

The Captain resisted the urge to raise his voice. "Which means?"

"They are free to continue on their journey."

He breathed out a sigh of relief. That at least was something. "Can I see them?"

The Prince Regent made a sign with his hand, turning the palm downward and lowering his hand slowly. "It is not permitted."

The Captain began to feel a growing sense of alarm. "Why not? You just said they didn't do anything wrong."

"That is correct."

"I'm the Captain of a star ship. There is no way they will just leave me here. Not unless I can explain it to them."

"You are contaminated and your people are violent."

The calm emotionless judgement stunned him. Contaminated? Violent? "How are we contaminated?"

"You are contaminated not the rest of your people."

"I am? How?" Realisation hit him before the Prince Regent could answer. "The flowers."

"You touched the blooms."

Captain Archer felt as if he were trapped in some kind of odd little nightmare. He felt tired and dizzy. Must be the shock. "They were just so beautiful..." He murmured. Beginning to sound distracted. He missed the look that passed between the Prince Regent and his men. 

"Your people are also violent." Repeated the Prince Regent.

"Only when they have to be."

The first speaker did not look too convinced. "This is a peaceful planet yet you came armed."

"Just taking precautions." He mumbled. His eyes were growing heavy and it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate. "Please. I need to reassure my people that you do not intend to harm me. Then they can come back five years from now and take me home." He paused and swallowed, yearning for some moisture to lubricate his dry throat. For some reason his breathing was becoming laboured. He blinked eyes so dry they scratched as if filled with grit. "Please, Highness. Let me speak with them. If I can keep my people calm there need be no trouble."

Silence fell. The Prince Regent considered him for a few moments then nodded slowly. The Captain seemed sincere. "Very well, I will grant your request but if you seek to deceive us you will be put to death."

The Captain could only nod. His throat had become so sore that he did not think he would be able to survive the formation of words. *So much for not being a violent species*. His eyes were burning. He was oblivious to the gentle guidance of the Prince Regent's men. Feeling a great sense of relief when they eased him onto a low hanging platform that mimicked a garden swing except that it was many times bigger. The strange contraption rested his aching limbs and soothed him. Perhaps it was the rocking motion? He could not tell. It was Commander Tucker's voice that roused him. Eyes sprang open painfully. The Commander's voice booming in his head and setting off stabs of pain that almost drove him mad with the agony of it.

"Cap'n?" Seeing his friend's distress, Trip turned on the Prince Regent. Eyes flashing angrily. Lt Reed was anxious that he was going to do something spectacularly stupid. But both he and Sub-Commander T'Pol were more than an arm's length from the Commander who had strode quickly ahead of them to close the distance between himself and his Captain. "What have ya done to him?"

Ambassador Ren had followed the Humans into the Royal Audience Chamber. He now stepped forward. One of the Elders having already positioned himself to block the Commander from drawing any closer to the ailing Captain. "We have done nothing. Your Captain touched the bloom. The flush is more pronounced on your species."

Trip turned blazing eyes on him. Not caring a fig about protocol now. His worry for his friend over riding even the semblance of caution. Lt Reed closed his eyes and resisted the urge to groan aloud. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means," Said the Prince Regent calmly. "That he has been contaminated."

The Commander looked stunned. Sub-Commander T'Pol gave the Prince Regent a slight bow. Her mark of respect earned her a tiny nod in exchange. Permission given for her to speak. "Highness, forgive both our intrusion and any offence we may have unwittingly caused. The Captain intended no harm and neither do we but my companions are concerned and worried about the health of our Captain." She spared a glance for Captain Archer. His colour all but drained now from his face. Heavy beads of perspiration soaking his skin. "He does not look well." She said in a masterpeice of understatement.

* * * * *

Commander Tucker was pacing up and down, his anger keeping him in perpetual motion while his anxiety was running rings around his common sense. He ran a hand through his tumble of blond hair, trying frantically to think of a way out of this mess. They were in an antechamber. The polite but oh so firm guards had appeared out of nowhere and escorted the increasingly volatile Commander out of the Royal Audience Chamber. Lt Reed had glared at him in frustration. Annoyed that his friend's lack of control had removed them from the Captain's presence. Who knew what was happening to him? Only Sub-Commander T'Pol seemed calm and relatively unaffected.

"Commander! Will you stop pacing and calm down?"

Trip looked at the Lieutenant, worry pinching his eyes and haunting the sickening pallor of his skin. Lt Reed realised Trip was afraid. The panic actually took the wind out of his anger. "If we don't do somethin' Malcolm the Cap'n's gonna die here!"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise then alarm. "Die? What are you talking about? The sentence was five years not life."

"Might as well have been life." Retorted Trip in a much softer, more pained, voice.

The Armoury Officer's eyes began to narrow. A suspicion nagging at his back brain. "What do you mean?"

It was the Sub-Commander who answered. "The flowers which so fascinated the Captain are kept away from people for a reason, Lieutenant."

"What reason would that be?"

She glanced at Trip but he felt too sick at heart to say the words. She said them for him. "The flowers are called the Ranik'ra Sheed. The literal translation is The Deathbloom."

For almost a minute no one spoke. The silence so utter it was painful. Lt Reed looked aghast. "Does that mean...?"

Commander Tucker had stopped pacing. His face pale and drawn as he looked at his friend's shocked face. "Yeah, Malcolm, it means exactly what it says. Because the Cap'n touched them the poison was absorbed straight through the pores of his skin. The Volarans are immune." He paused and drew in a hitching breath. "But Humans aren't."

Lt Reed felt his legs begin to buckle. He sat down quickly before he fell down. "Bloody hell. When we make a mistake it's never a small one is it?"

The Commander could not reply. He was close to tears. Lt Reed took a few moments to take it all in. He looked at his two colleagues. Friends and companions both. "We have to do something."

"The Captain needs to see a doctor." Said T'Pol bluntly.

Trip shook himself out of his sorrow. Gritted his teeth and determined to find a way to get the Captain out of this in one piece. "Do ya think they'll let us bring Dr Phlox down?"

The Sub-Commander raised a single arched eyebrow. Looking at her, Lt Reed gave a tiny shrug. "We could always ask."

* * * * *

It took the best part of six hours to convince the Volarans that Captain Archer should be seen by their own doctor. Lt Reed wanted Trip to return to Enterprise but he would not hear of it. Nothing short of phaser fire to the head would shift him. Seeing the tight set of his jaw, the Lieutenant hoped against hope that they could both save the Captain from the poison and find a way to get him back to Enterprise. Neither option was looking too good at the moment but he was convinced that if they lost the Captain they would be in danger of losing the Commander as well. The Tactical Armoury Officer felt his heart ache. His mind racing looking for alternatives. Options that would give them a way out without costing any lives.

Dr Phlox was beamed down. Seemingly not discomfitted in the slightest by having his molecules scrambled. Physician Tek, the Volaran doctor, began to go through the symptoms of Captain Archer's condition. Trip tried to follow their conversation but the language kept changing and even when they spoke the Human tongue known as English it was with the convoluted technobabble of incomprehensible things. Why were medical terms always jaw crackers anyway? Why didn't anyone just tell it as it was? Distraught though he was he did not resume his pacing. Instead he took up position to the immediate right of the Captain and stood suddenly immobile and silent, his eyes speaking of the fading hope shattering in his heart as Dr Phlox expounded his verdict. No one dared to breathe. No one stirred. In the aching silence nothing seemed to matter any more. For Commander Trip Tucker he heard only nine words. They were small words. Insignificant on their own but capable of stopping his heart in its' tracks when strung together.

"I am sorry to say the Captain is dying..."


	2. Friendship

Sub-Commander T'Pol noticed how still and quiet Commander Tucker had become. Not agitated. Yelling his head off as she had expected. His unnatural silence was somehow more disturbing, more affecting. She knew he was upset. Tearing himself up inside over the doctor's gloomy prognosis. The Vulcan had become so used to reading the Commander's emotions from his expansive verbal outpourings that the silence was somewhat unnerving. Strange but true. She missed the outbursts. Lt Reed however was grateful. Things were bad enough without having his friend go off half cocked and making things even worse. Though what could be worse than watching their Captain die he could not imagine.

After several minutes of silence, Commander Tucker looked up from the pallid face of his now unconscious Captain. He looked directly at Dr Phlox. His tone level and calm, his eyes steady intent pinpoints of intellect burning quietly like lasers into the physician's. "Doc, is there anythin' ya can do for him?"

No one breathed while waiting for his answer. The Denobulan shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid not, Commander. Not unless we can get him back to Enterprise. The sooner the better."

Something sharpened in the Commander's eyes. "Ya think ya could cure him back on the ship?"

The doctor gave a cautious nod. "Yes, though in medicine there are no cast iron guarantees Commander."

Trip nodded solemnly then glanced around. Suspicious, Lt Reed moved close enough to whisper in his ear. "What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anythin' Malcolm. Just need to talk to these people. Get them to let the Cap'n return to Enterprise. Seems to me ya can't have an effective prison sentence if the object of the punishment dies on ya."

"Maybe they don't care."

Trip shot him an angry look then Malcolm saw it. All the emotions bottled up inside him, the vast ocean of grief he was fighting to hold back with every atom of his being. It made him feel ashamed of his trite comment.

"I'm sorry, Commander. Sometimes I don't know when to keep my mouth shut."

He just nodded then spotted Ambassador Ren. He moved away from Lt Reed and walked over to the Ambassador. Sub-Commander T'Pol exchanged a glance with Lt Reed and fell into step alongside Trip. She was surprised to see the Commander give a formal half bow when he reached the Ambassador. "Ambassador Ren, I need to speak to the Prince Regent on a matter of some urgency."

"I regret, Commander, that will not be possible."

For a long moment the two just looked at each other. Trip swallowed slowly. His voice coming out a pained whisper. "Please, Ambassador. The Cap'n's dyin' an' I may have a solution that'll suit us all."

Ambassador Ren looked at the Commander for a long time. His expression unreadable. Next to Trip the Sub-Commander was wondering what solution the Commander had come up with and why he had not shared it with them. It made her feel a vague discomfort which she did not like. She tried to catch his eye but he was concentrating all his attention on the Ambassador as if to look away would be to acknowledge defeat. At last the Ambassador nodded. "I will aprise him of your petition, Commander. In the meantime you must wait here."

Trip nodded. "Thank you, Ambassador."

When he had gone, T'Pol turned so that she faced him. "What solution?"

"Nothin' for you to worry about, Sub-Commander."

"The Captain is dying, Commander, and while none of us is happy about that I cannot see that anything you do can change that."

She saw the threat of tears in his eyes. Realised how hard this was for him but did not relent. If she became too sympathetic he would fold and right now they needed him to be strong. "Dr Phlox may be able to do somethin' if he can get the Cap'n back to Enterprise but we can't leave it too long. I'm not about to give up on my friend just because some aliens say no."

"While I agree with doing everything we can for the Captain, what can you possibly say to their Prince Regent to change his mind?" Asked a curious Lt Reed.

Trip did not answer straight away. He was staring down at the Captain. Eyes misting. A knot of emotion forming in his throat. He was struggling to keep control. When he looked up again he seemed calmer. His determination unwavering. "There's no guarantee he'll even see me, Malcolm."

"But if he does?"

Just then the Ambassador returned. He gave the Commander a solemn nod. Sub-Commander T'Pol made to follow him but the Ambassador shook his head. Reluctantly she stepped back and watched them go. When she glanced at Lt Reed he saw a flicker of worry embedded deep in her eyes. He was not sure whether the concern was for their Captain or the Commander. As unsettling as it was to see emotion in those dark liquid depths it reassured him to know that she was worried too.

* * * * *

The Prince Regent was alone in his Audience Chamber except for the Ambassador. Though the room was high vaulted and airy, the size of the chamber seemed to shrink to fit the occupants so that he quickly became unaware how large it was. His intent and purpose so constrained within the tight walls of his angst that he had tunnel vision. His whole concentration. His hopes. His fears. Rested now on the being seated before him. Quietly Ambassador Ren took up a position to Trip's left. Not close enough to intrude or to distract but near enough to intervene should the off-worlder become violent or distress the Regent.

"You wished to see me on a matter of some import, Commander?"

Trip nodded. "Yes, sir. I mean, Highness. Forgive me for bein' blunt but I am anxious for the health of my Cap'n. He doesn't look so good and our doctor says he's dyin'."

"I sorrow with you in your loss."

The Commander blinked. "Ya don't want him to die?"

"We are not a violent people, Commander, yet if he dies from his impropriety it may be more justice than you or I could fashion."

He flushed. Anger and sorrow tearing at the walls of his self control. The Prince Regent held up a hand to still his protest. Trip paused. Blinked back tears and waited. The Prince Regent was watching him closely. Ambassador Ren taking note of the Commander's increased heart rate and his obvious signs of distress though Trip was oblivious of his attention. "You are distressed, Commander."

"Yeah, an' unhappy as hell." He swallowed hard. "The Cap'n's my friend, Highness. Like a brother but more so if ya get my meanin'."

"Yet you are not related to him? By blood, by marriage, by combat?"

He tried not to fathom what the Prince Regent mean by being related by combat. "No sir, we're not related but we're like family."

"Commander," Said the Prince Regent gently. Trip blessing the Universal Translator while hoping he could keep himself calm enough to argue for his Captain's life. He was prepared to crawl over broken glass and beg if he had to. Whatever it took. "Please, sit."

He frowned. The courtesy confusing him. Belatedly he realised the Ambassador himself had brought a curiously fashioned seat for him to sit on. He wanted to protest that he had no time for such distractions then reasoned that perhaps this was the best way forward. He nodded and sat almost gingerly. "Thanks."

The Ambassador hid a smile and stepped back again. Trip immediately forgot him. Too intent on what the Prince Regent was saying to him. "We have a delicate ecosystem, Commander. The Path is designed to balance all within it. Deviation is not something to be taken lightly or encouraged for in doing so we may disrupt the balance of more than one life."

"I don't understand."

"The penalty of death is not conferred lightly."

Commander Tucker swayed slightly, his face losing all colour. He felt as if he had just been betrayed. "Ya said you weren't gonna kill him? That ya were peaceful bein's."

"We are not going to kill him. The bloom will do that naturally."

"Yeah, but ya must have somethin' to counteract it? An antidote or somethin'."

He shook his head sadly. "I am afraid we have no such thing. We are immune so why would we seek such medication?"

He began to stutter. "B...but w..what about visitors an' such?"

The Prince Regent paused before spelling it out for him. "Visitors are warned not to stray from the Path. Those that do cannot complain when faced with the consequences of their actions."

Tears brimmed in the Commander's eyes. "But he apologised. Said he was sorry, an' he meant it. I know him. He was mortified that he upset your rules."

"The price has to be paid, Commander."

He sniffed. "An' now it won't will it?"

"What do you mean?"

"It won't be paid 'cause the Cap'n's gonna die before he can serve the five years."

For a long moment the Prince Regent said nothing. A look passed between the Ambassador and the ruler of Volara. "Tradition dictates that anyone who strays from the Path will die. There are some who would say a higher power has decided for him."

"I'm not buyin' that, Highness. You're the higher power here. How does it serve ya if my Cap'n dies?"

"It will caution others to adhere to the rules."

"I have a proposition for ya. I don't know what the protocol is for makin' suggestions but I'm about willin' to try anythin' if it'll solve this mess."

Intrigued, the Prince Regent nodded his assent for Trip to continue. Clearing his throat carefully he put his case.

"As I see it, the punishment is five years to be served in a correction facility here on Volara, am I right?"

"That is correct."

"What if I was to offer to serve that sentence so that my Cap'n can return to our ship? Would that break any rules?"

The Prince Regent looked shocked. Ambassador Ren stepped passed Trip's shoulder so that he was now in view of them both. "Highness, this has never been proposed before."

"Yeah, but if the sentence is paid doesn't that balance the books?"

They both looked at the Commander in stunned silence. At last the Prince Regent found his tongue. "You have done nothing wrong by our laws, Commander."

"Neither has my Cap'n." Defended the Chief Engineer stoutly, a fire flashing in his eyes though he kept his voice low and even. He did not want to mess this up by losing his temper.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Asked the Ambassador, his expression curious.

"Like I said, the Cap'n's my friend. I couldn't live with myself if I travelled on and left him behind. It would tear me to pieces."

"Why?"

Trip's look became unfocused. A thousand memories burning bright in his mind's eye. He sighed from the heart then blinked back tears, a few lonely drops escaping and rolling down his cheeks. "I'd be consumed by guilt. Guilt that I hadn't tried harder to help him. Guilt that I was leavin' him to rot in some prison on an alien planet for a crime he didn't understand." He paused and took a steadying breath. "That could have just as easily been me that stepped off the path, gentlemen. I'm askin' ya, beggin' if that's what it takes. Let me stay in his place and let him go. My people can come back for me in five years time."

The silence this time was a lot longer. Slowly the Prince Regent roused himself. The Chief Engineer looking at him with a determination he could not help but admire. "You would do this willingly? Even though you know not what the circumstances of your incarceration would be?"

He tried to still the lurch in his heart at the thought of being incarcerated but it did not affect his resolve. "Absolutely!"

"You might not see daylight again in five years." Said the Ambassador softly.

Trip grit his teeth. Mind made up. Stubborn as a mule. "Doesn't matter."

"You might never hear another voice speak your name." Added the Prince Regent.

"I can do it, just give me the chance and I'll prove it to ya."

The two Volarans exchanged baffled looks. Not quite sure what to do with their alien guest. The Prince Regent cleared his throat. His golden eyes dull as if the Commander's words had somehow pained him. "Please rejoin your friends, Commander."

He felt his mouth go dry. Oh God he had blown it. Signed his Captain's death warrant with his clumsy words. Seeing the panic on his face, the Prince Regent gave him a half smile. The fact that it came out more like a grimmace was not his fault.

"Be assured, Commander, we wish only to discuss your proposal."

He puffed out the breath he had been choking on. "Th...thank ya, Highness."

Something hardened in the Volaran ruler's face. "Do not thank me yet, Commander! Even if I agree to this outlandish proposal you may well live to regret achieving the thing you seek."

Eyes bright with conviction, the Commander jutted his jaw out a little and raised his head. "Not for a second would I regret it."

Ambassador Ren escorted him out and back into the antechamber where the others were standing in a small mournful circle around the comatose Captain. When the Ambassador left, Sub-Commander T'Pol frowned at the Chief Engineer. "What happened?"

Trip felt a hundred. The weight of untold universes bearing down on him. He shifted the burden to carry it with more ease then looked from the Captain's still face to that of his three friends and colleagues. "I offered them an alternative."

Dr Phlox looked surprised. The Lieutenant's eyes narrowed. Suspicious. "What sort of alternative?"

Trip shrugged and moved closer to Captain Archer, his eyes taking in the deathly pallor. A hand reaching out tentatively to touch his friend's hand. The skin was cold and clammy. It brought fresh tears to his eyes. Sub-Commander T'Pol spoke gently. Her words soft. "What sort of alternative did you offer them, Commander?"

He did not raise his head. His voice subdued but firm. "An exchange. I offered to take the Cap'n's place so he could return to Enterprise." As Lt Reed and the Sub-Commander reacted in shock, Trip looked up and fastened his eyes on Dr Phlox. "We have to do everythin' we can to save him, doc. Everythin'."

Dr Phlox nodded. Moved by the willingness of the human to sacrifice himself for his friend. "I will do everything in my power, Commander. You have my word."

The Tactical Armoury Officer was horrified. "You can't do that!"

He was suddenly very calm. No more choices to make. No more wondering what the next day might bring. Life had become very simple and for some reason it freed a whole host of concerns from needing expression. He embraced that freedom without question. "I can."

Just then the doors to the Royal Antechamber opened and the Prince Regent walked towards them, his Ambassador at his side. As they approached the Ambassador nodded discretly to a couple of guards. The Prince Regent looked at Dr Phlox. "Is it true that if you take Captain Archer back to your ship you can save him?"

"I think so, Highness, though as I explained to Commander Tucker there are no guarantees."

"So the Captain could still die?"

Dr Phlox paused. "Yes, Highness."

The Prince Regent looked at Commander Tucker. "Do you still wish to make this trade?"

Trip nodded firmly. No doubt in his mind. "Yes, Highness, and the sooner the better."

The Prince Regent gave a solemn nod. "Then I will acquiesse though I do so with a heavy heart. The sentence is now upon you, Commander."

The guards closed in. Lt Reed went to draw his phaser. Trip shook his head and smiled at him. Malcolm could not believe it. He was really going through with it! "Commander - Trip - you can't do this!"

"Yes, I can Malcolm. It makes sense."

"No, it bloody doesn't. Your talking with your heart not your head."

Trip looked so calm. Happy even. "It's okay, Malcolm. What kind of a friend would I be if I left him behind?"

"He might die anyway Trip," Said the Lieutenant in a very low agonised voice.

Trip heard the pain in it and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Malcolm. Just don't let them forget to come back for me in five years time."

Tears spilled from the Armoury Officer's eyes. "Bloody stupid Yank."

Trip grinned. "Love ya too, Malcolm."

He turned and looked at the Sub-Commander. His mood changing again. Sorrow welling up at the thought of parting from her. They were friends and underpinning that was an unspoken something that was tentatively drawing them together. How ironic that he would be the one to break it. To walk away from what could have been the greatest discovery of his life. Yeah. As if a Vulcan could ever love an illogical and head strong Human like him. *Dream on, Trip* He chastised himself. Yet as he looked in her eyes he could have sworn something rose from the depths and touched his heart. A sleeping sorrow masking a waking pain. Then it fragmented and she was speaking to him. He had to concentrate to take in her words. Knowing he would relive this moment over and over again all the years of his incarceration.

"What you are doing is highly illogical, Commander, but it is honorable."

"Just watch over him for me, okay?"

An eyebrow slowly rose in surprise.

"He's likely to be more than a little cranky when he finds out what I've done. It'll be up to you to keep him on the straight and narrow."

She nodded understanding his meaning. Wished for a moment that they were alone. So many things she would have liked to say to him. Share with him. And now there was no time left. Dr Phlox cleared his throat politely. "Commander?"

Trip turned his head but his eyes were still on T'Pol. Strange emotions were stirring up inside him. "Yeah, what is it doc?"

"What is going to happen to you while we are gone?"

It was what his friends had been thinking but been too afraid to ask. Not sure they wanted to hear the answer. Trip blinded them with a grin. "They're gonna take real good care of me, that's what. The on'y thing I won't have is my pecan pie."

Lt Reed looked cross. "You are going to be imprisoned, Commander. How can you joke at a time like this?"

The Commander sighed. His eyes meeting T'Pol's. Both of them in perfect understanding. "Relax, Malcolm. I didn't do anythin' wrong. I'm simply playing out the sentence so there'll be no torture, no bread an' water an' such. It'll be like a vacation."

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes, knowing it would be no such thing but hoping that the Volarans would go easy on his friend. He looked at the Ambassador then the Prince Regent. Both men watching the exchanges with solemn interest. "I expect to find the Commander unharmed and in good health on our return."

A ghost of a smile brushed the Prince Regent's lips. "He will be here on your return."

That was not quite the assurance Malcolm had wanted. The guards moved in to escort the Commander away. He hesitated as he looked at his friends then held a hand out to Lt Reed. "Ya take care, Malcolm. Don't let anyone take my room, ya here?"

"I hear you, Trip."

They shook hands then to Trip's surprise the Lieutenant gave him a quick hug. He was already walking away before Trip could get over his surprise. Dr Phlox shook his hand and told him to take care of himself and not to get into any trouble which, all things considered, amused Trip no end. He turned to face the Sub-Commander. A library of words trapped in his heart and not one making it to his lips. For what seemed an eternity they stared at each other, their eyes speaking the language only hearts could hear. He raised a hand to her cheek and was surprised to touch moisture. Gently he stroked her cheek, not wanting to hurt her. Wanting to thank her instead for being his friend. "The time'll pass before ya know it, T'Pol." He whispered.

*Not soon enough for me* She thought. T'Pol held up a hand and split her fingers into the Vulcan sign for farewell. "Live long and prosper, Commander."

He smiled gently and mirrored her action, his fingers touching hers. A spark passing between them. A flicker of a flame that would burn forever. "Live long and prosper, T'Pol."

Then they were leading him away. He did not look back. Stunned, Lt Reed, Dr Phlox and Sub-Commander T'Pol looked at each other then down at the unconscious form of Captain Archer. They were now allone in the little courtyard. Lt Reed and Dr Phlox picked up the stretcher and began the short trek to the shuttlepod. No one escorted them. It was as if their good behaviour was held in their own recognisance. A matter of honour. The trip back to Enterprise was made in utter silence. Lt Reed handled the controls as if he were on autopilot. The shock in his mind numbing him. Unable to grasp the fact that they had saved one friend by sacrificing another. Words drifted through his mind from the bible. *Greater love hath no man than this, that he lay down his life for his friend* Only Trip was not dead. And God help the Volarans if they harmed a single hair on his head while they were gone.

Sub-Commander T'Pol had no such thoughts. She was looking at the Captain. Only vaguely aware of the doctor fussing over his patient. She should be feeling something but she was not. Idly she wondered whether the Captain would survive. To her surprise she found the notion that Commander Tucker's sacrifice might be in vain to be more painful than anything else she had ever felt. Tears pricked her eyes. She looked away for a moment. By the time she turned her head back she was once more in control. Not even another Vulcan would have spotted the hairline cracks running through her heart.


	3. Two Worlds

It was a lot darker than he had expected. Why, he could not say. His mind equated the winding downward twisting passageways with corridors leading to medieval dungeons. The only thing missing was the damp musty smell and the rats. At least. He hoped he would not come across the Volaran equivalent. His keeper was a Volaran Siminarial Guard called Sar. Siminarial was a Volaran word for a particular type of guard, one that had the care and control of a single prisoner. Trip's mind had spun when Sar had begun to explain all the complexities of life in the Magnar, or correction facility. All in all though, Sar seemed to be a fair man. Even taller, broader and heavier than the Prince Regent, Trip reckoned he must be seven foot six if he was an inch. He got a crick in his neck just making eye contact. For some reason that seemed to amuse his Siminarial Guard.

"How far down is this dungeon anyway? My feet're in danger of fallin' asleep."

Sar made an odd sound that Trip took for laughter. Or maybe he really was just clearing his nose through the back of his throat. He tried to scratch that image from his mind. Down here a good imagination could be something of a handicap. "Another twenty five metaks and we will reach the mine."

Uh oh. Mine. Forced labour. Not good. The Commander said nothing. At least it would give him something to do. A way to while away the time. After all. What was five years? A blink in the eye of eternity. It was the noise that hit him first then the heat. After that came the smell. A kind of hot rancid odour with a sulphuric aftertaste that scalded the back of the throat whenever he breathed in. He tried not to think what it was doing to the lining of his mouth and throat. Drying out the mucous membrane and irritating his nose, eyes and throat in one efficient hit. It felt like it was burning all the way to his lungs and this was his first couple of minutes in the place. The last twisting turn flickered with orange and red light. Coming down onto a straight decline he found out why and his jaw dropped in stunned surprise. Ahead of him sprawled the mine from hell. The passage widened out into a huge domed area with what looked like lava beds flowing across the middle of it. It almost dwarfed the Grand Canyon. Various Volarans were busy working with patkas, or special hanging buckets, which they dipped in the streams to extract the hot liquid. Liquid. That was almost an oxymoron in a single word. Red hot sludge would be a more accurate description. He wondered what the hell they could possibly want   
with it. His next thought was to wonder what the patkas were made of that enabled them to withstand such a tremendous amount of heat. His face was burning already, the skin stinging with the heat, and he had only just entered the chamber. How the men at the heart of the pit were coping he could barely guess. Sar nudged him.

"Come, to tarry is not good."

Commander Tucker nodded and moved forward. "What happens if ya tarry?"

"You are punished."

He was not sure he wanted to know what the punishment for that little demeanour might be. These folks were not real long on patience with any perceived error or offence. He would have to be extra careful to remember that and not let his tongue or temper get the better of him. After all five years was better than ten and ten was better than life.

* * * * *

It was over a week before Captain Archer regained consciousness. Dimly he was aware he was lying flat on his back in Sick Bay. The details though were beyond him. Dr Phlox noticed his change in biosigns and hurried over to him. A smile of joy and relief lit his face. "Captain, it is good to see you awake. How do you feel?"

He blinked. Tried to move but found his body was not obeying him. Idly he wondered why that was and why did he feel as if he had just run a marathon with the entire Olympic team on his back? Everywhere hurt, or rather ached. "What happened?" He mumbled.

The smile on the doctor's face only dimmed slightly but the Captain did not notice. He wondered where everyone was. Or had he been suffering from something contagious? Why couldn't he remember? 

"You suffered an allergic reaction."

He frowned. "Allergic reaction?" He could not recall being allergic to anything.

The doctor paused for a moment. "What do you remember?"

"Not a lot. We were invited to a new planet. Can't quite remember the name of it..."

"Volara."

"Ah yes, that's it. Volara." He seemed happy to have the blanks filled in for him but the doctor had fallen silent. Not volunteering anything futher. He watched the Captain carefully.

Captain Archer squinted at him. It sure was bright in Sick Bay. The doctor noticed his reaction and dimmed the lights. The Captain breathed a sigh of relief. "Where is everybody?"

"Most are sleeping, the others are at their posts. It is the middle of the sleep period, Captain."

"Oh." For some reason he had expected Trip or T'Pol to be there when he woke. He buried the faint feeling of disappointment. "What was I allergic to?"

"Pollen."

"Pollen?" The answer surprised him. He did not suffer from hayfever and so far as he knew had never had an adverse reaction to flora or fauna. Still. There was a first time for everything. He felt himself getting sleepy. The irresistable urge to close his eyes became fact. Dr Phlox watched as he drifted off to sleep. He sighed. Checked on his patient then went to his office to inform the Sub-Commander. A number of painful things needed to be imparted to the Captain the next day and he was not looking forward to any of them.

* * * * *

It was long hard work and Trip had burns in places it hurt to even think about. Sar watched him, gently urging him on whenever he paused or faltered. The sweat was rolling off him and heating so quickly it scorched him leaving a film of salt sizzling on his skin and adding to the burning sensation that was now a warm hum on desensitised flesh. He looked like a lobster and felt as if he had been scalded alive.

"I could use some water, Sar." He said quietly.

Sar was not without sympathy but he knew better than to be soft with him. A perceived kindness could kill him in these conditions. "When we rise you can drink."

"But I'm burnin' up!"

The Siminarial Guard shook his head gently. "You will adjust."

"I'll die." Trip wailed quietly.

A smile was hidden under dark skin. "You will not die, Senisa."

"What did you call me?"

Sar flashed him a rare grin. "Senisa."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"White skin."

"What?" Trip paused and looked down at himself. "Shouldn't that be red skin?"

Another odd half chuckling half gurgling sound as Sar shook his head. "You are not even lightly scorched yet, Senisa."

"Look, my name's Trip. Call me Trip, okay?"

Sar looked at him oddly for a moment then turned his right hand over, palm down, and slowly lowered it. Trip had already learnt that it meant forbidden. His heart sank but he got back to work, seeing the look in Sar's eye warning him.

"Why is it forbidden?" He asked softly.

"Because we are not allowed to get close to our prisoners. They are here to give service as punishment for their crimes not to be made ensenar."

"Ensenar?"

"Friends. Family."

A look of understanding dawned on Trip's face. "I got ya. No fraternisation. We have something similar on our ship."

Sar looked surprised. "You do?"

Trip nodded, beads of hot sweat flicking outward from his face and neck. "Yeah. No fraternisation between the ranks. No getting intimate."

For several minutes they lapsed into an almost companionable silence. Trip working steadily though it was heavy and tiring work. His muscles bulging under the weight of the loaded patka. He had learnt to his cost about the correct handling of the bucket. How to angle the rocking arm that held the patka to the huge chain that crossed the width of the mine. Hundreds more criss crossed the huge expanse, pillars punctuating the distance and carrying the chain on its' journey across and around the vast area. At last the working day was over. Trip almost collapsed when Sar tapped him on the top of his head. His head stung with the touch, burning him unintentionally.

"End, Senisa. We go to water. To feed."

"To sleep?" He asked hopefully, the words barely more than a rasp in his parched throat.

Sar nodded. His voice barely a whisper. "Yes, Trip, to sleep."

Trip's head jerked up but Sar was not looking at him. He was already standing and eying the passage of other prisoners. Keeping the Commander apart. Eyes watchful. Wary but not tense. Many were herded away in groups. Had Sar been familiar with him just then? Trip shook his head at the fanciful thought. Nah. Must have imagined it. After all, fraternisation was not allowed. Forbidden. Like almost everything else on this weird planet. Feeling numb he obediently went where he was instructed, allowing Sar to guide him up through a narrow twisting passage that crawled steeply off the main passageway. They were not returning the way they had come. *Not going back to the surface then* Trip thought. The journey seemed to take forever. In a state of near collapse they finally reached their destination. A stone chamber carved in the living rock. Trip imagined thousands of other similar cells dotted around the huge subterranean complex. Would he ever see daylight again? Right now all he wanted to see was a bed. What happened next would have embarrassed and surprised the hell out of him if he had not been so shattered, tender and numb.

He was gently nudged into the main part of the cell. The far side was dominated by a large flat slab of rock which presumably was his bed. Cosy. In the centre of the cell was a small round pit about a metre across. The pit seemed to be full of hot glowing ash. Great. Just what he needed. More heat. Sar did not let him sit on the bed but made him stand next to it. His deep sonorous voice sang in Trip's ears as he stood with his eyes closed, trying not to fall over his feet. Vaguely he was aware of having the rags that were the remnants of his clothing peeled off him. It hurt. Taking layers of skin with it but Sar was gentle, his voice murmuring in a strangely soothing timber against Trip's ears. He was so tired. Once his clothing had been removed Sar told him to open his eyes.

"Senisa, it is necessary to treat your burns."

"Just wanna sleep."

"No, you cannot sleep. Not yet. If you are not annointed the heat will not be absorbed and you will grow cold and die."

Grow cold and die? The cold part sounded like heaven. "Die?"

Sar rumaged around and returned with a stone pot. Talking all the while he dipped a hand in the pot and rubbed a greasy gel between his hands to warm it up. Only when the gel was hot did he start to carefully lathe it across the Human's hot skin. Trip cried out, the tender mercy hurting him. Sar bit back the urge to comfort him and put all his will into covering him from head to foot. Several times the contents of the pot was renewed. Gradually Trip felt the ointment begin to soothe him. The heat of the gel actually lowering the heat of the burns. It was weird but he was too grateful to think about it. When he was done, Sar guided him to the stone bed and urged him to sit. Trip started to lay down and was berated.

"No. Sit."

"But I'm so tired, Sar..."

Sar nodded. He knew. "You can sleep soon."

"What am I waitin' for?"

"First you must eat. Drink."

Trip forced eyes that wanted to seal themselves shut to open. A cool jelly was put in his mouth. His instinct was to spit it out but Sar placed a hand over his mouth and gave him an order. "Swallow not spit."

He tried to tell him it tasted awful but the huge man did not budge.

"If you refuse you will be punished."

He shuddered. Sure his body would not be able to take any more trauma. Weakly he nodded. Sar removed his hand and watched him. The jelly was not as bad as he feared. Faintly it reminded him of mint and at least it was cool. Blessedly cool! He felt the jelly line his scorched throat, slide down his tender eosophagus and cool the painful ache burning him up inside. He sighed and looked for more Jelly. Sar smiled. The white gap dazzling Trip as the smile became an amused grin.

"What *is* that stuff?"

"Food. Salvation."

"Salvation?"

"It will line your insides so that you are not consumed by the heat."

"Why couldn't I have had some before we went down into the mine?"

Sar laughed. He liked this Human even though he tried not to. "The first burning of the mine sets the pattern. If you had the jelly before your first day it would have had an unfortunate side affect and you would be wracked with disease by now."

Trip's eyes widened. He looked at Sar warily. "What the hell did ya just give me?"

"Living enzymes, bio-organisms that live in the jelly. They will form a living layer of protection for you in the mine."

He wanted to be sick. To cough it all up but he could not. And he had to admit he did feel a whole lot better already. He gave Sar a sidelong look. "Ya enjoyed that, didn't ya?"

"I do not know what you mean, Senisa."

"Huh. Don't give me that. What happens now? I suppose we get boiled rat or toad soup?"

Sar shook his head, not understanding what he was talking about but getting the gist of it by the look on the Human's face. "I do not know what that is but we do not eat the flesh of the dead."

He shuddered. *Oh God, don't tell me ya only eat things that are still wriggling and crawlin'?*

"We eat vegetable roots and many fruits. There is also a sweet patta, or bread."

Trip felt relieved but his eyes were starting to close again. He was so damn tired. "Don't think I could eat a thing."

Sar shook him gently. Trip gave a muffled cry where his touch hurt him. "No. You cannot sleep until you have eaten, Senisa."

He sighed. Opened his mouth to protest when some patta was broken and placed in his mouth. He looked at Sar in astonishment. Chewed almost without thinking and found it very pleasant. The ingestation started a rumble in his stomach reminding him that he had not eaten anything in twelve hours. "Don't tell me you're gonna hand feed me too?"

The Siminarial Guard gave him a serious look. He was not smiling now. "If it is the only way."

A curious look flickered in Trip's eyes. "Why?"

"I am your keeper. Your care is in my hands, Senisa. If you should die I will be put to death."

Shock flashed through him like a forest fire. His jaw dropped. Slowly he swallowed. "In that case I should tell ya I'm starvin'."

A slow exotic smile broadened over Sar's ebony face. Then he chuckled. His whole body slowly shaking with a deep mirth. Despite how exhausted he was, Trip found himself chuckling. It was several minutes before the laughter ebbed away and a quiet peace settled between them. No fraternisation was allowed in the mines. Yet unless Trip was much mistaken, a firm friendship was forming between them. He seized on it with a deep inner joy. It was the only thing that gave him a semblance of hope.

* * * * *

Travis Mayweather looked down at his food but could not eat. Ensign Hoshi Sato and Lt Malcolm Reed had been reviewing the recent past. Hoshi was upset. They all were. She looked at Malcolm. "I can't believe we left the Commander in prison on an alien planet."

Lt Reed gave a tiny pained shrug. The Commander was his friend and leaving him behind was the hardest thing he had ever done. It still gave him nightmares. The guilt robbing him of any pleasure he had at the doctor's ability to save the Captain. He felt terrible but knew he could not have done anything different. That, however, was no consolation. It was his job to protect the whole crew not just the Captain. "How do you think I feel? But Trip wouldn't listen. The only thing that mattered was saving the Captain."

Travis put his fork down and abandoned the fallacy that he actually intended to eat anything. "But the Captain's awake now. That means he's out of danger and we can go back for the Commander."

The Lieutenant sighed. A slow exhalation filled with pain. If only it were that easy. "We can't do that, Travis."

"Why not? Like you said, Trip didn't do anything wrong."

"No, but the Captain did and the Commander offered to serve his sentence so that we could bring the Captain back to Enterprise." Seeing the unhappy expressions on his friends' faces he pressed the important point home. "If he hadn't done so the Captain would have died. I do not think that would have been an option the Commander could have lived with."

Silence enveloped them. They all knew the accuracy of his words. All of them were grateful that the Captain had not died but wished that Trip had not had to pay the price. It just did not seem fair. Travis summed it up for Hoshi. "Five years!" He cried. His face a mask of frustration and sorrow. He stared at his plate then looked up sadly. "I can't even imagine what that's got to be like."

* * * * *

A couple of hours later Lt Reed and Sub-Commander T'Pol were summoned to Sick Bay. The Captain was awake and demanding answers. He was not yet able to sit up in bed but already they noticed his colour had returned and he looked as if he were finally out of danger. Captain Archer looked passed them then frowned. "Where's Trip? I thought he would be with you. Does he know I'm awake?"

Lt Reed would not look at the Captain. Puzzled Captain Archer looked at the Sub-Commander. She paused, a strange reluctance robbing her of the ability to speak in her usual emotionless manner. The Captain was frowning now.

"Don't tell me he got into trouble again?"

The Lieutenant took in a sharp breath at the implied criticism. The Captain shot him a keen look. "No, Captain. Actually, he saved your life."

Shock stunned the Captain into silence. He looked from one solemn face to the other. When he spoke his voice was quiet, a fear building slowly in him that he was not going to like the answers when he heard them.

"What happened?"

"I take it you do not remember anything?"

He shook his head. "No, Malcolm. The last thing I recall is being invited down to Volara. I was with you, T'Pol and Trip."

He glanced at the Sub-Commander but still she said nothing. Was that sorrow he saw in her eyes? Then Malcolm was speaking. His voice low, halting and with the cadence of a funeral dirge. When he finished, the Captain looked at him in shock. Pain etched deep in his eyes. "They put him in prison?"

Sub-Commander T'Pol finally spoke. "Yes, Captain. It was the only solution."

Anger bubbled up quick and fiery. "That was NO solution, Sub-Commander! You should have stopped him. There is no way I would ask any of my crew to exchange their lives for my own."

"You were in no position to do anything about it, Captain, and the Commander's decision did make sense. Faced with your death or the loss of the Chief Engineer for five years, the choice was logical."

He gave her an angry look. "How can you calmly stand there and rationalise this? I thought Commander Tucker was your friend?"

"He still is, Captain. While I would have wished he had taken a different decision I cannot fault him for his loyalty to you. Only the cost he must surely bear."

That shut the Captain up. He was not really angry at T'Pol but himself. He could not believe that his own irresponsible actions had cost him his best  
friend and the best Chief Engineer in all of Starfleet. He was hardly aware of the tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, T'Pol. I'm not angry with you." He paused, getting more and more distressed. "This is my fault."

"You made a mistake. An error."

He looked at T'Pol and nodded solemnly. "Yes. And now someone else has to pay the price." He looked at Lt Reed. "Is there some way we can bargain with them? Perhaps we could barter for Trip?"

The Lieutenant shook his head. They had already gone through every possibility they could think of but the Volarans had been adamant that the sentence stood and would have to be served. "They did promise that Commander Tucker would be waiting for us to retrieve him in five years time."

Captain Archer said nothing. He looked at them in utter misery. Five years! How the hell was he going to hold it all together without the presence of his best friend? Didn't they know how much Trip meant to him? He would never have taken this opportunity if he could not have had Trip beside him. He was not just a friend he was family. And now through his own stupidity he had lost him. Five years. Would he even recognise his friend when they were reunited? And what would they do to him in the meantime?

"Captain?" Said Lt Reed softly, his voice anxious. Brow furrowed in worry.

The Captain shook his head. "I think I'd like to be alone, Lieutentant."

"Yes, sir."

The Sub-Commander hesitated to follow the Lieutenant out of Sick Bay. Captain Archer turned red rimmed eyes on her and waved his hand. "That applies to you as well, T'Pol."

She nodded. His parting words forestalled her.

"I'm sorry, T'Pol." He said quietly. "If there's any way I can get him back sooner I'll do it."

She just looked at him. He wished he could tell what she was thinking. Whether she realised just how desperately sorry he was. Her face had closed up. All her emotions locked away. Her spirit blocked off from him. He knew she and Trip were friends. Sensed it was growing into something more though he was not sure exactly what. Did she grieve for him or was she glad to be free of his irritating presence? No, he could not believe she would ever wish such a thing on his best friend. Not even had he asked for it and by all accounts he had not. No. The blame for this little fiasco rested fare and square on his own shoulders. He closed his eyes as the Sub-Commander turned and followed Lt Reed out. Dr Phlox checked on him but he did not open his eyes. He guessed that the doctor knew he was not asleep but it did not matter. Somehow or other he had to find a way to make this right. Space held no joy for him without the presence of his friend beside him. Like the air he breathed, he needed him every step of the way.


	4. Nobody's Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Breaking the Ice

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: Breaking the Ice  


* * *

The end of the fourth week was something of a milestone for Trip. For the first time he had been able to apply his own gel except for the hard to reach places like his back which Sar still did for him. He felt a certain amount of pride that his skin no longer peeled in the fierce heat and he could now tolerate the inferno in which he toiled. The punishment was made sufferable by his companion, the Siminarial Guard Sar, who watched over him more like a guardian than a gaoler. He learnt the subtle interplay that passed for humour among Volarans. He was working further along the line this time. No longer on the patkas he was now helping to fashion moulds into which the hot lava like substance was poured. From this incredible crucible materials stronger than steel formed the artefacts so prized by surface dwellers. At the end of the arduous shift, Trip automatically led the way back up the narrow winding staircase of rock that led to their apartment. He no longer thought of it as a cell. It was far too big and luxurious for that. The thought made him chuckle. Since when had his prison begun to feel like home?

Sar tilted his head and Trip knew he was asking him what was so funny. He smiled causing the guard to hold his breath for a second. It was a like a gift from which all shadows fled and only light could exist. The Human was unaware of the effect on Sar, his mind skipping through his thoughts like a small stone skimming a pond. "I was just thinkin' how comfortable this place has become to me. I can't believe how cold and lonely I thought this place was. Now I can almost feel the breath of the others as I walk and this room has become home to me."

"It is still a cell, Senisa." Sar gently reminded him.

Trip grinned. "I know that. Humour me, would ya? I'm just sayin' I'm not afraid any more and that is due mostly to you."

Sar blinked. Trip had already stripped off and was standing by the stone bed lathing gel into his hands and rubbing them together firmly to heat the gel up enough to rub into his sore skin. 

"Me?"

"Yeah." Trip smiled happily at him and pointed to the pot. "Do my back will ya, Sar?"

Sar nodded and took a generous amount of gel from the pot and moved behind the Human, his large hands expertly rubbing the gel across his back in broad warm sweeps. Trip closed his eyes. He had learnt to enjoy this moment. One of the few that gave him relief not pain. After a few moments he spoke quietly. Sar was still working behind him, his hands now rubbing the gel gently into the back of Trip's neck.

"You're awfully quiet, Sar. What's up, my friend?"

"Do not call me that."

Trip felt stung by the rebuff. Went to turn around to face him to see what the matter was, but Sar dropped his hands down on to Trip's shoulders to prevent him. "You have not finished yet, Senisa."

The gentle amonishment produced the desired effect. Trip concentrated on finishing the necessary chore. When Sar was satisfied he clucked and Trip put on a fresh set of rough clothes and waited for Sar to move back into his line of sight. It was bad manners to peer around at someone when their face was averted. An imposition on privacy. In a way Trip could understand that.  
Like many of the Volaran customs it was a subtle thing. A nuance that actually added to the balance of the quiet lives they led. He sat on the end of his bed and waited for Sar to join him. The big man looked down at him for a few moments in grave silence.

"Tommorow is a reward day."

"What's that?"

"You have been dutiful in your service. Have neither complained nor lagged behind. All that has been asked of you, you have done."

Trip shrugged. "The alternative was bein' punished."

"Nevertheless, a reward has been granted by the Prince Regent."

He was wary now. Having learnt that something good on Volara was not necessarily something good for Humans. "What kinda reward?"

Now Sar smiled at him. "Tomorrow you will spend on the surface."

He was stunned. "No toilin' in the mine?"

Sar shook his head, pleased to have surprised the Human.

"What am I gonna do up there? I mean, it's not like I can wander around or anythin'."

"I will be with you."

That felt better. And Sar would keep him out of trouble. As he thought about it Trip began to get excited. "Do you have family, Sar?"

The Siminarial Guard nodded. "Yes."

"Do they live on the surface?"

Sar chuckled. A deep rumbly sound that Trip found comforting. "No, Senisa. They live in the Substrata section. Where the light is kinder to the eyes."

Trip nodded, he knew what he meant. Sar had explained to him that many people who had served their time below ground found they could not dwell on the surface again. Those that did sometimes went blind. Some even went mad. The quiet orderly life below ground cocooned them against the complex intricacies of life above ground. What some called punishment to others was viewed as salvation. It all depended upon your point of view. Something that had been nagging at Trip since he had first been interred now rose to the surface of his mind. "Sar, why do some of the other prisoners seem kinda hostile towards me?"

"Because you are protected."

"Protected?"

The big man nodded but still had not sat down. When he saw how the Human was craning his neck to keep eye contact with him he relented and knelt on the ground facing Trip. This way they were almost eye level. Trip smiled at the image.

"That can't be comfortable, Sar."

Sar ignored him. "I am a member of the Siminarial Guard. That means I was hand picked by the Prince Regent. When a prisoner is assigned one of us his life is held to be protected."

Trip frowned. "Why?"

Sar looked a little embarrassed. As if explaining something he was not supposed to know. "Because you committed no crime."

For a long moment neither said anything. Trip was watching an odd mix of emotions in the big man's golden eyes. "Why should that make a difference?" He asked softly.

Sar put his hands on the edge of the stone bed as he leaned in towards Trip. As if afraid someone would hear his words and have him flogged. "You gave your freedom for another."

He swallowed slowly, seeing how deeply the knowledge had affected the Guard. "My Captain and my friend. He would'a died otherwise, Sar. I couldn't let him die."

Another silence fell. Trip felt as if the Guard was looking right into his soul. "And I will not let you die, Senisa. I vow this on blood unshed until my breath rejoins the winds of Heaven."

Trip felt too moved to speak. Realised this was why the Volaran was so solicitous towards him. It was respect. He also realised something else. Something that gave him goose bumps. "Why are ya kneelin' in front of me, Sar?"

"To confirm my unspoken vow."

He watched the big man contemplate him for a few more moments as if to make sure Trip understood then rose gracefully to his feet. Trip was stunned. How in hell had he gained himself a bodyguard? And one hand picked by the Prince Regent himself? It was bizarre. As odd as anything else he had seen or discovered about this planet and its' people. It was also strangely affecting. While Sar made himself busy preparing for sleep, Trip blinked back tears and lay back on his bed in awe.

* * * * *

Sub-Commander T'Pol blinked. Captain Archer repeated his question. The bridge crew waiting in silence to hear her answer. "I do not know what the Vulcan ship, Sh'tok, is doing here Captain."

"Is there a Vulcan base near, Sub-Commander?"

"No, Captain."

"A trade route then?"

"Captain, this area of space is neither a supply corridor nor the approach to a Vulcan planet. Perhaps they are simply *exploring*."

He raised his eyebrows at that one. "Then I guess we'd better open up a hailing frequency and see what they want." He turned to Ensign Sato and gave her a nod.

Within seconds she indicated that the Captain of the Sh'tok was responding. 

"Put him through, Ensign."

Captain Turov appeared on the screen. "I am Captain Turov of the Sh'tok."

"I am Captain Jonathan Archer of the starship Enterprise. How can we help you?"

"I know who you are, Captain."

Captain Archer looked surprised. "You do?"

"Yes. We have been looking for you for weeks."

"May I ask why?"

"Do you still have Sub-Commander T'Pol serving as your First Officer?"

The Captain gave T'Pol a glance, not sure where this was leading. "Yes, I do. Now why are you looking for Enterprise and what does this have to do with my First Officer?"

At that moment the image drew back and another figure stepped into centre stage. A tiny gasp caused the Captain to look behind him at his Science Officer. T'Pol had gone completely pale. The little colour she did have was gone.

"Sub-Commander T'Pol, are you alright?"

She did not answer him. She was staring at the face now filling the screen. Horror and shock rivetting her to the spot. "Koss! What in the name of Surak are you doing here?"

* * * * *

The brightness above ground was disconcerting. Trip was inordinately grateful to Sar for providing eyeshields. They were more versatile than glasses and comprised of a band worn around the top of the head which had a little screen that dipped at various angles to filter the light. They could be moved to the side or tipped in any direction the wearer chose. Trip quickly became used to wearing them. His eyes widened at the sights he was seeing. He felt like a kid on a school outing. Sar smiled gently to himself, enamoured by the Human's good nature and obvious fascination with all things Volaran. He felt a little swell of pride that this task had fallen to him though he would never truly be able to relax above ground. This reward was worth the savouring if only to witness the joy it brought to his human charge.

Sar showed him everything. An open area with maztas, or arenas, displaying what Trip could only relate to as works of art. Some were beautiful, others so twisted and distorted that they reminded him of what used to be called 'modern art' back home. A euphemism for purile rubbish masquerading as art. He took it all in with polite interest, filing away anything he could later use to regale his friends back on Enterprise when his sentence ended. They moved on. Trip was surprised to find themselves in something akin to a market place. He noticed no money changed hands. Whatever anyone wanted they purchased by means of barter. Two sticks of Ko-darin Bok for a cup of Chakidda. The names were strange. The sights and sounds exotic but Sar did not relax. Sensing his tension Trip instinctively cut short the market tour and moved on again. They were walking along a wide apatas, or street, when they came to a large shuttered courtyard in the grounds of a huge ugly building. Trip shivered inwardly then noticed the grounds were not empty. He moved closer and peered through the slatted shutters that made up the Volaran equivalent of a fence. He gasped and   
looked back at Sar, his face pinched and distressed. "Sar, why are these children locked up? What crime did they commit?"

"Senisa, they are not locked up."

"Ya could'a fooled me. What is this place?"

Trip was watching one particular child. A boy. He looked about 12 or 13 years old and stood off to one side. Even with his alien features Trip could tell that he was sad. Lonely even. The other children were all playing together but this one appeared to be shunned. He wondered why.

"It is a place for those who have no one. They are fed and cared for."

Realisation dawned. "An orphanage."

"What is an orphanage, Senisa?"

Trip swallowed against the lump forming in his throat. The boy had become aware that eyes were on him and turned his head. Trip felt his breath catch and his heart sped up with sorrow. In place of the usual golden eyes, this Volaran child's eyes were a milky white. *Oh God, Oh God, the kid's blind*. An old, old song played softly through his head. The words suddenly far more poignant than they had been when his grandma had sung it in their back yard so many years ago.

"As I was slowly passing an orphan's home one day  
I stopped there for a moment just to watch the children play.  
Alone a boy was standing and when I asked him why  
He turned with eyes that could not see and he began to cry.

I'm nobody's child  
I'm nobody's child  
I'm like a flower  
Just growing wild.  
No mommy's kisses  
And no daddy's smile  
Nobody wants me  
I'm nobody's child..."

\- 'Nobody's Child' sung by The Alexander Brothers 

 

Tears pricked his eyes and he felt drawn to go to the boy. Sar put a hand on his shoulder, surprised to see that the Human was upset. "Senisa, what is wrong?"

"The boy, Sar, he's blind."

Sar blinked not quite comprehending what he meant. "Do you not have blind people on your planet?"

"Yeah, sure, but blind orphans are especially sad Sar. On our world when a child loses his or her parents they become an orphan. The state takes care of them in places like this and people who don't have kids come and adopt them."

"Then why are you crying?" Asked the Siminarial Guard quietly.

Trip sniffed. "'Cause this kid has no one."

"How do you know that? You do not know this child."

"Oh, I know." Said Trip softly.

Intrigued, Sar fell silent and watched as the human moved along the fence until he was directly opposite the boy. Unerringly the boy's head turned slowly tracking the movements of a man he could not see. Trip started to speak, his voice soft, gentle. Not wanting to startle the child. "Hey, I hope ya don't mind me talkin' to ya. My name's Trip. Trip Tucker."

The head tilted at that odd little angle that reminded him of Sar when he was asking an unspoken question. He smiled slightly.

"What's your name?"

Instead of replying the boy asked a hesitant question of his own. "You are an off-worlder?"

Trip chuckled lightly. The sound fascinated the child. It held warmth and something almost like affection. "I come from a planet called Earth."

"I do not know this planet - Trip."

He grinned at the use of his name. "So do ya mind if I talk to ya?"

The head tilted again as if considering. "I think I would like that."

"O-kay, so what's your name?"

"Keritaniwyuuti-ya."

Trip looked stunned. "What?" When the child went to repeat it Trip quickly stopped him. "No, no, that's alright - it's just kind'a hard for me to pronounce. Don't think I could even remember it."

The boy smiled and that was when Trip knew he was well and truly lost.

"Do ya mind if I shorten it? How about I call ya Kai?"

The boy thought about that and his smile widened with a shy joy as if he had been given a gift he could not pay for. "I would like that, Trip."

"Okay then," Said Trip with a huge grin. "Now, how would ya like to hear a story Kai?"


	5. Changing Fortunes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Breaking the Ice

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: Breaking the Ice  


* * *

Captain Archer could feel his frustration building. He was in the situation room with Sub-Commander T'Pol trying to find out why his First Officer had virtually fallen to pieces at the sight of another Vulcan. One she obviously knew far better than she would have liked to admit.

"Sub-Commander, you must tell me what you know about this Koss. I cannot help you if I am kept in the dark."

She shook her head numbly and said nothing. He thought he saw something glisten deep in her eyes and hoped she was not about to cry. Nothing would unnerve him more right now. "Sub-Commander?" He paused, feeling awkward and out of his depth but time was not on their side. "T'Pol. Please. I need to know."

For several seconds she just looked at him then something in her eyes flattened out. It was only as she began to speak in a dull voice that he realised something inside her had cracked. But what? "You are correct, Captain, there is something I have not told you. Something about my past."

He waited as she collected herself.

"I was once betrothed to Koss." She heard the sharp intake of the Captain's breath but did not focus on him. Her gaze was several inches to one side. It helped her to speak the words that pained her more than any others. "I should have left Enterprise to attend to my marriage."

The Captain frowned. "I don't remember that."

"I did not tell you." She stated flatly, her voice now calm. "A decision was made. One that I have never had cause to regret..."

"Until now."

She did not comment on his assumption. Did not tell him that the one person she had confided in was his Chief Engineer. A man for whom she was developing feelings that must go unrequited. Now more than ever. The reappearance of Koss was not only unwelcome. It could open up the kind of revelations that could destroy her career and blight an innocent man. Vulcans did not forgive easily. And they *never* forgot. That Koss was the vengeful type she knew now with fell certainty. It tainted the beat of her heart with a fear she could not share. Not with this human. Captain or not the gulf between them was too great to span and she still had some pride though she would never admit to such an emotion.

Captain Archer's voice hardened slightly. "What does he want, T'Pol?"

"Me."

Alarm shot through him. "What?"

"There can be only one reason for him to come all this way searching and seeking this ship. Knowing I was on it."

The Captain frowned, convinced more than ever that he was not going to like this. 

"He has entered the Pon Farr."

"The what?"

"It is a Vulcan mating fever, Captain. Vulcan males enter Pon Farr once every seven years. If they do not resolve the condition by mating and bonding with a Vulcan female they may die. Those that do not die go mad. It is something that cannot be taken lightly."

"But, you rejected him didn't you?"

A single eyebrow rose imperiously. "Obviously he does not know how to take 'no' for an answer, Captain."

"Then I'll explain the concept to him." He said coldly.

She shook her head. "You do not understand. Unless he releases me from the right of marriage I cannot refuse him."

"What?"

"He has the right as the injured party."

Anger blazed in the Captain's eyes. What was she saying? That it was alright for Koss to rape her because he could not control his hormones? "Not on *my* ship he hasn't."

"That is why I will have to go to the Sh'tok, Captain."

For a moment neither spoke. The Captain had an agonised look on his face. "How can you ask me to allow this, T'Pol? It would be like condoning his actions."

"There is no alternative, Captain. Had I adhered to duty I would already be wed to Koss and this conversation would be irrelevant."

"What about you?"

"What about me, Captain?"

"Don't you have any say in this? Doesn't your opinion matter?"

"Marriages are arranged on Vulcan. The parents enter into contracts when the children are quite young."

"How young?"

"Ten or eleven of your Earth years."

He looked at her aghast. "That's disgusting!"

"No, Captain, that is the Vulcan way. An arrangement that has lasted for hundreds of years."

"No wonder you people contain your emotions. You would spend all your lives grinding your teeth otherwise."

She frowned at him. Annoyed at his arrogance in judging what he did not understand. That she did not approve herself was hardly the point. He was not Vulcan. He had no right to impose his narrow viewpoint.

He realised she really was going to go through with this. "I could order you not to go."

"If you did that I would have no recourse but to lodge a formal complaint."

His eyebrows rose. Surprise and shock evident on his startled face. "Why would you do that, T'Pol? You don't even like him."

"Personal preference has nothing to do with it."

He sighed. He would never understand Vulcans but despite her comments the prospect of T'Pol being unhappy were painful for him to contemplate. "There must be something we can do."

"You can do nothing, Captain. I can only comply."

"At least give yourself a little time before you go over to the other ship."

"Why?"

He tried to think of a good reason then remembered something. "I'm guessing you would benefit from some meditation right about now?"

Something flickered in her eyes before he could pin it down. Though she did not smile or give him any outward sign, he had the strangest feeling his words had pleased her. "You are correct, Captain. With your permission I will inform Koss that I require 24 hours to meditate and prepare before I join him."

The Captain kept the smile off his face. Relief settling warily inside him as he watched her impassive face smooth out the tiny lines of care that had started to crazy pave her forehead with little worry lines. They left together, the Captain silently praying that something would come up to make the delay permanent.

* * * * *

It seemed even hotter than normal when Trip returned to work the next day but that one day in the sun had revitalised him. Not to mention the time he had spent with Kai. A soft smile settled on his lips as he worked. Recalling the joy on the boy's face as he told him story after story. About his life on Earth. About Enterprise. Everything and anything fascinated the child. Another Guard approached half way through the work period requesting Sar's assistance. The big man frowned, uneasy and unwilling to leave Trip. The Guard was anxious and a friend of Sar's. He had a situation brewing with a group of prisoners who were getting violent. He did not want to hurt any of them but lacked the manpower to ensure they stayed calm and attended to their duties. Seeing his hesitation Trip gave him a nod. "It's okay, Sar. Go on, I'll be fine."

Sar looked unhappy. He made the handsign for forbidden and Trip knew he was saying he was not allowed to leave him. Trip looked around. No one was near their position and Sar would only be gone a little while.

"Look Sar, you're just helpin' a friend. Go on. Ya know I won't say anythin'."

He hesitated just a moment then placed a huge hand on Trip's shoulder, his expression serious. Golden eyes boring into blue ones. "Work hard and do not get distracted. I will not be long, Senisa."

He then pointed to the outwork where he and the other Guard, Lor, would be. Trip nodded to show he understood and flashed him a grin of reassurance. Sar frowned and nodded then slipped away quickly with an anxious Lor. Both men knowing that if a fight broke out before they could get there to stop it they would be punished. Trip went back to his work. Muscles bulging and flexing as he filled the moulds. The heat glistening as his sweat sizzled on his skin like flames of liquid fire. He was used to the heat now but was not expecting the sudden flash of sharp pain in his kidneys as something struck him hard. He dropped his tools, the contents of the mould he was working on splashing and burning whatever it touched. He was about to cry out with pain when a strong hand was clamped over his mouth, his arms pinned to his sides. Roughly he was dragged away from his workplace and into the shadows. The men who grabbed him shoved him to the ground, pinned him down on his back and began to pitch into him with whatever they had to hand. He tried to roll out from under the barrage of blows but they came too thick and too fast. As he slipped into unconsciousness they kicked him before spitting on him and moving off. Melting back to their abandoned work stations while the Guards were elsewhere.

Sar was gone less than an hour. When he got back a cry of anguish, pain and anger cut through him. He knelt beside the Commander and felt anxiously for a pulse. It throbbed weakly and when he removed his hand it was slick with blood. Shame brought tears to the big man's face and a resolve that spelt murder for whoever had raised a hand against the Human. But wherever he looked he saw nothing to indicate who the culprits were. A sigh passed his lips. He hung his head then gathered the Human gently in his arms. He had failed him. He who had given a life-vow of protection had tarnished the honour of his house forever. If the Human died he resolved to end his own life. A fitting payment for a shame that could never be forgiven.

* * * * *

The candle burned. Its' quiet radiant brilliance lost to her deepening thoughts. Another flame burned in her mind's eye. A face hovered before her. She tried to clear her mind. Find that deep and tranquil place that even Koss could not violate but instead she found not what she sought but what she needed and could not have. The face smiled gently taking her heart with it.

*So are ya tellin' me ya like jazz, T'Pol?*

Her dream self nodded. A warm hand slid into hers.

*Then I know just the place to soothe what ails ya*

She allowed him to lead her. The soft rise and fall of his voice was mesmerising. Calm filled her while a tentative curiosity wondered what he had in mind. Not that she did not trust the Commander. She did. The distance she kept from him aboard Enterprise was because she did not trust herself. The admission seemed to free up a whole host of other thoughts. Emotions pulling out of the walls of her constraint like sand leaking through a sieve. All of them seeping out of her heart and mind as they approached a small crowded bar. The streets were a narrow and winding bustle of good natured people going about their pleasure. The people of all colours, many of them dark skinned like Travis but also a wide smattering of the many races of Earth. Earth. They were on the Commander's homeworld. But how was that possible? Ah. This was a dream. Reassured she tuned in again to what her companion was saying. His happy babble a welcome caress of friendship against her ear.

*I think you'll like this. It's nothin' like that place you described to me T'Pol, so I'm warnin' ya now. This is as close to the jazz of the mid to late 1900s as I could make it*

She wanted to ask him why. Why that period. But she did not want to rob him of his element of surprise. This was his gift to her. To humans such things were important and she was rapidly discovering that she could deny him nothing. T'Pol wondered how the music managed to so effortlessly inveigle its' way into her senses. She did not just hear it but breathed it into her soul. Her eyes closed as singer and song made a harmony of her rattled nerves. Calming the storm that was her emotional life at this juncture. Her fears and anxieties reduced to the sidelines like spectators in someone else's drama. T'Pol felt strong arms gently wrap around her and nuzzled into the warm haven he offered. Bodies aligned as if made for each other as she absorbed his treasured scent and settled against him. Precious to her because he was. Trip smiled. She could feel the fashion of his lips curving gently against her cheek and embraced his happiness. The joy he gave to her so effortlessly like the love she could see patiently waiting in the beautiful depths of his gentle eyes. He had never spoken of it and she had never asked. Taboo. Such a thing could never be allowed aboard Enterprise. Then she smiled softly, the song embedding itself into her subconscious like the man in whose arms she was so lovingly cradled. They were not on Enterprise. This was a dream and in dreams she could be with whoever she wanted. Have whatever her heart desired. No restrictions and no regrets.

His breath was a sweet murmur next to her ear. She tried to grasp the words of the song while losing herself in the gently swaying body that was crooning against her own. His hands a litany gently guiding her into a slow dance. Her mind buzzing. Her heart providing a descant all of its' own. Music to his ears. Joy to her heart.

*Oh yes I'm leavin'.......on that midnight train to Georgia....*

She pressed herself closer to him, her lips on his neck, her arms around his waist. Not even the winds of Heaven could pass between them. *Don't leave me, Trip. Don't go.*

He kissed the shell of her ear, so gently that she shivered with desire. *I'm not goin' anywhere, darlin'*

But he had. He had gone to Volara and they had lost him. *She* had lost him. The music cracked like a broken record. Her arms closed on empty space. Her eyes filled with tears that blinded her with sudden grief. The candle had burned halfway down. It was late. *Too* late. Silence was her only witness. Emptiness abounded causing an echoing typany to the heavy solid thump of her lonely heart and the misbegotten feelings that craved completion the more for being so far out of reach. In that moment she knew with complete and utter certainty what her heart had been trying to tell her for so long. She loved Commander Tucker. He was her friend, yes. But he was also so much more. Now there could be no more friendship. No more gentle exploration of each other's hearts and minds. No more hesitant steps on the path to the joining of souls. Koss was waiting for her and she must go. The Commander was lost. Just as her hope was lost in the shattering of her once robust and vibrant heart.

 

"Love that runs away from me  
Dreams that just won't let me be  
Blues that keep on botherin' me  
Chains that just won't set me free.  
Too far away from you and all your charms  
Just out of reach of my two open arms..."

\- 'Just Out of Reach' sung by the immortal Patsy Cline

 

Of all the regrets she would take with her one injured her above all others. The fact that she had never told him.

* * * * *

The Prince Regent rose to his feet, aghast. Ambassador Ren and Physician Lek followed Sar into the Royal Audience Chamber with shadowed faces. All saw the broken and bloodied figure carried in the Siminarial Guard's arms. Silently they watched as he laid his burden down with the greatest of care. He knelt beside the unconscious body and bowed his head in shame. Only when the Prince Regent spoke did he raise his eyes to his Leige Lord.

"What is the meaning of this, Sar?"

"The Human was attacked, Highness."

"Attacked? By whom?"

The big man shook his head slowly, the sadness adorning him like a faded cloak. "I know not."

The Prince Regent's eyes narrowed as the Physician moved to kneel next to the injured man. His hands carefully inspecting the many cuts and contusions on the battered body. Heedless of the blood, concerned only with ensuring the heartbeat remained strong.

"You were commanded to protect this man." He said quietly.

Sar was consumed with misery. He began to explain when a groan of deep pain silenced his tongue. The Prince Regent was beside them now, bending over to look into the puffed and discoloured face of Commander Tucker. His eyes were watery slits but in his fogged vision some instinct told him exactly where he was. "Sar? Highness?"

The Physician tried to still his tongue. Not wanting the injured man to move or speak. Trip ignored him. His body might be falling apart but his ears worked fine. He could hear the Prince Regent telling Sar off for failing him. Knew that any minute now a sentence would be pronounced on his friend that would cost a life. A life he now held dear.

"Highness?"

"You should not speak." Chastised Physician Lek.

The Prince Regent knelt beside him, one angry glance at Sar driving the man back a pace. "Yes, Commander?"

"Highness, do not punish Sar. The fault was... mine... an' mine alone."

Surprise flickered in the Prince Regent's eyes. "You do not understand. He failed to protect you. The sentence is death."

Trip began to become distressed. "No! Please. If he has offended me shouldn't I be the one to punish him?"

He was struggling for breath now. Blood bubbling up from punctured lungs, bright and frothy and causing anxiety to his onlookers. He was unaware. All he knew was that an innocent man would die unless he spoke up for him. Only his innate stubborn streak kept him conscious in that sea of pain. He was gasping now, trying valiantly to block out his own harsh breath so that he could hear the Prince Regent. The Prince Regent was at a loss for words. 

"Commander. Our ways are not your ways."

"I know and I 'preciate that. I've tried to keep to 'em too."

The Prince Regent nodded, acknowledging the Human's efforts to abide by whatever strictures were imposed upon him. "What would you have me do? I am forced by law to punish him. The law does not bend to any man's will but is impartial, Commander."

"What about me? Don't I get any say?"

The Physician wiped the blood from his mouth with a soft damp cloth, then gently began to wash his bruised and battered face. The cool water was a balm to Trip and he almost swooned with the relief. The Prince Regent watched his struggle. Was amazed that even in this state the Human fought so hard to save another. "If you had your say, Commander, what words would proclaim your judgement?"

It took a moment for Trip to speak. Fighting the pain. The nausea and the bright flaring sparks of lightening that stabbed behind his eyes and robbed him of breath. He felt terrible. "I would...I would say that the guilt should lie with the guilty not the innocent. Sar did not injure me. Wouldn't harm a hair on my head."

"Who did this?"

His head lolled from side to side. Trip closed his eyes and fought back the desire to vomit all over his illustrious host. When he opened his eyes again he saw everything through a red haze. His swollen lips opened enough to allow him to whisper. The Prince Regent had to lower his head to hear the words. "Don't know, don't care. I want to make a vow."

The Prince Regent felt a shock go through him. "A vow?"

"Am I allowed, Highness?" He murmured through the pain.

The Prince Regent straightened on his knees and looked at his Ambassador. "The Commander wants to make a vow."

Ambassador Ren looked surprised. He had never known a being like this. He realised the Prince Regent was asking his advice as much as sharing his surprise at such an unprecedented request. He gave a shrug. "It is within your gift, Highness, to grant his request or deny it. But if you will it, then the law allows the wish to be granted."

Something like a smile crossed the Prince Regent's face. He leant down over the Commander, his words soft but clear. "I grant you this boon. What is your vow?"

Trip managed to force his eyes open enough that the Prince Regent could look at him properly and see the firmness of his intent. Somehow it was important to him that the Prince Regent knew he was not speaking out of delirium. "An' ya promise to honour my vow?"

The Prince Regent's eyebrows rose in barely disguised amusement. The Human risked much by such boldness. He nodded, finding himself more and more intrigued by what the man had in mind. Trip looked at the shamed Guard kneeling a few paces behind the Prince Regent. "Sar!"

The man looked up. Startled.

"Come close, Sar, I can't yell at ya from here."

The Prince Regent felt a smile tug at his stern lips but waited as the Siminarial Guard shuffled next to him. He was all but brushing shoulders with his Prince Regent but he had eyes only for Trip. A dead man anyway he had no reason to further fear his Leige Lord's wrath. "I am here, Senisa."

Trip looked from the Guard to the Prince Regent and back again. Slowly he wet his swollen lips with his tongue and carefully said the only words he could think of to save his friend. "In my eyes you have committed no crime, Sar. I absolve you of any blame and free you of any punishment. I will not let you die in my name. I vow this on blood unshed until my breath rejoins the...winds.. of...heaven..."

For a long time no one spoke. The stunned shock gripped them all except for one man and he was fast fading into unconsciousness. Tears rolled free down the Siminarial Guard's face, much affected by having his own words thrown back at him. The Human's largesse a wonder to him as was his compassion. He dared to place a gentle hand over the Human's heart. Vow to vow. When he looked up the Prince Regent had an odd look in his eyes. It would only be many years hence when Sar looked back on this moment in honest reflection that he would realise the Prince Regent had been holding back tears of his own.

"This day, Sar, you are released from the bonds that bind you to me."

Sar bowed his head. The Prince Regent tapped his shoulder once. A gentle but unexpected familiarity that confused the former Guard. He looked up. Pained eyes questioning. Awaiting his sentence.

"I acknowledge and grant the Commander his vow. From this day forth I place you in his care and protection. You live by his word. The rising and setting of your days are his to command. And when he dies as die all mortals must, you will cover his grave with your body and protect him on his way to the next life. Are you so bound?"

Sar nodded. "Heart and soul, Highness."

"You may be separated the rest of your life from your family. Do you understand?"

There was no hesitation as a quiet new pride began to take root in the formerly devastated man. "I do. Rather that than be separated from my honour."

"It is said," Intoned the Prince Regent softly. "That a man without honour has neither a foot in this world or the next. His body is the food of wolves. His soul shall have no rest. Peace no joy to crown him."

Sar nodded. He recognised that quote from the Prophet. The Prince Regent looked down at the Human who had brought such strange days to the perfect symetry of his world. A man who knowingly or unknowingly was re-writing prophecy with every breath he took. He glanced at the Physician, watched as he carefully bound the man's broken ribs, revealing still more bruises. A criss cross of savage cuts across the abdomen raised a concerned eyebrow. The Physician read his thoughts. "He will live, Highness. By the grace of the Prophet."

The Prince Regent got to his feet and indicated for Sar to stand also. Reluctantly the big man rose to his feet. "I have released him into your care."

He frowned. "The sentence..?"

"He must still serve the five years. I cannot alter that but he will no longer work in the mines."

Surprised, Sar could only look at the Prince Regent in wonder. Such a thing had never been heard of before. The Volarans were a strict and often unforgiving race but it was done without malice. It was simply the law. "What will he do, Highness? How will he live?"

A slow rare smile graced the Prince Regent's lips. "Must I have your ears mended for you also? He is in *your* care as you are in *his*." He paused and flicked a glance at the Physician. Lek nodded. The Prince Regent returned his attention to the former Guard. When he spoke his words were gentle. "Take him home, Sar. Tend him and watch over him until the time comes when he can return to his people."

His words came out slow. Hesitant as a child's first step. The words staggered into a sentence, his heart missing a beat as he ached for the answer. "Then he is *free*?"

"Only of his incarceration. His ship will not return until the end of the 5 years imposed."

"And if by some mischance it should come early, Highness?" Whispered Sar. His mind stunned at his own daring.

Impossibly, the Prince Regent's smile widened. "Then the matter will be out of our hands. If they come and he is on the surface it will be the will of the Prophet. None shall intercede to detain him further."

Sar felt new tears form, dropped to his knees and was ready to prostrate himself in thanks. The Prince Regent surprised him by kneeling beside him. "Rise, Sar, you are in my debt no longer. Abase yourself no more. Respect me always but remember that you owe your service to another."

The man nodded. "My thanks to you, heart and soul, Highness." He glanced at Commander Tucker. Noticing he was in a deep exhausted slumber. He did not look comfortable but at least he was alive. "My thanks and his." He murmured softly. The words coming straight from his heart.


	6. Needful Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Breaking the Ice

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: Breaking the Ice  


* * *

Lt Malcolm Reed could not believe that the Captain was going to let Sub-Commander T'Pol board the Sh'tok. He was suspicious enough about the motives   
of Captain Turov and this latest development had done nothing to allay his fears that something was going on. Something he sensed he would not approve of. Yet the Captain was allowing it. Although he did not know the details of why she was leaving he had seen her face when Koss had first appeared on the screen. The Sub-Commander's appearance the next day did nothing to reassure him. Ensign Hoshi Sato was also worried. She exchanged a tense look with Travis Mayweather. The handsome young boomer did not know what to make of it but tried his best to reassure her. "I'm sure the Captain knows what he's doing, Hoshi."

"Yes." Hoshi replied, careful to make sure she was not overheard by the Captain who was about to return to the bridge. "But does the Sub-Commander?"

Travis raised his eyebrows in a look of complete surprise. What did she mean by that? Before he could ask the Captain resumed his place on the centre of the bridge but instead of sitting in his chair he stood behind it. Face tense, eyes fixed on the viewscreen. Lt Reed was taking the Sub-Commander over to the Vulcan vessel in Shuttlepod One. He waited now to hear that they had safely docked. The tension in him was palpable. The screen flicked from a view of the Sh'tok to the Vulcan Captain moments later.

"Captain Archer, your shuttle has docked with our ship. Thank you for your assistance."

The Captain nodded his head but did not say it was a pleasure. Hoshi watched him closely, the omission saying more to her than a hundred words. She frowned slightly, waiting until the transmission ended and the screen went back to a view of the Vulcan vessel. "Captain?"

There was a slight delay before he responded. "Yes, Ensign?"

"The Sub-Commander *is* coming back, isn't she?"

He wanted to lie to her. Tell her it was no more than a visit but he had a feeling the Sub-Commander would not be coming back. Once Koss had forced a mating they would be bonded and a loveless marriage would follow. Her *husband* would no doubt insist she returned to the Vulcan homeworld where generations of miserable Vulcans would insist she followed tradition. She would not even have the comfort of a life exploring the stars. Doing work that she loved. She was a Science Officer for God's sake not a brood mare. Realising that the Ensign was still waiting for an answer he resisted the temptation to sigh dramatically and kept things simple. "I honestly don't know."

Surprised by his candour it took Hoshi a moment to control her sense of alarm. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Captain."

This time he looked at her. His sensitive face grave. Eyes reflecting a sadness he would not put into words. "Neither do I, Ensign, but this is the Sub-Commander's call not mine."

* * * * *

Commander Tucker did not wake for many hours. At first Sar was grateful, it meant he was saved the agony of being carried so unceremoniously up the levels to the Substrata where his family lived. His duties to the Prince Regent meant he saw little of them, managing visits on average only four or five times a year. Now he would be able to stay with them and the joy that brought to his heart was without equal. He smiled and adjusted his step to avoid jarring the sleeping man too much. Soft moans occasionally spilled from the swollen lips but he did not wake. Behind him, a Guard named Kar-kol carried medicaments provided by Physician Lek. He also carried several pots of the greasy gel that Sar had used to treat the burns on the Human's skin. While he would not have to work in the mine any more, there were parts of his body that still wept from the damage of the deeper burns. Anything that would aid his friend's recovery he would accept with gratitude.

When he reached his quarters the look on his wife's face drove everything else momentarily out of Sar's mind. He froze. An idiotic smile slopping over his face and rendering him speechless. An-aga paused but a moment then tears rolling down her face she hurried to greet him, all smiles and tender words. A tug on Sar's pant leg drew his eyes down to the youngest member of his family. Little Sarsa wanted a hug from her father but he still had his hands full. He smiled for her and kissed his wife. She glanced at his burden and asked no questions, holding the door ajar and relieving Kar-kol of the medicines. With a nod Kar-kol left them. An-aga glanced at the unconscious man. "Husband, who is this?"

Her voice was hushed and melodic. She did not recognise the species or why her husband had brought this stranger to their home but watching how gentle he was with him she made her own determination and led him into the main bedroom. Furs adorned the large heavy stone bed. A fire of burning coals and ash warmed a room that was never cold. An-aga added another fur to soften the hard surface and helped Sar lay Commander Tucker out as gently as possible. Worry gnawed at her gentle face, her eyes resting on the unknown face then rising to meet her husband's. "My heart-love, what has happened?"

His smile filled the room and washed over the walls of her heart. He touched her face with joy, kissed her over and over again. Light touches that bespoke a love never dimmed by the passage of time. "This man is a friend, An-aga. An off-worlder. His name is Commander Tucker but we may call him Trip."

The respect in his voice told her more than his words. Sar cared for this off-worlder. For a man to earn his respect was a rare thing. Unheard of in a stranger such as this. He saw her eyes fill with questions but knew her tongue would be patient. Waiting on his decision when and what to tell her. He loved her so very much and the news he bore was momentous but first he needed to see to Trip. His Senisa. For he owed this man his life in more ways than one. An-aga helped him strip the Human, her eyes widening at the injuries that adorned his body. She felt her heart go out to him, her touch so light for fear of adding to his pain. Little Sarsa was less patient. She stood next to her father with one hand on his belt, the other clutching his pant leg, her eyes round and quizzical.

"Danna, who is this?"

He smiled down at her. Eyes gentle, his touch tender as he began to lathe healing gel onto Trip's many wounds. His wife raised an eyebrow to ask if he wanted help. He smiled and offered the pot. Smiling back she took some of the gel and set to work on his other side. "This man is a Human, child. He comes from a distant planet called Earth."

Her little face scrunched up at the strange sounding word and he laughed.

"They are new to our world and came on a great starship." He watched her eyes get rounder still. Ground dwellers were often in awe of those who took to the skies. Those who lived beneath the surface could barely imagine anyone wishing to touch the roof of the sky when they could have living rock around them. "There was a misunderstanding."

"What kind of misunderstanding, Danna?"

He paused, his eyes misting for a moment. An-Aga paused to touch his cheek, her eyes caressing the beloved face with love. Her touch grounded him.

"His Captain strayed from the path, child."

Sarsa gasped then frowned. "But Danna, why is he hurt? What happened to the Captain?"

A sigh puffed out of the big man's lips. They had finished with the front and carefully rolled Trip over onto his stomach. He groaned with pain but did not wake. Carefully they removed the bandage and tended the rest of his wounds and bruises. As Sar held Trip in a sitting position his wife carefully wrapped a fresh bandage around him. He decided now was as good a time as any to tell this man's story. It would save causing him any distress when he awoke.

"The Captain is his friend, Sarsa. They were visiting our Prince Regent and the Captain was so in awe of the beauty around him he strayed from the path. He was sentenced to death but because he was ignorant of our ways and truly repentent the Prince Regent commuted it to 5 years in the correction facility."

An-aga watched the play of emotions on her husband's face. Never had she seen such emotion so easily apparent. "Husband," She said gently. "That does not explain why this man - this friend - is here."

Sar brushed back the damp hair from Trip's sleeping face and considered his words. Sarsa slipped a tiny hand in one of his big ones as if she were comforting him. "The Captain, a man named Captain Archer, had an allergic reaction to the bloom." He gave a deep sigh. "He was dying."

An-aga's eyes asked what happened.

"Trip," He nodded down at the Commander. "Commander Tucker, would not leave his friend behind. He begged for the man's life. Offered to give his own in exchange."

His wife nodded slowly. Understanding now the reason behind the respect she could hear in his voice. But it still did not explain how he had come to carry him here, to their home. What of his duty to the Prince Regent? He read her mind as clearly as if the words had been spoken. With his free hand he took hers and gave it a squeeze. "I was commanded to be his Guard. To watch over and protect him for he had committed no crime and the mines can be both harsh and cruel. I tried to harden my heart to him but he is not like us. His heart is merry and his soul is gentle. I was captivated then began to slowly understand these Humans." He paused, his look becoming pained. "Then I failed him."

She nudged him, alarmed to see his head drop in shame. "Husband?"

He looked up and searched her face for understanding. "I was called away to prevent a fight. I left him, An-aga. This is how I found him on my return. I do not know who was responsible but if I had been any longer he would already be dead."

For several minutes no one spoke. All of them knew that had the Human in his charge died he would have been put to death. By such a narrow thread lives often hung on Volara. An-aga watched her husband's face carefully. "How did you come to bring him here, husband?"

A smile lightened his solemn brow as if someone had switched a light on inside him so bright that it filtered upward through the skin. A rare joy. "The Prince Regent was about to pass sentence on me when my Senisa awoke. He was in great pain but knew the matter at hand. He pleaded for my life, An-aga. His gentle heart saved me and the Prince Regent released me from his service and gave me into his care." His eyes were bright and glossy with unshed tears. "He made a vow, An-Aga." He whispered in awe. "A vow such as only the honour-bound make."

She looked stunned. Read the truth of his words in his eyes. Then she looked down at the Human sleeping fitfully and her heart went out to him. Thanks to this stranger her husband was a free man. Bound only by his love of duty and his debt to a off-worlder. "By the words of the Prophet we will not let this man die."

He smiled, nodded, then kissed her gently. Carefully they placed furs over Trip and left the room. Sitting in the main room they huddled together, speaking in low musical tones that complimented each other. An-aga was proud of her husband and so relieved to have him home. Sarsa climbed into her father's lap and wrapped her arms around his broad waist. Her little head sagged against his chest. Smiling, her parents exchanged an indulgent look. Such love, such hope. An-Aga touched a wondering finger to her husband's lips. He kissed her finger and watched the flickering firelight warm the beautiful planes of her gentle face. "Where do we go now, husband?"

His smile drew everything she loved most within his orbit. "Wherever my Senisa takes us, beloved."

Half expecting his answer she did not question it but her wonder grew. Knowing now that no day that followed would find the pattern of the one that had gone before. Their world had been rewritten. So they sat and stared with fragile joy into the flames and waited for their destiny to open his eyes and proclaim the shape of the world to come.

* * * * *

Captain Turov waited until Lt Reed had left in the Shuttlepod before escorting Sub-Commander T'Pol to her newly assigned quarters. He paused in the corridor outside. The deckplate beneath their feet thrumming as the ship went to warp. Something in the Sub-Commander's manner making him feel a vague sense of discomfort. "Sub-Commander T'Pol, you seem ill at ease."

"I had hoped this day would come on Vulcan, Captain, not in the cold vacuum of space."

He arched an eyebrow in surprise. "A Vulcan ship is as good as standing on our homeworld, Sub-Commander."

"A homeworld that rocks beneath one's feet?"

Her fanciful response almost made him frown. "You sound like your Human friends."

The way he said Human was like a slur and offensive to her but she hid the feeling. "The Humans are our allies, Captain."

"Indeed." Was his non-committal response. This time T'Pol raised her eyebrow but there was no reaction. With a nod he turned and walked away, leaving her in the corridor outside the quarters she would now share with Koss. Her betrothed.

She knew he was inside waiting for her. His confidence grated on her nerves but she could not spend the rest of the voyage back to Vulcan standing in the corridor. As pleasant an alternative as it was to her mind at that moment. With a sigh she steeled herself and pressed the door chime. Koss opened it himself, his smile a disingenuous gloss that was meant to reassure her. She felt the hair on her arms tingle and a cool sliver of apprehension slide down her back making her spine tremble with the sudden chill of it. His eyebrow arched slightly. Had he noticed? Did he care? Something like warmth flared in his eyes.

"T'Pol! Beloved, how I have longed to see you."

She inclined her head and stepped through the door. As it hissed softly shut behind her she felt like an animal acknowledging the skill of the hunter as her cage shut and locked behind her. What was wrong with her? This was her betrothed. She was simply walking the path chosen for her. Tradition dictated this day would come. Honour urged her to fulfill the contract. She watched his face intently. Noticed the warm glow on his tacky skin. Beads of sweat so fine that it was like a sheen. As his head tilted the sheen caught the light like the glossy reflection on a still pool. Light shimmered and for a moment she was truly transfixed. When the moment passed he was standing but inches from her. His smile deeper now, bathing her in stolen warmth.

"I am glad you decided to come, my love."

She withstood the gentle touch of his hand upon her cheek, her eyes fastened on his. She saw the heat in them, knew his control was a fragmentary thing. "How long have you been in the throes of Pon Farr?"

"Three months."

Her brow arched. "And have you had no relief?"

He laughed abruptly. A harsh sound that bruised her ear-drums. "I wanted only my bond-mate, my t'hyla. My betrothed. And you were nowhere near."

His voice had trailed off into a hush. His lips hovered over her own. Still she stared into his eyes and did not blink. He had known she was headstrong. A will the equal of his own. The challenge burned in him. He would have her and make her his own. The defiance would simply make his conquest the sweeter. His head dipped again, more pressure on her lips this time. His hands now disrobing her as he pressed his tongue against her teeth demanding entry. Closing her eyes against the fall of tears she let her mouth part and tried to detach her mind. He could take her body but her heart would forever be out of reach. She hardly felt her clothing slide to the floor. He took one of her hands in his and led her towards the bed. No words were spoken. Guided to the bed she allowed herself to be laid on it and arranged to his satisfaction. She stared up at the ceiling while he reviewed his prize, the fingers of his right hand skimming her naked body as if marking it out as his. She managed not to tremble. Determined not to let him think that he could win her with his sex.

"Look at me."

T'Pol blinked and forced herself to obey. As she watched he slowly undressed. Idly she wondered whether she was supposed to be impressed. He had a firm well made body but his chin was weak. As he divested himself of the last of his clothing he commanded her to sit up and knelt on the bed facing her, one hand caressing his cock while he watched her eyes staring back at him. He reached for her with his free hand and she resisted the urge to shudder and pull away from him. The perspiration on his face was forming narrow rivulets. Fascinated she watched the slow flow of globlets form mock tears as the heat of his condition fired his blood with want and need. He placed her hand on his penis and held it there, his hand encouraging her to kneed and caress him, his blood beginning to thunder in his ears as his excitement grew. He knew she was a virgin. He would be her first and he would make sure he was her last.

A madness seemed to crawl out of the dark recess of his soul and surface slowly in his eyes. T'Pol stared. Spellbound. Not believing. Hardly aware that he was sliding her hand up and down his foreskin, now coaxing her fingers to flex and massage him with a firmer grip. He raised his free hand and began to stroke a full breast, feeling the comforting weight of it filling his hand. The full heavy gland overflowing his busy fingers as he pinched the nipple and began to massage it. He felt her twitch and bent his head to lick the other nipple, his eyes never leaving hers. His hand on her other hand now guiding the palm to caress the slit, slipping and sliding slowly in his precum as he became more and more excited. He was close now. The heat in his loins almost unbearable but he wanted a reaction from her. Wanted her panting for him. How cold she was. How remote. He suckled a breast and dropped the hand that had caressed her between the shallows of her legs, fingers proding and probing the soft folds of her sex. A single solitary tear rolled down her cheek. He savoured it and probed deep, the finger swirling heavily in search of the bundle of nerves that would give him a semblance of control. She shuddered and his smile grew. Smug and fierce. He pushed her legs apart roughly and commanded her to sit on him. She did not move.

Smiling he placed his hands on her hips and lifted her. She was no weight at all. A feather in his arms. A feather he controlled. Without breaking eye contact he lowered her slowly down onto his hot throbbing shaft. Watched as a second tear joined the first then pulled her down as he thrust upward, his rude deep thrust impaling his shaft far inside her and pushing against the tight wall of her hymen. T'Pol stifled the cry of pain then he was on top of her, his thrusting a deep rythmic burrowing of hard flesh into soft, his hips rocking hard and unyielding bringing his engorged sheath pounding roughly against the weakening hymen until with a piercing inner rip he was through. His mouth covering hers to swallow and savour the scream wrenched from her throat. The blood slickening his entry as he gloried in his conquest. Speed now adding to the bright flare of pain that cut her in ribbons of piercing fire inside. She clung to him not out of passion but fear. It did not slow his advance nor deaden the pain. Closing her eyes the tears flowed free, her wet cheeks glancing off his sweat soaked chest. Another gentler image awakening in her mind and smiling with tenderness upon her. Her heart ached with more than physical pain. Yearned. A lost tormented thing.

He forced her to mate with him five times before sated and weary he fell into a deep sleep. T'Pol lay awake and rolled on her side away from him, facing the wall, her expression an emotionless blank. Her mind numb, a soiled thing because he had taken what she would never have willingly given him. She had agreed because he was her betrothed and it was his right. The onset of his Pon Farr should have triggered her Pon Frell but it had not. Instead she had been untouched by his blind passion. Had she done something wrong? Had he? Was this brutal coupling love? Was this what it meant to bond with another? If so it was more than over rated. Celibacy would have been the height of all mortal joy. Her body trembled with reaction. She curled up, hands shoved protectively between her legs, oblivious of the blood running down her legs as if her very womb was crying also. Would it have been any different with Trip? Though she did not know her heart said yes. With Trip it would have been love. Whatever this was it was not born of affection. Not steeped in respect. Not fashioned from the heart. She could see his face so clearly. Imagine the hurt and sorrow in his beautiful blue eyes. The tenderness of his touch reaching out to soothe her while she recoiled in horror and pain. His face, his hand, his voice but Koss's cruelty robbing her dreams of the power to heal her. She drifted in vagrant nightmares which distorted every dream the heart made. Her wishes turned to ashes in her mouth. The dancing dispair a flicker. An echo. A reflection of the madness in Koss that taunted and tainted her. She bit her lip, shut her eyes tight and as she drifted into the sleep of exhaustion she sought the one person who would never harm her. The one love for which she yearned and which would never now be hers.

"Each night in dreams I see your face  
Memories time can not erase  
I lie awake and find you gone  
I'm so blue and all alone.  
So far away from lips so sweet and warm  
Just out of reach of my two open arms..."

\- 'Just Out of Reach' sung by the Immortal Patsy Cline

* * * * *

Dr Phlox was not happy. For hours he wrestled with his conscience. It was overhearing something said in the mess hall that propelled his anxious steps in seach of the Captain. He reached the bridge to find Ensign Sato and Travis Mayweather staring blankly at an empty screen. The Captain was not on the bridge. Lt Reed turned from his tactical station and caught the harried look   
on the doctor's face. "Is there something we can do for you, doctor?"

"Where's the Captain?"

Lt Reed's eyes narrowed. "Gone to get some much needed rest. May I be of assistance?"

Dr Phlox was about to refuse then reconsidered. The Captain could be very irrational. Next to the Sub-Commander, Lt Reed was probably the most level headed member of the crew. "Thank you, Lieutenant, if you could spare a few minutes I would be grateful."

The Armoury Officer instantly intuited that the doctor wanted to see him in private. Standing up he started to walk over to the doctor. "Ensign, you have the bridge."

"Yes, sir."

Once they were off the bridge, the Lieutenant turned to the doctor but he shook his head. He did not want anyone passing to overhear their conversation. "I think it best we go to Sickbay."

The Lieutenant nodded. As soon as they reached his domain, the doctor took a steadying breath. "Lieutenant, how much do you know about Vulcan biology?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Please bear with me, Lieutenant, I am not being disrespectful."

"If you must know I don't know anything. And why would I want to?"

"You are missing the point, Lieutenant."

"Which is?"

Both turned round so quickly they almost had whiplash. Standing just inside the door was Captain Archer. He looked rumpled as if he had just woken up and was dressed in sweat pants and a top, his hair sticking up and tousled. At that moment he did not look a bit like a starship Captain. Dr Phlox recovered first.

"Captain, I thought you had gone to bed?"

"I had but I couldn't sleep. Thought you might have something for a nightcap." He looked from one guilty face to the other. "Now. Your turn."

The Lieutenant glanced at the doctor then cleared his throat. "Actually we hadn't got to that part yet. Dr Phlox wanted to talk to me about something. We just got here when you appeared."

The Captain raised his eyebrows and looked at the doctor expectently. Now it came to it the Denobulan was feeling decidedly nervous. Maybe this had not been such a good idea after all? The Captain tilted his head. "Well, doctor? I'm waiting. You did say it was me you wanted to see?"

"Ah, yes."

"About what exactly?" He prompted.

"About Sub-Commander T'Pol."

Immediately the sleepy look vanished and the Captain became alert. Lt Reed was suddenly convinced something major was up. It was almost as if the Captain had forgotten he was there. "What about her?"

"I was troubled by the medication she requested."

Lt Reed frowned. "The Sub-Commander is sick?" Was that why she had gone to the Vulcan ship? If so it made sense but why had the Captain not told them?

"What medication?"

"To inhibit pregnancy."

Lt Reed's mouth dropped open. Too stunned to articulate a question let alone think of one in the first place. He could hardly believe his ears. Sub-Commander T'Pol wanted to engage in birth control? The part of Lt Reed's brain that was still functioning noticed that although the Captain was initially shocked he did not look surprised. Interesting. "Did you give her the medication, doctor?"

*What a bloody odd question* Thought the Armoury Officer. He was still trying to come to terms with the idea of Sub-Commander T'Pol intending to embark on sex.

Dr Phlox shook his head. "No, I did not."

The Captain looked alarmed. "What? Why not?"

"She could not satisy my request for futher information. I do not hand out pills like sweets, Captain."

The Captain sighed. "This is T'Pol, doctor. If she says she needs the medication then she needs it."

"I will still need to see the patient and run a few tests before I can issue the necessary pills."

"The Sub-Commander is no longer on Enterprise. She boarded the Vulcan vessel."

Dr Phlox looked distressed. "This is not good. I thought she was perhaps in her quarters."

Captain Archer tried to calm the doctor down. "It's not your fault, Dr Phlox."

"But you don't understand. Sub-Commander T'Pol also asked me questions about the Pon Farr and how it triggered the Pon Frell in females."

Lt Reed looked baffled. "What is Pon Farr?"

"The Vulcan mating ritual." Said the Captain in a dull voice.

Lt Reed's eyes widened then the penny dropped. Quite literally. "Oh bugger!"

Captain Archer closed his eyes against the flood of mental images that produced. "Exactly."

The Armoury Officer fixed him with a stunned expression. "What?"

The good doctor looked from Lt Reed to the Captain. "Are you going to tell him Captain or shall I?"


	7. Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Breaking the Ice

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: Breaking the Ice  


* * *

He awoke slowly. A golden light warming the inside of his eyelids. He could feel something cool dancing over his skin, lulling him and calming him as he returned to consciousness. Only movement hurt. And with the pain came memories. A touch on his shoulder presaged words uttered gently against one   
ear. The warm breath strangely soothing. "Sssh, do not move quickly, Senisa."

He tried to open his eyes but they were sticky and the lids seemed sealed down. Sar noticed his difficulty and gently bathed his closed lids. The tears that had wept blood stained his soft cloth. Gently he dabbed the swollen face then leaned back to watch him. Trip managed to open his eyes. Saw the former Siminarial Guard kneeling on the bed beside him. "Where am I, Sar?"

A smile broke over solemn lips. "Honouring my house."

"Your house?" He asked in a puzzled tone.

"Yes, Senisa. We are in the Substrata. Because of your intercession I am a free man."

He paused to let that wonderful fact sink in. Trip managed to widen his eyes to half-open, his battered face breaking out in a smile that shot pain through him but was worth it for the happiness he felt for his friend. "I am glad, Sar. No one deserves their freedom more."

"Except you, Senisa."

Trip tried to lick his lips but his mouth was numb, his tongue felt thick and heavy. Awkward as if it did not belong in his mouth. Sar noticed and reached for a bowl of cool water then gently lathed the cooling drops from his fingers to the parched and swollen mouth. Heaven. The coolness was a dream come true. Such simple pleasures, such heartfelt joy in them. "Thank you, my friend."

He was pleased when Sar did not correct him but accepted the term as the gift it was.

"What happened? My recollection's kinda fuzzy, Sar."

Sar told him all that had taken place. Filling in the gaps to the Commander's memory. He told him with quiet pride of the Prince Regent granting Trip's request to be permitted to make a vow. Sar's release from service. Permission for them to leave together. Naturally Sar had brought him to his home. Welcomed him into his family. When the big man finished he gently brushed back a stray lock of damp hair from Trip's face, careful not to put any pressure however slight upon the bruises. Trip sighed and closed his eyes. "I feel as if I've been run over by a fleet of trucks."

"Trucks?"

Trip opened his eyes. "Yeah. Metal vehicles that run on wheels over land."

Sar nodded. His face became grave. "The bruises and cuts will heal, Senisa."

Trip was watching him closely, knowing the man too well to miss the fact that he was not being told everything. "But?"

"You have a punctured lung."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"How'd that happen?"

"Those who attacked you hit you with many different things. Fists, iron bars, whatever they could grab hold of."

"Oh."

"One of them had a knife."

Trip closed his eyes. The stabbing pain. He remembered it now though memory was a crazy swirl of sluggish motion in his tired brain. He felt a light cool touch on his face and opened his eyes to find Sar gently rubbing ointment into his skin. The slick gel was a relief even though little tremors of pain made him flinch and wince. He tried to mask it knowing that his friend would blame himself for any hurt or discomfort he suffered. Then he felt the heavy fur being lifted off him. He turned his head and stared into a set of golden eyes flecked with hazel. A heart shaped face displayed the delicate features of a female of the species. "Ya must be the lady of the house?"

She smiled and dipped her head slightly in acknowledgement. "My name is An-aga."

"Ann what?"

He heard Sar chuckle deeply behind him. The hands that annointed his face now sliding down his neck to coat the bruises where one of his assailants had tried to strangle him. He was so sore. And so damned tired but it was a piece of Heaven to be in the care of people such as these. He did not want to drift off back to sleep and miss a second. There were so many things he wanted to know. So much he had to say to them. To thank them for. But his eyes were traitors and his body took his consciousness prisoner. So much for waking refreshed and renewed. It seemed the battered body had acquired a mind of its' own and it wasn't his. A tiny sigh drifted from his swollen lips. Eyes closed, the weight of staying open too much for him. He vaguely felt cool hands on his chest. The gel easing the dull constant ache of pain that wracked him. The pull of darkness blocking out the light that called to him. Voices sifting softly through his senses urging him to rest. To sleep. To embrace the gift while others watched over him.

* * * * *

Lt Malcolm Reed was furious. The Captain was surprised at his vehemence. The Denobulan doctor was not. He had surmised quite early on in their mission the boundaries of the Englishman's honour. He could see that he was offended by the way in which his Captain had handled the situation though in truth the Captain could have done no different. This was not his mess it was T'Pol's.

"Lieutenant, you must understand. Sub-Commander T'Pol is betrothed to Koss."

"She called it off sir, you said so."

"That is not entirely correct, Lieutenant." Interjected the doctor with quiet calm.

The Captain frowned. "You *knew* about it?"

He shook his head, his manner one of sadness. "No, Captain, but from what you have related to me the Sub-Commander should have returned to Vulcan and ensured the marriage contract was properly anulled. Simply refusing to return to complete her marriage arrangements to Koss did not fulfill either obligation. In blunt terms Captain, she ran away."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh, doctor?" Said the Captain. Trying to sound neutral.

Dr Phlox shrugged. "I am simply stating what happened, Captain. The Sub-Commander is reaping what she has sown. As much as I have sympathy for her situation there had to have been a better way to ensure a more welcome outcome."

Lt Reed bristled at the implied criticism of one who was not present to defend herself. "That's rubbish, if you don't mind my saying so doctor."

The doctor was not in least offended. In fact something sparkled in his eyes at the Lieutenant's ready defence of the now absent Science Officer. He could only imagine how much more volatile Commander Tucker would have been. Yes. That was one reaction he would have queued for days to witness.

An awkward little silence fell. Only the doctor seemed comfortable. Lt Reed looked from the Captain to the doctor. "What will happen to the Sub-Commander?"

"T'Pol and Koss will complete their betrothal, return to Vulcan and marry."

"No, Captain, that's not what I meant." Cut in the Armoury Officer tersely.

The doctor raised his head a little and nodded in understanding. "Ah, the Pon Farr." He paused knowing that what he was about to say would offer no comfort to his Human companions at all. "Depending on how long Koss has been in Pon Farr, he will need to complete the mating and bonding rituals as soon as possible. The longer he has left it the less....control.... he will have."

Lt Reed siezed on the incongruous word. "Control? What do you mean? Are you saying Koss will *rape* the Sub-Commander?"

"Rape is too strong a word, Lieutenant. Do not forget, the Sub-Commander submits to this willingly."

He did not understand. Glancing at Captain Archer he noted the Captain would not meet his eyes. He obviously felt a burden of shame even though none of these events had anything to do with him. The Lieutenant however could not hold back his own mix of anger and sorrow. He was the Armoury Officer for God's sake. He was supposed to protect them. "This is wrong."

"It is the Vulcan way." Said the doctor simply. Not judging just stating a fact.

"But it is *not* our way and nothing will convince me that the Sub-Commander went willingly."

The Captain frowned. "I can assure you Lieutenant...."

"The Lieutenant was not criticising your Captaincy." 

"I can speak for myself thank you, doctor." He was not angry with the doctor or the Captain just bloody frustrated. He could not believe that they had allowed one of their crew to leave the safety of Enterprise and enter the nefarious world of Vulcan mating practices. The Sub-Commander might be older than her human counterparts but in many ways she was still quite naive. He could not shake the memory of that look on her face when Koss had first appeared on the screen. The shock. The horror. No. This was something that should not have happened and if he had realised what it meant he would have stopped it. Somehow. He felt the Captain's hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Malcolm. It's gonna be a long night and you have to get some rest."

He felt an unexpectedly sharp pang of emotion. "Do you think the Sub-Commander will be resting, Captain?" He asked quietly.

The Captain exchanged a look with the ship's doctor and did not answer the question. Instead he urged Lt Reed to leave Sickbay. The doctor watched them leave and sighed. Wished the Sub-Commander had confided in him. He did not think anyone would be able to get her out of the weight of obligations that would be heaped upon her. Only by staying on the neutral ground of Enterprise had she stood any chance of retaining her independence. Her actions in going to Koss, while honourable, had been misplaced. Koss would see it as a vindication that he was right. It would reinforce his belief that T'Pol was his. That he could do with her what he wanted and she would obey. Whether she liked it or not the Sub-Comander had been contaminated by her exposure to Human emotions. The illusion of free will. Duty no longer sat so well when it came to the giving of herself to another. He understood and could only hope and pray that the man she was betrothed to would be kind and gentle and that in the many years to come he would learn to love her. It was no certain thing that such sensitivity could be expected from a Vulcan male.

* * * * *

Three months. Long months in which broken ribs knitted back together. Bruises faded and cuts healed. They could not heal the punctured lung but ensured that the Commander did nothing to overtire himself. He was amused by their kindness and courtesy. Touched by the emotion which drove their care. None of them spoke of it. Now little Sarsa was tugging at his hand and begging him to tell her stories. He felt much stronger today. Wanted to ask Sar if they could go to the surface but first he had another duty to perform. He smiled at Sarsa and lifted her up into his lap. She made a slurring sound through curved lips that told him she was chuckling. 

"What kind of story would ya like, Sarsa?"

Her eyes grew wide as saucers. An-aga stopped what she was doing with the flax cloth to watch them. Her eyes smiling, bemused. Her heart content. Sar was out and would be back soon then they would break their fast before discussing what to do with the rest of their day. "I want to hear more about your people, Trip."

He grinned. "Ya do, huh?"

She nodded, an Elfin face turned up to him in complete trust. He drawled slowly, the burr of his accent delighting her ear and making her smile widen as he knew it would. His eyes danced with mischief and affection. "O-kay. Did I ever tell ya about the day we played a trick on Malcolm?"

Her eyes shone as she shook her head. Trip's face took on the look of complete absorption that was the mark of the born storyteller. Lost in his own tale he drew the little girl effortlessly into his world. As the days had gone by she had become familiar with all of his friends. From the Captain down to the lowliest member of the ship's crew. From Porthos to the Denobulan doctor. He had stories about them all. And if some were a bit wild and fanciful he reckoned his friends would forgive him. When the story was over, Sarsa hugged him and he patted her gently. She pulled away but instead of sliding off his lap tilted her head in a action that mimicked her father bringing a soft smile to the Commander's lips. Now what was she asking? He raised an eyebrow, the cut above it still catching where the stitches had drawn too much skin to make the seal. It did not annoy him it just irritated at times. This though was not one of them.

"What's your question?"

"Why did you want to become an engineer, Trip? You could have been anything."

He laughed. A bright happy sound that delighted her.

"Well aren't ya the nosy inquisitive one?" He paused and gave her a thoughtful look, casting his mind back to the days before Enterprise. The days when he had first known Jonathan Archer. When his father Henry had kept a small boy enrapt with tales of space exploration and the dream of being the first to build the engine that would get them there. His look was far away and wistful. His voice tinged with awe and a hint of the sadness that burdened his heart that he usually kept hidden from her. "It was a long time ago." He said softly.

She nodded and settled in to his warmth, indicating her willingness to stay just where she was until he told her. He nodded, accepting the challenge.

"I don't know quite how it started if I'm bein' truthful but from the moment I first met Jon I knew we were meant to be friends." A slow smile lit his face. So many remembered joys. All of them precious to him. "We hit it off right away, ya know what I mean? When ya meet someone, some stranger, an' ya just feel drawn to them? Trust them right off the bat for no other reason than your heart tells ya so."

She nodded. Knew. Understood. Had felt that confident surge of friendship the day her father had brought him to them.

"Well that's how it was with us, Sarsa. Jon's a few years older than me but at heart we're both still just big kids that never grew up. His daddy was working on this engine. It was his dream. I was fascinated by it, fascinated by him. I could'a lost all the days of my life just listenin' to him. If ya ever wanted to hear a man spin a tale ya should'a listened to Henry Archer. He inspired me and that's when I knew what I was gonna do. Come hell or high water I wanted to be in those adventures, make some of my own, go and visit every new place and see as many different things as I could. Meet people I'd never even heard existed before. I decided right there and then I was gonna be the best damned engineer there was. I was gonna help him finish his warp engine and then me and Jon were gonna go off and explore the stars..."

Moments stretched. He was lost in his memories now. A creeping sadness shadowing his heart. A longing to see those faces again. To hear the voices of his friends josh him. The day to day banter that had punctuated his life for the last year. He wondered where they were now. Hoped his friend had fully recovered from the deathbloom. That his friends had forgiven him for taking the actions he had but in his mind there was no alternative and he did not regret it for a second. It was pressure on his hand that drew him back from his reverie. Sarsa was looking up at him. Tiny lines of worry on her little face. He smiled, laughed then hugged her.

"I'm okay, just reminscin'."

"You miss them, don't you?"

If he heard the soft hiss of an inward breath from An-aga he showed no sign. His attention rivetted on the little girl's solemn face. "Yeah, I do. But ya know what?"

She saw the mischief in his eyes and could not surpress a smile. "What?"

"If I was there and ya were here, I'd miss ya too. Every day of my life."

Sarsa hugged him tight, eyes closed. Willing him to stay with them forever. He rocked her and smiled across at An-aga. Just then Sar returned and everybody bustled to help in the preparation of the first meal. After they had eaten and helped each other clean up Sar asked what everyone wanted to do with this day. When it came to Trip's turn, his mood was subdued but happy. "Well now ya come to mention it, Sar, there is someone I would really like to see..."

* * * * *

T'Pol could not exactly say she was nervous. The long journey back to Vulcan had passed in something of a haze. Her hours and days punctuated by the growing needs of Koss to assuage the ravages of his Pon Farr. Some days they never left their room at all. T'Pol was depleted. Worn out. Worn down. But she still had her pride and held her head high. They were mated but for some reason had not yet fully bonded. She did not know how unusual that was. Koss wanted to save the ultimate intimacy for the ceremony. It would be his crowning triumph over her. To meld with her as they were wed in the presence of her parents and his would prove beyond any doubt that she belonged to him. It had caused her some discomfort to be mated without being bonded but to Koss it was worth it. When the last floodgate was finally opened she could cry out his name and his months of frustration would be scattered on the solar winds. Before witnesses. A cold smile of satisfaction oiled its' way across his face. He was not an evil man but neither did he embrace compassion.

He considered that her exposure to the Humans had made her weak. Koss stole a kiss, his hand rubbing across her breasts through her clothing. She submitted with cool grace, allowing the touch of his lips, the intimacy of his hand. Acknowledging his right but not revelling in it. Soon they would be wed. Bonded. He gave another cold smile. He was Vulcan. By the time he had finished with T'Pol she would not simply remember it she would embrace it too.   
Her Human affectations would be torn from her and her heritage be returned to her. His gift to her. The only true homecoming.

* * * * *

Ensign Hoshi Sato was doubtful. Travis nudged her. They were off duty and it was Movie Night. "Come on, Hoshi, it'll be fun."

She looked at him and frowned slightly. Fun. Without Commander Tucker the word seemed empty. Without Sub-Commander T'Pol the balance of the ship seemed out of kilter. She wondered who they would lose next. Would it be Travis? Malcolm? He saw how serious she had become. Miserable even and that was not like Hoshi.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

She bit back tears. "Everything's falling apart, Travis, can't you feel it?"

He looked worried. "What do you mean everything?"

"First we lose the Commander, then the Sub-Commander." She hugged herself as they walked from the mess hall. Garnering the odd curious look from other crew members as they walked along the corridor. Neither acknowledging anyone else. "I keep wondering who's going to be next."

A voice interrrupted. It was the distinctive clipped tones of Lt Reed. "Who's going to be next to do what?"

"Disappear." Said Travis.

Hoshi looked annoyed. "I didn't say disappear."

Travis looked sheepish. "Sorry." He explained to Lt Reed. The three walked on together, the Lieutenant deep in thought. He gave Hoshi a sideways look.

"What makes you think we are going to lose any more of the crew, Hoshi?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

He stopped and they stopped too. "It has been almost six months since Commander Tucker was interred on Volara. I am sure that the Captain would agree it was time we checked in with him to ensure all was well. I don't see how we can break with protocol provided we do not go to the surface."

Her mood brightened. Travis looked a little wary. "I don't know, you know how funny they are. What if it just makes everything worse for the Commander? We might not be on the surface but he is. After all they wanted to kill the Captain for touching the flowers."

Lt Reed nodded slowly. The boomer made a good point. "We'll just have to be extra careful in our contact with the Ambassador. After all, we only want to check on a friend. What harm could that do?"

* * * * *

It was dry, dusty, inordinately hot. T'Pol had forgotten how inhospital the Vulcan homeworld could be. Although her heart rejoiced to be on home soil again it was a arid expanse. A harsh and bitter world forming harsh and bitter people capable of surviving in it. Yet it had beauty too. Ochre sunsets that set the blood on fire. Winds that sang haunting songs. Sands that shifted and wrapped around you as you walked like a living breathing blanket of grains. All so fine that they formed rippling sheets that scraped softly against the skin or ripped flesh from bones in the sudden storms. Now it was quiet. She was home and Koss was walking proudly ahead of her, leading her to his home before going to her parents. She would have preferred it the other way round but more than that. She would have preferred not to be here at all. When they were joined in marriage her shame would finally be complete.

In this case perhaps the punishment did fit the crime. She had run away from this. Her destiny. Sought to hide from something she could not face by serving aboard an earth star ship. Knowing how much Koss hated the species. Loathed and looked down on them as inferior. To be fair that opinion was a common one among Vulcans. Not everybody was as broad minded or enlightened as V'Lar.

T'Pol closed her eyes briefly and made sure she did not fall behind. Soon she would be marrried to him and whatever else Koss was he was a Vulcan. She would be cared for in that passionless way that endured rather than loved. She would never go hungry, never be without a roof over her head or clothes on her back. He would give her children and her parents would be assured of his protection into their old age. It assured the future but at what cost? She had been foolish thinking she could change things. Irresponsible in thinking she could avoid one duty by embracing another. As Commander Tucker might have said, all her 'chickens' had come home to roost.

Koss's parents were much like their son. Remote, grave but polite. She wondered if they had argued about his choice after her refusal to return for the marriage. They spent a day with his family then moved on to hers. It felt strange. Standing in the room she had grown up in with her sister. Staring at the silver strands salting her mother's dark hair. Her father stood, his stocky frame reassuring her with his presence. Calmly she hugged her mother close, hiding the emotion she would otherwise have shown had Koss not been present. Only when their eyes met did all the emotions they kept inside touch. A sea of sorrow, a river of tears. T'Pol could see that her mother understood but not by any words or actions would she acknowledge it. To do so now would not only bring further shame on T'Pol, it would shame them all. Her mother noticed T'Pol had lost weight. She looked too thin, too pale, and was far too quiet. Her father flicked a brief look of concern in her direction but was too wise to voice it. Koss could be unstable and now that he had the upper hand it was not the time to give him further ammunition. He bowed his head over the food. The meal, which was perfect, was eaten in total silence. T'Pol did not taste a single morsal of it.


	8. Pioneer Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Breaking the Ice

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: Breaking the Ice  


* * *

He could not believe how incredibly good it felt to be above ground. Missing the indulgent looks on his friends' faces he closed his eyes to savour the light breeze that caressed his face. The only visible sign of his beating was the long white scar above his left eye running parallel to his eyebrow. More troubling was his shortness of breath and lack of stamina. It was not as if he could grow another lung. Sar watched him closely. Even more protective of him above ground than he had been below though he took care not to make it too obvious. If Trip was aware of it he showed no sign. Sarsa walked beside her mother, hand in hand. Sar walked beside the Commander, content to walk wherever his Human friend led. He knew where they were going and was looking forward to the looks on his wife's and daughter's faces when they found out. As they drew nearer to their destination Trip's footsteps slowed. He glanced at his friend. "Ya don't have to come with me, Sar. I'm gonna be a while and ya might want to go explorin' with the family. Could get kinda borin' for ya just hangin' around."

Sar smiled gently at him. He loved the Human so much. Like a brother. Like a father or a son. He remembered only too clearly what had happened last time Trip had told him it was okay to leave him. He would make his own judgements and taking chances with his friend's safety was not one of them. 

"You are family, Senisa."

Trip swallowed slowly. Emotion readily rising and robbing him of words. To ease the awkward moment Sar pointed through the slatted fencing. "Senisa, look."

The Human was easily distracted and moved immediately to the gap in the boarding. His face breaking out into a grin as he recognised the boy sitting quietly under a tree all on his own. Trip had a gift for him. One he had started making in the mine. When he was injured he had used the time he spent recovering to finish his project. The soft malleable alloy had been created by   
process of illiquation using the intense heat of the lava to melt and change the peculiar alloy of the metals that made up the moulded artefacts so highly prized above ground. He had adapted the process to make a durable gun metal grey sheet. It was then carefully beaten and rolled to get it thin enough for his purpose. Trip had carefully cut and trimmed it, using pieces of wood he had cut down into long narrow squared off strips to his own exact specifications. He had patiently trimmed and cut the wood, then layered it painstakingly between the now glossed sheets of metal. It took many attempts for Trip to get the effect he wanted. Testing and resetting, then testing again. Adjusting. Trimming. Fine tuning the finished article with an engineer's precision and critical eye. Not even form was allowed to overshadow function. Sometimes having to remake a new sheet and trim more wood. It was not until his fifth prototype that he got the pitch and mix of sounds right. A beautific smile of pride and joy lighting him up when the job was done.

Sar had marvelled at the Human's inventiveness. His genius. His unending atience with a project which clearly baffled him. He had no clue what the odd device was. Then. To confound him even further the Human began all over again and made another one. Sar had shaken his head in bewilderment and wondered if Trip's time below ground had addled what little wits the alien had started off with. But Trip was happy and that was all that mattered to Sar. Now, many weeks later he was about to find out what that little circus act had been all about. He had no intention of missing it for the world. An-aga asked him quietly what he was up to but he just gave her a smile and a gentle kiss. Almost as tight lipped and secretive about it as Trip. 

The boy seemed to have a sixth sense where Trip was concerned. It was eerie and oddly endearing. The head rose and the boy froze. Trip had been tempted to call out to him but did not want the other children crowding round. But Sar had a surprise for them both. Instead of having to speak through the fencing, Sar had already arranged with the overseer to allow Trip to visit officially. As the boy rose to his feet and turned his face towards them a huge gate was opened startling the Commander. He stepped back warily, fearing he had committed some offence and might bring trouble upon his friends. A smile from Sar stopped him in his tracks. He watched as the door was swung wide enough for an official to appear. Sar spoke quietly to him, the man nodded then looked at Trip. Raising his voice he addressed the Commander formally.

"Are you Commander Tucker of Earth?"

He straightened and approached cautiously. "Yes, sir."

"I am told you have an interest in one of our charges?"

Trip swallowed, suddenly anxious. Not wanting to get the boy in trouble. Palms sweating, heatbeat racing. An-aga slid a hand in his and he felt a measure of reassurance. "Yes."

The official nodded. "Which one?"

He hesitated then saw that Sar was beaming. His anxiety eased somewhat but he was still wary. After all. He was a stranger in a strange land and in this place not all was as it seemed. He pointed to the boy now standing under the tree, his head turned, looking straight at them. There was an aching sadness about the lonely figure that tugged at Trip's heart. He could not help it. It was as if the boy's very soul cried out to him. 

 

"People come for children  
And take them for their own  
But they all seem to pass me by  
And I am left alone.  
I know they'd like to take me  
But when they see I'm blind  
They always take some other child  
And I am left behind...

I'm nobody's child  
I'm nobody's child  
I'm like a flower just running wild.  
No mommy's kisses  
And no daddy's smile  
Nobody wants me  
I'm nobody's child."

\- 'Nobody's child' sung by the Alexander Brothers

 

The man regarded Trip silently for a few moments. "I am the keeper of the house in which these children dwell. I am charged with their care and well being."

"Yes, sir."

"What is your interest, stranger?"

"I am a friend."

"Friend?"

The official looked baffled. Trip was not sure how to explain himself. "I found this place by accident, sir. At first I thought it was a prison..."

The official snorted as if offended. The Commander did not feel so confident now.

"I realise now it is an orphanage. A place for those who have no one to care for them."

The official nodded. "What do you want here?"

"The boy, the blind boy. I came to visit."

"You are ... interested in him? In his well being?"

Trip nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, sir. Yes, I am."

The gate opened wider. "Then come in Commander Tucker and do not peer through the woodwork. It makes you look as if you are a criminal."

He flushed, nodded his thanks. "What about my friends? May they come   
too?"

For the first time since the gate opened the man smiled. "Yes." He pointed to a small brick building just separate from the huge ugly main building. It reminded Trip of an old gate-keeper's cottage. "When you are ready to leave come to that building. I will be waiting for you. Do not attempt to leave without my permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Once the gate was locked behind them, Trip watched the official go to the small building and only when he disappeared inside did he take a deep breath and relax. He closed his eyes and tried to calm the frantic beat of his heart. An-aga squeezed his hand. Sar looked at him in concern. "Are you alright, Senisa?"

"Yeah." He sounded breathless. His eyes opened and fastened on Sar. "What was that all about? I thought I was gonna be arrested."

Sar dipped his head in apology. "I wanted to surprise you. I did not mean to cause you alarm or distress."

"Well ya surprised me alright, Sar. Next time tell me first."

"Then it won't be a surprise." Piped up Sarsa.

Trip looked at her then looked at his friends and began to chuckle. "Okay, Sarsa, ya got me there."

Sarsa looked thoughtful, peering round her father's legs to take a look at the boy standing patiently under the tree. Looking curiously in their direction. "Who is he, Danna?"

"A friend of Trip's." Sar turned to Trip. "You go ahead, Senisa. We will sit here and enjoy the bright sun upon our faces."

Trip nodded and gave his friend a grateful look. An-aga surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her then walked over to where the boy awaited him some twenty odd yards away. As he drew nearer he was startled and grieved to see that the boy had been crying. "Kai, what's the matter? Are you hurt?"

The boy wiped the tears from his face. A tremulous smile quivering on his lips. "I thought you had forgotten me, Trip."

He felt his heart lurch. Some of that pain filtered into his voice. "No, Kai, I could never do that. I had an accident, was injured, but I'm alright now."

Kai looked alarmed. Tilted his head as if listening to something. "Your breathing is not right."

The Commander felt a shock go through him. How did he know that? "A lung was damaged." He admitted, deciding honesty was best.

Kai took a step towards him and gifted him with a smile. Trip felt himself begin to relax.

"I brought ya a present, Kai."

"A present?"

"A gift."

A look of surprise momentarily left the boy speechless.

"C'mon Kai, let's sit under this beautiful tree of yours."

The boy nodded and sat, his face turned towards Trip. Trip rumaged in his pockets and took out the two things he had spent weeks making before sitting down beside him. One was ornately embossed with fancy scroll work and a design in the metal, the other was plain. He took one of Kai's hands and placed the ornate one in his palm. Curling the fingers gently around it. "I made this for you, Kai." He said softly.

The boy felt tears prick. He had never had a present before. A gift. He turned it over and over in his hands, a slow delight stealing across his face, his sensitive fingers following the pattern. On one side the design reminded him of a tree with flowers around it. "What is it, Trip?"

A smile lit the Chief Engineer's face. "Why don't I show ya?"

"Show me?"

"I made one for myself. It's a musical instrument from my homeworld. It's called a harmonica."

Then the most incredible thing happened. As Kai waited to find out, a mix of seemingly dischordant notes merged and blended into a harmonious melody. Trip played something lively. Nothing like a bit of Sousa to get the toes tapping. He then went through a medly of musical styles from country and western to blues, from pop to classical strains. He broke off and reached out to the stunned boy. 

"Here. Put your harmonica in your pocket where ya can find it easily. Now put your hands over mine so ya can feel the vibration as I play. Are you okay with that?"

Kai nodded. His face shining with joy and anticipation. Excitement fairly buzzed in him. 

"Okay," Said Trip gently. "Now ya don't just have to play music on this instrument. Ya can make it talk. Mimic birds and animals, even make it sound like it's talkin' to ya. Would ya like to hear that?"

"More than anything, Trip!"

Trip smiled. Slowly put the harmonica to his lips so that Kai's hands would not be dislodged and lose their place then began to play mimicking birdsong, running water, thunder, crying, laughter. So many things that by the time he had finished there were tears streaming down Kai's face. Trip felt tears prick his own eyes and gently wiped the tears from the boy's face. "I'm sorry, Kai. Didn't mean to upset ya."

The boy shook his head. The whites of his eyes shining. "Will you teach me how to play, Trip?"

"Be my pleasure, Kai. My pleasure."

Sitting off to one side, enjoying the bright sunny weather and the light warm breeze, Sar and his family watched over Trip and the boy with interest and no small amount of emotion. An-aga had tears in her eyes as she looked at her husband. "Trip is a good man."

Sar nodded. "He is, my heart-love. I told you he was not like the others."

"Danna?"

Sar smiled down at his daughter. "What is it, Sarsa?"

"Why is the boy blind? And Danna, why is Trip crying?"

* * * * *

The three days before the wedding were a busy time. T'Pol had insisted she stay at her parent's house. A room was made up for Koss though she would have preferred him to stay with his own family until the formal day of joining. As it was he excused himself to go and make arrangements for the ceremony. T'Pol breathed a great sigh of relief when he had gone. Her mother gave her a searching look. "We did not expect to see you. After you refused to return for the wedding..."

"I know. I was headstrong."

Her father watched her for a moment. "You do not like him."

"He is my betrothed."

"Perhaps he will improve with age?" Suggested her mother.

The look on T'Pol's face told her not. Her father allowed the smallest hint of worry to seep through. "Why did you change your mind, T'Pol? Why tie yourself to this loveless match?"

His words surprised her. Ignited fire in her already fractured nerves. Anger barely in check. "You arranged this match not I."

An eyebrow rose. "Yet you refused. What changed your mind?"

She sucked in a deep breath. Trying to hold back the walls of pain. Retain at least some of her dignity. "Another ship, the Sh'tok, brought Koss out to me. He had entered the Pon Farr..." She broke off and took a moment to regain her control. "As was his right he demanded fulfillment of our betrothal. I could not deny him or he would have died."

Her mother turned away, knowing only too well what that meant. Her father said nothing. T'Pol gave them a nod. "Now if you will excuse I am tired."

"Of course."

Only when she was in her room did T'Pol allow the tears to fall. She felt trapped. No way out. About to be wed to a man she not only did not love but was rapidly growing to dispise. Her hands shook as she changed into her meditation robe. It took her three tries to hold her hand steady enough to light the candle. As she stared into the flame another face hovered before her. A gentle smile slowly forming as if he could reach out to her over the distance and cushion her with his love. Why did she keep thinking of Commander Tucker when he was lost to her? Why yearn for that which could not be? She bit her lip and trembled as she fought for control then realised something. Had the Commander still been on Enterprise when Koss had come on the Sh'tok he would have prevented this from happening. She did not know how but she was firm in her belief that with his knowledge of her past he would not have stood by and allowed this to happen. Whether she agreed with him or not he would have stepped in and stopped it. Was that why she kept seeing his face before her? The gently mocking eyes, the lazy drawl of humour and affection. The concern deep in his eyes when she was troubled or upset. The almost instinctive way he had of knowing her moods, complimenting her feelings with an uncanny knack of his own. And why. When she was about to be married to her betrothed, had given herself to Koss in his Pon Farr, was it the Commander's face she saw not his?

Was she mentally running away again? Or was she facing a heart shattering truth? If only she could speak to him. Hear his voice. See his face one more time. Take him in her arms just once. Lose herself in him. Then perhaps this nightmare would end. She stared in the mirror but suddenly. The gaunt drawn face that stared back at her with frightened eyes was one she no longer recognised.

 

"That lonesome feeling all the time  
Knowing you cannot be mine  
Dreams that hurt me in my sleep  
Vows that we could never keep.  
Too far away from lips so sweet and warm  
Just out of reach of my two open arms..."

\- 'Just Out of Reach' sung by the Immortal Patsy Cline

 

The knock on the door startled her. Before T'Pol could rise from her abortive meditation her door opened. Her mother and father entered. She frowned. Her mother knelt beside while behind her, standing just inside the door with an unreadable look on his face, her father watched in silence.

T'Pol could not understand what they were doing there. "I have not yet finished meditating."

Her mother gently touched the tears upon her daughter's face. T'Pol never cried. She looked at her husband and nodded to him. T'Pol's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What is going on?"

"T'Pol. We have found out something that you should know."

She frowned. What were they talking about? It was her father who broke the news. When she heard it the wail that escaped her carried the bright red edges of her shattered heart with it.

"Koss lied to you, daughter. He is not in the throes of his Pon Farr..."

* * * * *

Captain Jonathan Archer heard his Tactical Armoury Officer out in silence. Stunned he just stared at him. He looked across at Ensign Sato from his Captain's Chair. Part of him wondering why Lt Reed had made the suggestion on the bridge and not in his ready room. But that was immaterial. He looked at Hoshi for a moment before speaking. "Is it possible, Ensign Sato? Would we be allowed to contact Volara to inquire after Commander Tucker?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Yes, Captain. I have been reviewing the laws and customs of the Volarans and it would be permitted providing we made no attempt to land on the planet surface. Visits to the planet have to be authorised by the Prince Regent in advance."

"And if we did, chance to land I mean?"

"We would be thrown in prison." Said Lt Reed drily. "They'd probably throw away the key this time."

Captain Archer frowned. Travis Mayweather averted his face so the Captain would not see his smile. The Captain looked at his Armoury Officer for a long moment, his eyes narrowing. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Who, me sir?" Said Malcolm innocently.

"Don't 'who me sir' Lieutenant! I know a setup when I see one."

Travis decided it was time to distract the Captain. Get him back on track. "Then you don't want to see if we can find out how the Commander is doing, sir?"

His head whipped round. "Of course I do, Travis. Do not put words in my mouth, and that's an order!"

Lt Reed avoided meeting Ensign Sato's eyes. He was having a hard job not laughing. Trip would have loved it. That thought sobered him up immediately. He missed his friend. They all did. The Captain most of all which was probably why he was trying to pretend so hard that he was not. Emotions could be tricky things.

"What do you want me to do, Captain?" Asked Travis in a neutral voice.

Captain Archer took several deep breaths to steady himself. The ache in his heart was all the impetus he needed but he did not want it to look like his bridge crew did his thinking for him. He nodded slowly and gazed sternly at the blank screen in front of him. "Set a course for Volara, Travis. Warp 4. It's time we checked up on our Chief Engineer."

* * * * *

Liz Cutler looked down at the unrecognisable dish before her. Dr Phlox beamed at her from across the table. He had a PADD in one hand and something that appeared to be crawling up his fork in the other. She was beginning to regret agreeing to eat with him. Her only consolation was that the mess hall was empty apart from themselves. Eating at 3am did have *some* advantages. He beamed at her before placing the wriggling contents of his fork in his jovial mouth.

"I had to pull quite a few strings to get Chef to provide such a rich variety of nutricious food."

She felt sick. Sure her Rovarian marsa was crawling with hidden meal worms. It was definitely *moving*. "Um, couldn't I just have pasta?"

He looked up from the PADD he was reading in shock. "Pasta?" He made a disgusted face. "Bland, tasteless, rubbery goo."

"Goo?"

"Goo." He paused. "That is the right word is it not?" When she did not reply he smiled at her, his natural bon hommie once more to the fore. "Really, try the Rovarian marsa. You won't be disappointed."

She very much doubted that. Trying to distract him she pointed to the data PADD in his hand. "What are you reading?"

"Ah." He looked pleased she had asked. Successfully diverted he began to babble happily, imbetween mouthfuls that fought him every forkfull. 

"Poetry."

She looked surprised. "Poetry?"

"Hm. Humans have a great propensity for needing to express their emotions in numerous totally illogical ways. Poetry is perhaps the best example."

"Then it's romantic? Keats, Wordsworth, Shelley?"

"Um, no, actually it's someone called - Sam Walter Foss."

She shook her head. "Never heard of him."

"Let me give you a quote:

'There are hermit souls that live withdrawn  
In the place of their self-content;  
There are souls like stars that dwell apart  
In a fellowless firmament;  
There are pioneer souls that blaze their paths  
Where highways never ran -  
But let me live by the side of the road  
And be a friend to man..."

What do you think?"

"Is that it?"

"No, there are four more verses..."

She waved her fork at him. "No, that's alright. I think one was enough."

"You do?"

"Yes. A little of Foss goes a long way."

He chuckled, amused. "I take it you don't like poetry?"

"On the contrary it's just that's not my kind. Why did you choose that particular verse?"

"I thought it remiscent of the whole human condition."

"Really?" She had not realised it but while the doctor was casually talking and eating she had begun to eat her Rovarian marsa. Between crunchy munches it really was surprisingly tasty. She leaned forward and waved her fork at him. "What part reminds you of us?"

He blinked and decided to play it safe. "This part: There are pioneer souls that blaze their paths where highways never ran..." 

"Beause we're explorers?" She guessed.

His face lit up with joy. "Exactly! We are the first explorers of our kind from Earth. This is history in the making, Liz. History in the making." He paused and looked down in amusement at her empty plate. "Did you enjoy your meal?"

Surprised she nodded and smiled at him. "Yes, it was much tastier than I expected. Thank you."

He beamed at her and speared another half dozen wriggly things that wound themselves around his fork. "Excellent!" As he popped it in his mouth he thought it was better not to tell her that the marsa had rather a lot of live meal worms embedded in the sauce. What she did not know would not hurt her and it would be a shame to spoil her meal with unwarranted revelations. Besides. Meal worms were an excellent form of nutrition.


	9. Crucible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Breaking the Ice

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: Breaking the Ice  


* * *

T'Pol was in total shock. "He *lied*?"

"Yes." Her mother's single word tore down the last of the scales from the Sub-Commander's eyes. Anger began to blaze in her dark eyes while inwardly every cell in her body ached. She felt dirty. Unclean.

"He not only misled me, he used his deceit to systematically rape me."

Her mother winced. Her father's face darkened. She turned on him.

"What were you going to do? Pretend it never happened? Hope I would marry him and say nothing?"

Something deep and private stirred in his eyes. A sorrow so vast and ancient that she hesitated in her tirade to call it pain. It seemed to go further than that. Seeking someone to blame she was starting to lash out at whoever was nearest and that unfortunately was her parents. A flush of shame cooled her down but she could not relinquish her temper. She could only constrain it within the tight walls of her own self loathing.

"How did you find out?"

Her parents exchanged uncomfortable looks. It was her father who told her. "Koss was in a local bar. A friend overheard him...." He broke off, his voice strained. Seeing the look in his daughter's eyes he forced himself to continue. The time for prevarication was over. He would not shield a dishonourable man. "He was bragging."

T'Pol clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Worried, her mother tried to bring some common sense to bear. "T'Pol, you must leave. The sooner the better. Leave us to deal with Koss."

She shook her head. "No. Koss is *mine*."

That was when it happened. The one thing she never thought she would live to see. Her father. A diplomat. A mild, measured man of so few words she could write them all on one page. Finally lost his temper. It was not a loud erruption of explosive declamations, nor a stream of blistering invective.   
Rather it was the intense language of cold fury. His eyes blazed, his speech became bite sized words of bitter hatred dropped in acid. It chilled her to hear him and to see the passion like cold fusion yet part of her was impressed.   
Proud that even in his ire he was still in control. Wielding his fury with all the skill of a focused laser beam homing in on an illusive and particularly malign target. "No, T'Pol. You will leave NOW. A transport is ready to take you back to your starship. Koss is *my* problem now, not yours."

Stunned she stared at him. All the days of her life she had never seen him lose his temper. Never seen such an intensity of emotion. Her voice was unnaturally subdued. "I am the one aggrieved, father."

He acknowledged her claim with a brief nod, a pulse throbbing in his jaw. Eyes glinting like cold steel striking hard flint. All he lacked was his target. "Yes, and you are still my daughter."

A gentle hand touched her arm. Her mother's look pleading. "Go, T'Pol. We have already called the authorities. You must not be on Vulcan when they arrest Koss."

Now she was confused. "Why? What is it you are not telling me?"

"T'Pol," Her father said carefully, his voice quiet and firm. Speaking words of caution. "Koss has *friends* here on Vulcan and you have been away too long."

She frowned. "Are you saying I would not be believed?"

"No, daughter. I need you to do as you are told and leave now. Once the matter is in hand I will contact you on your ship. Do you understand?"

She nodded, face pale and eyes searching his for the full meaning behind his words. But the shutters were down again. The immovable object was back in place. It was her mother who stirred her to motion. "Quick, T'Pol. I will help you pack."

In a daze she allowed herself to be coaxed and hurried. Before she realised it she was on the transport ship Argon, the Vulcan homeworld shrinking as they broke out of the atmosphere. Her thoughts awhirl. Her mind numb as a slow deadly anger began to build and set fire to her veins. Weeks she had endured of the deceit and sanctimonious degradation of that man's touch. His foul breath. His loathsome presence. Her first instincts had been right. She should never have listened to him. Now she had not only lost her honour, she had also lost any chance she had of being with the one person she most desired to see again. While Commander Tucker rotted in a far away prison on a distant world, she would rot from the inside out. Despoiled and ruined by the selfish vainglorious spite of one insignificant man.

* * * * *

Sound was a colour in his mind. Light a warmth that bathed his soul. He could feel the vibration of moving bodies beneath his feet. Sounds amplified in sharpened senses. The way the air stirred against his cheek in tiny pressure waves that told him of the shapes that moved within his frozen landscape and populated the empty echo where memory dwelt. He could detect so many subtle inflections. A single spoken word could reveal a man's soul. Vague, diaphanous constructs haunted his imagination with echoes of sight. Were they real? Had he once in times past looked out upon a world more vibrant than his own? Reduced to this biological cell of the mind. This prison without walls. Where silence was a living thing that breathed in the darkness of his dispair and grew stronger. Yet he had strength too. A single man had born it. A stranger to his world. Tears pricked his sightless eyes but he did not cry. He should be inured to rejection. On first name terms with loss. Oblivious to the pain of the heart but he was not. Even when he stood as still as stone he was yet flesh and blood. The space between heartbeats could still hurt him.

 

"No mommy's arms to hold me  
And soothe me when I cry  
Sometimes I feel so lonely here  
I wish that I could die.  
I'd walk the streets of Heaven  
Where all the blind can see  
Then just like all the other kids  
There'd be a home for me...

I'm nobody's child  
I'm nobody's child  
I'm like a flower just running wild,  
No mommy's kisses

And no daddy's smile  
Nobody wants me  
I'm nobody's child."

\- 'Nobody's Child' sung by the Alexander Brothers

 

For hours he just stared. Imagining what it would be like to just let go of a world that pained him so much. The more so because it was unintentional. As if he was merely an unnoticed casualty in a war he could never understand. Yet there were moments of intense pleasure too. Gifts that touched and moved him more than he had any right to feel. He made his sure way to the huge canoka tree. Its' heavy laden branches making his own dappled wood. Light fragmented and danced around him, showering him with patches of sunshine amid the gloom. Momentary things. Like his thoughts. He took out the harmonica and a smile graced lonely lips. He tried to imagine what the man looked like. He was not Volaran that much was obvious before he had even opened his mouth. What Volaran would even condescend to speak to one such as he? No. Only a stranger who lived by different rules. Who measured the worth of a soul by more than what the eye could see.

Turning the instrument over slowly in his hands he delicately outlined the embossed relief Trip had worked so painstakingly to create for him. His smile widened into surprised joy as he realised that the simple engraving was not an abstract scene as he had first thought. Trip had made a little snapshot in raised relief of this very spot. The place where they had first met. A tear spilled and rolled slowly down his cheek. Feelings he had tried to shut out blossomed in his aching heart. He did not want to cling to something he could never have. That would never be his own. Like a thief taking that which was not his in stolen moments behind time's fleeting hand. Yet the stranger had come unbidden. Awakened his sleeping senses. Made him feel more in a single day than he had felt in his own short lifetime. The pain of parting from him   
was a crucifixion. Bright nails pinning his hope to the darkness in which he dwelt. Whenever Trip left he took every memory of light and joy with him. He was not sure what was worse. His life before this man had touched it. Or the pain of feeling a plethora of emotions that had eluded him before. Was it better to be dull and insensate to the vagaries of life or to be part of that   
chaotic stream? The hurly burly of a rich and vibrant world?

He was about to put the harmonica back in his pocket when a sound caught his ear. He tilted his head and angled his face to better pick up its' clear pure quality. The blend of sounds bowing his lips in unexpected joy. The voice gently teased his ear with humour replacing the music for just a moment as the musician joined him. "Well what are ya waitin' for? An invitation from the Prince Regent?"

Kai grinned. Put his harmonica to his lips and waited. As Trip began once more to play there was the beautiful sound of its' echo drawn in perfect symetry. Trip fastened his eyes on Kai's enraptured face. The boy was a natural. Never had he seen someone with such a feel for the instrument. The music flowing from him as if it had been born in his veins. He knelt softly beside him. Their music flowing together, a bright and joyous acclamation of love and friendship. A soothing balm for the agony and pain that could not be cured by any Physician. Kai felt his heart expand. His whole world a cornucopia of hidden delights revealed one by one by the unstinting actions of one man. 

Over by the gatehouse the solemn keeper wiped immaginary grit from the corner of his weathered eye. He had to confess the off-worlder was good for the boy. He paused long and deep then turned his face to look at his old friend Sar. Many years they had served together as soldiers. Long before the Prince Regent had taken Sar into his service. Long before he himself had found the only work he was worthy of was the keeper of innocents. Perhaps it was time to slacken the rules. Let this one lost cause be found. Sar smiled at him. Years rolled back and the keeper smiled his first true smile in years.

"By my troth you will not regret it, brother." Whispered Sar with deep and quiet affection.

Rumas nodded slowly. If was in his gift to say yeah or nay. Both men knew it. Just as both men knew that they held the ability to make or break two very worthy hearts. A single word would do it. The result would last two lifetimes. Rumas grinned briefly. "Why is it brother, that you are more eloquent in your silence than in your words?"

Sar put a hand on his old friend's shoulder. "I had a good teacher, Rumas."

"Will you tell them or should I?"

Sar paused to watch the pair from the gatehouse. The faint strains of their conjoined song touching his heart on many levels. A sigh passed through him. "Let them finish, Rumas. There is no hurry." Watching them his heart settled in glorious content.

* * * * *

Barely an hour after T'Pol had left her homeworld Koss called for her. He was surprised not to be met by her at the door. He took no notice of her parents' silence as they opened the door wide, his long strides quickly bringing him into the centre of the room. As he turned his eyes narrowed. "Where is T'Pol?"

Her father stepped slowly towards him. Not out of timerity but because he wanted to savour the look in this worthless man's eyes as the teeth of the trap closed in on him. "My daughter is not here."

Startled his eyes widened. "Where is she?"

"Where you cannot reach her."

At that moment figures entered from the other rooms of the house and quickly surrounded Koss. His eyes flashed with anger. "What is this? What madness has taken you? Whatever she has said is a lie!"

"No, Koss. Everything you have said is a lie. You told my daughter that you were in the throes of the Pon Farr."

"I am." Yelled Koss as firm hands held him.

T'Pol's father slowly shook his head. "No, Koss. You lied. And even more than that you bragged about it."

Koss's eyes widened suddenly with the first hint of fear. This could not be happening. All his carefully laid plans for revenge. "It is my right to claim her."

"You have no rights! Do you think that we are stupid? I knew something was wrong when word reached me that you were returning with T'Pol to complete your marriage ceremony."

Something was flickering darkly in Koss's eyes. Like a promise being made in the pits of hell. Yet still he tried to mitigate the case unfolding against him. Blame anyone but himself. "T'Pol came to her senses. Is it any wonder that she would aboard a ship full of foul inferior Humans?"

"I may not know the Humans but I know my daughter well. Only one thing would make her change her mind, Koss. Honour. A word you mouth and defile in doing so for you know not its' meaning."

"She loves me!"

"As the condemned man loves the gallows."

"It's true!"

"Lies! If you are in the throes of Pon Farr why has my daughter not entered the Pon Frell?"

Koss tried to step back but the hands that held him were too firm.

"Why did you not bond with her in a mind meld as is tradition?"

Koss was beginning to panic now though he fought hard to hide it. Searching for a way out. "I wanted to wait and bond in the ceremony. An act of love and compassion for her."

"Love and compassion?" Spat her father. "How dare you utter those words in my presence and expect to live!"

For a moment a shocked silence held everyone in thrall. Koss had lost all colour from his face.

"You speak of tradition. Do you know what the traditional punishment is for one who would rape his own?"

A look of dread crept over his face. Looking into the cold adamantine eyes of T'Pol's furious father he saw the reflection of a dead man staring back at him. "I meant no harm." He whimpered.

"You *raped* my daughter."

"She wanted me."

"She wanted nothing to do with you. Yet you pursued her. Planned to trap her in a loveless marriage. Bind her to you. You could not risk a mind meld because in that moment of mental joining she would have seen you for what you are. Your lies would have no place to hide."

Koss stared wildly at him for a moment then another look came into his eyes. More controlled and calculating. His voice became sly. "Do you know why she chooses to stay on a Human ship?"

"I will listen to no more lies." Her father started to turn away. To give the signal for the guards to take him.

"You say I raped your daughter but she did not come to me a virgin."

Her parents exchanged a horrified look. Even though they did not believe him his ugly words began to sew a seed of doubt. "Another lie."

"No, no lie. When she came to me on the Sh'tok I was elated. Believed that finally we could put the past behind us and begin anew as man and wife. Yet when I loved her I found she had already been taken."

T'Pol's mother shook her head at him. "That is not true."

"How do you know?" Spat Koss. "You were not there! *I* was. I learned the truth about your precious daughter. She is no more than a Human's WHORE!"

That was when T'Pol's father snapped. With speed and economy of movement his hand whipped out and caught Koss by the throat. As his strong fingers compressed the man's larynx he drew his face close and spoke through gritted   
teeth. "You have uttered your last lie, Koss."

He spluttered. Unable to claw away the hand that choked him. "No. Truth. She has taken a Human lover."

Shocked, the grip on his throat loosened. Koss took a thready breath, seeing an opening and using it for any advantage he could glean. "You accuse me of defiling your daughter. I accuse her of defling our race!"

"Get him out of my sight!" The guards nodded and dragged Koss out of the house. They could hear him screaming obscenities even after the door was closed.

T'Pol's mother sank into a chair and closed her eyes. Her husband stood close beside her, a hand resting gently on her shoulder. His face devoid of colour, his eyes a cold flat mask. "Do you think it is true, beloved?"

His wife did not know what to say. Weary in heart and soul she did not think this day could get any worse. At last she spoke. The only words of comfort she could give. "T'Pol is headstrong but has honour."

"And if she has taken a Human lover?"

His wife took in a sharp breath then let it out slowly. Suddenly feeling every one of her years. "Then let us hope and pray he treats her better than her own have done."

That surprised him. He had expected her to be repulsed at the very idea. Another less welcome thought occured to him. "You criticise us?"

She was too weary to argue with him. Too drained to want to upset him. The fight had gone out of her long ago. "No but we drove her away, Ashayam. Do not ask me to be proud of that."

They fell silent. The falling darkness touched them not. A deeper darkness had fallen over both heart and mind.

* * * * *

Ambassador Ren's face was flushed when he sought audience with the Prince Regent. No sooner had permission be given than the Ambassador hurried into the Audience Chamber and gave a quick but respectful bow. The Prince Regent felt the pique of curiosity. "What is it, Ambassador?"

"Forgive the intrusion, Highness, but we have had a communique."

"From?"

The Ambassador paused a fraction. "We have been hailed by the starship Enterprise."

Surprise drove all other thoughts out of the Prince Regent's mind. "What? Did you advise them to leave?"

"Highness, they do not wish to come down to the surface."

He frowned. "Then what do they want?"

"They ask only for news of their crewman. Commander Tucker."

"News?"

The Ambassador nodded.

"And that is all they want, then they will go away?"

Another nod. The Prince Regent looked thoughtful. He was not a vengeful man and the Commander had impressed him with the way in which he had conducted himself since his incarceration. He found himself intrigued by these Humans. Ungainly and uncouth as they undoubtedly were they were capable of great courage and moral integrity.

"Highness, what do you wish me to tell them?"


	10. Lost and Found

Captain Jonathan Archer had never been so stunned before. When the Prince Regent invited him to the planet surface he was wary. Recalling only too well his own close brush with death which had precipitated this unwelcome chain of events in the first place. Yet the Prince Regent had intimated that he had many things to impart, none of them suitable for transmission over an open com channel. It made him nervous. What did that mean? Had Trip died in prison? Been killed in an accident? Was he even now slowly dying from the blooms he had so carelessly touched in his innocence and wonder? He could not believe his friend would be so foolhardy as he had been but his heart still faltered with a thousand dark imaginings. Lt Malcolm Reed watched the struggle of emotions on the Captain's face. His own features taut. Anxiety building but controlled behind a protective wall of armour.

"Captain, surely you cannot be considering this invitation?"

The Captain took in a steadying breath then turned his head to look the Tactical Armoury Officer dead in the eye. "You said we should check on the Commander and that's what I intend to do, Lieutenant."

"I *suggested* Captain."

"Then what are you *suggesting* I do? Sit on my hands and politely decline? Go, knowing that every day of my life thereafter I would be wondering what might have happened? What he had to tell me, show me? Never knowing if Trip was alive or dead? Or....dying?" His voice trailed off as the pain seeped in. A second later and he was back in control. "No, Lieutenant. I got him into this and if I can, I want a chance to get him out of it."

"Then if you don't mind my saying Captain, I'd like permission to go with you."

A slow smile lightened the tension on the Captain's face. "I'd consider it an honour, Lieutenant."

In the end Captain Archer decided to keep the landing party as small as possible. He did not want to risk more people than was absolutely necessary so it was just himself and Lt Reed that descended in the shuttlepod. Ensign Sato had tentatively suggested using the transporter but neither the Captain nor Malcolm liked that idea very much. When they declined she breathed an inward sigh of relief. It was not just her. The others did not trust having their molecules scrambled then put back together again either. Somehow she found the thought comforting. Handing them their UTs and a data PADD she wished them luck.

"You have the bridge, Ensign."

She nodded then watched their progress on the sensors as Shuttlepod One launched. Hardly daring to breathe until Lt Reed had executed a perfect touch down. Travis Mayweather looked across at her. "I'm sure everything's going to be alright, Hoshi."

She bit her lip. "I'd feel a lot more confident of that if the Prince Regent had told us the Commander was alright. He didn't tell us anything, Travis."

The boomer gave a shrug. "Perhaps there isn't anything to tell?"

His attempts to lighten the mood failed dismally. "Then why ask the Captain to go down to the surface? What is it they're not telling us Travis?"

The helmsman fell silent. He had no answer to that. Two solemn faces now watched the sensors, Ensign Sato fiddling with her communications controls. Anxious not to miss a single word. Even though nobody liked using the transporter she took the precaution of having it manned just in case they had to get their Captain and Armoury Officer out of there in a hurry. She prayed it would not be needed. Prayed that they were not about to lose two more members of their crew.

* * * * *

She tried to meditate but could not still her mind. Apart from the physical pain of what Koss had done to her there was the emotional trauma of having been used. Her father's stern face filled her mind. Her mother's insistence that she must leave and let them deal with Koss. She wondered what they had in mind. Her father had called the authorities. That meant a trial. A judicial ruling. Her name would once again be aired in the most unflattering guise possible and she was not held in high esteem as it was. The High Council tolerated her unorthodoxy because it served their purpose to have a Vulcan on the human ship. Would they still feel that way if a high profile trial ensued? The exposure of such a private area of Vulcan life would offend many. Despite her former fiance's actions she would be the one held to blame. She who had abandoned her duty to tradition to remain with another species. A species deemed vastly inferior in almost every section of Vulcan society. Why did they have to be so dogmatic? Rigid in their beliefs and unbending in their understanding?

T'Pol stared at the candle again and began to inwardly chant. Making her mind a still pond. The clear unrippled surface a mirror for her deepest thoughts. Soon she would be back on Enterprise. This period of her life could be put behind her. She still had her work. An environment that had become more familiar to her than her homeworld. It was odd to finally concede that the only place she felt she now belonged was among a human starship. Serving alongside an overly emotional Captain and his colourful and illogically disciplined crew. But one face hovered before her. A smile slowly engulfing her in a pleasure that was disproportionate to the proper feelings expected between crew members. She would hide it of course but he would know. And in the gently mocking cadence of his laughing eyes would be a deep serious well of knowing. A gentle wisdom. An emotional strength that knew her better than she knew herself. Only when she gazed upon him would she know for certain that she had truly found her preferred home.

* * * * *

The boy stared. No words would form in his mind let alone spill from his tongue. The keeper kept the smile off his face, his expression stern but his eyes gleaming with quiet pleasure. The Human looked equally stunned but recovered first. Joy and laughter spilling from him like a fountain, his arms wrapping gently around Kai and hugging him to his heart. The boy could not   
believe it. "But I am blind." He said as if that precluded any kind of happiness from being his.

Trip gently kissed the top of his head. Tears of joy running down his smiling face. Unable to hold back the tide of emotion running circles around his heart. The boy had become so precious to him. "Yeah, you're blind Kai but you are so much more than that."

"I am?"

Trip pulled back and knelt facing the boy, a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah. Don't ever doubt that. I may not be Volaran but there is such a lot of good in you. Too much to waste being on your own. I want to be there for ya not just every now and again but always. I want ya to know if ya need me I'm here."

He thought about what was being offered. Felt his heart crack with a depth of emotion he had not known he was capable of feeling. "Trip?"

"Yeah?"

"You really want to make me family?"

Trip had to pause to wipe his eyes. The tears were blurring his vision of Kai and nothing in the world was worth that. "Ya bet I do. If ya say 'yes' I'm gonna adopt ya and make ya my son. That means no law on any planet will have the right to take ya from me." He paused. His voice gentle, not wanting to pressurise the boy with a decision of this magnitude. "But ya don't have to answer right away Kai. Take as long as ya want and if it's too much to ask I promise I won't hold it against ya. All I want is your happiness."

Kai sniffed and fought to hold back tears of his own. "I never knew my parents." He said quietly. "But..." His voice trailed off, suddenly feeling awkward and embarrassed.

"It's okay, Kai. No pressure."

"It's not that, Trip, it's just." He paused and took a deep breath to steady himself. This was important to him and he wanted to get the words right. A small hand reached out to touch Trip's cheek. He froze and watched the boy's face intently. Hoping this was not too much for him. "I never knew my father but if I had I would want him to be just like you."

Fresh tears coursed down Trip's face. He felt Sar's hand on his shoulder. "Ya don't know how happy an' proud that makes me feel, Kai, 'cause to tell ya the truth I couldn't love ya more if you were my son."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Kai sniffed again, a few tears rolling slowly down his face. "I want to go with you, Trip. Wherever you go. I want to call you father."

Trip grinned like an idiot, lifted the boy in his arms and stood up. "Oh Kai, Kai, you've just made me the happiest man in the whole damn universe."

The boy wrapped his arms around Trip's neck and cried into the side of his neck. Trip rocked him gently, his words soothing him. Telling him how much he loved him. How he would spend the rest of his life trying to make sure he was happy.

"Never leave me, Trip." Murmured the boy quietly.

"You're a Tucker now, Kai," Said Trip with emotion. "an' once a Tucker always a Tucker!"

The boy stopped crying and thought about that, but did not relinquish his hold on Trip. "You are giving me your name?" He breathed in awe.

Trip pulled back gently so he could watch the boy's face. His own expression suddenly anxious. "But only if ya want it, Kai."

A slow beautiful smile washed over the boy's face. As if he had just been given all the keys to Heaven. "I want it Trip, with all my heart."

The Human blinked back tears. "Then it's yours Kai, same as I am son. Same as I am."

The ceremony was a lot simpler than Trip had imagined it would be. Papers were signed, vows made and witnessed. Then Trip was handed the papers and hanging on to Kai's hand for grim death, he was led into a long miserable dormitory to collect his adopted son's things. Sar, An-aga and Sarsa followed quietly. Not to intrude but to be there if needed. When Kai led Trip to his bedspace a great ache opened up in the Human's gentle heart. The boy's bed was in a corner, pushed further away from the row of beds in the rest of the dorm as if even when he was sleeping he was kept apart. It hurt him to see the distinction, whether intentional or not. The casual cruelty of children could inflict scars that lasted a lifetime. He vowed to erase every scar. Every hurt visited upon this much maligned child. Kai pulled a foot locker out from under his bed and began to put his few possessions in it. Trip made no comment but swallowed hard. The pitiful rags that were his clothes, the small broken things that had once been toys. A small collection of feathers and rocks which he guessed Kai had chosen for their tactile qualities. All were examples of his own personal treasures. Trip wondered what memories accompanied them and vowed to find out. A feather drifted out of the boy's open palm before he could close his fingers around it.

"I'll get it, Kai."

Trip knelt down and angled his head to peer at the disappearing feather. He reached out to catch it when he found himself staring into a set of brightly fashioned and exotic eyes peering up at him from the shadowy depths.

* * * * *

The ship was fast. Warp 5 quickly gave way to Warp 6. The crew determined to make what speed they could. Top speed was a little above Warp 6.2 but it could not be maintained. Short spurts of speed then a deceleration back to Warp 5. Stars streaked by. Tension mounting slowly as the light years flashed by. New space for old. Each man fixed on the task ahead. Purpose solidifying around them as they finally dropped out of warp.

* * * * *

Captain Archer was happier than he could ever remember being. His face wall to wall smiles. When the Prince Regent had first told him that he did not know where the Commander was his first instinct was that the man had to be lying. Was trying to cover up bad news. Then Ambassador Ren had joined them and an urgent exchange of whispered words had produced a most unexpected smile on the Prince Regent's face.

"It seems good fortune has favoured you, Captain Archer."

"Why do you say that, Highness?"

The Prince Regent did not reply. Instead he turned to his Ambassador and nodded. Ambassador Ren clapped his hands and the door to the Royal Audience Chamber was thrown open and all the air in the Captain's lungs whoofed out in total and utter shock. The surprise so great he could not find words to express his relief and joy. Walking into the room looking fit and tanned was none other than his Chief Engineer, Commander 'Trip' Tucker. A grin on his face that blinded the Captain at first to his companions. Lt Reed noticed straight away and his eyes widened in undisguised curiosity.

The Captain hugged him long and hard, oblivious of Trip's sharp intake of breath. He did not want to admit the Captain was hurting him. Malcolm moved in close and as the two men parted he gave Trip a hug and patted him on the back. His eyes full of affection but also teasing. "Where did you pick up the fan club, Trip?"

"Huh?"

There was a tug at Trip's leg and he found himself laughing. Captain Archer was mesmerised and could not resist teasing his friend. "I thought you'd been imprisoned? I was worried to death about you."

Trip nodded, his smile slipping just a little. "I was." He paused then made the introductions. The Captain noticing a deep quiet pride in his voice as he began to present his newfound friends to the Captain and Malcolm.

A smile of amusement tugged at the Captain's lips, his eyes dancing with merriment. So happy and relieved to be reunited with his best friend. He shook his head gently. "I still can't get over it. You were supposed to be incarcerated for five years and yet here you are less than a year later - a free man with a bodyguard, an adopted son and a...." His voice trailed off, momentarily stumped. He pointed at something raggedy with miles of teeth panting at the side of Trip's right leg. "What in hell *is* that?"

Trip laughed. Malcolm got an inordinate amount of pleasure hearing that happy sound once again. It made him want to cry with happiness but he was damned if he was going to let the side down by blubbing. A smile broke out on his face as he watched the Captain try to work out what the creature was. Trip was just as amused. "Ya could say he's the Volaran equivalent of a dog, Cap'n."

Captain Archer shook his head. "By no stretch of the imagination is that a dog!" He broke off to chuckle softly then gave his friend a thoughtful look, head angled to one side. "Do I even want to know this story, Trip?"

His friend laughed. "I have a feelin' Kai's gonna make me tell it anyway."

"Kai?"

Trip smiled and put his hands proudly on the boy's shoulders. "Cap'n, meet my son Kai Tucker. Kai, this is my good friend Cap'n Jonathan Archer. The finest starship Cap'n in all of Starfleet. Ya'll have to excuse his manners but he didn't have the good grace or fortune to be born a southern gentlemen so the rest of us have gotten used to makin' allowances for him."

"Careful, Trip," Warned the Captain in a teasing tone. "It can get lonely in the brig."

"An' this polite gentleman," Continued Trip, ignoring the Captain's comment. "Is my friend Lt Malcolm Reed. There's nothin' Malcolm doesn't know about missiles and armaments. Fortunately when his finger's on the firing button they're usually aimed at someone else." He chuckled. "Malcolm's also in charge of security aboard Enterprise and in keepin' the rest of us safe so we can get on with the serious job of havin' some fun."

Sar watched the Lieutenant with interest. He had noticed that no matter how relaxed everyone else became this quiet young man remained alert. Now it made sense. Quietly he evaluated Trip's two friends. Was pleased to see how easily they appeared to accept the extra baggage his friend would be taking home with him. The boy would obviously be no problem. It would remain to be seen how they felt about him, his wife and his daughter joining them. Trip obviously was thinking along the same lines.

"Cap'n, I know it's kinda a lot to take in all at once but I have a favour to ask ya."

His friend's eyebrows rose and he looked at the scruffy creature now being fussed by Trip's adopted son. Trip shook his head and gave a smile. "Not the *dog*, Cap'n." He paused and signalled for Sar to step closer. Lt Reed watched the big man closely. He was certainly an impressive specimen. Easily seven foot six and built like a brick outhouse. His ebony skin shone, white teeth flashing when he smiled. Eyes bright and sharp with intelligence softened when they looked at Trip then became wary when they focused on the Captain. Interesting. He wondered what the man's story was. How Trip had come to adopt not only a small Volaran blind boy but a whole family too. His irrepressible friend drew people to him like a magnet. He would have to start calling it the 'Tucker Effect'. He watched the man's golden eyes appear to take in everything. Whatever else the man was, he was obviously not dull witted. He missed nothing.

"I owe Sar my life, Cap'n."

Sar began to protest but Trip gave him a look and the big man gave a solemn respectful nod and fell silent. Malcolm raised an eyebrow. Impressed. How had his friend done that? Turned a mild look of censure into a command? He could swear there was a look of deep respect in the man's eyes and a guarded affection. He really *did* have to make sure he heard that story when he could get his friend alone.

"When I was first imprisoned," Trip carefully ignored the way the Captain's breath hitched at the word. Determined not to be drawn into his friend's propensity for amassing guilt. "Sar was appointed my personal guard."

Lt Reed looked even more intrigued now but kept his tongue. He noticed the Prince Regent and his Ambassador were content not to intrude on the conversation. Neither did they seem in the least discomfitted by being reduced to the sidelines while Trip explained a few things to his friends. 

"Your personal guard?"

Trip nodded and smiled. "Remember me tellin' ya that I would be treated well 'cause I hadn't done anythin' wrong, Malcolm?" Lt Reed nodded. "Well Sar was my guarantee. He watched over and protected me from harm."

Malcolm saw something flicker in the big man's eyes. Trip ignored it. The Captain had not noticed.

"Thanks to him I gained my freedom, Cap'n. And also thanks to him, I was given the right to adopt Kai. With your permission I want to bring Sar, his wife An-aga and their daughter Sarsa with us to Enterprise."

The Captain was doing calculations in his head. Relieved that only he and Malcolm had come down to the surface otherwise there would not have been room to take Trip's friends with them. Even so he was not sure he liked the idea of collecting strays. Not that the boy could be classed a stray. Trip had obviously adopted him legally and that meant if he wanted his friend and Chief Engineer back he would have to accept the boy as well. No problem. The *dog* he still was not sure about. Perhaps the doctor could keep him with his menagerie? He certainly did not want it anywhere near Porthos. The thought of those needle sharp fangs making a tasty snack of one beagle was not a happy thought. Then there was this former guard and his family. Should he take them as well? Obviously they meant a lot to Trip. How much he could not even begin to guess but he could tell there was a firm bond between them. Seeing the hesitation in the Captain's eyes, Trip looked down at Kai.

"I'm gonna go talk to the Cap'n a moment Kai, will ya be okay with Sar?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, father."

That brought the Captain's head up sharp. Trip smiled and kissed the top of his head. He nodded to Malcolm then walked off to an alcove taking the Captain with him. Malcolm knew the nod was intended to ask him to stay with the others and he accepted with good grace. It would give him a chance to speak to these new people and get a feeling for them himself.

Captain Archer was watching Trip's face closely. Noticed the long white scar above his eyebrow. His friend had always been lean but now the muscles were even more toned than before. That had to mean he had been put to work. Hard manual labour by the look of it. He did not ask. Not yet. Later. Once his friend was settled back into life aboard a star ship. Right now he had a decision to make. "Trip, I know you feel you owe this man but this is his home world and we operate a star ship not a cruise liner."

He would have bitten his tongue if he could have at the spasm of pain that flashed across his friend's face. What on earth had happened while they had been gone? "Cap'n, when I said I owe Sar my life I wasn't kiddin' but there's more to it than that."

The Captain watched his face intently then slowly nodded for him to continue.

"I made a vow and I don't intend to break it."

He felt unsettled. His gut churning over. "What kind of vow?"

"The kind that only he can break."

"I don't understand."

"Cap'n, where I go Sar goes and vice versa. The only way that'll change is if Sar decides he wants to be someplace else and not with me."

He was getting alarmed now. "With you?" What kind of relationship did those two have?

"He's my friend, Cap'n. He would gladly die for me and I would do the same for him."

Putting it so starkly certainly hit home. Trip felt a twinge of guilt at the way he was laying it all in his friend's lap. Starfleet would certainly not approve but then he had no intention of telling them.

"I know I'm puttin' ya in a terrible position, Cap'n, but I can't and won't break my vow. I'm askin' ya to respect that and let them come too."

"And if I say no?" The Captain asked quietly.

"Then I won't be comin' back, Cap'n."

A stab of pain pierced Captain Archer's heart. "But you love Enterprise. It's your home now and exploring is your dream."

He nodded. "I know Cap'n but when you look back on the days of your life what are the really important things? The ones that move ya most, that make ya proud?" He paused just a second to let the words sink in. "I'll tell ya. It's the ones with people in it. They're what's important, Cap'n, not a whole bunch of rules and regulations. The regulations don't love ya back, Cap'n. They won't stop a bullet for ya or comfort ya when ya lose a friend. Bottom line. Livin' is about people. Everythin' else is just part of the view."

After what seemed like hours but was in fact no more than a few minutes, Trip returned to the others. Lt Reed looked over at the Captain. He looked to be in shock. The boy was tugging at Trip's hand, wanting to know what was happening. Wanting reassurance that he was not going to be left behind. Trip hunkered down. Sarsa sidled near enough to Kai to touch shoulder to shoulder. She slipped her hand in his and Trip smiled. Grateful to Sarsa for intuiting how Kai was feeling. Everybody needed a friend. "It's okay, Kai. The Cap'n's havin' a little trouble realisin' either we all go or none of us go."

He saw Kai's brow furrow in worry. "Then we aren't goin', father?"

Trip brushed a hand through the boy's hair. Using touch to fill in the blanks caused by lack of sight. "I've known the Cap'n a long time Kai and one thing I know for certain. Beyond any shadow of a doubt. The Cap'n won't leave anyone behind. Just give him time to get used to the idea, okay?"

Kai smiled. "No pressure?"

The Commander chuckled lightly. "No pressure, son."

 

"Amazing grace how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost  
But now I'm found  
Was blind  
But now can see..."

\- 'Amazing Grace'


	11. Mixed Blessings

The journey back to Enterprise was delayed. Captain Archer wanted a word with the Prince Regent in private before they departed. Trip did not care. He was going home and the Captain had agreed to take his friends with him. All was right with his world. Kai turned his sightless eyes towards Lt Reed. The solemn man was standing a foot or so from Trip but not interrupting the conversation of others. Content simply to see for himself that his friend really was in one piece. "You're Malcolm?"

Surprised, the Armoury Officer looked into the intent face angled up at him. A smile tugged at his lips. Trip stopped talking to listen in. Sar and An-aga sharing a rare indulgent look. "Yes, I am Malcolm Reed."

"It's your job to protect everyone?"

Malcolm straightened a little but nodded and wondered where this conversation was going. "Yes, it is."

Trip was smiling. "An' he does a great job, Kai."

The Lieutenant felt uncomfortable. The smile on his face rueful, a flicker of pain deep in his too-honest eyes. "Yes, well, normally I would agree with you Commander. If I had been doing my job properly none of this would have happened in the first place."

Trip's smile vanished. Completely serious now. "Malcolm, that wasn't your fault. Nobody could'a anticipated the Cap'n's actions and I won't condemn him for them."

His friend got a little flustered. He had not meant to sound as if he was criticising the Captain. "I didn't mean to imply..."

Trip cut him off. "An' if I had known then all I know now I wouldn't change a thing."

For a moment they just stared at each other. Lt Reed could see his friend meant every word. He looked into Sar's grave but honest face. An-aga's gentle calm eyes. The boy's face a-glow with hope and barely contained happiness. A slow smile returned to his face. The gift of understanding could be so perfect between friends. "I understand, my friend." He paused to allow an even bigger smile to split his face. "Given the outcome I would have done the same."

Trip raised an eyebrow. That mocking look dancing in his eyes. Pure Trip. "Is that a fact now, Mr Spit 'n Polish?"

"Who are you calling Spit and Polish, you rude disrespectful Yank?"

His friend laughed and resisted the urge to hug him. Too much show of affection would only embarrass his friend. Instead he put the hug in his voice. "Don't ever change, Malcolm. I rely on ya to keep me sane."

Malcolm snorted. "I'm an Armoury Officer not a miracle worker, Mr Tucker."

* * * * *

The first sign T'Pol had that anything was wrong was when they suddenly dropped out of warp. It was not the usual smooth transition she had come to expect. The shuddering superstructure startled her. Then a line of worry creased her brow. She rose from her meditation just as something struck the transport. It juddered and she almost lost her footing. Holding on to the wall she steadied herself. They had either hit something or something had just hit them. Alarms began to sound all over the ship. They were under attack!

T'Pol got to her feet and changed out of her meditation robe. Intent on finding out exactly what was going on and how she could help.

* * * * *

Ensign Hoshi Sato could not keep the smile off her face. She was talking to the Captain on a secure com, his smiling face lit up the screen. A rather stiff but smiling alien stood in ceremonial robes just behind him. At first she had been alarmed that the Captain had made contact away from the other members of the landing party and she had been disappointed not to see Trip. Now that the Captain had a chance to explain a few things she could not have been happier.

"A party, Captain?"

She could feel Travis's smile grow wider even than her own.

"Absolutely. I want to welcome Trip back and also welcome the guests that will be joining him."

"Guests?"

"Trip has made a few friends down here, Ensign."

She chuckled. Amused. Even on the planet that had imprisoned him, the Commander had made friends. Somehow it did not surprise her. The man could literally charm the birds off the trees. Now it seemed he could add goalers to the list. "The Commander has a few friends up here as well, Captain, and no offence but some of them are getting anxious to see him again."

The Captain laughed. Behind him the Prince Regent gave a little smile then became solemn. "Tell them to be patient and in the meantime put their idle energy to work getting the place fixed up. Understood?"

The Ensign nodded eagerly. "How long do we have?"

"How long do you need?"

She looked across at a beaming boomer. "What do you think Travis?"

"Four hours should be long enough."

The Captain nodded firmly. "Then four hours it is. Make every minute count and make sure the Chef has catfish on the menu. I'm relying on you."

He was about to cut the connection when Hoshi's smile faltered and she cut in with a tentative question. "Captain?"

"Yes, Ensign?"

"He is... I mean, the Commander *is* alright isn't he?"

A big smile blossomed on the Captain's face. His eyes twinkled and settled in a look of deep content. "Yes, Hoshi. Trip's fine. And he has a few surprises for all of us."

Her eyebrows rose, her mouth opened to ask another question. The Captain cut the com link. She looked at Travis. "What do you suppose he meant by that?"

Travis was laughing. "Guess we'll find out in four hours time."

His words slowly sank in then Hoshi jumped up from her chair and pulled the link out of her ear in near panic. "Four hours! I'd better get started."

Her sudden flustered air of alarm amused Travis. He was anxious to have everybody back and nothing made a boomer happier than the excuse to party. Oh yes. They were going to make this one hell of a homecoming.

* * * * *

The ship was strafing them now. Sub-Commander T'Pol was frowning at the unknown configuration. Captain Benmar did not really relish having his passengers on the bridge but this one was not only highly insistent but also too knowledgable to completely ignore. Perhaps the Vulcan could help? If not, perhaps she could get some Vulcan friends to join the fray? On their side of course.

"Captain, I do not recognise the attack ship's configuration."

He bit back a stir of disappointment. "It's a pirate ship, Sub-Commander."

Her eyebrows rose. "Why are they attacking us?"

"We're a transport ship." He bit off a little sharply as if the answer were obvious. Her eyes narrowed on him, he felt a flush of embarrassment redden his cheeks. "Pirate ships attack and loot transports, Sub-Commander." He explained in a more conciliatory tone though he would have preferred it if she had a couple of phase canons tucked up her sleeve. She nodded.

"I am well aware of the traditional roles, Captain. That was not what I meant."

It took a moment for it to sink in. "You want to know what our cargo is, is that it?"

She inclined her head and waited. The Captain was not quick in responding.

"Captain?"

He took a deep breath. Inwardly cursing his agreement to transport a Vulcan regardless of how highly he had been paid. "Our *cargo* is people."

Both eyebrows rose, then a suspicion stirred in her mind. "This is a slave ship?"

His eyes flashed. "No! None of the passengers are slaves. Simply people that need to be taken to their homeworlds or back to their own vessels. Like you, I might add."

She nodded cautiously, watching him closely. "I meant no offence, Captain Benmar. If that is true then it means the pirates are after the passengers. Or more specificially, a particular passenger."

"My thought exactly."

The ship rocked again. Much harder this time. The alarms were now shrill. Steam venting into the room. T'Pol looked around for a fire extinguisher. "We don't have a fire, Sub-Commander. That steam is leaking coolant. Pretty soon our air will be compromised unless we shut off the leak."

"I will require some tools and a schematic of the ship."

He shook his head and yelled into the com. "That won't be necessary. My men'll see to it. You go back to your cabin, Sub-Commander and I promise to keep you informed."

She looked at him for several moments before speaking. Recognising that his polite words were not a request. "How far are we from our rendesvous with Enterprise?"

He shook his head. "Too far. By the time we get close enough to hail them we'll be adding to the particle stream. I have no intention of ending up in the vapour trail of the solar winds, Sub-Commander."

* * * * *

Trip was amused. The Captain wanted to *see* everything. Malcolm Reed watched his friend closely. Having a care not to make it too obvious. Something indefinable was definitely *off* about the Commander. The happiness that radiated from him was no myth but real. On the one hand the deep content and joy that exuded from the Commander eased the Lieutenant's anxious soul. But suspicious mortal that he was he could detect something else. Vague and tenuous and somehow unsettling. Not knowing what it was he said little. Watching, listening and carefully taking in the body language of their hosts. So it was that he was the first to note that the Commander was tiring. He hid it well but Malcolm had known his friend too long. He felt a trace of irritation with the Captain for dragging things out so long. Personally he could not care bloody less about the wonders of this planet. The sooner they left the happier he would be. But this was the Captain's call not his.

"Captain?"

Captain Archer looked round at his Armoury Officer. A faint frown on his face, surprised to be interrupted in the tour of what passed for Volaran art galleries. The best thing that could be said about them was that they were all outside. Exposed to the elements in their arenas. He could not say he liked them very much. Too abstract for his tastes. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I don't wish to sound impatient Captain, but the others will be getting anxious. We should at least check in with them."

The Captain smiled. "Not necessary, Lieutenant. I already told them we'd be a couple of hours. We may never return to this planet, Malcolm. Let's make the most of seeing what we can before we go."

Lt Reed wanted to caution the Captain that this was how the whole thing had gone so horribly wrong in the first place but held his tongue. Instead he changed tack. "In that case, Captain, while you continue your tour do you mind if I stop for a rest? I would like something to drink and there is something that looks like a plaza over there which would be a perfect place to wait for you until you've finished."

Captain Archer gave his Tactical Armoury Officer a more searching look but he could not detect Malcolm's real reason for wanting to stop. Instead he nodded cautiously then turned back to his waiting host. The Prince Regent was murmuring about some even better examples just ahead. Ambassador Ren accompanied them. Everybody else followed Lt Reed's example and headed at a lower pace for the plaza. Malcolm took out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat off his face. When he looked up Trip was sitting gratefully on a stone embellishment that reminded him of a much distorted gargoyle. Once upon a time it had probably been a pillar of some kind. Now it lay in a cradle of stone as a makeship and very welcome stone bench. Kai sat beside him with a hand on Trip's knee. Whenever the pair smiled they looked like bookends, one with dark hair the other fair. Sar smiled gently at the Lieutenant. Lt Reed had the   
uncomfortable feeling that the Volaran knew why he had begged off following the Captain any further. An-aga gave the Armour Officer a respectful nod. "The cooling waters of Sans-sera will not only revive you, Lieutenant. They will revive us all."

He nodded cautiously. "Then I am in your debt, madam."

His term of address amused her. Trip snorted. "Have a care Sar, Malcolm is quite a romeo with the ladies."

Lt Reed shot him a look of annoyance then paused. Trip did not look so good. His face had gone pale and he was looking tired. "Trip? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Don't fuss, Malcolm."

Kai angled his face towards the Armoury Officer. "No, he's not Malcolm. He has a hole in his lung."

A look of consternation settled on Trip's face. "What do ya think you're doin', Kai?"

"You once said 'speak the truth and shame the Devil'. Well I don't know what the Devil is but I know the truth and if you won't tell him *I* will."

Malcolm closed the couple of feet that separated him from his friend. Put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I'm your friend, Trip, and if that bit of information has failed to penetrate that thick stubborn head of yours let me spell it out for you. Friends don't lie to each other. And *never* about the things that matter."

His friend sounded a bit breathless. "I didn't lie to ya, Malcolm."

"No, it was a sin of omission."

Trip took a moment to push more breath into aching lungs. He closed his eyes for a moment. Felt Malcolm's cool hand on his brow. Lt Reed looked at Sar. "What happened to his lung, Sar?"

"He was attacked. One of the attackers had a knife."

Fully alarmed now, Malcolm stared at Trip in horror. Trip opened his eyes and calmly looked back at him. "Now ya know." He said softly.

"We have to get you back to Enterprise as soon as possible."

He shook his head. "No. Let the Cap'n have his tour, Malcolm. I'm not gonna die."

"And you're not going to get better either."

Trip sighed. "Malcolm?"

The Armoury Officer had fire in his eyes but managed to keep his voice low, calm, though every word was clipped where he was holding in his temper. "What? Have another little bombshell to drop do we?"

He regretted the words instantly as Trip's face paled further. Wanted to snatch them back but it was too late. "It's okay, Malcolm. You're right. I should'a told ya. Prob'ly should'a told the Cap'n but ya know how protective he is. He would'a gone into complete panic mode an' right now I don't think I could cope with that."

His words sobered the Lieutenant up completely. His anger vanished but an air of pained frustration remained. "Trip, I understand you not wanting to make a fuss, really I do." Trip believed him. Knew Malcolm was just the same in that regard. Perhaps that was why the Lieutenant could read him so damn well. "But you really do need to let Dr Phlox take a look at you."

"I promise ya I will. Soon as we get back. That suit ya, Malcolm?"

A small smile gently played over the Lieutenant's lips. "I suppose it'll have to do but remember I'll be watching you very closely and if I see your feet dragging I'll haul you off to Sickbay myself. I don't care what dignitaries are watching."

Trip nodded. Sar disappeared and returned moments later with a couple of bowls of water. He handed one to his Senisa and the other to Lt Reed. Kai patted the strange creature curled up at his side. It made a strange strumming sound. Sar smiled at the boy. "Why don't you play something for the Lieutenant?"

Malcolm felt awkward. "That isn't necessary...."

The Commander had got his breath back and it would give him something to do while they sat in the sun recovering and waiting for the Captain to tire of his little excursion. "Sounds like a good idea to me, Sar. What d'ya want to play, Kai?"

The Lieutenant was baffled. Play? He could see no instrument and no one was carrying any bags. Then he saw a grin appear on the boy's face and his hand disappeared into a pocket. The rough simple homespun material must scratch like hell. He was surprised to see the boy produce a harmonica. When he looked at Trip he saw the southern's eyes laughing back at him. Before he could ask him where the hell he had managed to get hold of a harmonica on a distant world like this, Trip produced one from his own pocket and put the instrument to his lips. Softly he began to play. The boy took a moment, listening carefully to pick up the melody, then added his own accompaniment. Stunned into silence, the Lieutenant found himself lost in the song. The beautiful harmony the two were creating wove its' magic around his heart. It sometimes seemed that his friend would never cease to amaze him. Standing there in thrall he wished and hoped with all his heart that it would stay that way.

* * * * *

Things were bad. The transport ship was listing now. No power to the engines. Not even thrusters. Fires were breaking out all over the place. T'Pol found the Captain and took him to one side. Knew it would be moments only until they were boarded. She had a presentiment of doom. Oddly enough it calmed her. The natural response she would give to any emergency.

"Captain Benmar, I take it I can trust you?"

He looked surprised at the question. Wiped the grime off his face with his sleeve. He looked harried and upset but at least he was listening to her. "What is it Sub-Commander?"

"I have a suspicion they may be after me."

"You?"

She nodded but did not explain.

The man considered her for a long moment. Somehow he sensed that if this woman believed something it was probably correct. "And if they are?"

"You must not put yourself or your men in danger trying to protect me."

He was not about to do that anyway but her assumption that he would have pricked his conscience. Made him wish there had been more time to get to know her better. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because if I am right I will need you to do something for me. Something you cannot do if you share my fate."

He went cold. Watched her in silence. 

"If I am taken you must offer no resistance. When they are gone I ask only one thing of you."

"What is that?"

"Find Enterprise. Tell them what happened."

"What good will that do, Sub-Commander?"

"I have friends on that ship. They will know what to do."

"And if the pirates kill you?"

A slight pause but her determination did not seem to falter. "Then they will know where to take the body."

For a moment they just stared at each other. At last the Captain nodded. A new found respect shining in his eyes just as a wail over the com told him they had just been boarded.


	12. Beyond All Enduring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Breaking the Ice

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: Breaking the Ice  


* * *

Captain Benmar ordered his men not to resist. The Vulcan's words were rolling around inside his head making him feel uncomfortable. Yet he had to acknowledge the sense of her words. This was a transport ship not a battle cruiser. The few armaments it did have had been knocked out in the opening salvos of the attack. Listing without engines and without even thrusters they were lucky not be in an even worse state. It was only the fact that the pirates wanted something that kept them in one piece. Nervously he waited. They did not have to wait long. Dozens of well armed aliens flooded the ship. To the Captain's surprise they appeared to have no single target. They wanted *all* the passengers. 

The alien in charge quickly divined that he was the Captain and gave terse terms. "We will take the passengers. You will not resist or speak. Any deviation and we will destroy this vessel and your crew with it."

The Captain just stared at him. Within minutes it was all over. His passengers herded like animals onto the pirate ship. Then it was pulling away. He gave a huge sigh. Part relief, part sorrow that he could not do anything. He had never felt so helpless. He switched to the exterior viewcam and watched the vessel leaving. It did not go straight to warp and he idly wondered why it was taking its' time going. Surely they had everything they wanted. Didn't they?

* * * * *

Sub-Commander T'Pol had been surprised when they were all rounded up and taken aboard the other vessel. Perhaps she had been wrong after all. She watched the impassive faces of their captors trying to place their species. They looked and acted like Nausicans though she had very little knowledge of them. As the pirate ship left the Argon, T'Pol silently prayed the pirates would not destroy the other vessel. It carried her one ray of hope though she did not assume it would be enough.

When they were a thousand or more meters from the Argon the pirate ship came to a stop. Confused, the passengers looked up then at each other. What was going on? Why had they stopped? T'Pol noticed the passengers were a wide mix of alien species but she was the only Vulcan. After waiting for a few minutes there was a muttering through the captors as the pirates waded through the passengers, taking their first good look at their catch. T'Pol tried not to make eye contact yet still watch what they were doing. The men seemed to be searching for something or someone specific, making only cursory checks among those taken. Until they came to her. The Nausican male that stopped in front of her tilted his head slowly and jerked his head up. Said something in his own tongue and the search stopped. T'Pol realised her heart was beating erratically. They *had* been looking for her after all. She was dragged away from the rest and pushed out into the corridor. Her hands were quickly tied. An order was barked and as T'Pol was pushed along the corridor she glimpsed the   
others being pushed in the other direction. She frowned then realised what was happening. Her eyes widened in horror.

"You cannot do that...."

She was shoved roughly and a gun pushed in her face. "Do not talk. Move!"

* * * * *

Lt Malcolm Reed had only one word for the chaos that greeted them on their arrival aboard Enterprise. His eyes widened. *Shit*. Any hopes he may have had of spiriting Trip away to Sickbay vanished the moment they exited the Shuttlepod. Grinning like a cheshire cat the Captain was in his element. Banners, balloons, streamers - all decorated the corridors as he led them towards an equally festooned mess hall. Trip's face was a picture and Malcolm saw him deliberately catch his eye with a silent warning to say nothing. He swallowed. Annoyed and frustrated but realising there was not a lot he could do right now except try to make sure things did not get too out of hand. Jonathan   
Archer was a great Captain even if he did have a unique style of command. His   
friendship was the no-hold's-barred type. And he had certainly gone all out to make sure the Commander's return had all the bells and whistles of a ship-wide celebration. He shook his head. Amazing. It would take the crew weeks to clean up all the mess afterwards.

He glanced at his friend and saw that tired as he was Trip was grinning. It was infectious and before long Malcolm had given in and was grinning back. Stupid damn yanks. But it felt so good too. He realised that the Captain had been right. How could they pass up the opportunity to welcome back their friend in style? After all it was not only the Captain who had missed his best friend. Lost his Chief Engineer. The whole ship had gone into mourning. The only good news was that nobody had died. Everybody wanted to be at the party so the Captain had Lt Hess set up a roster so that the working crews could be rotated every two hours to enable everyone who wanted to join in to be there. Naturally, being manned by the gregarious Americans no one even thought of refusing. It amused Malcolm and was also oddly affecting.

Hoshi pushed her way through and flung her arms around the Commander. Malcolm resisted the urge to ease her back and let the man breathe. Trip seemed to be enjoying the attention though his face was paler than his friend liked. Captain Archer got everybody a drink. A pineapple crush with vodka for Malcolm and beer for the others. He stared at the fruit loop and frowned into his glass. Someone had stuck one of those little paper and wood umbrellas in the top and finished it off with a cherry. He was not sure whether to be offended or laugh. Trip saw his face and grinned as he raised his beer. "Happy Homecoming, Malcolm!"

"I did not go anywhere, Commander - but," He raised his ridiculous glass. "Happy Homecoming - Trip!"

That made the Commander grin. Fruit punch was passed to Kai and Sarsa. Sar looked at what Malcolm was drinking and shook his head. An-aga was bolder, she took a little sip, then smiled in delight. Relieved, Malcolm gallantly gave her his drink and went to get a beer. Sar decided to join him. There was something he wanted to say to the Lieutenant out of the earshot of the others.

"Lt Reed?"

"Please, call me Malcolm."

He paused and considered the man for a moment. "Malcolm."

He nodded. "That's right. As Trip would say this is a party."

"Malcolm, I do not understand why there are festivities. The Commander needs to rest."

The Lieutenant's eyes were steady. He took two beers and handed one to Sar. "I agree with you unfortunately Trip says this is the Captain's way of apologising for what happened."

He frowned. "What happened was not the Captain's fault."

"I know that, you know that and so does Trip. Try telling the Captain. He's been blaming himself ever since it happened." He paused, took a sip of his beer and fell silent for a moment. "Don't worry, Sar, as soon as Trip's had a chance to say hello to everybody and can make a move to leave I'll personally guide him to Sickbay. I want our doctor, Dr Phlox, to check him over. That puncture wound in his lung worries me."

Sar nodded slowly. Decided he liked Trip's friend very much. He was level headed and not afraid to make unwelcome decisions if it was in his friend's interests. They headed back, stopped every few paces by one or other of the crew wanting to know who Sar was and what had happened on Volara. When they got back to Trip they found him sitting at a table with the biggest catfish they had ever seen. It dwarfed the plate and made even a good old southern boy feel like he was taking on more than he could chew. "Cap'n, where in hell did Chef get this monster? I swear, I don't know a protein resequencer that'd be big enough to produce somethin' this size."

A truly beautiful smile swallowed up all the Captain's worries and negative thinking. Happiness and a kind of smug contentment oozed out of every pore. "That's because it didn't come out of a resequencer, Trip."

Trip stared at him. Clearly dumbfounded. "It didn't?"

"Nope."

He appeared to be having trouble making sense of what the Captain was saying. "Are ya sayin'...that this is a REAL honest to God catfish, Cap'n?"

Captain Archer laughed. Kai was sitting next to Trip and grinning from ear to ear. Sarsa sat next to him with her hand in his. They were sucking on their crushed fruit drinks through great fat straws. "It is that, Trip."

"But how...?" His voice trailed off in stunned shock. He looked down at the catfish then back at his best friend.

"I had it put in the deep freeze when we first came aboard. I was saving it for a special occasion."

Trip's mood became more subdued. His voice almost hushed. "An' this is a special occasion?"

The Captain grinned. "You bet your life it is. Not only are you back where you belong but you've brought your son with you and some friends. I'd say that calls for a celebration, don't you?"

He tried to hold back the tears. Travis patted him on the shoulder and drank to his health. Lt Hess pushed her way through and gave him a stern look. "Are you going to stare at that catfish or eat it, Commander?"

He smiled. "Hey, Anna, wanna help me with this monster?"

She laughed. "Thought you'd never ask!"

Trip insisted everybody had to have a bite. It was his catfish which meant it was up to him what he did with it. Captain Archer watched him stand up and carefully begin to cut it into small pieces so everyone could have a taste. He was so proud of his friend. Even now he wanted to share the things he loved with his friends. No wonder he drew people to him. If the piece he gave Kai was a little larger than everybody's elses no one mentioned it. Hoshi hurried to get extra side plates and helped dish the delicacy out. Trip straining to look over the smiling heads that were bobbing and wishing him well. At last he could stand it no more. He turned his head and looked at the Captain. A faint look of hurt in his eyes.

"Don't tell me she wouldn't come?"

For a second he was puzzled. "Who?"

"T'Pol. Bet she insisted on stayin' at her post."

The Captain swallowed and felt suddenly uncomfortable. Was it Trip's imagination or had the room gone a little quiet?

"Cap'n? Jon? Where's T'Pol?"

"Trip, enjoy the party..."

He shook his head. Even more sure now that something was wrong. In fact now he came to think about it he realised he had not heard T'Pol over the com either. It was almost as if she was not even on the ship. His heart missed a beat. No. He had to be letting his imagination run away with him. She had to be here. Where else would she be? Perhaps she had got sick? A look of alarm settled on his face. "Is she alright, Jon? Don't tell me she got sick?"

The Captain shook his head. Behind him, Malcolm Reed looked worried. Trip frowned. No longer in a party mood. "Jon, I think I wanna know what's goin' on and I wanna know *now*."

His quiet but firm tone made the Captain wince. *Oh hell. You have lousey timing, Trip* Trip whispered something to Kai and kissed the top of his head, smiled at Sarsa and had a couple of words with Sar and An-aga. Then he was moving closer to the Captain and Malcolm, steering them both towards the exit. The Captain tried to get him to stay a little longer but Lt Reed shook his head.

"No, Captain. Trip has a right to know and to know now."

The Captain frowned, a look on the verge of anger settling on his suddenly stern face. Trip was not having any of that. "Don't be mad at Malcolm, Jon. He's right and ya know it. If somethin' bad needs sayin' let's find somewhere away from this circus an' get it said 'cause I'm not backin' down till I know."

Seeing his Chief Engineer's look of stubborn determination the Captain sighed, nodded and took them outside into the corridor. He paused then urged them to follow him. The corridor was nowhere near private enough to have this kind of conversation. To Malcolm's surprise they headed for Sickbay. Once inside, Trip could hold his patience no longer. "Okay, Jon, out with it! Where's T'Pol?"

"She's not here, Trip."

"I can see that."

Malcolm gently touched Trip's arm. A looked passed between them and Trip nodded, took a few breaths to steady himself. "Just tell me what happened."

The Captain nodded and told him everything. From the arrival of the Sh'tok to T'Pol's meeting with Koss. He saw what little colour the Commander had drain out of his face. Shock and horror disolving into a keen distress. The Captain was alarmed. What the hell was going on? Malcolm got a chair and made Trip sit in it. Confused by the Lieutenant's actions he wondered if he was the one in the dark not Trip. But that was ridiculous, wasn't it?

"Ya let that scum sucking bastard take T'Pol?"

Malcolm put a hand on Trip's shoulder and left it there. His eyes filled with concern and not about the Sub-Commander either. The Captain wondered what was going on. "Trip, I didn't have any choice. T'Pol explained that they had been betrothed. Apparently she didn't get around to getting an anullment to cancel the arranged marriage."

"That *man* should be hung, drawn and quartered, Cap'n." Seethed Trip, his heart rate speeding up.

"According to T'Pol, Koss had little choice."

Trip could hardly believe what he was hearing. This was just getting worse and worse.

"You see Koss had gone into something called the Pon Farr and according to T'Pol because their marriage was never anulled and she had stood him up, he was entitled to insist she..."

Trip jumped to his feet. "The dirty filthy bastard! If he's so much as touched a hair on her head, I swear..." He broke off. His breathing ragged. Pain shooting through him. His legs hardly able to hold him upright. Malcolm caught him gently and instead of sitting him back down looked at the Captain. "Help me lay him down, Captain."

The Captain's eyes were wide. Finding it hard to take in that something was obviously wrong with Trip. Something Malcolm knew about but he did not. He recovered quickly and between them they lifted Trip on to a biobed. Trip was breathing harshly now. Thick beads of perspiration on his face, matting his hair. Eyes wide and fastened on the Captain. "Where is she, Jon?" He moaned softly. The pain in his voice sending a shiver of fear down the Captain's spine.

"She went with Koss. Back to the Vulcan homeworld."

Trip closed his eyes. His hands closing in slow tight fists. His heart aching for her, his voice choked off with tears. Lt Reed was beyond anxious now. His head twisting and turning. "Where the hell is that bloody doctor?"

"He's at the party, Malcolm."

When Lt Reed glared at the Captain he shrugged awkwardly. "I insisted."

Lt Reed wished he could find something nice and heavy to hit the Captain over the head with but he could not really blame him. He should have told the Captain as soon as he knew of Trip's condition. But his friend had already been through so much and wanted so badly to let the Captain do this for him. It had all become a tangled mess of good intentions. Just then the door swished open to reveal Sar escorting a very concerned looking Denobulan. With a sigh of relief, Malcolm realised the Volaran had used his own initiative to make sure their friend got the help he needed. The Captain gave the doctor a nod.

"Doctor, am I glad to see you!"

"What appears to be the problem? Apparently something about a collapsed lung?"

The Captain went pale. Malcolm nodded and looked at Sar. "Perhaps it would be best if you explained while the doctor examines him?"

Sar nodded. Malcolm got a chair and eased the shocked Captain into it. Dr Phlox's expression became more serious as he listened to the description of the viscious beating administered to the Chief Engineer in the mine. Iron bars, lengths of wood, fists, feet and then the thrust with the knife puncturing a lung. His hands gently checked the Commander over while he took readings of all his vital signs and set up the scanner as Sar finished talking. He administered a hypospray to calm Trip down. As he began to lose consciousness the man was still trying to weakly get up, mumbling over and over about having to help T'Pol. A tense little silence engulfed them when he finally lost the battle to stay conscious and passed out.

It was some time before Sar broke the silence. His sad eyes lifting from Trip's face to focus on them. "Who is T'Pol?"

* * * * *

Tears of rage and sorrow ran down Captain Benmar's face. He had thought they were pirates. He was wrong. They were nothing short of cold blooded murderers. What he could not fathom out was why. The fate of his passengers had been a crude mass execution. Stunned. Shocked. Horrified. He had wanted to close his eyes but could not. Realised now why the pirate vessel had simply moved to distance itself from them but not gone to warp. The sick bastards wanted him to watch. The bodies turning over and over in grotesque slow motion as they spewed out of the airlock. Tiny little struggles weakening as they chewed vacuum. Clawing at the cold empty heart of space. The struggles stopped. The slow spinning motion did not. A grim parody of life in the unfeeling face of a dispassionate universe. Finally he gave into his grief and howled. The pirate ship did not hear him. It had already gone to warp.

* * * * *

Sar stayed with him. Refused to leave Sickbay no matter who or what threatened him. The Volaran showed a calm stony face to them. His place was by his Senisa's side. The only way they would remove him was by force of arms and Lt Reed would not allow the Captain or the Doctor to harry him. Captain Archer took the Lieutenant to one side, a wary eye still on the Volaran standing like some sentinel over his friend. A strong, silent, protective presence.

"Malcolm, what on earth is going on between Trip and Sar?"

The Lieutenant looked at him in surprise. "What are you talking about, sir?"

"You know what I mean." Snapped the Captain.

Lt Reed watched him closely. Understanding dawning on him. He was careful in his response. "Captain, Sar and the Commander are friends."

"Yes, but what *kind* of friends?"

"The best kind. I confess I don't know the whole story yet but I know that they have saved each other's lives. I also know that they have been through the kind of hell I would not wish on my worst enemy. I for one am glad the Commander found such a loyal friend. I have no doubt Captain that had he not done so Commander Tucker would not have survived to be with us today."

The Captain sucked in a sharp breath. Eyes glued to his Armoury Officer. A man he had come to equate with the very essence of truth in its' purest unadulterated form. If Malcolm said they were friends they were friends. So why did he feel so jealous? Why did it feel such an intimate thing lay between these two men? He tried to batten down the turmoil he was feeling. As if suddenly discovering the ground beneath his feet was quicksand. Sar was married. Had a daughter. So what was it he wanted from Trip? Was it simply friendship? A bond of loyalty that could not be broken? Why did he feel so threatened? He did not like the way his thoughts were going. What it said about his own screwed up insecurities. Was ashamed of himself for thinking this way but could not stop himself. He hated everything the two had shared that he had not. A thought disturbed him further. Trip and Malcolm had obviously discussed what had happened down on the planet. Why had his best friend not turned to him? Why had he confided in Malcolm? Did he blame him for what happened on Volara? Did he think the Captain had willingly abandoned him to his fate? Left him to die in his place? Tears pricked his eyes but he did not let them fall. He realised his true fear was not that Trip had made friends outside the charmed circle. Not even that they had shared things he could not be part of. He was afraid he would lose him. That as the years unfolded he would become   
excluded from a friendship that was precious to him.

His thoughts made him feel ashamed. Weak. Pathetic. They also made him realise just how much he had come to rely upon this one man. He was more than his friend. He was family. His conscience. The one person who knew him better than anybody else. With a bitter sting he realised he had been using Trip as an emotional crutch. He was being selfish but had not meant to be. Did not want to monoplise his friend's time or dictate who his friends should be. He did not know these people. They were strangers to him and that was the rub. As the realisation took root his look sharpened. A flicker of hope and challenge pushed away his dark musings. That was the answer. He needed to get to know these people. Not stand out on the edge and wonder why there was this distance between them. A self conscious smile at last dusted his lips. His intellect slowly leading him back towards the light. He tilted his head at Malcolm. "Sorry. I was being an ass. I am grateful Sar was there for Trip, it's just hard to share him with a stranger after coming so close to losing him."

Lt Reed nodded. Surprised the Captain could be so open about it. That was something he admired about Captain Archer. No matter what happened he always strived to do the best for his people and that was the quality that would serve him best now. He did not judge the Captain. No one did a harsher job in that regard than the man himself. He approved the introspection. Was glad the man had a generous enough soul to realise there was always room for improvement. A chance to learn a different perspective. To widen the path of wisdom. He smiled slowly back. "Come on, sir. What do you say I treat you to a pot of tea?"

"Make it strong black coffee and you've got a deal."

Just before they left Sickbay the Captain had a word with Dr Phlox. The Denobulan discussing the Commander's condition. The Captain looked anxious. "Can you fix it?"

"Yes, Captain, but I want him to get a full night's rest before operating on the lung. The stronger he is the better his recovery will be. He has had enough shocks and the news about the Sub-Commander was the last thing he needed to hear."

The Captain nodded. Worried. "I wish I'd known about Koss."

"Captain, the Sub-Commander would have told you had she thought it necessary. The appearance of her former betrothed must have been a tremendous shock."

He nodded then wished the doctor and Sar goodnight. Lt Reed gave the Volaran a nod and for a moment their eyes met in complete understanding. The Lieutenant watched his Captain's face as he fell into step beside him. "You know sir, I can think of someone else who would benefit from a good night's sleep."

"I'll sleep once I know all my people are alright."

"Then they won't be, Captain."

Startled he looked at the Lieutenant. "What do you mean?"

"You are an intinsic part of this crew Captain. If you are waiting for everybody to be alright then that must include yourself. Ergo. 'You need to get a good night's sleep'. Quote, unquote."

The Captain laughed in surprise. "My God Malcolm did anyone ever tell you that you'd make one hell of a shrink?"

For a moment the Armoury Officer simply looked at him. His expression unreadable. Captain Archer found himself holding his breath. Hoping he had not   
offended him. At last Lt Reed spoke. "Just be grateful I do not charge by the hour, Captain."


	13. One for Sorrow

The Captain was finding it hard to concentrate. Sitting on the bridge was just making him anxious. He got up and knew all eyes were on him. Without looking at his bridge staff he excused himself. "The bridge is yours, Lieutenant."

Malcolm nodded from the Tactical Station. "Yes, Captain."

As soon as the Captain had gone Hoshi and Travis turned to face the Armoury Officer. "Okay, Malcolm, give. What's wrong with the Captain?"

"Ensign Sato," Cautioned the Lieutenant. "There is nothing wrong with the Captain and I would remind you we are still on duty."

She nodded. "Alright *Lieutenant Reed*. What has got the Captain all up tight and anxious? And don't even think of fobbing us off. We know something's up."

Lt Reed sighed, though to give Travis his due the man did not press and pry like Hoshi. But then. No one did. He thought about how much to say. "The Captain is worried about Commander Tucker."

Her voice faltered. "Why? The Commander's alright, isn't he?"

"He will be, Ensign. Apparently he was not treated too well on that planet."

Travis frowned. "What did they do to him?"

"He was beaten pretty badly while he was in the mine. The ribs and cuts healed but one of his lungs was punctured." Seeing the apalled looks on their faces he hastened to reassure them. "Dr Phlox is operating as we speak. He says he will be able to repair the puncture wound and with a few days rest the Commander will be good as new."

"Puncture wound? You mean something pierced his lung?"

"It was a knife, Hoshi, alright? Now can we please drop the subject?"

Ensign Sato nodded slowly. Wondered why Malcolm was getting so up tight if it was just a routine operation. Seeing her look he shook his head slowly at her. He had nothing further to say. She looked at Travis. He made himself busy checking their course and trimming their current vector. Biting her lip she tried not to worry about what she was not being told.

***

When the Captain got to Sickbay he found himself pacing outside the little operating room. Sar was sitting outside the door, his solemn face turned towards the Captain. Golden eyes regarding him. The Captain gave a big expansive sigh and looked at him. Decided now was as good a time as any to get to know Trip's alien friend. He sat next to the big man. "I'm sorry, I don't cope too well with these things."

"You are worried about your friend."

It was a statement. The Captain nodded. "That obvious?"

Sar nodded. "Yes, Captain."

"You seem pretty calm."

"I can do him no good worrying. Your doctor explained the procedure to me in great detail. I am confident that he can heal Trip."

A faint smile came to the Captain's weary face. "You place an awful lot of trust in people you hardly know, Sar."

The golden eyes held his for a while. "You are Trip's friends. He trusts you above all others, Captain. He gave his life for yours and not for one second would he think the price too high." The Captain blushed. "I am honoured to call him friend also. Respecting my friend how can I not respect his?"

Put like that it was so simple. A genuine smile flowered on the Captain's lips. His heart felt a little lighter though he was not sure why. "Are you sure you're not part Vulcan?"

"I am Volaran and Volarans do not lie."

The Captain resisted the urge to laugh. He did not want to offend this solemn man. A man who wore his honour as effortlessly as other people wore clothes. The fit was perfect. "Can I ask you something personal, Sar?"

The big man nodded.

"Would you tell me how you and Trip met?"

The golden eyes seemed to look deep into the Captain's soul. "You know how we met. I was assigned to be his personal guard."

The Captain nodded. "I know but I'm curious how you went from gaoler to friend."

For a moment the Volaran did not speak. Memories were precious things and now this man wanted to dig and delve into something private. Yet he was Trip's best friend. If he wanted to know it behoved him to tell him. He nodded slowly. "Very well. I was a Siminarial Guard, Captain. The highest, most honoured guard of Volara. Hand picked and chosen by the Prince Regent. Normally we guard the Royal Person. Our lives we give in his protection. His merest wish our command."

"So how did you come to be assigned to Trip?" Whispered the Captain.

"When you fell into the death coma after touching the forbidden blooms, the Commander was distraught. He requested an audience with the Prince Regent and begged him to allow him to change places with you. He had asked for your doctor to attend you and the doctor had confirmed that you were dying. He also stated that if you could be returned quickly enough to your ship he would be able to save your life. It was all the Commander needed to hear. The Prince Regent was much moved by your friend's willingness to sacrifice his own freedom to buy yours. The doctor however cautioned him that you might still die yet he insisted on making the exchange. Your sentence was five years. The Commander took the burden of care with a joyful heart and in doing so not only bought your freedom but gave honour to his sacrifice." He paused a moment. "The Prince Regent is not a cruel man, Captain. The mines are hard. The men who work them are not the kind you should mix with above or below ground. The Commander was an innocent man but the price had to be paid. It is the law. So to honour both the sentence and the sacrifice the Prince Regent commanded me to watch over him. To protect him and guide him until the sentence had been paid."

"That still doesn't explain how you became friends."

Something glittered in the golden eyes. "Why do you wish to know?"

The Captain sucked in a breath. He had not expected that. "I guess I'm curious, Sar. Plus I don't know you and if I'm honest about it I'm a little alarmed by how close you two have become. I've known Trip a long time. He's like family to me. I don't want to see him hurt."

The Volaran nodded but knew the Captain was not confessing everything. "I will not take him away from you, Captain." He said softly.

His words so soft they stirred the hairs on the back of the Captain's neck. He just managed to resist the urge to shudder. "How the hell did you know that?"

"He is my friend too."

For long minutes neither spoke. When Sar continued it was as if there had been no pause. "I was much affected not simply by the Commander's honourable act but by the way he embraced his penance. He worked hard and without complaint. Took direction and did all that was asked of him. As a man whose life is bound together by loyalty and honour I easily recognise it when glimpsed in others. He earnt my respect."

"How did he come to meet the boy? Was he working down the mine as well?"

The former guard looked surprised. "Kai? No. Trip met Kai above ground."

"How could he do that working in the mine?"

A smile softened gently curving lips. "Because he worked so diligently and without complaint the Prince Regent wanted to reward him. You must understand, Captain, the sentence still stood but under our penal code it is within the Prince Regent's gift to award periods away from the mine for good behaviour. His reward was a day above ground." His smile became a deep rumbling chuckle. It was an odd throaty noise but carried such warmth it did not alarm the Captain. A smile tugged at his own lips in response. "I took him through our city streets. Showed him the wonders carved in metal and stone. The air was good for him. The change welcome to both eye and muscle. Then once more he surprised me. We were passing the grounds where the innocents live."

"The innocents?"

"It is our name for those who through no fault of their own are left fatherless and motherless. Have no family and no place to call their home. They are cared for and sometimes Volarans visit and decide to bring the children into their own families."

"But not Kai?"

Sar shook his head sadly. "No one wants to lead the blind, Captain."

Captain Archer flinched slightly. "It is the same on my homeworld."

Sar looked surprised. "I thought your people were like the Commander?"

The Captain smiled fondly. "No. Trip is special even among our own people. He has such a big generous heart. If you met his family you'd understand. The Tuckers are the kind of people who take in lost dogs, feed strays, make strangers welcome and can't bear to see anyone unhappy. I should know they all but adopted me."

The Volaran's eyebrows rose. "You are adopted?"

Captain Archer laughed. "No, sorry, I should explain. I meant it as an expression of how welcome they made me feel. Trip has been my friend for the last nine years, Sar. Years I don't think I would have gotten through without him. He's very important to me. When my mother died Trip was there. A solid and firm support. Someone I could rely on. He always knew how to cheer me up, help me see that life was still worth living and you should have seen him with my father. My father. Henry Archer. God, I loved my dad so much. He had this dream, Sar. A dream to build a warp five engine and take the first earth starship to the stars. Now Trip is a born dreamer and I swear that man can make anything with his hands. I've never seen anyone more gifted that way. He and my dad were natural friends. They thought alike, bounced ideas off each other as if they had climbed out of the same egg. It helped me so much to cope with mom's death. To not withdraw into my own private shell. I was terrified you see of losing my dad as well. Trip saw that. He knew. And he got me out of it the way he always did." His smile was full of love and affection. "He drew me into his enthusiasm, his infectious joy fired me up with the desire to join in. To share my father's dream. So the three of us spent all our spare time working on that damn engine." He broke off and swallowed hard. Eyes glistening slightly. "My father was as proud of Trip as I am. And when my father died," He paused and had to look away a moment. "It was Trip that held it all together for me. We vowed that we would see my dad's dream come alive. When I got the offer to Captain the first starship I insisted I would only take the post if I could have Trip along as my Chief Engineer."

Sar looked at him for a long time before speaking. "I would say you both chose well, Captain."

His words surprised Captain Archer. "You would?"

"Yes," Said Sar. His words gentle and clearly enunciated through the UT. "And you know, Volarans never lie."

***

Ensign Sato and Travis Mayweather had been engaging in a bit of light banter. Lt Reed had not really been listening. Then the Ensign had cut Travis off and started fiddling with her com. He looked up and frowned. "What is it, Ensign?"

She looked a bit flustered. "I'm picking up a fragmented transmission."

"What does it say?"

"Hold on a minute, I just need to run it through the universal translator. Just a few more words ought to do it. There. That's got it."

She hit the broadcast button and an image flickered on the screen. The man looked Human but was speaking in Vulcan. When he saw a Human staring back at him he immediately reverted to English. "Enterprise! This is the transport vessel Argon, hailing Enterprise! We require urgent assistance. I repeat. We require urgent assistance! Please respond."

***

Dr Phlox was more than pleased. Not only had the operation gone well but he was able to close the puncture wound and reinflate the lung with greater ease than he had anticipated. Part of the reason he put down to the Commander's otherwise robust health. All that hard work down in the mine had provided an unexpected benefit. He checked him over carefully then adjusted his medication to ensure the Commander slept for another four or five hours. When he emerged he smiled at the sight of the huge Volaran waiting anxiously.

"The Commander is doing well, Sar. He will make a full recovery. I am happy to say the operation went even better than I had expected."

The big man nodded. Relief and joy swamping his face for a brief second then vanishing. Dr Phlox frowned at him.

"I would have thought you would have been more enthusiastic, Sar."

"Forgive my demeanour doctor but the Captain had to leave in a hurry."

"The Captain was here?"

"Yes."

"Nothing wrong I hope?"

"I'm afraid this ship has received a distress call."

Dr Phlox steeled himself for the worst, his practised eye glancing around Sickbay and working out how many casualties he could fit in it. "I think I had better ask for Ensign Cutler to join me."

Just then the Captain's voice came over the com. The doctor hit the button and waited to hear how many casualties he should expect to receive. He was disturbed by the anxiety evident in the Captain's voice. "Doctor, first and foremost, how did it go?"

"Commander Tucker is doing fine, Captain. He should be up and about again in a couple of days. I can report the operation was a complete success."

"Good. Excellent work, doctor. There is however something else..."

"Yes, Captain?"

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you doctor but I need you to convert one of the cargo bays."

Dr Phlox frowned. "Cargo bay? I assure you Captain I can fit a great many people into Sickbay with a little ingenuity and a helping hand."

He could have sworn he heard a hiss almost like pain in the Captain's voice. "Our guests are not patients, doctor."

"They're not?"

"No. We are preparing to bring aboard the dead. I need you to set up a makeshift mortuary." 

For a moment shock rendered the normally voluable doctor speechless. He swallowed at last. "Captain, how many *dead* are we talking about?"

There was a stilted pause. "35." Another pause. "Doctor?"

"Yes, Captain? I'm still here."

"Is the Commander conscious?"

He blinked at the odd question. "No, but he should wake in another four or five hours. Perhaps less."

"Can you do me a favour? Keep him sedated for now."

"Captain, I must protest..."

"And I must insist."

The doctor stared at the com unit. Took a breath then asked the question foremost in his mind. "May I ask why, Captain?"

"Because we have reason to believe that one of the dead is Sub-Commander T'Pol..."

***

It was dark. It was dingy. Water vapour made the damp air fetid in the sweaty confines below deck. Nothing so grand as recirculated air was pumped through this cargo space. The man moved with a lumbering kind of grace, his bulky suit hampering any pretence to agility. He was not helped by his burden.

Above him the Captain was preparing for the last part of their deception. As soon as they came out of warp he looked across at his engineer. "Prepare to disengage."

The Nausican engineer nodded and placed his fingers over the controls. The Captain nodded and listened to the loud pop and clang as the false plating was shot from the bolts that had rigged it to their superstructure. Sections of plating were flung away from the ship, the small charges blowing the connections and making for a swift change from lumbering anonymity to a more sleek and powerful battle cruiser. His face broke into a grin. Freed of the extra weight and drag on their efficiency, he barked the order to go to maximum warp. Grinning at each other, there was a brief pause before the Nausican ship disappeared in a bright brief flash leaving behind the spinning detrius of their   
deceit.

***

Captain Benmar was not an emotional man. Not so the crew of Enterprise. He was surprised to see in what regard the Sub-Commander had been held. The Captain bit back tears, his face drawn and grave. Ensign Hoshi Sato cried openly, Travis patting her arm but saying nothing. Lt Reed looked shocked and pale but otherwise in command of his emotions. Some of the crew swore while others wiped moisture from their eyes and stood in stunned silence. The bodies were various. Many races Captain Archer had never seen before. Others were painfully familiar. Even on a stranger the effects of hitting cold vacuum were far from pretty. Each of the dead was treated with care and respect. The body bags mounting up as one by one Captain Benmar identified them to Dr Phlox. Their details entered on the digital tags and sealed in the biobags. Captain Archer made himself go from body to body, his red rimmed eyes anxiously scanning for the face he did not want to see yet needed to find. Her parents would want to attend to the funeral arrangements personally. The least he could do was bring the Sub-Commander home.

It took hours to do the paperwork and at the end of it a very dazed and traumatised Captain stared with bloodshot eyes at Captain Benmar. "I don't understand. You said the Sub-Commander was with the other passengers?"

"She was, Captain." He paused, surprised and even unhappier than he had been. Confusion furrowed his brow. He was perspiring heavily and appeared to be under great stress. Right now Captain Archer could not give a damn about Captain Benmar. "I don't understand."

Captain Archer's lips tightened. His face stern, eyes piercing the other man's. "I think you had better tell me *exactly* what happened from start to finish. And don't even think of missing anything out."

***

In the hustle and bustle of their sombre duties, no one paid much attention to the other guests on board Enterprise. Kai had grown bored and restless. An-aga understood his anxiety. His need to see Trip. She gave him a gentle smile he could not see, putting the affection into her voice. "We must be patient, Kai."

"I want to see Trip. I have to make sure he is alright."

She stroked his hair. "I know."

"If I am really quiet," He begged softly. "Can I stand by his bed?"

An-aga sighed. She found it hard to refuse him. Knew from her husband that the surgery had gone well and that Trip was now sleeping. "Very well, Kai. We will go to Sickbay and if the doctor allows it you can sit with Trip for a while."

A huge smile split his face and he hugged her. Sarsa watched and met her mother's gentle eyes. When Kai pulled back, all three of them went to Sickbay and were surprised to find Sar but no doctor. Seeing the little delegation he did not have to ask whose idea this was. Sar looked at Kai then took the boy's hand in his own and led him over to the Commander's bed. He looked so peaceful. Sar sat next to his friend and sat Kai on his lap, guiding the boy's right hand until he could lay it on one of the Commander's. An-aga smiled at them and took a seat opposite, Sarsa sitting on a chair next to her. An-aga put an arm around her daughter's shoulder. Kai could not see Trip but could feel the steady beat of the man's heart through his wrist. It comforted him. He gave the hand a squeeze and willed him to be alright. For over an hour they sat in companionable silence. Only the quiet chittering of Dr Phlox's menagerie broke the silence. Kai had begun to nod when he felt something stir beneath his hand. His head jerked up.

There. He had not imagined it. The hand he held spasmed. Sar noticed the boy had stiffened in his arms then his mouth dropped open in happy surprise as Commander Tucker slowly opened his eyes. He felt parched, his eyes making hard work of focusing. The ceiling way too bright. A rushing in his ears slowly dying down as consciousness amplified every tiny sound. In that moment he became aware of them all.

"Hey. What're ya all doin' in here? Did someone bring popcorn?"

Kai jumped up and hugged him. Trip chuckled and tried to clear his throat but it felt as if it was filled with tiny slivers of glass, each other cutting another furrow in his throat. An-aga got up and fetched him a glass of water. Not wanting to let him sit up she got an angled glass straw and set it in the tumbler then gently raised his head slightly so he could drink. Only a little fluid did she allow him. Enough to ease his throat not make him sick.

"The doctor said you would sleep for hours, Senisa." Said Sar.

"What an' miss all the fun?"

There was an awkward silence. Trip hugged Kai gently, letting the boy scramble onto the bed and lay next to him, his head on the Commander's chest. His thin body relaxing to the heartbeat which carried his own hopes with it. Trip knew something was wrong. He looked at Sar. "What is it?"

Sar could not lie. Would not lie to his Senisa. Yet he did not want to distress him either. "The Captain received a distress call, Senisa."

"An' let me guess, he's gone to offer aid?"

The Volaran nodded. Trip frowned seeing nothing wrong with that.

"Why does that upset ya, Sar? The Cap'n would never turn his back on anyone that needed his help."

"The nature of the distress call upset him."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"A transport ship called the Argon was carrying passengers. Various dignitaries and representatives from other worlds. Transporting them to conferences, back to their homeworlds and so on."

"What happened?"

"The ship was attacked then boarded by pirates. The passengers were taken."

"So now we're goin' after them, is that it?"

Sar shook his head and placed a firm hand on Trip's shoulder. His eyes as sad as Trip had ever seen them. "No, my friend. The pirates spaced the passengers. The Captain was called upon to retrieve the dead."

Trip closed his eyes. When he opened them again anger vied with confusion. "Why did they do that?"

"I do not know, Senisa, but that is not what grieved the Captain most."

"It isn't?"

"No." Sar paused. Wishing he did not have to say the next words. "Sub-Commander T'Pol was on that ship."

He watched the look of horror steal over his friend's face. The bright glitter of tears carrying a sorrow so great he could not contain it. Kai clung to him, tears of his own making a silent accompaniment to Trip's grief. "T'Pol's not...? She can't be...?" He broke off and sobbed. "Oh God, oh no, not T'Pol. Please God, don't let her be dead..."


	14. Two For Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Breaking the Ice

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: Breaking the Ice  


* * *

Captain Jonathan Archer was not sure what was worse. To find a body or to still be looking. He was shattered but sleep was not an option. Every face was committed to memory. The full horror of what had happened saddening and angering him in equal measure. He rubbed his face, ignoring the bristle forming where he had not shaved. He stared bleaky at the makeshift mortuary. Dr Phlox creating an ocean of calm in his sorrowful wake. He really was a most accomplished physician and had a natural feel for the emotional trauma of others. He had seen glimpses of it before but never in such stark and drear relief as now. He sighed and commed the bridge. Lt Reed answered immediately.

"Lieutenant, have you managed to find any more bodies?"

The answer came back crisp and clear. "No, Captain."

"Follow the last known trajectory of the pirate vessel and see what you can find. Archer out."

He closed his eyes a moment then heard a commotion at the far side of the storage bay. Opening his eyes he groaned inwardly, his heart contracting as he watched the familiar figure of Commander Tucker pushing through the well meaning hands trying to hold him at bay. Behind the Commander stood the stoic form of Sar. A brief anger flashed in the Captain. Annoyed that Sar had allowed Trip to come down here. That his Chief Engineer and friend could not even recover from his operation before being plunged into this new nightmare. He hurried across the crowded bay to reach his friend. Trip's face was awash with tears, his look distraught and agonised. His eyes lighted on the Captain with relief.

"Cap'n, ya gotta tell 'em to let me through!"

"Trip, you should be in Sickbay..."

The Captain glared behind his friend at the Volaran. Trip caught the look and shook his head. "I have to know, to see for myself Cap'n. Where is she?"

He sucked in a breath to steady himself. "We haven't recovered her body yet, Trip."

Trip's eyes flashed. "Why not? Ya have to bring her aboard Cap'n." His voice broke. Tears brimming in his eyes as a lost look seemed to momentarily disorientate him. "Ya can't leave her in the cold vacuum of space. She deserves better than that."

The Captain put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "We aren't going to leave her, Trip. I promise you that. It just takes a little time to recover everyone that's all." He paused and patted Trip's shoulder awkwardly. "Now you need to get back to Sickbay and that's an order. I'll notify you the moment we find her."

"Not gonna happen, Cap'n."

"Commander..."

The switch to the use of his rank had no effect. Commander Tucker could be the most obstinate son of a bitch when he set his mind to it. He gave his best friend an even look. "I'm okay, Jon. Just upset. Ya have to let me be part of this 'cause I won't believe T'Pol is dead until I see her body."

"Trip, I don't know how..."

"It's alright. I'm not blamin' anyone unless it's that yellow-livered sow-bellied piece of crap she was supposed to marry. When I get my hands on him..."

"Trip!" The Captain's firm tone penetrated enough to silence the Chief Engineer for a moment. Their eyes met and held. "Trip," Repeated the Captain more softly. "We've had a transmission from T'Pol's parents."

He felt his legs start to buckle, his face ashen, eyes wide. Sar steadied the Commander and Dr Phlox turned from his austere duty and quickly brought a chair over for him to sit on. Three pairs of hands made sure he used it. "I see you did not stay in Sickbay, Commander."

He gave the doctor a short nod then looked up at the Captain. "What did they say, Cap'n?"

"They told me that when they found out that Koss had lied to their daughter they notified the authorities. Koss was arrested."

"About time too! Why they oughta take that..."

The Captain cut him off quickly. "Koss was executed at 3am this morning, Trip."

Commander Tucker's mouth flapped uselessly for a moment. His brain not sufficiently in gear yet to take in what he was hearing. It took laborious seconds for the import to filter through his sluggish senses. "Ya mean he's dead?"

His friend nodded. "Koss was cremated immediately afterwards. Because of what he had done he was not accorded an honourable death nor a traditional service."

"What's a traditional service for a liar an' a rapist?"

The Captain took a slow breath. Deciding to let that little comment pass. "Normally there would be a funeral pyre. A Vulcan high mass. The works."

Trip blinked to clear the moisture from his eyes. Sar had both hands resting lightly on his shoulders. Enough to let him know not only that he was there but that he was at his service. Silent comfort in a mad world. "I'd say cremation was too good for him."

No one spoke. When Trip looked up his eyes were clear, his expression hard and implaccable. It vaguely discomfitted the Captain to see the change in him but then this day had marked them all. And not for the better. "Where's Malcolm?"

"On the bridge."

The Commander allowed his eyes to take in all the body bags, his heart so full of sorrow that he was numb. He looked at Sar. "Come with me, Sar?"

The big man nodded. "Yes, Senisa."

Sar removed his hands and waited. Trip looked at the Captain. "That alright with you, Cap'n?"

"Would it do any good to advise you to return to Sickbay and rest?"

Trip shook his head.

"I thought not." He sighed. So weary.

Trip looked at him critically for a moment. "Ya look like ya should change places with me, Cap'n."

"What, go to the bridge?"

A small smile broke through the grief. A brief flash of sun in an overcast and gloomy sky. "Nah, Sickbay."

The Captain pretended to be affronted. "I'll have you know that that's close to insubordination, Commander Tucker!"

"Ya comin'?"

He shook his head ruefully and looked around him. "No. I have to finish up here first. The doctor's been compiling a detailed list of the dead."

"I'll catch ya later then."

The Captain nodded. Trip left with Sar. Never had his heart felt heavier. As he exited the makeshift mortuary his step became firmer, brisk even. Sar watched the shift of the burden from sorrow to firm intent. Knew his Senisa was thinking hard. He asked no questions but walked with him in silence. When they entered the bridge the first thing Sar noticed was the way the bridge crew's faces lit up. Ensign Hoshi Sato jumped to her feet and would have hugged the Commander but something in Trip's demeanour told her now was not the time. Travis wondered how Trip had known. That look on the Commander's face telling him he had heard about the passengers and of their search for the body of the Sub-Commander. Trip nodded to them then walked briskly over to Lt Reed, Sar a pace behind him.

"Malcolm, what's the current situation? Before ya wonder, I've already been to the mortuary. I know T'Pol isn't there."

Lt Reed looked at Trip for a long moment, his eyes gazing deep into the Commander's soul. Extracting information that would tell him how best to proceed. "You are quite correct, Commander."

"So what are we doin' about it?"

"We've extended our search pattern."

Trip walked round the console and watched as the Lieutenant showed him. "This is the warp signature of the pirate vessel, Commander." He tapped part of the trajectory with his index finger. "This is where we found the Argon drifting and the majority of the bodies."

"How many're missin' besides the Sub-Commander?"

There was a slow painful silence. Lt Reed met the Commander's eyes and something passed between them. "That's just it, Commander. The only missing body is that of the Sub-Commander."

Something clicked inside Trip. He tried to keep the flare of hope from showing on his face. He would not believe she was dead unless he saw the body. It was what he had told the Captain. It was what he now told his heart. The increased beat set a tide of adrenaline coursing through his veins. "Where was the ship headin'?"

Malcolm showed him. Trip nodded and ordered Travis to follow the route of the pirate vessel. "Just don't go to warp just yet Travis." He did not need to explain why. They all knew that they must not risk the chance of missing the tiny drifting body of their Vulcan First Officer. Though Trip fervently hoped they would never find it.

***

She hated the dank darkness. The filth. The smell. Her throat gagged on it but she could not evacuate her stomach any further without removing the lining. Her bile now mixed with the other noxious smells. Her feet submerged in the evil smelling water. Where was she? What was this awful place? Her head hurt. Even in the darkness bright flashes of light errupted behind her eyes. She raised a shaking hand and touched her forehead. It came away with oily slickness. Green with blood. Not a deep wound but a gash wide enough to have blood coursing freely down the side of her face. Idly she knew she should find some way to staunch the wound. To keep it bound and clean so that it would not become infected. Yet she could not force herself to care. Her mind still reeling from the horror she had witnessed.

Why had the Nausicans spaced those people? Why had she been spared? The word caught in her mind like a fishbone in the throat. It pained her almost as vividly. T'Pol sucked in a reluctant breath, unable to block the taste and smell of the place from lungs, nostrils and tongue. All her senses rebelled. She tried to calm herself. Think clearly. Surely her parents would become suspicious when they had no contact from her? Her father had arranged this transport. He would surely check the safe rendesvous of the Argon and Enterprise. Or would they consider their commitment fulfilled? She closed her eyes against the dull ache and tried to think of something else. Something to put her current incarceration in perspective. Incarceration. Her eyes flicked open again. Widened in solemn circles as she thought of another. Commander Tucker was still imprisoned on Volara. Serving his Captain's sentence that his friend might live. She managed to swallow awkwardly. Odd. When she thought about the Commander her own situation paled into insignificance. She wondered if she would ever see him again. To her consternation she found the possibility that she might not pained her more than her own situation.

***

"What the hell...?"

Lt Reed increased the magnification. Commander Tucker swore heavily.

"Commander!" Cautioned the Lieutenant, mindful of the fact that his friend was swearing like a sailor within earshot of Hoshi. He seemed not to notice.

"Look at that, Malcolm!"

The Armoury Officer decided to ignore any unintended offence on the Commander's behalf and rotated the angle of the observed article. "It looks like metal sheeting."

Trip was excited. "Yeah, *not* hull plating."

For a moment Lt Reed stared at him. "Your point, Commander?"

He grinned. A brief flash of white teeth then the Commander's look was sober again. All business. "We gotta bring it aboard, Malcolm."

"Why? This isn't a junk yard."

"No, it isn't and neither is out there." Trip paused and leaned in closer to his friend, his bright blue eyes fixed on his with a fevered intensity. "That piece of metal was *put* there. Aren't ya curious why?"

"You think it came from the pirate vessel?"

"Nobody else out here that I can think of."

"Trip, it could have been there for days, weeks, months. Years even."

Just then Travis interrupted them. "Sirs? I've been scanning ahead and it appears there are more sections of metal."

"See?" Said Lt Reed. "A junkyard."

The Commander shook his head. Eyes steady, voice firm. "I want that piece on board, Lieutenant."

Lt Reed nodded. "Yes, Commander."

"Ya can use the grappler." He turned to Travis. "Travis can ya bring us in real close to the nearest section?"

"Yes, sir."

"Nice n' easy. Don't want Malcolm to miss grabbing his prize."

Lt Reed gave him a dirty look. Thirty minutes later Commander Tucker and Lt Reed were staring at the result of their efforts. The section of metal plating was huge. Twenty yards by fifty if it was a foot. Lt Reed summed it up with a whistle. Commander Tucker walked slowly round the huge thing. Sar watched his face then reached out a hand to trail curious fingers over the uneven surface. Trip caught the expression on his face. Remembering that besides being a former Siminarial Guard, Sar was also a metallurgist. "What d'ya think, Sar?"

"It is an alloy, Senisa. But it is full of impurities."

Trip nodded having noticed the same thing. "A hurried construction?"

"Yes, Senisa. Already you can see the stress in the alloy."

Lt Reed flicked a curious glance from one face to the other. "Meaning what exactly?"

"It means, Malcolm, that someone went to an awful lot of trouble to make these metal sections. An' look here at this."

"What am I looking at?"

"Bolts sheared off."

"Perhaps they were in battle?"

Trip snorted. "There's not a mark on 'em. No carbon scoring. No impact fractures. An' just who were they fightin', Lieutenant? Themselves? I'm tellin' ya these plates are not what we think they are."

"And what do we think they are?" As Trip began to roll his eyes the Lieutenant persisted. "Humour me."

"O-kay. I can't be a hundred percent certain until we retrieve all the pieces of course..."

"You want to *what*? Are you mad Commander? In case you haven't noticed, space is at a bit of a premium on this ship at the moment and these pieces are not exactly pocket sized."

"I know that Lieutenant, hold your horses and let me finish. I think we'll find our answers once we put this puzzle back together again."

Lt Reed sighed with mild exasperation. "Did I tell you that I think you're quite mad?"

"Yeah, Malcolm. Several times in fact." The Chief Engineer responded affectionately.

"Stark raving stone bonkers?" Elaborated his friend.

"That too."

Another sigh. "Then why in heaven do I put up with you?" He mumbled sourly.

Commander Tucker smiled. "'Cause I'm also a gifted and brilliant Engineer."

This time it was Lt Reed's turn to snort. "Dream on, Commander. I tolerate you because I feel sorry for you."

The Commander gave him an injured look that made Lt Reed laugh. "Alright, and maybe - just maybe - you are a pretty passable engineer too."

"Passable?" Cried his friend in his most offended tone.

Just then they were interrupted by a metallic shudder. The loud clang echoing in their ears. "What the bloody hell was that?" 

"That," Said Sar mildly. "Was another of those pocket-sized pieces this time impacting with the ship."

***

Captain Archer was definitely not having a good day. He stared at Commander Tucker and Lt Reed. At a complete loss for words. He felt like hell. Knew he looked like it. And now two of his most respected and senior crew members were telling him the kind of tale that would not go amiss in a Boy's Own Adventure comic.

"You think *what*?"

Lt Reed shut his mouth and waited for Commander Tucker to explain. After all. It was his insane idea. The trouble was the more Trip expounded on his theory the more Malcolm felt himself drawn into his line of reasoning. Quite unsettling really. The southerner was obviously rubbing off on him. Perhaps the doctor could give him shots? Half a dozen ought to do it.

"It's not as crazy as it sounds, Cap'n."

"Let me be the judge of that, Commander."

Trip took a breath. "We began to follow the warp trail of the pirate vessel, Cap'n. That's when we came across sections of sheet metal spinning in space. I was suspicious. I had Malcolm bring one aboard and we examined it. From a distance it looked like a piece of hull plating but when you look up close its' far too inferior for that."

"Inferior?" Said the Captain in a disbelieving voice. What the hell did he mean by that? How could a piece of metal be inferior?

"Hull plating is pretty specialised, Cap'n. You can't just throw up any old junk and expect it to stop phase canon fire or withstand heavy impact. It's very carefully crafted. The metal refined of all impurities. Ya get impurities in metal and ya get all kinds of microfractures built into it. Stress points that radiate like a spider's web but are unseen to the naked eye. That kinda shoddy workmanship can make for the shortest maiden voyage in history."

The Captain was frowning now. He could feel a headache coming on. Oh God, he just had to get some sleep. Right after this story was put to bed. "Okay, just supposing you're right, if it's not hull plating what is it? And what are sections of it doing out here just floating in space?"

"I don't think it's here by accident, Cap'n."

The seriousness of his friend's voice sharpened the Captain's interest. "Oh?"

"I've been thinkin' about a lot of things." He said slowly. "After the shock of hearin' about T'Pol I started thinkin' about what we were seeing. Or rather. Supposed to be seeing." He paused to wet his lips. "I decided to have a good long talk with that Captain."

"Captain Benmar?"

"Yeah, that's him. He was pretty shaken but there was one thing that struck me about his story. After the pirate ship took all the hostages, they didn't just go to warp Cap'n. They pulled away from the Argon, stopped, then deliberately spaced the passengers. Why d'ya think they did that?"

The Captain was frowning. His look pained. "Because they're sick bastards Trip, that's why."

The Commander shook his head. "No, Cap'n. They wanted a witness."

"A witness?"

"Yeah. To make us think Sub-Commander T'Pol is dead."

For a minute the Captain just stared at him. He was insane. It was the only explanation. Tired as he was he could hardly believe this cock and bull story. Trip had really lost it this time. Now he was grasping at straws. Or should that be metal plating? Grief could do strange things to a man. "Commander," He said quietly. Trying to keep the strain out of his voice. "I think you need to return to Sickbay."

Trip shook his head. "No, Cap'n. I need to ask you a favour."

Surprised, the Captain raised his eyebrows. "What kind of favour?"

The Commander's lips set in a firm unforgiving line. "I want ya to put in a call to the Vulcan homeworld. It's time I had a talk with T'Pol's parents..."


	15. The Burden Of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Breaking the Ice

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: Breaking the Ice  


* * *

It was a shock. The Vulcan couple staring back at Trip seemed as surprised to be talking to him as he to them. The woman swallowed slowly but seemed to be in control. Maybe that was where T'Pol got her poise from? He waited for her to speak. "You are who?"

"My name is Commander Tucker, ma'am. I'm the Chief Engineer on Enterprise."

T'Pol's father spoke. "What is your connection to our daughter, Commander?"

"Well apart from being crew members she's my friend, an' I don't take kindly to people hurtin' my friends."

The woman's lip twitched slightly but her eyes were steady. Calm. She let her husband do the talking and concentrated on the intense young man staring back at them from the view screen. An individual more unlike the Captain was hard to imagine. There was no cautious holding back. No polite little detours around the words he wanted to say. This man said what he thought and she found it a refreshing if odd change.

"Commander, my daughter was betrothed to Koss..."

Anger flushed Trip's face. It took him all his control not to yell obscenities at them at the mere mention of that man's name. He calmed himself enough to speak but the words were mangled bitten pieces of dialogue that had already been chewed half to death before he spat them out. "She didn't wanna marry him."

Her mother's eyebrow rose. Interesting. Such an impassioned young man.

"They were betrothed." Her father continued solemnly. "It is the Vulcan way."

"Well it sure isn't ours and the more I hear about that man the less I like the sound of him."

The Vulcan frowned. "Commander, your anger is pointless. The man is dead."

For a moment there was silence. Then slowly Trip's eyes narrowed. "That's what I wanted to talk to ya about."

"I do not understand."

"I need ya to tell me everythin' ya know about Koss. What he's like. His moods, that kind of thing. Then I want to know *exactly* what happened when he brought T'Pol back to Vulcan."

Her parents stared at him as if the Human had just grown an extra head. It was T'Pol's mother who broke the stunned silence. "Why should we do that, Commander? We have already told you that Koss is dead and your Captain has informed us of our daughter's demise."

She refused to say execution. Trip forced himself to go on. Not wanting to hurt them but needing them to understand just how important this was. "I know ya don't know me, have no reason to trust me but I can tell ya this. I don't buy this whole story. Somethin' smells fishy an' right now I trust my gut a whole lot more than I trust a bunch of pirates."

"Commander," Said her father in a strained tone. "What good will this do?"

"I'm hopin' it'll lead us to the truth, sir. Whether T'Pol really is dead or is bein' held someplace against her will I'm gonna find out. Even if I have to shake every single star and tip every planet upside down to find it.   
I'd like it if I had your blessing."

` "And if you don't Commander?"

He shrugged. Beyond caring who he upset now. A sense growing that they were running out of time. "I'll do it anyway. I just won't be so polite about it."

***

The Captain was furious. He glared at his unrepentent Chief Engineer. T'Pol's parents had opened a com link to the Captain after their conversation with Trip and bit by bit the whole exchange had been related to him. The only blessing he could see was that they were not making a formal complaint. In fact they were not complaining at all. They had seemed shell shocked. Once the link ended he had made short work of finding out where Trip was. It did not surprise him to discover he was in the hold, still studying the piece of metal sheeting he and Malcolm had recovered. Why he wanted to keep hold it of heaven only knew, but he had jettisoned the other bits. As the Captain stepped into the hold he caught Sar's eye. The man was standing by the door. Able to overhear bits of conversation but far enough away not to intrude. He nodded to the Volaran and stormed over to where Trip and Malcolm had their heads bent in animated discussion of the finer points of their respective crafts. Two heads looked up in surprise as the Captain spoke.

"Commander Tucker! What the hell did you think you were doing talking to T'Pol's parents like that?"

Commander Tucker raised his eyebrows but did not look a bit repentent. In fact he looked so calm it made the Captain even madder. "Bein' honest?"

"You not only insulted them, their culture and their daughter's memory you also wanted to drag up everything you could about Koss! Commander, the man is dead. I have no intention of letting you dig him up again just so you can vent your spleen. This is hard enough for them and your actions are unforgivable."

"Cap'n, I'm not after revenge."

"You're not?"

"No. I want the truth. Nothin' more, nothin' less. I owe it to myself, to T'Pol, an' even her parents."

The Captain took a steadying breath and stepped right up to his Chief Engineer. Lt Reed stood ramrod straight and watched them. Ready to intervene if it got ugly. "How dare you presume to take the moral highground, Commander."

His words surprised the Commander. "That's not what I'm doin' Cap'n. Somethin' stinks about this and I'm gonna find out what it is."

"It's your attitude, Commander."

Now Trip was beginning to get pissed off at his friend. "Don't ya want to know what really happened?"

"I know what happened."

He shook his head. "No. You *think* ya know, Cap'n. Same as the rest of us."

The Captain was confused. What the hell was he talking about? He glanced at the silent Armoury Officer. "Malcolm, what are you doing here?"

"I happen to agree with Commander Tucker, sir."

"What?"

"Something is definitely not right, Captain. While the Commander's methods may be unorthodox I believe he is on to something."

"Are you saying you believe this fantasy?"

He thought about how best to answer the Captain. "I believe that we have been spun a somewhat elaborate lie, Captain. A lie in which innocent people were sacrificed to convince us it was the truth."

"But why, Malcolm? It doesn't make sense."

Trip gave a grim little nod, his eyes flashing. "Exactly, Cap'n. They were supposed to have been captured by pirates."

"No suppose about it."

"How many pirates d'ya know that would destroy their stolen cargo - whether it be goods or people? They may *look* like pirates but they sure as hell aren't actin' like 'em."

"Which means what exactly?"

Trip shrugged. "I haven't figured that part out yet, Cap'n."

The Captain was calming down but Trip knew he was still angry with him. He could see it simmering in his friend's eyes. "There's one more thing, Commander."

"Yes, sir?"

"T'Pol's parents have decided to take a berth on the next Vulcan vessel to come out here. They want to be present when you find out whatever it is you think you're going to find."

His face went pale. "I never meant for them to do that, Cap'n. Ya have to tell 'em not to come."

Captain Archer shook his head. "Too late, Trip. Your mess not mine. I'm not sure whether you impressed or horrified them. Knowing you it was probably both."

"I'm in trouble aren't I, Cap'n?"

The Captain's mood lightened just a little. "You're always in trouble, Trip. It's just the depth that varies."

He got a grin back and almost found himself smiling. He managed to keep his expression stern. "For what it's worth, T'Pol's parents have decided to back your determination to see this through. I have no idea what they think you can accomplish but they've downloaded a whole ton of stuff from the Vulcan database for you. What's more extraordinary is they've encrypted it to your voiceprint."

It was not often that the Captain had the pleasure of seeing his irrepressible Chief Engineer completely floored. He stared at the Captain in stunned silence. It took him a couple of tries to get his mouth to work properly. "They did what?"

"You heard."

Trip shook his head slowly from side to side. "I heard but I don't believe it. How the hell did they manage that? We don't have voiceprint access and this is *our* ship. How did they do it?"

"Don't forget who helped us build Enterprise."

Trip closed his eyes momentarily. "Oh Lord." His eyes sprang open again and rested on the Captain. His look rueful. "I just hope we don't find other less welcome surprises care of our dear Vulcan friends."

Then he thought about just how big a concession T'Pol's parents had made. For the first time in days the Commander saw the light at the end of the tunnel and it *wasn't* an oncoming train. His face broke out into a huge giga-watt smile. He had been worrying that he might have blown it. "Thanks, Cap'n."

The Captain frowned. "What did you ask for?"

"Everythin' they could find on Koss."

Before the Captain could berate him Trip rushed on. Not wanting to leave a gap wide enough for the smallest protest. 

"I know how it sounds, Cap'n, but I *do* have my reasons."

"Am I gonna like them?"

Trip shrugged. "That depends." He paused a moment, his expression compacting into something hard as flint. For just a split second Captain Archer got a glimpse of how implaccable a foe the Commander could be. "I wanna be able to crawl inside that bastard's head and see what he's thinkin' before the thought can make it to his mouth."

A look of concern flickered over the Captain's face. His voice dropped. "He's dead, Trip. Let it go."

The Commander shook his head. Distancing himself slightly from that hard edge for the Captain's sake. "Uh huh. I need to know what he's been playin' at Cap'n if I wanna get to the truth. An' if there's even the smallest chance the Sub-Commander is still alive I have to be able to second guess him. I can't do that unless I can get inside his head."

"Okay Trip, you win this round - for now - though I don't like the way you played T'Pol's parents."

"I wasn't playin'. Cap'n."

"You'd better hope your digging turns up something other than another can of worms. Do I make myself clear, Commander?"

Trip nodded. "As crystal."

The Captain turned to his Tactical Armoury Officer. "And what are you going to do, Lieutenant?"

"If it's all the same to you Captain I'd like to help the Commander."

The Captain sighed and shook his head. He was getting too old for this kind of thing. "Commander Tucker, see what a bad influence you are?"

The Commander flashed him a grin as the three of them began to walk to the door. Already itching to get his hands on those files as they joined Sar. "I just want the truth, Cap'n, that's all."

"And if you don't find it?"

Trip paused. All humour vanished. His look solemn but calm. Something deep in his eyes catching the light and sparking. Like granite striking flint. "Then at least I'll know I did everythin' I could for a friend."

The Captain fell silent. There really was no arguing with that.

***

Her breathing was laboured now. She was feeling dizzy. The knock on the head, the unbearable smell and heat, not to mention the foul water that came halfway up her calves. T'Pol had literally had enough. No one came to check on her. To see how she was. Not even to give her food or water. What was she doing here? Where were they taking her? T'Pol began to take a good look around. First with her eyes then using her hands to rumage through the debris that littered this foul stinking place. That was it. This was a place for all the refuse, the garbage, the putrid remnants of meals. The vacuous waste of both ends of the food chain and all parts imbetween. When she realised what the slimey material was that slid against her legs, she dry heaved over and over again until she thought her very throat would cough up blood. It was horrible. Horrrendous. Disgusting filth. And she did not have the benefit of nasal inhibitors to help her endure it. 

***

Sar was concerned for his Senisa. Trip had been carefully perusing the material sent by T'Pol's parents and had been up all night. Hunched over the keyboard in his quarters and hardly moving except to click through another screen and read even more of the cramped text. Everything from Koss's early childhood up to the present day. The early days were standard dry fare. Little or nothing of interest up until Koss and T'Pol were betrothed at the tender age of eleven. Eleven! His blood boiled but he managed to tamp it down. To control his emotions so that he could continue. Koss certainly applied himself to his studies achieving regular accelerated promotions in every field. At first Trip thought he must just be exceptionally bright then he noticed a pattern emerging. Koss was not being educated like the rest. He was being groomed. But for what?

He was surprised to find out that Koss was fluent in nine languages. One of them the Human tongue of English. That was interesting. As he scrolled through his language skills he stopped. His heart racing. Koss could speak Nausican! A tremor ran through him. Nausican. What was it Captain Benmar had said? Ah yes, the pirates were Nausican. It was too much of a coincidence to be accidental. Something cold stirred in his veins. This looked like the link he was searching for. This had been no simple pirate action but a carefully planned kidnap. The siezing of all the passengers had been done to hide the identity of the one they were really after. All of a sudden the spacing of the passengers made a sick kind of sense. He looked up and did not see Sar watching him with gentle concern. When he tried to get up he found he was too stiff. His legs had cramped and would not obey him. His muscles were locked and painful.

Sar at least had not forgotten that he had only come out of surgery mid-day. "Senisa, you must rest." He said softly. His voice like plush velvet, a cushion for his aching ears.

"Don't think I can move, Sar." He mumbled in response.

The Volaran was next to him in the blink of an eye. Large capable hands helped him to his feet. Trip closed his eyes quickly as a spasm of pain shot through knotted muscles. Sar tutted quietly and half carried him to his bed. A second bed had been fitted above his bunk and Kai slept dead to the world, his sightless eyes closed in sweet and happy content. For a moment Trip marvelled that this gift was his to share. A soul he could help in his own small way to grow and flower. He resisted Sar's urging to sit on his bed and let the Volaran begin to undress him as he stood leaning against the bunk bed for a few moments to watch the boy sleep. It soothed him in a way few other things could. Made him feel a surge of hope so deep and fierce that it made him weak with emotion. Sar gave him a few minutes then coaxed him into sitting on his bed. Trip closed his eyes and yawned. He opened them and looked at the Volaran. An ocean of blue trapping a sea of gold.

"I've found the connection, Sar."

The big man nodded and took his boots and socks off. Trip let him work, his mind a whirl of possibilities. It felt good not to have to concentrate on more than one thing at a time. Right now thinking was his priority. Slowly a plan was forming in his head, but the thoughts were growing so sluggish. He really was dead on his feet. "What connection, Senisa?"

Sar's words brought him back to a semblance of coherent thought. "Koss."

He was stripped down to his regulation underwear now. Sar looked around for his sleepware. Trip knew what he was looking for without him asking and pointed to a drawer. Sar nodded and opened it. Took out a pair of pajamas and put them to one side. "What did you discover about Koss, Senisa?"

"That he speaks Nausican."

Sar was hunting for something else. It momentarily distracted Trip. "What ya lookin' for Sar?"

"Oils."

"Oils?"

"You are sore and your muscles are locking. I need to massage them for you."

"Not necessary, my friend. Besides, I'm too tired. Just wanna grab a coupla hours sleep. Besides you're not my servant, Sar. I can put myself to bed."

Sar shook his head. "You need to loosen the knots Senisa. If you are right then tomorrow will be a very busy day and you must be able to face it fully refreshed. It is a small thing I do for you."

Trip yawned, too tired to argue. He gave the man a dizzy half smile as Sar triumphantly emerged from the bathroom with the bottle he was seeking. "Since when did ya turn into my mother, Sar?"

The Volaran smiled then made him take off the last of his clothing and lay flat on his stomach. Warming the oil first in his massive hands, Sar worked it into the tired and bunched muscles. Kneeding out every knot and carefully relaxing his tense friend. Trip was halfway through explaining his plan when his voice trailed off. Before Sar had finished the Human was fast asleep and snoring gently. Sar smiled down at his friend and carefully put his pajamas on then pulled the covers over him. "Sleep well, Senisa. Sleep well, my friend."

***

She was definitely losing it. Her head lolling while inside it pounded in painful percussive waves. Sight became fragmentary illusions of light amid the darkness and gloom of her fetid prison. Odd noises cascaded against her eardrums and tormented her. T'Pol had never been able to sleep standing up but that might change. With nowhere to lay her head and nothing dry to sit or stand on, she made do with what little she had. Braced against a metal bulkhead she sighed deeply and tried to think of a way out as she rested. This muck had got in here somehow. That meant pipes, waste channels. She did not like to think about what she was contemplating but knew she had to face each possible option. As limited as they were she might have to do something in a hurry and it was only logical to be prepared. A cavalcade of really hard choices paraded through her rapidly numbing mind like a tatterdemalion rumaging through a waste disposal looking for viable scaps. The imagery too close to her current reality for comfort.

As irritating and dischordant as human voices could be, right now T'Pol would have given almost anything to hear one. She tried hard not to think of the one that crowded her memory with something so close to joy that it was painful. His image hung in her heart like a portrait of everything she treasured most and was doomed to be denied. She neither thought about the vagaries of life nor dwelt on her losses. She was a Vulcan. There had to be a logical way out of this. If only she could rest properly. Get some sleep. Perhaps then she could think clearly enough to pave the way for her own deliverance. At last she dozed. The dream solidified in that half-waking state that robbed her of reason. She fancied his voice calling out to her. So softly, so full of love and concern. His gentle face warped into distress, riven with worry. His touch orchestrating emotions in her that lay dormant to anyone else. His smile warming her heart, soul and mind from the top of her head to the tip of her toes. Her whole body smiled back at him while the faint crescent of her weary lips murmured his name like a prayer.

***

He slept late and woke cranky. Surprised to see An-aga with a tray of food in his quarters. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Why didn't ya wake me, Annie?"

She smiled at his nickname for her. He only used it occasionally when they were alone. It amused Sar and made her happy knowing that it was born of affection. Trip got out of bed and poked about on the tray wondering what An-aga had brought him to eat. He smiled at the pecan pie but frowned at the other dishes. "What is this, An-aga?"

The look on her face was so beautiful it made her plain face shine. Her golden eyes regarded him with quiet joy. "Sar wanted you to be strong. He says you will need it."

Trip chuckled. "Did he now?"

"Yes. These other dishes I prepared myself, Trip. Carakan jarg is very nutritious and gives the body a burst of energy that is unequalled with other foods. Your Dr Phlox has been plaguing me for the recipe."

Trip was laughing. "I'm not surprised but how d'ya get chef to let ya cook this? I know I'm pretty protective of my engines but it's nothing to the almost murderous gleam in Chef's eyes when anyone tries to use his utensils. I'd rather face twenty Suliban than one enraged cook."

She knew he was teasing her and loved it. Loved the gentle humour that was so much a part of his nature. It took a moment for Trip to realise that Kai was not in bed. Seeing his expression she hastened to reassure him. "Kai is with Sarsa. They went to see the doctor."

Alarm shattered his calm demeanour. "What's up with him?"

"Nothing, Trip. The doctor wanted to take a look at his eyes, see if he could do anything for him. I knew he was nervous and didn't want to leave you but I told him I would be here when you woke and then Sarsa offered to go with him."

That calmed him. He was inordinately grateful to Dr Phlox for taking an interest in his son. Adopted or not he was well and truly family to Trip now. Nothing short of death would part them. An-aga indicated for Trip to take a shower and clean up. His meal would wait. While he saw to his ablutions An-aga tidied the room and sorted through his clothes. He was surprised when he emerged to find a fresh pot of coffee added to his repast and a gleam to the room that it had never had when he was in it. He looked at her dumbfounded. Was there nothing these people would not do for him? First he had Sar hovering over him like a mother hen, gently chiding him when he didn't get enough sleep, working the knots out of his muscles and putting him to bed. Now here was An-aga bringing him breakfast cooked with her own fair hand and tidying his room for him like he was a six year old. Part of him was flattered while another part of him was getting embarrassed. He was a grown man after all.

He took her hands in his as she finished laying out a fresh uniform for him. "Annie, ya don't have to do this."

She smiled gently at him. "It is a privilege to serve one of honour."

He flushed lightly. She thought it brought a lovely colour to his too-pale face. The Human had been through so much. "That may be so, Annie, but I'm just a man."

In a flash of insight she realised that this was what he saw. It was not her perception of him. An-aga urged him to sit and moved the small table up to him, placing the tray of food within easy reach while she sought to explain. "Do you know what a mirror is, Trip?"

He flashed her a smile and began to eat. "Yes, ma'am."

"Do you know what it is to gaze upon a still pond and see your own face looking back at you?"

"'Course I do, Annie."

She watched him chew his next mouthful, her look thoughtful. "And do you ever get the two mixed up?"

He paused, a look of confusion stealing over his face. "Ma'am?"

"Do you ever forget which one is you - the man of flesh and blood or the reflection?"

Trip shook his head. Intrigued now. "No, never."

"Neither do we, Trip. When we give a service to another they are like gifts. The only real things we have to offer for they come of ourselves not purchased from the sweat of another brow. With friends, lovers, family and those we care about the things we do for each other are gifts of the heart. Whether it is a smile, a touch, a sorrow shared. Whether it is a duty born in silence. A mundane task completed for another can bring such joy. To ease another's burden is as noble as to take away his pain. It is not servitude. For my sake, Trip, do not confuse the two."

She could see that her words had moved him. Her husband had been right about this man.

"Wherever we are you will always have a home. Wherever we go you will always have family. Whatever you choose to do you will always be loved."

Tears pricked his eyes. An-aga looked at him with such tenderness. At last she nodded. Her quiet voice echoing in his ears like a gentle surf rolling to shore in a loving benediction. Bringing all their many gifts with it. "Now," Said An'aga in a gentle but firm voice that brooked no argument. "Now you understand."

***

Captain Archer looked relieved to see Trip when he finally came on to the bridge. It was just passed two in the afternoon but Sar had explained that the Commander had been up all night reviewing the information from T'Pol's parents. To the Captain's surprise the Volaran had not stayed with Trip but had come on to the bridge and asked permission to speak. He had then outlined what he knew of Trip's plan. While the exhausted Commander got some much needed sleep, Lt Hess had been milking the engines and cossetting the warp core to maintain Warp 5 for as long as possible. They were on the trail of the Nausican vessel. When Trip stepped on to the bridge, the Captain gave him a wide smile though his eyes were anxious. Searching those of his impulsive friend. Anxious to make sure that he was alright. The Captain would never forgive himself if he let his best friend push himself too far. "We're following the Nausican warp trail, Commander."

Trip looked surprised but pleased. As his gaze lit on Malcolm he saw the sombre Lieutenant grin and was even happier. "How far behind are we?"

"A few hours at most."

The shock on Trip's face almost made Captain Archer laugh aloud, only he did not want it look as if he was mocking his friend. "What day is it?"

The Captain chuckled. "Take it easy, Commander, you just had nine hours much needed sleep. Nine hours we made good use of I might add."

"So I see." He turned his head and looked at Sar. "This is your fault, isn't it?"

Sar simply gave a tiny smile and said nothing. Any further conversation was halted with a cry of alarm from Ensign Sato. The Captain's head whipped round. He searched her surprised face. "What is it, Ensign?"

Her eyes grew round as saucers. "You know that Nausican ship we've been following, Captain?"

"What about it, Ensign?"

She gulped. Her heart thudding painfully. Trying to keep her voice steady. "It knows we're here."

Commander Tucker frowned. "Are ya sayin' it's hailin' us, Ensign?"

She shook her head, her eyes still fixed on the Captain. "No, sir. I'm saying it's turned right round through 180 degrees. As we speak the Nausican vessel is heading straight for us!"


	16. The Heart's Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Minefield, Canamar

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: Minefield, Canamar  


* * *

She could not bear it. Her strength and stamina stretched to breaking point. Her lungs gasping for fresh air it could never have. The poor substitute now burning her eyes as bitter tears glistened against cheeks that could no longer feel. A fever was seeping through her. Confusion multiplied in a mind fragmented by dizziness and the opalescent vision of blurry sight. Sounds popped around her in a disorientating cacophony. Images haunted her with no separation between those of fantasy and the mundane. Her heartbeat was becoming sluggish and pained, her head lancing with pain as her control began to degrade. Enough. This had to end but how to end it? How to get out of this awful place? Or was she destined to die here? Death was death and the only waking eye that observed her would blink on oblivion. Closing her eyes she tried to still her sense of panic. Ignore the feeling of being watched. It was growing in the gloom like some persistent shadow of evil. Yet she had not heard anything. Not seen anything to support her fear. Perhaps she was just going mad? Whatever was happening she wanted only one thing now. For it to end.

***

Enterprise rocked hard. The pumping salvos from the Naausican vessel hardly paused. 

"Polarise the hull plating! Bring the phase canons on line and fire at will!"

Lt Reed's fingers flashed over his console. Everyone grabbed onto their workstations as another violent judder rocked the ship. Commander Tucker was getting more and more agitated. "Cap'n!"

"Not now, Commander."

"Cap'n, let me take Malcolm down to the hold."

The Captain glared at him. "In case you hadn't noticed, Commander, we are under attack!"

Trip gritted his teeth. Not wanting to get into a shouting match with his Captain. Sar and watched from his position by the door. "Cap'n we're losin' an' ya know it. We just don't have the firepower to do 'em any damage and the hull platin' won't stay polarised for long."

"What do you suggest, Commander?"

"I have an idea but I'll need the services of Lt Reed to implement it."

"Commander..."

Trip shook his head and took a chance. "No time to explain, Cap'n. If you've ever trusted my judgement I'm beggin' ya to trust it now."

That single word. Trust. It blew every reservation out of the Captain's mind. He gave a terse nod and watched his Chief Engineer and Armoury Officer run off the bridge as if all the hounds of hell were chasing them. Looking up at the view on his screen that was a pretty accurate description.

Lt Reed kept up with the fleet thunder of the Commander's pounding feet with ease, only breathing lightly as they ran for the elevator. Sar paced them in silence. "Okay, Commander, now that you have my undivided attention what is this idea of yours that has dragged me away from my tactical workstation in the midst of us being blown out of the sky?"

They skidded up to the elevator and scrambled inside. Trip glanced at Sar then looked at Malcolm. "That sheetin' we took on board."

Malcolm's eyes widened in disbelief. "You dragged me down here to talk about metal sheeting?"

"Just listen, Malcolm, okay? Ya can shove me out an airlock later."

"Don't tempt me."

"I noticed when we were checkin' it over how it's easily magnetised."

The elevator doors opened on their floor, they darted out and made straight for the hold. "How does that help us?"

"I was thinkin' about when you and the Cap'n were stuck with that bomb. How the Cap'n had the section detached."

"Don't tell me you've come up with an equally hairbrained scheme?" Perhaps it was something in the water?

"I can't promise to come up with somethin' as stunnin' as that but it gave me an idea."

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "God save me from heroic Captains and inspired Engineers."

"Will ya just shut your yap for a minute and let me finish?" He waited while Lt Reed snapped his mouth closed. "Thanks. What I want is to do that trick again only fully magnetise the sheet of metal and stick a few surprises to it."

"Surprises?"

Trip grinned and looked at the huge piece of metal. "Yeah. I wanna cover the damn thing in magnetic proximity mines then blow it out the hatch of the hold and retreat as quick as possible."

Lt Reed looked at the Chief Engineer as if he had completely taken leave of all his senses. Always supposing he had any in the first place. 

"Commander, your plan could easily backfire. The whole bloody thing could just as easily gravitate back to us and attach itself to Enterprise. Need I point out   
that that little bit of impact would set off every ruddy mine you attached to it?"

"Which is why Mr Smarty Pants, I wanna fit an electronic switching device. So we can jettison it once its' set up, move to a safe distance then instead of polarising a piece of hull plating we switch on the magnetic field and send our giant magnet into the maw of the beast."

The Lieutenant looked stunned. His silence worried the Commander until his friend began to slowly respond. "That is actually a very good idea, Commander."

Trip nodded, not letting the unexpected praise go to his head. There simply was not time. "Okay, then how about helpin' me out so we do this before that ship blows us all to kingdom come?"

***

In Sickbay Dr Phlox was rivetted by the detailed scans. Kai lay quietly on the biobed, his hand in Sarsa's. An-aga stood on the other side of the bed next to the doctor.

"I am surprised to note that a lot of the difficulty with Kai's vision stems from cataracts. They are quite easily removed." He looked at the boy. "Kai, can you ever remember *seeing*?"

Kai turned his head towards the doctor. "I think so."

"How long ago was that?"

"I... I'm not sure. I was only small at the time."

"There is also a fairly advanced stage of glaucoma but with the modern medical technology at my disposal a little corrective eye surgery will sort that out."

No one dared to breathe for a minute then Kai's voice whispered quietly, as if fearing to voice his hope out loud in case it was snatched away from him. "Do you think you can help me see, doctor?"

Dr Phlox smiled. His kindly face filling with the kind of joy that reminded him day after day why he became a doctor in the first place. "Yes, Kai."

A shudder rocked the ship and the doctor looked anxiously at An-Aga. Recognising only too well the fact that Enterprise was under attack. He deliberately kept his voice calm so as not to alarm his young patient.

"Naturally, I would need to get your father - Commander Tucker's - permission to operate..."

An-aga spoke up quickly. "Is that absolutely necessary, doctor? It is not a life threatening operation is it?"

He shook his head in reassurance. "No, it is in fact quite a simple procedure but Kai's eyes will be sore for a few days afterwards. I will recommend he wear dark glasses until his eyes get used to taking in light and images again. Everything will seem suddenly too bright and the flash of images may make him feel a bit nauseous for a while. Just until he gets used to it."

An-aga nodded and smiled gently at him then reached out a hand to touch Kai's free hand. She gave his hand a squeeze. "How would you like to surprise Trip, Kai?"

The boy's face broke out into a happy smile. "I would love it, can I do that doctor? Is it allowed?"

Dr Phlox swallowed carefully, moved by the sudden worry in the boy's trembling voice as if making a choice about his own future might be forbidden. The boy had experienced so little freedom in the past. The idea that he could have any say over what happened to him was a novel concept. The boy wanted to grasp it but was afraid it would all be snatched away from him. The doctor disabused him of his fear. "If you want me to operate Kai I will happily do so."

"And you won't tell Trip will you? I want to surprise him."

The doctor smiled at him and patted the boy's shoulder. "No, I won't say anything Kai."

An-aga exchanged a smile with her daughter then looked at the doctor. "How soon can you start?"

Another tremor rocked the ship. "As soon as the impacts stop. In the meantime I'll get ready."

"May I help you doctor?"

He considered the Volaran woman for a minute. "I don't see why not, An-aga. Your help would be most appreciated."

***

Captain Archer was getting more than anxious. Ensign O'Reilly was doing his best at Malcolm's tactical station but he was not nearly the dead-eye shot that Lt Reed was. He was beginning to regret letting Commander Tucker spirit his Armoury Officer away from him. He jabbed at the coms.

"Commander? Lieutenant? Whatever you're doing you'd better do it FAST and that's an order!"

"Yes, sir!" Floated back the Commander's distracted voice.

The Captain frowned. Just then Travis's eyes widened in surprise. He looked up from his console at the Captain. "Sir, the bay doors have just opened."

"What?" The Captain flicked his com again. "Commander what the hell do you think you're doing?"

There was no reply. Before he could say anything else a breathless Lt Reed skidded on to the bridge and the incongruous image of a sheet of metal tumbling out of the hold filled the screen.

"What the...?"

"Permission to interrrupt, sir? We need to withdraw from here as quickly as possible - NOW!"

Hardly waiting for the Captain's suprised nod, Travis Mayweather reversed the direction of travel. For a moment the ship shuddered at the contradictory pull on the warp engine but she moved back slowly. Lt Reed was looking anxiously at the screen. "Can we go a little faster, Travis? Sooner rather than later would be advisable."

Again the Captain gave a nod and Travis increased speed to Warp 2. As soon as the Armoury Officer judged they had retreated to a safe enough distance he commed Commander Tucker. "Now, Commander!"

Captain Archer was completely baffled. He looked from Malcolm's tense face to the sheet of metal spinning between them and the advancing Naausican vessel. To his surprise the sheet of metal seemed to speed up until it slapped against the advancing hull. Malcolm looked the Captain firmly in the eye. "You might want to hang on, sir."

It was a masterpiece of understatement as the proximity mines peppered on the metal sheeting exploded. The concomittant concatanation of explosions was better than the Fourth of July. A startled grin split all across the Captain's face. He whooped with joy at the sight of their enemy receiving a dose of their own medicine. A huge hole appearing in the side of the vessel as the superstructure was both weakened and blown out by the sheer number of mines Trip and Malcolm had cobbled together. Trip's voice sailed over the com, tinged with anxiety. "How'd it go, Malcolm?"

"It was bloody beautiful, Commander!"

"Where did you get such a bizarre idea from?" Said the Captain just as a breathless and jubilant Chief Engineer joined them on the bridge. Beside him Sar was grinning from ear to ear. The Captain had never seen such a happy look on the Volaran's face. "Actually Cap'n ya gave me the idea."

"I did?"

They watched the Naausican vessel begin to list. "Yeah. Remember when ya went out to help Malcolm with that mine that got attached to Enterprise? I remembered what ya did with that piece of hull platin' ya asked me to detach. Figured I could use some of that inspiration."

Captain Archer laughed and shook his head. "Well I'm glad it worked, Commander. I don't know what we would've done if it hadn't."

Commander Tucker did not respond. He was staring at the enemy ship now effectively dead in the water. He was not smiling any more. In fact he was beginning to look depressed.

"Commander? Are you alright?"

He shook himself out of his contemplation but kept his eyes on the ship. "Yeah, Cap'n, I'm fine. I'm just thinkin' it's time we went across and found out what our Naausican friends have to say about their actions."

The Captain nodded slowly, sobering up fast. Knew that his friend was thinking about Sub-Commander T'Pol. Knew he wanted answers. They all did. He looked at Lt Reed. "Lieutenant, put together a security team. It's time to pay the Naausicans a little visit."

"Yes, sir."

The Commander started to follow him off the bridge. The Captain frowned. "Where do you think you're going?"

Trip's lips compressed in a firm line. "I'm goin' with Lt Reed, Cap'n."

His eyebrows rose. "This is security work, Commander. I need you here for repairs."

The Commander shook his head in the closest he could get to an apology right now. "Just consider me temporarily drafted, Cap'n."

He was about to argue when Lt Reed interrupted politely. "Don't worry, Captain, I promise to keep an eye on him and keep him out of trouble."

The Captain considered the two men for a moment in silence. He did not really relish the idea of forcing Trip to stay on Enterprise kicking his heels while Lt Reed got to see first hand what the Naausicans might be up to. But it did not stop him worrying about him. "Okay, but at the first sign of trouble I want everybody back on Enterprise. I'm not prepared to sacrifice anybody is that clear?"

Both men nodded. "Thanks, Cap'n." Added Trip.

Captain Archer nodded back and hoped he would not regret his decision. Ensign Sato and Travis Mayweather exchanged a look. Ensign O'Reilly watched his Armoury Officer exit the bridge and got back to working through the list of repairs that would need to be addressed while his boss and the Chief of Engineering were gone.

***

For once Trip did not argue when he was handed both a phase pistol and a phase rifle. They had no idea what would be facing them aboard the enemy vessel but Lt Reed was taking no chances. He looked at Sar then at Trip. The Commander answered his unspoken question. "Sar comes too."

The Lieutenant did not argue the point. Knew the man stuck to Trip like glue most of the time. He had become used to the oversized shadow at his friend's side but every now and then it still surprised him. They piled into the shuttlepod and boarded the alien vessel in near silence. Lt Reed had hand picked his men, all sharp shooters and experts in their field. There were seven of them all together. The Armoury Officer set a few ground rules but Trip was not really listening, he was anxious to find the ship's Captain. It took less than an hour to round up the crew of the vessel. 18 Naausicans in all. There were no passengers and with no obvious signs of rank it was hard to pick out which one was the Captain. Trip picked a man at random. "Who are ya? An' which one's the Cap'n?"

The Naausican glared at him then spat in his face. Before the man finished closing his belligerent mouth Sar's hand had flashed out and broken the man's nose. Lt Reed just blinked. Nice economical punch. He approved the man's efficiency. Trip glanced around restlessly. Lt Reed watched the Commander's body language. "Commander, is everything alright?"

Trip was shaking his head. "I'm okay but this could take some time." He looked down at the man on the floor, holding his broken nose and staring at the floor. "Where's your ship's schematics?"

When the man did not answer Sar lifted him clean off his feet. Trip was happy to see the glaring eyes widen in fear. He really did not like being this close to an enraged Volaran.

"Now," Said the Commander lightly, his eyes glinting with steel. "Those schematics?"

When he had them Lt Reed leaned over Trip's shoulder more than a little intrigued. His men were systematically handcuffing the prisoners with some rather elaborate cuffs they had found in a locker. Trip recognised them as the same kind of pain restraints that had been used on him and the Captain when they had been captured and accused of being smugglers. His memories aboard the prison transport had not been happy ones. A few words to explain to Lt Reed how they worked and the Englishman had palmed the control pad with a happy smile on his face. The Lieutenant was more than a little surprised at his friend's preoccupation with searching the ship.

"What are you looking for, Commander?"

Trip had spread the schematic out on a dirty table. Sar did not look to see what it was, he was busy keeping his eyes on the prisoners and making sure no one tried to jump any of his friends.

"Dunno yet, Lieutenant, but I'll know it when I see it."

Lt Reed straightened and stared at him. "Well that's an oxymoron if ever I heard one."

"An oxy what?"

Lt Reed grinned. "Moron!"

"Hey, that's insubordination Lieutenant."

His friend was grinning, unrepentent. "If the cap fits, Commander..." He trailed off with a smile then became serious again as the Commander scowled at him. "Seriously Commander, what are you looking for?"

Now that it came to it Trip was reluctant to admit that he was hoping to find the Sub-Commander. It was stupid he knew but they had not found a body which meant that somewhere the Sub-Commander was either being held in captivity or chewing vacuum. Some instinct told him she had not been spaced like the others. If only because that creep Koss was involved. The man just oozed spite from every pore. Trip had never met him but he knew the type. His one regret was that the man had died before he could kill him.

"Commander, I suggest we go back to Enterprise with our prisoners then return and go over this vessel with a fine toothcomb."

"Good idea Lieutenant except I don't think this tub's gonna last that long. Look, you start ferryin' the prisoners back and me and Sar'll make a start on searchin' the ship. I promise if we find anythin' even remotely interestin' we'll tell ya."

Lt Reed did not like the sound of that but the Commander was right about one thing. The ship would not last much longer. With the gaping hole in one side of the superstructure and so many critical systems damaged it was only a matter of time before it started to break up. He nodded reluctantly. "Very well but be sure to be careful, Commander. You know how easily you attract trouble."

"That's not fair, Lieutenant."

"I know it's not but I try not to hold that against you."

Trip opened his mouth to give a flip comment back but Lt Reed had already walked away from him. He looked at Sar and carefully folded the schematic. "C'mon, Sar, let's see what skeletons are rattling in the cupboards."

***

The Sub-Commander had been dozing again. This time she slid down the wall and was woken with a splash as she slid under the slimey glutinous ooze which befouled the very air she was forced to breathe. Heaving, she pushed herself to her feet and found she was shaking. Cold, damp, thirsty and demoralised she cast a baleful eye around her prison. At first she did not hear it but then the reverberation travelled through the hand she used to brace herself upright against a wall. What was that? She held her breath. A loud sound then a violent shudder made her heart lift with hope. That was weapons fire she was sure of it. The ship was under attack! 

***

The ship was bigger than Enterprise and had three decks. The bottom deck was purely for cargo and so far he and Sar had found nothing. His depression growing, Commander Tucker could not shake a growing sense of unease. He tried to wave Sar off to check one half of a cargo hold while he did the other but Sar would not budge. Where Trip went he went. The Commander sighed and accepted his friend's obstinacy. They scoured the holds. Nothing. He took to tapping the walls, the look on Sar's face saying he should not hold his breath. But this was a pirate ship right? And pirates liked to hide things so it stood to reason they might have built false walls, cubby holes for hiding contraband and so on. It was while he was tapping at a section in the stern that he suddenly froze, head cocked to one side, body tense. What was that? He rapped the metal then waited, anxiously counting seconds. One. Two. Three. There! It was a definite knocking sound. He decided to try something and varied the number of raps. The knocking responded but did not mimic him. No echo then. He was excited and anxious. Feverishly he began ripping things away from the walls looking for a false panel, a hatch, a door. Anything. He found nothing. He was really getting frustrated when he looked down at his feet. He felt stupid. Of course. Deck plates.

With help from Sar he eventually located a heavy metal hatch in the floor. It took both of them to lift it. Once open, he grabbed some cabling and tied it open. No way did he want to get trapped down there with no way out. He looked at Sar. The big man did not want him to go down there but Trip insisted. He told Sar to wait at the hatch for him. Make sure no one tried to lock him in. Sar shook his head but Trip insisted. After a long look into his friend's determined eyes, Sar reluctantly nodded. He looked miserable. Trip patted his arm. "I'll be fine, Sar, stop frettin'. An' you'll be close by in case I need ya. What could possibly go wrong?"

Sar did not answer. He was recalling Lt Reed's final words before parting with the Commander. Carefully he assisted his friend by lowering him down through the opening. Even so there was still a drop of a few feet when the big man let go of Trip's hands. There was a loud splash and much cursing. Sar stuck his head down through the hatch but it was pitch black down there. He could not see anything. "Why are you cursing, Senisa? Are you injured?"

"Nah, on'y my pride." Trip paused to spit some gunk out of his mouth and pulled a face. "This place stinks like a sewer Sar and there's a good two foot of water or sludge in the bottom. I just hope the sound we were listening to wasn't rats tryin' to get out. Right now I kinda feel sorry for the vermin, it's pretty grim down here."

"Then be swift, Senisa. I do not like this place."

"I'm with ya on that one, buddy. Just keep them eyes and ears peeled."

He moved away with care. Wishing he had brought a torch with him. He decided to start calling out. Just a few words to encourage whoever had been rapping back at him to respond. At first there was nothing. As he progressed he began to feel an air of despondency. What if it had all been in his imagination? What if there was nothing down here but a stubborn dim witted Engineer? He sighed and tried not to breathe in too much of the air. The place stank so much he suspected the stench would never wash out of his clothes. He idly wondered whether the Captain would make him spend the rest of the voyage in waste disposal. Right now that place seemed like a palace compared to this one. He moved on, stepping carefully in the slippery water. He had no idea how far he had gone. Time seemed to have been swallowed in the darkness. He opened his mouth and began calling again. "Hey! Is there anybody down here? This is Commander Tucker of the starship Enterprise. If ya can hear me yell back or make a noise."

Again. Silence. He was about to turn round and start off in another direction when he heard something. He stopped and tilted his head, trying to work out what the sound was and where it was coming from. Something splashed dully in the distance. But how far? How near? Was it coming towards him or moving away? He felt a slither of fear slide down his spine but ignored it. "Hey, anybody there?"

Another splashing sound. More definite this time and decidedly closer. He gripped his pulse rifle but did not charge it. Cautiously he moved towards the furtive sounds. They were getting clearer now unlike his vision which was beginning to blur. What was with this place? Was it something in the air, something in the water or just something in his eyes? He was about to call out again when something bumped into him. He huffed in surprise and lost his footing. He yelped as he fell in the muck and was surprised when a pair of hands tugged him out again. He was trembling, shaking the foul water out of his hair. Unable to see more than a foot in front of his face. His heart was beating like a runaway train. "Who's there?"

A dry cracked voice answered him. Words like dry leaves stunned him into silence. "It's me. T'Pol."

His heart leapt in his breast. Tears sprang from his eyes. He could hardly breathe let alone speak. "T'Pol? Is that you darlin'?"

A hand touched his chest. He was crying now, his hand feeling the smaller more delicate bones of the Vulcan Sub-Commander's fingers as he clasped it in his. "Oh God, T'Pol, I thought I'd lost ya!"

She tried to swallow but her throat was so dry and she had no saliva to moisten it. He reached out for her, took her gently in his arms and held her close to his heart. Felt her dry sob against his chest and let his own tears course down his cheeks in blessed relief. 

"It's okay T'Pol, honey, it's over. Sssh, I've got ya now darlin' and nothin' is ever gonna harm ya again. I promise."

He had no idea how long they stood there and Trip did not care. He had found T'Pol and for the first time in many months his heart was full. All his dreams and desires held trembling and fragile in the circle of his two arms. Both of them were filthy. Smelt foul and probably looked it too. He did not give a damn. He gently brushed a hand through her matted hair and kissed her forehead. Loved how she clung to him, her heart skipping a beat until it could pick up his rythym. Two hearts now beating in synchrony.

"I know I have terrible timin' T'Pol but I've got a confession to make."

He felt her head shift slightly on his chest as if she had tilted it to listen. He smiled to himself as he gently rocked her in his arms. More content than any man had a right to be and still draw breath. At last he had found his heart's desire and he had no intention of letting her go.

"I think I love ya."


	17. Perfidy

Captain Archer met Lt Reed as he brought the first few prisoners back on the shuttlepod. His eyes narrowed when he saw no sign of Commander Tucker. "Where's the Commander?"

"He's back on the Naausican vessel Captain. He and Sar have started to search the rest of the ship. Once all the prisoners have been ferried to the brig I'll be taking my men back to help them."

The Captain did not like the sound of them splitting up but it could not really be avoided. He looked at the truculent prisoners, memories of his own treatment aboard a prison transport still fresh in his mind. He was amused to see they were wearing the same pain restraints he and Trip had been forced to wear. Lt Reed saw him looking at their cuffed wrists and smiled wryly. "Don't worry sir, I have the control pad safe."

He grinned and nodded. "Good work, Lieutenant. Do we know which one is the Captain?"

Lt Reed shook his head, the Captain falling into pace alongside his Tactical Armoury Officer as the first half of the prisoners were escorted to the brig. "Not yet, they wouldn't tell us."

The Captain noticed one of the prisoners had a bloody nose. "They give you any trouble?" He said with a slight frown.

"No, just wrong answers."

Captain Archer gave him a quizzical look. "Wrong answers?"

There was a definite smirk on the Armoury Officer's face. "The Commander asked which one was the Captain and one of them spat in his face. Sar broke his nose. Rather efficiently I thought."

The Captain hide an answering smile. "In that case I think we should leave them to stew for a while. I'm going back to the bridge. Get the rest back as soon as you can then finish up the search with Commander Tucker. I don't want any of you spending a second longer on that ship than you have to. Travis says it looks like its' on the verge of breaking up."

Lt Reed nodded. Serious again. "Yes, sir."

***

An-aga watched the boy's sleeping face. Her eyes lifted to those of the Denobulan doctor, his serene expression bringing a smile to her gentle lips. "It was a success?"

Dr Phlox beamed at her. Noticed how the little girl Sarsa was still holding the boy's hand. It made him happy to see that a boy who had been through so much and started out with so little could now have so much. If only all stories were as happy as this one was turning out to be. Some of his own children included. "Yes, An-aga, a complete success. He will sleep five or six hours perhaps a little longer. I want him to adjust slowly when he wakes. Not that he will see much more than bright lights and fuzzy colours at first. The focus will come quite rapidly as he learns to adjust his vision. The dark glasses will help. They have interchangable lenses so we can gradually lighten them over the next few days until he is able to cope with the full spectrum of visible light on his retinas."

There were tears in her eyes. "You are a remarkable man, doctor. We can never thank you enough."

The doctor straightened, his chest pushed out a little to refute the accolade while also being proud of the compliment. "Nonsense, if you must thank something thank the medical technology that has enabled this kind of procedure to be possible in the first place."

"Ah," Said An-aga "But a scapel in the hands of an ordinary man is just a scapel. The skill of the surgeon is what makes the difference."

Dr Phlox inclined his head and acknowledged the compliment. Watched as the Volaran woman gently brushed the boy's hair back from the neat bandage around his eyes. "I cannot wait until his vision is restored." She said gently. "Kai so wants to surprise Trip, he has set his heart on it."

The doctor was smiling. "Then he will achieve his aim."

She looked at the doctor. "And I cannot wait to see Trip's reaction."

The doctor chuckled happily. "Commander Tucker is a very emotional Human. He is also very sentimental. I can assure you this will have a most profound effect on him."

***

Sar was getting impatient. Anxious. What was taking his Senisa so long? He misliked this place more by the minute. The last of the prisoners were being taken back now and soon Lt Reed and his men would return to help finish the search. It could not come soon enough for the Volaran. His golden eyes surveyed the dark corners of every shadow. He felt a sense of forboding that did not auger well. Where was Trip? Why could he no longer hear his muttered curses or echoing clatter of his feet stumbling through the rubbish below? He took a deep breath and stuck his head down through the open hatch. "Senisa? Senisa, it is time to go!"

No response. Surely he had not gone so far into the bowels of the ship he was no longer in earshot? Sar heard the metal creaking. Knew what it meant. The stress and strain was building, the vessel weakening. Soon would come the sound of tearing metal. He was getting frantic. "Senisa! Senisa! Can you hear me? We must go now, this ship is about to break up!"

Further into the bowels of the ship, Trip Tucker cradled the traumatised Sub-Commander in his arms. Everything else in his universe was on hold. At last she had stopped crying, was no longer trembling. She held on to him as if he was the only thing holding her up which was probably accurate. He knew they had to leave but was reluctant to hurry her in her fragile state. Gently he pulled back a little and cupped a hand around the side of her face, tilting her head so that he could look at her in the dimness and get some idea of how she was holding up. "We have to move now, T'Pol." He said gently. "Want me to carry ya?"

She nodded. A little surprised by how easily she acquiessed he gave her a light kiss to reassure her then hefted her as carefully as he could in his arms. 

"Put ya arms around my neck, T'Pol, an' hang on tight. We're goin' home."

T'Pol obeyed, her head dropping back to his chest. Her ear pressed against the comforting throb of his heart. The beat lulling her. Eyes closing. So weary. Safe now. At last. Safe. With him. Trip. The only one she wanted to let into her heart. As Trip turned to make the journey back to the hatch the solemn unblinking eye noticed everything. Unhindered by the darkness it watched. Silently focusing on the face of T'Pol's rescuer. The Commander trudged slowly back through all the hideous slime, the dank foul smell no longer making him gag. His senses numb to the awful unrelieved stench. Waves of something stronger and even more vile choked the fetid air with more putrid fumes with every step that disturbed the wake he was forced to wade through. He thought he would never feel clean again.

It was when he was closing the distance, only forty yards away now, that he heard Sar's voice calling him. The anxiety and strain in it telling him that the man must have been calling for some minutes. He paused to yell back. Heartened to hear the voice of his friend and feeling his burden of care lighten with affection and hope. "I'm here, Sar, don't panic. Just went further than I thought."

"We have to go, Senisa, now!" Sar's voice echoed back urgently.

Trip paused to smile. "I'm goin' as fast as I can, Sar. Not so quick when there's two of you."

The silence made his smile broaden. He carried on trudging forward, careful how he placed his feet before trusting his weight to shift.

"Two, Senisa?"

He caught the wariness in his friend's voice. He sounded louder now, the voice getting clearer as he got closer to him. The dimness lighting gradually but still not showing him much in the gloom. "Yeah. I found Sub-Commander T'Pol, Sar. She's beat but still breathing."

A loud splash stopped him in his tracks. What the hell? Next thing he knew a huge shape was lumbering towards him. Only as it grew close enough to make out did he draw a steady breath. Even so his voice sounded suspiciously shaky when he did speak. "Jesus Christ Sar, you almost scared the shit out of me!"

Sar grinned, flashing white teeth out of his ebony face. "Then we are in the right place, Senisa."

"Huh?" He looked around a moment then the dime dropped and he chuckled. "Ha ha, very funny. Malcolm Reed is rubbin' off on ya Sar. That is *not* a pretty sight."

Sar reached out to relieve his friend of his burden so that they could move more swiftly. T'Pol stirred in Trip's arms and just gripped tighter, refusing to be parted from him. Trip's voice was soft. "It's okay, Sar, not that far now. I'll carry her."

The big man nodded and understood. He could not wait to get his first good look at this woman. The woman who had stolen his friend's heart. When they were within twenty yards of the hatch a sudden blaze of light blinded them. Trip stumbled but Sar caught him. They stood frozen in the bright light when a familiar voice floated over to them and echoed in their ears. "What the bloody hell are you doing down there, Commander? And what is that awful smell?"

Trip could not open his eyes properly nor raise a hand to shield them. "Malcolm, will you point that damn light somewhere else? I can't see a thing and it's hard enough keepin' my footin' in all this mess."

Lt Malcolm Reed did not drop down through the hatch. Cautiously he panned the light around then brought it back on Commander Tucker and Sar. "Dear God you found the Sub-Commander! I can't believe you actually found her."

"Yeah, yeah, Malcolm, that's real nice now stop gawpin' like an idiot and help me lift her out. Sar, can ya get under the hatch an' lift T'Pol up to Malcolm? I'd do it but as I'm not the size of a mountain I can't reach."

It took a few minutes to get T'Pol out through the hatch then Sar lifted Trip and pushed him up on his shoulders until Malcolm could grab his wrists and pull him through. Trip leaned over the lip of the hatch and stared down at Sar. How the hell were they going to lift him? Lt Reed seemed to read his friend's anxious thoughts. "It's okay, Commander, I brought rope."

Commander Tucker stared at him as if he had suddenly grown wings and a halo. "You're a regular boy scout, do ya know that?"

"Someone has to be with all the trouble you manage to get yourself into." Lt Reed stepped back and try to breathe shallow breaths. "Um, do you think you could stand downwind Commander? You're not helping my allergies."

The Commander glowered at him then moved aside, dropping to his knees beside the Sub-Commander. His angry retort forgotten as he put a hand on T'Pol fevered brow. He looked up at the men Lt Reed had brought with him. "Anythin' ya want Lieutenant just so long as you're quick."

Lt Reed was unravelling a length of rope expertly in his hands, his eyes calculating how much he would need to reach Sar. "What, no quick libellous comment about my parentage?"

Trip's voice was subdued, distracted. His main focus on T'Pol. He was worried about her. "Don't worry, Lieutenant, I'll make up for it later."

Now ready, Lt Reed anchored himself and lowered the end of the rope down the hole. He nodded to a couple of his men to pick up the slack. "Okay Sar, tie the rope under your arms and we'll pull you up."

"I am heavy."

"I know, that's why my men are going to help me. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Lt Reed nodded to his men to stake up the strain then gave the command. "Pull!"

Within moments they had dragged Sar up to the lip of the hatch, the big man wrapping his huge hands around it and pulling himself up the rest of the way. The group then carefully lifted the Sub-Commander and hurried off to get to the shuttlepod and back to Enterprise as fast as they could. Back in the darkness, the dank water lapped and echoed where it had been disturbed. The impassive eye slowly closed and gave in to the darkness. Loud creaking became the screech and tear of metal. As the shuttlepod reached Enterprise sections of the Naausican vessel were collapsing in on themselves, other sections ripping and drifting off. Trip could not believe how close they had come to not making it out of there alive. But close calls were soon relagated to the distant past in his memory. They had survived and that was all that mattered. Lt Reed wrinkled his nose.

"No offense Commander, but may I suggest that you three go through decon before you do anything else? You don't know what deseases might have been inadvertently picked up down there and with the Sub-Commander this weak her immune system may not be able to fight it off."

He was surprised when Trip did not argue. "Good thinking, Malcolm."

They accompanied the foul smelling members of the crew to Sickby, Dr Phlox's eyes widening at the state and smell of them. His expression changed to one of joy and surprise when he saw the Sub-Commander. Trip interrupted what he was going to say, holding a hand up then pointed to decon. "I'll explain everythin' later doc, right now Malcolm thinks decon would help make sure we didn't bring back any bugs if ya know what I mean?"

He nodded and quickly ran a hand held scanner over the Sub-Commander. 

"How's she doin' doc?"

"The Sub-Commander is weak and severely dehydrated and I can detect no physical injuries though I won't know for sure until I can do a more detailed examination. The Sub-Commander is well enough to endure the decontamination chamber."

Trip nodded. That was all he needed to know. Sar helped him carry the Sub-Commander inside then Dr Phlox activated the speaker as the door hissed shut locking the three of them inside. "Commander, you need to remove those wet clothes. That goes for all three of you."

He was about to argue but one look at his unconscious companion and he did as he was told. He gave Sar a nod and was relieved to see that the big man needed no further prompting. None of them could afford to get sick let alone bring a virus aboard the ship. The doctor nodded to himself and went to fetch some towelline robes for them to wear once the decon cycle had run its' course. Lt Reed watched the doctor close the viewing hatch to give them some privacy. He knew the Captain would want to speak to the Chief Engineer as soon as Dr Phlox had finished with him.

"How long will they be in there?"

"Two hours should be long enough but I've set it for three just to be on the safe side."

"And the Sub-Commander? She will recover?"

His expression softened as he looked into the anxious face of the Armoury Officer. "Yes, Lieutenant. Physically the Sub-Commander will be fine. Her mental state however is a different matter."

Lt Reed nodded and started to leave Sickbay when he noticed a biobed curtained off. He glanced at the doctor. "Is someone sick?"

The doctor beamed, his eyes twinkled, but he was oddly reticent. "No, Lieutenant. Just recovering."

The Lieutenant frowned. "Recovering from what?"

The doctor shook his head and shooed him gently out. "I suggest you update the Captain on your findings, Lieutenant. When I have some news on the Sub-Commander I'll let you know."

He nodded, unable to ignore such an obvious dismissal. A curious eye flicked back to the curtained off biobed then he left. The swish of the Sickbay doors masking the sigh of relief that passed the doctor's lips. He did not want anything or anyone to spoil the child's surprise. 

***

Sar had been granted his wish sooner than he expected. He settled himself into a sitting position and watched his Senisa with the woman. Sub-Commander T'Pol had not woken. Carefully Trip had undressed her and deposited her clothes along with his and Sar's in the disposal receptical. They would not get these clothes back. They would be destroyed to reduce still further the chance of any accidental infection by viruses, bacteria or airborn spores. Just because the environment was another ship not a planet did not mean it would be free of germs. The hot humid atmosphere of the waste disposal would be a perfect breeding ground for any number of noxious cultures.

The Commander sat on the floor and gently stroked T'Pol's face, his eyes fixed on her with an intensity which Sar found moving. He took in the Sub-Commander's features and could tell by the way his friend was attending her that he loved the Vulcan very much. It warmed his heart on many levels. He hoped those feelings were returned. He could not bear to think of his Senisa being unhappy. Surely the universe would not be so cruel? After the first hour, the Sub-Commander began to stir. Trip broke off his quiet conversation with Sar to check on her. She blinked slowly, looking up at the ceiling and trying to work out where she was. What had happened? Why it was not dark any more.

"Hey, how're ya feelin'?"

The voice. *That* voice. *His* voice. T'Pol turned her head and froze as she looked at him. It was really him. He was actually there with her. Not a dream after all. She tried to wet parched lips. Trip had nothing to give her, felt ashamed that he had not thought of that. She was struggling to sit up. Alarmed to find herself naked but to his amusement she adapted quickly. Perhaps it was the fact that he and Sar were also naked that had been the deciding factor? "How did you find me?" She whispered drily.

Trip helped her to sit then sat beside her. His hand holding hers for just a moment longer than was necessary. She missed his touch the moment he let her go but said nothing. Right now she needed information not distraction. Instinctively he knew that. He reached for a couple of pots of decontamination gel. Handed one to Sar and nodded for him to work in into his skin. "I had the Naausican ship searched."

An eyebrow rose. He watched her trying to wet her lips and leaned in closer. "Want some help with that?" He whispered.

Transfixed by his proximity she nodded. Wondering what he would do. With a soft smile on his lips he leaned in even closer, his breath drifting across her face bringing his scent to her. She found his presence intoxicating. His eyes never leaving hers. She could not look away from him. Would rather die than be without him. When had her feelings for this most irrational of Humans become so strong? He seemed to move in slow motion, allowing her ample time to draw back or forestall him with a single word if she chose to do so. T'Pol did not move, her eyes fixed on his in a silent dialogue that fascinated Sar. Trip dipped his head and swiped his tongue slowly across her dry lips. They parted slowly, her eyes locked on his. He took the invitation for what it was and kissed her gently, stroking the contours of her mouth with his tongue and letting his own saliva lubricate the inside of her mouth. She sighed against him. Slid a hand up and around the back of his neck and drew him closer.

He forgot all about the gel. All about where they were. There was only T'Pol. The kiss deepened. His heart beating a tattoo that sang out her name. Her touch electric, her breath a fire that raced through his veins like an aphrodesiac and made him tremble with a myriad of emotions. Something in his brain roused him out of his stupor. Reluctantly he eased out of the kiss. The heart stopping moment almost killed him.

"T'Pol?"

"Yes, Commander?"

He paused, was tempted to shake his head to become coherent again but managed to desist. It took a moment longer to find clarity. It would take forever to still the lightening that flashed inside him and sent him into orbit every time they touched. He licked his lips unconsciously and held up the pot of gel. "We have to put this on, darlin'. Gotta make sure no nasty microbes make it passed decon."

She stared at him for a moment then realised where they were. Sub-Commander T'Pol blinked then turned her head and noticed they were not alone. She did not act startled but took in Sar's presence as calmly as if it were natural for him to be there. Trip gave a little chuckle and watched her turn back to look at him, a single elegant eyebrow arching up in query. Trip lathed some gel on his hands and while he began to rub it into his chest and biceps, handed the pot to her as he explained. Automatically she took the pot, her fingers brushing his and sending little jolts of electricity up his arm and into every single nerve in his body.

"This is my friend Sar. He came with us to the Naausican ship where I found you."

"He is Volaran."

Trip's smile broadened. "There's just no foolin' ya is there, T'Pol?"

She gave the Volaran a measured look then inclined her head respectfully. "It is an honour to meet you Sar. Thank you for assisting Commander Tucker."

Sar smiled and gave her a solemn bow. Liked her instantly. Respect and amusement danced in eyes of gold. His voice was deep, resonant and strangely melodic. The gentle rumble of his words were pleasant to her sensitive ears. She tilted her head and saw many things in the deep amber depths of his eyes. "The honour is mine, Sub-Commander. As in all things, my Senisa has chosen well."

That elicited two raised brows. Her surprise making Trip want to whip her up in his arms and hug her but it was too soon and he had learnt to be a patient man. Patient and faithful. If T'Pol were ever to be his she would have to come to him. On her terms or not at all. After all that Koss had put her through he had no intention of taking advantage of her vulnerability. Would not trade on their friendship in matters of the heart. She was too precious to him. Sar was glistening from the gel. Trip had almost finished doing his front. T'Pol had yet to annoint herself. Trip gently nudged her hand. "C'mon, Sub-Commander. As soon as ya finish the front I'll rub some on your back."

She looked at him, her eyes intense fires that immolated him making him feel as horny as hell. He flushed slightly, only belatedly remembering to breathe. He turned away and looked at Sar. The big man sitting as patient as a mountain. "C'mon Sar, stand up and turn round. I'll do ya back then ya can do mine."

Amused, the big man stood up and turned round. Trip smiled at T'Pol then stood up and began to rub gel into Sar's back, his own back now to the Vulcan Sub-Commander. T'Pol began to annoint herself, her eyes on Trip. Watching the movement of his muscles play across his back as he worked the gel all over Sar. He was thorough, his movements unhurried as if he had done this a thousand times before. She was not to know that he had. That they had annointed each other daily at the end of their shifts down the mine. Each taking care of the other. An oath of allegiance spelt out in actions not words. He was talking now. His gentle voice soft and happy. A sound she could listen to until the last star fell from the sky. Now why did she think fanciful thoughts like that? As if such a thing would ever happen. When he finished, Trip turned and felt the big man's hands begin to apply the gel to his back, slowly massaging it into the back of his neck and eliciting a small moan of pleasure from Trip as he closed his eyes. "God, that feels good Sar. Really hits those tight muscles."

Sar smiled. T'Pol stared, transfixed. She found herself getting turned on watching them. Her eyes glued to Trip's expression of bliss. His muscles were tight, bunched. He let Sar work the knots out of them, unaware of the effect it was having on the Vulcan Sub-Commander. The lick of desire stirring in her belly like a volcanic heat. She wanted him. Desired him as she had desired no other. As she watched her hands travelled over her own body, the gel gliding and glistening over her ample breasts, the nipples hardening into shiny round pebbles. Her breath deep and even but feeling the heat. Breathing the fire. Trip opened his eyes and found himself staring at an arousing sight. T'Pol looked like a bitch on heat. His breath caught, became ragged. If Sar noticed he was too gallant to comment. He continued to massage the gel into the Commander's back, now working down his spine and rolling outward. Taking his time to work out every knot and massage the gel right into his muscles. Trip did not have to look down at himself to know that he was rock hard. There was no hiding anything when you were buck naked. No missing the signals T'Pol was giving off either.

"T'Pol..."

His voice was husky. She closed the distance gracefully, her hands now on his chest, gliding over him. His groan deepened. It was too much and not enough. He tried to hang on to his control.

"T'Pol, we can't. You can't..."

Her hands swept over his pectorals, teased back and forth across his nipples, her eyes liquid pools of want and need that he could drown in. Dark with desire. Oh God, he *was* drowning.

"It's too soon, T'Pol." He whispered gently. Voice aching. But even to his own ears it sounded like he was begging her not to stop. Was this real? Was he dreaming?

Then her head tilted, a hand touched his cheek. Sparks skittered under the pads of her fingertips and electrified him. Her thoughts to his thoughts, her mind to his mind, her need to his need. A flash of lightening struck and ignited him. All his nerves fired at once, her lips on his, her hands touching him in ways he had only ever dreamt about. His response was automatic. His body already hers and she knew it. They made love slowly. Even in the heat of passion he was anxious not to hurt her, to cause pain or discomfort. He had an idea of what Koss had done but it was still a shock when she guided his gentle hands and felt the tear. He sucked in a deep breath, anger breaking the mood until she coaxed him with her hands, her lips, her aching need driving her to sequester what she needed from him. Something only he could give. There were tears in his eyes. It would hurt her. More importantly *he* would hurt her.

"Heal me, Trip."

Had she spoken aloud or into his mind? He could not tell. His anguished eyes searched hers. She kissed him gently, took his hand and slid it slowly down her slick belly. Guided him between the fleshy folds of her sex, her fingers taking his inside her. Showing him what she wanted, what she needed. He felt again the area of damage and how wet she was. How ready for him. She kissed his tears, rocked against him then slid her other hand down to hold him. "I don't want to hurt ya, darlin'. We should let the doc..."

"I promise to see Dr Phlox afterwards." She all but cooed.

Her voice was soft and sultry. Combined with her proximity and what she was doing to him there was no way he could deny her. Still he felt the need for reassurance. "Are ya sure, T'Pol?"

She nodded. Loving him more by the minute. Seeing how deeply he cared for her. How much love he was truly capable of. It was a revelation. A relief. A gift she intended to repay in full measure. She wanted him. Needed him. Would have him. He would heal her. Her fingers urged his into a dancing rythym, now gently teasing her nub and exciting the bundle of nerves that rubbed back into his tender ministrations. Her kiss on him deepened, his eyes closed in ecstasy, her hand took him higher. Sar watched in peaceful satisfaction. Sure now that this woman was the only true mate for his Senisa. The one being in the unverse who could make his friend happy. The one fashioned to be his mate. A big happy smile washed over his face then lingered as he thought about Kai. A boy should have a mother and father. A man should have a wife. A wife a husband who would love and honour her. Family. His broad smile became a grin of pure happiness. He watched as Trip gently guided T'Pol down on the bench. His limbs lapping hers as her patience gave way to driving need. Her hand tugging on him so tightly it was almost painful.

A shudder ran through him. Her legs parted and lifted, wrapped round him to draw him in, her hand caressed his slit, mixing his precum with the gel so that her thumb glided back and forth across the sensitive head. He gasped at the sensation, heightened and making him throb. The blood thrumming up his engorged penis, the heat warming her hand as she titilated him further. He leaked into her gifted hand. She teased the tip back and forth across the opening to her moist haven, he groaned and tried to hold on. Let her set the pace. Go as far as she needed. But it was hard. Becoming painful to hold back. Beads of perspiration ran down his face like raindrops on a window pane. She raised her head and licked his face, inhaled his rich musky scent, her own fragrance budding into flower as she orgasmed against his fingers. Oh God he needed to be inside her. Needed it more than the air he breathed. She was his air. His food. His water. The saviour of his soul. The keeper of his heart.

T'Pol licked his lips. His eyes were closed. She watched the tension on his face, knew he was close to breaking point. Savoured his control. His gift to her. She loved him so much, never more than at the precise moment she drew him to her and thrusted upward with her hips, the joint action of hands and body impaling herself on him and bringing him deep inside her molten core. He gasped, groaned and felt her welcoming muscles engulf him, drawing him in deeper and deeper, her legs clasped tight around him, leg muscles flexing while her interior muscles flexed around his shaft making him tremble then thrust in aching sweeps of contact that made her moan with pleasure beneath him. He was dying. No. He was reborn. Then her teeth were on his nipple, her clenching muscles drawing his pumping rhythm to fever pitch. They rocked and strained and increased the feeling of every inch of motion until she spasmed hard against him snapping his spine and releasing his orgasm deep inside her. She held on to him and met him thrust for thrust, her teeth now biting into his shoulder, the sharp pain so remote he hardly felt it. Slowly the thrusts petered out. Spent he sagged against her. She held him so tenderly, recovered much quicker than he. Kissed his sweaty face and wiped the damp hair from his eyes. She saw the tears on his cheek and kissed them dry. Her hands cradled his face, her love was divine. He had died and gone to Heaven but T'Pol had gone one step further. She had come home.


	18. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Breaking the Ice

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: Breaking the Ice  


* * *

Dr Phlox handed them their towelline robes without comment. He guided the Sub-Commander over to a biobed. Trip smiled at her then noticed a curtained off area. He looked at the doctor. "Someone sick, doc?"

The Denobulan was smiling. It took effort for him to school his features as the Commander turned back to face him. His expression mildly curious. "No."

"Then why the...?"

"Commander, if you please!" The Commander stopped mid-sentence. "I am trying to examine the Sub-Commander. If you wish to make yourself useful you could go with Sar and get showered and changed. Please return with a change of clothing for the Sub-Commander."

He flushed and nodded. "Sorry, doc. I'm on it."

T'Pol watched the two men leave then turned her cool gaze on the Denobulan. "You are hiding something."

He did not answer. Busy with taking readings and frowning at some of the results.

"What are you hiding?"

He paused and looked at her for a moment. "My frustration, Sub-Commander. Now please lie still. The sooner you co-operate the sooner I can release you from Sickbay."

She arched an eyebrow at him. Curious. Not only had he refused to answer the Commander's question he had done the same to her then tried to distract her from any further enquiry. Realising he had no intention of elaborating, she lay still and allowed him to complete his examination. He just stared at her stomach after he had finished, as if stunned.

"What did you find?"

"You have a number of internal tears and damage to the uterine wall. Nothing too serious but very painful at certain times I should imagine." He cleared his throat carefully, not quite wanting to meet her eyes but direct eye contact was often necessary to establish the truth. "Your injuries are consistent with rough intercourse or rape. Depending on whether or not you consented at the time. I am aware that when Vulcan males are in the throes of Pon Farr the effects can be brutal. There is also some scarring indicating this has happened repeatedly over the last few months. In other words the period of time you have been with Koss."

Her face was a mask. She made no response. He felt even more uncomfortable now but pressed on.

"I also find evidence of later more recent sexual activity." He paused. His throat gone dry.

"My sexual proclivities are none of your concern, doctor."

"I disagree, Sub-Commander. The spermatazoa is still active indicating we are talking about the latest activity having transpired within the last hour. Perhaps even the last minutes of the last hour. While you were in the decontamination chamber with Commander Tucker if I am not mistaken."

"Your point, doctor?"

"My point Sub-Commander is that increased sexual activity is the last thing you need right now. You need to heal not rupture further the tears that you carry from Koss. If you do not heed my warning you could be made infertile. Barren. Unable to bear children. Do I make myself clear? If you have developed feelings for the Commander you must consider that should you decide to embark on a serious relationship, he may wish to father a child by you and vice versa. You either must warn him of the risk or stop what you are doing."

"And if I do not want to stop?" She asked quietly.

"Then you are, as the Humans would say, 'tempting fate'. Setting both yourself and the Commander up for future heartache."

She thought about that for a moment. "What do you suggest?"

He leaned towards her slightly as if reducing the distance between them could somehow reduce the awkwardness of his intrusion. "You can still show your affection for him. Engage in various sexual practices that do not require full penetration."

"That would not be efficient."

"Efficiency does not have to lie in only one direction, Sub-Commander. You may improvise."

She looked at him. Not sure what he meant. "Explain."

The doctor nodded, his voice becoming quietly animated as he gave her some rather explicit examples. If she had been Human she would have been blushing for a week. "...and I have a number of very good books and visual guides." He concluded helpfully.

"For Humans *and* Vulcans?"

He rocked his head from side to side while pulling a strange face. As if unwilling to commit himself. "More or less."

She frowned and sat up. Her eyes burning holes in him. "More or less?"

"Some of the work deals with multiple partners." He confessed.

A look of horror stole over her face. The doctor was feeling uncomfortable again.

"Some *are* multi-species." He soothed as if that little tidbit would allay her concerns.

T'Pol looked offended. "I hardly think that would be appropriate material."

"Perhaps it would be better if I spoke to you and the Commander together?"

Now a definite shutter came down. Had he been any closer it would have chopped his head off. Metaphorically speaking. "The Commander and I will sort out our own sexual preferences, thank you."

Before the doctor could take his foot out of his mouth and insert the other one, Commander Tucker returned. Now dressed in a clean crisp uniform. Sar had also changed and Trip carried a new folded uniform for the Sub-Commander. There was an anxious look on his face. "How's she doin', doc?"

"I am doing fine, Commander." Responded the Sub-Commander in a somewhat crisp manner before the doctor could open his mouth.

The Commander looked from one to the other. T'Pol took the clothes from him and asked them to turn around so she could change. A suddenly shy T'Pol was almost too much for Trip. With an effort he kept his face straight and tried not to laugh outright. He did not want a very pissed off Vulcan in his bed that night.

***

The rending, screeching sound of tearing metal was punctuated by loud cracking sounds as pieces broke away from the listing wreck. The Naausican vessel was hardly recognisable now, pieces shearing off and tumbling end over end in the dark vacuum of space. Deep inside the bowels of the stricken ship the eye closed for the last time. No shuddered breath. No stir of dying limbs. No sussurated sigh to accompany the terminal demise of the vessel in its' death throes. The Vulcan ship, the K'tan, approached warily and kept its' distance. Captain Patar watched with a baleful expression in his eyes, his face otherwise a blank canvas. His passengers watched without emotion. Sub-Commander S'tan checked for lifesigns. His readings showed none. He looked at the Captain and gave a small shake of the head.

Captain Patar looked at his esteemed guests, waiting for their permission to contact the Earth starship Enterprise which was now visible on their viewscreen behind the twisting spinning wreckage. He misdoubted the wisdom of such a venture but they had been insistent and his orders had been quite specific. They were to be accorded every courtesy and respect. And short of starting a war were to be granted anything they chose to request. Such largesse was not simply rare in the Vulcan military hierachy. It was unheard of. A solemn nod from the man was enough. The Captain ordered a hailing frequency to be opened and proceeded to contact the Human's ship.

***

An-aga smiled at him. Sar said nothing but watched his Senisa pace. Commander Tucker had not at first been concerned when he had not seen Kai. Hearing that he was with Sarsa was all it took to reassure him that his adopted son was alright. But he missed him. Needed to see for himself that not only was he settling in aboard Enterprise but that he was genuinely happy. Now he knew why one of Sickbay's biobeds had been curtained off. Felt an unreasoning sense of panic swamp him with fear. Had he found T'Pol only to lose Kai? Sar saw the tears glisten unshed in his eyes and felt sorrow and guilt rise in him. He stepped up to his Senisa and put his two huge hands gently on his friend's shoulders, making the Human stop in his tracks and raise his worried eyes to his.

"I am sorry, Senisa, for the deception. We meant no harm or distress to you but Kai wanted to surprise you."

"I love him, Sar. How could anyone think I'd want him to go through that alone? When he went to see Phlox I thought nothing could be done and accepted it because no one said anythin' to the contrary and I wasn't about to upset my son by questionin' him if the answer was *no*." He swallowed back a surge of emotion, a lump rising in his throat and almost choking him. *Oh God, let him be alright*.

Sar wiped the falling tears from his friend's cheek. For a big man he was surprisingly gentle. An-aga spoke quietly. Her voice calm, compassionate but firm. "The doctor assured us it was routine and the operation went well. Your son will wake soon, Trip, and when his eyes finish adjusting to a gift he never thought he would embrace the wish of his heart will be complete."

"Wish of his heart?" Asked Trip softly. What did she mean?

She was smiling at him now. "Do you know what his motivation was, Trip?"

He shook his head. Numb to everything but what he imagined was happening behind that curtain. How could something so flimsy make him feel so helpless, so excluded?

"He wants to look upon the face of his father. See the man who has come to mean more to him than anything else in the universe. When he can see your face all the dreams of his heart will be complete."

Fresh tears rolled down his face. So much emotion. Sar patted his shoulder. An-aga was more direct. She stepped up to him and hugged him tight. They moved apart automatically as the lights in Sickbay dimmed. Trip held his breath as the curtain twitched. Sub-Commander T'Pol had been called to the Captain's Ready Room half an hour beforehand. No doubt the Captain wanting to check up on her progress. But for Trip there was only this moment. If anything had gone wrong he did not think his heart would be able to take it. Then there was Dr Phlox, pulling back the curtain and momentarily blocking Trip's view of the figure on the biobed. He stepped forward, searching the doctor's face anxiously. Dr Phlox smiled. "I do believe, Commander, that your son is ready to see you."

His heart stumbled at the words. Dr Phlox nodded happily and stepped to one side. Trip stared through a veil of tears. Saw Kai sitting propped up in bed with the biggest smile on his face he had ever seen. The dark glasses were a shock though. What the hell? It did not matter, his son was alive, safe. Here. He closed the distance and put his arms around the boy, hugging him to his heart as if he never wanted to let him go. "Oh Kai, don't ya ever do that to me again. I thought ya were playin' with Sarsa, off creatin' mayhem round the ship. I didn't know ya'd gone ahead and had Phlox operate on ya eyes. Ya should'a told me, son, God ya should'a told me."

He pulled back gently. Kai was looking straight at him. "I'm sorry, father." He whispered softly, but it was obvious to Trip he simply meant he was sorry for frightening him not for having the operation. Sitting in the chair next to the bed Sarsa was grinning like an idiot. She got up and ran over to her mother. Quietly the three of them retreated to give Trip and Kai some time alone.

"How d'ya feel, son? Eyes sore?"

Kai raised his hands to touch Trip's face. His fingertips trembling with joy. "I can *see* you." He whispered in a voice hushed with awe.

Trip let the boy outline the features of his face with his fingertips, all the while those hidden eyes watching him, seeking details of their own. Etching the slowly coalescing blur of his face into features that would be engraved on his heart forever.

"Father." He sighed. Savouring the right to call him by that title. As if it made Trip his. Such happiness, joy and content. So many feelings encompassed in that single much cherished word.

Then the boy was crying, hugging him, telling Trip he loved him. Trip thought his heart would break with joy. Cradling him in his arms he rocked him gently, stroked his hair and told him how special and how precious to him he was. Told him stories about his own father and how he would talk to him, share the things he loved most with his youngest son. Told him about his family and then his friends. The boy drank it all in with thirsty ears, just as his slowly adjusting eyes were absorbing everything they could about the man he clung to by his heartstrings. Never had his world seemed so beautiful. His heart so full. He had a father. He had a home. And. He was no longer blind.

***

Captain Archer was dumbfounded. The figures on the screen could not be serious. "You want to *what*?"

"It is the only logical thing to do, Captain. Our daughter should be with us. We will take her home. Back to Vulcan."

T'Pol staggered back a step. Ensign Sato and Travis Mayweather could hardly believe what they were seeing and hearing. Over at his tactical station Lt Malcolm Reed narrowed his eyes and resisted the urge to swear in his most virulant naval slang. It was one of the more useful things he had learnt from his father.

"I am *not* going back." Said T'Pol. The words were not carefully enunciated but bitten off tightly reigned studies in anger management. Her control was slipping badly. They would see. Know. But she did not care. She would not, could not, be separated from the Commander now.

To her surprise her mother's face softened slightly. "We will of course make no hard and fast decision until we have spoken at length with our daughter."

"Which is why," Said her father stiffly but with a certain amount of authority and grace. "We will spend a few days with you. If you are then adamant in your wish to stay, T'Pol, we will not oppose you."

The Sub-Commander held her breath. Her eyes searching theirs, looking for a trap. She saw none. Captain Archer frowned slightly then looked at his shaken Sub-Commander. "Sub-Commander T'Pol, it might be good to talk to them." He suggested quietly.

She hesitated. They would want her to go aboard the Vulcan vessel. She wanted to stay on Enterprise. Felt safe here. Plus *he* was here. Where else was there she could possibly be? "I will agree but on one condition."

Captain Archer was amused to see T'Pol's father raise an imperious eyebrow at her daring. For a moment he did not speak. Her mother remained silent. "What is your condition?"

"That you come aboard Enterprise to talk."

Her father seemed to be thinking about her words but was also looking behind her. A slight frown flitted over his face then was gone. "Where is Commander Tucker?"

The Captain was surprised by the question but answered smoothly enough. "In Sickbay."

Something flickered in the Vulcan's eyes. He looked at T'Pol for a moment. A subtle critical shift in his demeanour that the Humans missed. "We will agree to your request."

"I'll have a shuttlepod come over to..."

"Do not trouble yourself, Captain. We will transport over."

Before anyone could respond the screen went blank. The connection had been closed. Captain Archer blinked. Well. That was one of the wierdest conversations he had ever witnessed with a Vulcan. He looked at his Sub-Commander. Noticed she looked too pale, her skin glistening. Was she sick? Or suffering reaction still from her hideous ordeal in the hands of a madman? "Sub-Commander, I suggest you have Dr Phlox check you over."

She shook her head. "No. I am fine."

"Forgive me but you don't look fine." He turned his head and nodded to Ensign Sato. "Ensign Sato, please take the Sub-Commander to Sickbay."

T'Pol was about to refuse then remembered that the Captain had said Trip was there. Trip. Her breathing calmed at the thought of him. A semblance of control and normalacy flowed through her. Her back straightened a little and she gave a solemn nod of acquiessence. The Captain breathed a sigh of relief. He really had *not* wanted to make that into an order.

***

The Human vessel and the Vulcan one paced each other at Warp 2. A sedantry pace for the Vulcan vessel. A reminder from Captain Archer to his guests that Enterprise still had a mission to perform and that while they would accommodate the Vulcans they would not be deflected from their primary role of exploration. It was hours later. The Naausican vessel was little more than scrap metal fouling up the symetry of space. A vessel dropped out of warp. Small. Sleek. Built for speed. It approached warily, highly advanced sensors scanning the wreckage. Too small for a salvage vessel. Too slick to be there by accident. No lifesigns. No heat signatures. Everything was broken.

The little ship slowed, matched the speed of the wreck's rotation. A short narrow band encompassing a single triple encrypted transmission was aimed at the wreckage in a single compressed burst. A bundle of complicated information released in a fraction of a second. A thousandth of a heartbeat. The ship waited. The wreckage continued to spin oh so slowly in the cradle that would soon be its' grave. Within the mangled putrid depths of what had been the bowels of the ship something lifeless stirred. Something that had no heartbeat. No warmth. And no compassion. The eye flickered open. Recognised the summons and gave itself up to the call. A short sharp burst like static wailed from its' tiny depths. Something infinitessimal shifted within it then two tiny chambers broke down, their contents mixed in an implosion totally disproportionate to its' tiny size. As the eye disingrated in a furious dull explosion it took the last of the protective wall that harboured it with it.

***

Trip sat on Kai's bed answering thousands of questions that tumbled from the boy's mouth. The Commander laughed. It was as if having sight had released the boy's tongue. Had he ever been like that? He chuckled to himself and was honest enough to admit he had. Some would say he still was. The thought amused him, warmed his heart but not as much as the boy did. He was almost as tall as Trip now. A frightening thought considering he was the approximate age of a 14 year old back on Earth. How tall would he grow? Would he end up making Sar look like a midget in a Land of Giants? He laughed aloud at that image and Kai stopped talking. Behind the dark glasses a bright intellect watched Trip's mobile face. Loved every smile and every trace of emotion mirrored on his adoptive father's gentle face. Eyes that had known such loneliness, sorrow and pain looked on him with adoration. A quiet joy stole through him.

"Why are you laughing?"

Trip chuckled. "I was listenin' to ya babble, all those questions flyin' so fast out of ya mouth that not even God could keep up with answerin' 'em."

"God?"

"Yeah, God. On Earth we have all kinds of beliefs and one of them is that there is a Creator, a single intelligence that formed everythin'. Not just our world but the stars, the heavens, the dust between the stars. Ya name it, God made it."

"Did he make me?"

Trip's breath caught. "The angels made ya, Kai." Said Trip softly. His voice tinged with love and awe.

For a moment neither spoke. "What are angels?"

That did it. Trip caught the boy up in his arms and hugged him. "I'll tell ya in the mornin' Kai, right now ya need to get some rest. Okay?"

Kai nodded. Trip paused, reluctant to let him go. Wanting there to be no secrets between them. "Kai?"

The boy noticed his solemn mood. So tuned in to this man that he would be able to detect his emotions across a crowded room. "Yes, father?"

"Did they tell ya we found the Sub-Commander?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"I need to tell ya how special she is to me, Kai. Never knew how much until I thought I'd lost her."

The boy considered what he was being told. How cautious Trip was now, as if holding his breath over every word. Insight struck him. Behind the darkened lenses his eyes softened in understanding. His heart too was holding its' breath. "You love her?"

Trip laughed nervously. His emotions displayed so openly on his face that Kai wanted to hug him, reassure him that he was not going to make him choose. "Yeah. More than I ever dreamt possible."

"Can I meet her, Trip?"

He watched the boy's face for a sign of what he was thinking. Damn those glasses. He needed to see the boy's eyes. "I'd like that, Kai."

Kai smiled. "If she makes you happy I know I'll like her."

Trip grinned like an idiot. Oh God, the boy was something else. How could he have been left to rot all those years in that awful place on Volara? A prison by any other name. Cut off from anyone who could help him, love him. He was so proud of his son. But he did not want Kai to simply like T'Pol. He wanted him to love her. He touched the boy's face gently, a look in his eyes that Kai committed to memory. "Get some sleep, Kai. In the mornin' you're gonna meet T'Pol. I have to tell ya she isn't Human like me. She's a Vulcan and the best damn thing to come out of that repressed uptight culture in a million years."

The boy laughed and was delighted when Trip joined in. The past had never looked so distant nor the future more promising. Content, he let Trip fuss over him and tuck him up in bed. A hand rested gently on his forehead while Trip looked at him. So damn happy and grateful and humble. He whispered his goodnight and kissed the boy's forehead. As he walked away from the biobed he heard the soft sleepy voice of his son whisper back. "G'night father. Love you too."


	19. The Line

The record was reviewed in total silence. The darkness cloaking the brooding figure. The compressed transmission replayed, frame by frame poured over with a cold obssession. Over and over the images were viewed, each detail enhanced for focus. Dark eyes watched the way the Human acted with the Vulcan. Care and something more intimate implied by every look and touch. The Vulcan responded in limited functionality but it was obvious the man was known to her and she to him. Fury burned like frostbite. The images were advanced slowly until the Human turned his face in the gloom and was caught in the hidden lens. It was a face he would long remember.

One of his companions stirred. "It would be a mistake to follow."

"I am not afraid."

"That," Said the voice that was passionless as the grave. "Is the second mistake."

Silence. Time passed. He enlarged the image, the better to burn it into his mind. Then in a blink the record was switched off. "Destroy it."

A pause. Confusion now. "Destroy it?"

"It has served its' purpose."

A tremor of lips compressed to keep them still. "We should go back."

"No. Go if you must but I go on."

"I cannot leave you."

"No."

"You know that."

A pause. "Yes."

The single emotionless word was another tie. "This is a mistake." The companion repeated so softly that it could have been a echo of a light wind. Both knew the words had trapped them.

"No one takes what is mine."

***

The Captain was happy to see Trip. Had worried that with his new responsiblities distance would form between them that could never be crossed. He did not want to lose his friend or their friendship. He was also worried about his friend's obvious affection for the Vulcan Sub-Commander. He sucked in a breath and pushed that to the back of his mind. One problem at a time. It was all he could handle right now. He was still getting used to Trip's adopted son and his Volaran friends, though truth to tell they had all adapted to life aboard the Earth star ship much better than he would have thought.

"It's good to see you, Commander. Come in."

Trip smiled and stepped into the Captain's quarters. The Captain was still in his uniform. Had gone back to his quarters to freshen up briefly not rest. It was the first time Trip had a chance to talk privately with him since Volara. Volara. That was almost a year ago now. The place was a mixed blessing in Trip's mind. He could see the Captain still had issues not least of all was his own sense of guilt. "How're ya doin', Jon?"

Captain Archer looked so surprised that Trip laughed. His eyes kind and thoughtful. A glaze of concern in them as he watched the play of emotions on his Captain's face. "I'm fine, Trip. More to the point how are you doing?"

A huge expansive smile lit up the Commander's face. The Captain looked at him in awe. How did he do it? How did this irreverent, joyful, affable man manage to light every place with his presence in such an honest and inexplicable way? No matter what was happening, what he and crew faced, Trip always lightened the Captain's heart simply by being there. Sharing it with him. He knew most of the crew felt the same way but if he was to ask 82 members of his crew why he would get 82 different reasons back. Amazing. How did he do it?

"Ya didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine." Came the amused response.

"I asked first."

The Captain sighed, admitting defeat. He did not have a lot of time but some things needed to be said and now was as good a time as any. Lt Reed was meeting the dignitaries so a few minutes with a friend was not too much to allow. Trip sat on the chair by the desk and watched as the Captain pottered about in the tiny fridge to grab a couple of bottles of beer. He popped the cap off one and handed it to Trip then did the same with his own. He took a long slow swig, watching Trip over the curve of the bottle. The action giving him a couple of seconds to think through his reply. "I can't stop thinking how much I messed up if you must know."

Trip nodded. It was as he thought. He cradled the beer in his hands not yet drinking it. "Ya made a mistake that's all. Happens even to the best of us."

A smile tugged at the Captain's lips. "And you would be *the best of us*?"

Trip laughed and saluted him with his bottle. Tipped it towards his lips and took a shallow sip. "Now you're catchin' on but I said *us*. That's you and me."

His friend swallowed hard. Felt a burn of shame. Trip continued before the Captain could externalise his angst.

"No need to crucify yourself, Jon." He said softly. "I don't blame ya for what happened. Hell, I should even thank ya!"

The Captain frowned at him, startled. Trip smiled. So happy. A deep content coming off him in waves. "It's my fault, Trip."

"Yeah, but if it hadn't'a happened I would never have met Sar. Never have found Kai." He paused and looked at the stars out of the window. Each one he counted was another blessing. His look was gentle, so filled with quiet awe, that the Captain was mesmerised. "Ya gave me somethin' so precious, Jon, I don't think I'll ever find the words to thank ya."

"You just did." 

Trip looked at him and chuckled. A light flush of pleasure adding to the peaceful content on his face. "Yeah, I guess I did." He paused, took a slow sip of his beer. "Thanks anyway."

The Captain grinned. Happy for his friend. "Any time, Trip."

Silence settled between them. Trip had something he wanted to say and was not quite sure how to say it. How to keep his feet on the ground while explaining to the Captain how much his feelings for the Sub-Commander had changed. How much he wanted to make that change permanent. The Captain was also thinking about the Sub-Commander but his thoughts were darker. They depressed his heart in ways that might never see daylight again. He did not want to do or say anything to take away his friend's happy mood. But neither could the words be left unsaid. Commander Tucker realised that the Captain had something else on his mind. "Okay, you're happy to see me, so why do you look like ya just got a ticket to the firin' squad?"

"Trip, the Vulcan ship carrying T'Pol's parents is here. Saveth and T'Vrel are transporting over even as we speak."

He sucked in a quick breath. Well. That was not totally unexpected. He had just hoped to have more time. "They are? I thought we had a coupla days at least?"

"I guess Vulcans can be as impatient as Humans at times."

He thought about that and nodded. If he had thought Kai was dead then heard he had been rescued and was alive he would be pretty impatient too. It made him feel good that those starchy parents thought enough of T'Pol to hot foot it to Enterprise as fast as they could get passage to do so. He smiled again and drained the last of his beer. The Captain took the bottle and put both empties on the top of the fridge. "Trip?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know quite how to say this."

"Then just spit it out. Ya shouldn't be able to miss from this distance."

He looked at the Commander with pained eyes. How could he joke like that? "T'Pol's parents said they want to take T'Pol back with them."

All the colour drained from Trip's face. He looked stunned. "What? Why the hell would they wanna do that?"

"I don't know, maybe they're being over protective after all that happened with Koss."

Anger now began to replace shock. "Over protective my ass!"

"Commander!"

"Don't Commander me, Cap'n." He fumed. "Ya know as well as I do that there isn't enough warmth in those two to defrost an ice cube."

"You don't know that, Trip. Remember when T'Pol first came aboard Enterprise we thought she was the same. You even put it a lot less politely as I recall."

Trip flushed. "Yeah, well I didn't know her then."

The Captain patted his shoulder and turned him to face the door. The clock was already ticking. "Come on Commander, time to put your professional face on and do the meet and greet."

"I'm not sure I wanna see them just yet."

"Well they want to see you."

That made him pause. Instantly suspicious. Captain Archer gently but firmly shoved his friend through the door and lengthened his stride forcing him to pick up his pace just to keep up. "They do? Why?"

"Maybe they want to thank you for saving their daughter's life? This doesn't have to be the end of the world, Trip. Relax. Hear what they have to say first."

"An' T'Pol?"

"I contacted her a couple of seconds before you got here and asked her to meet us in the transporter room."

Trip closed his eyes briefly. Prayed fervently to any deity who would listen that his life was not about to turn to rat shit. He had planned out exactly what he was going to do next and then the Universal Party Poopers - the Vulcans - had to go and drop their bombshell. He felt all the happiness squash out of him, his mood darkening by the minute. The Captain looked at his friend and tried not to worry. When they reached the transporter room T'Pol's parents were already there. Captain Archer cursed them for not taking a shuttlepod. It would at least have given him a couple of valuable minutes to try to calm things down before they got here. No chance of that. He noticed Sub-Commander T'Pol looked almost grey. This was not good.

"My name is Captain Jonathan Archer, you must be Saveth and T'Vrel. I am very happy to meet you. Welcome aboard Enterprise."

Saveth slowly arched an eyebrow. Trip wondered how the hell the Vulcans managed to make the simple raising of an eyebrow such a sarcastic act. He had obviously been around T'Pol too long. T'Pol's father gave the Captain a solemn nod. "I am Saveth. My wife T'Vrel and I have been most anxious for our daughter." For just a second his look actually seemed to soften slightly. Trip felt his anger diminish somewhat but was still wary. T'Vrel gave the Captain a more gracious nod. Trip could not be sure but he thought he detected a faint hint of amusement in her eyes. He looked across at T'Pol. She looked strained, her back ramrod straight, her hands grasped behind her as she tried to attain inner calm. Studiously not looking at him.

"We wish to thank you and your crew for finding our daughter." Continued her father.

The Captain was smiling, bobbing his head in amiable agreement. It was beginning to embarrass Trip. He saw Saveth's jaw twitch slightly and realised the Vulcan was trying to hide his irritation. "Sub-Commander T'Pol is a valued member of this crew, Saveth. I'm just happy my Chief Engineer got to her in time. Why don't we go to the Captain's dining room and make ourselves comfortable?"

Saveth resisted the urge to huff in frustration. A tiny glance at his wife eased the grim line reducing his expression to a hairline crack where his lips were so compressed. It made Trip want to laugh but he did not dare. Maybe this would not be so bad after all? They turned to follow the Captain and Saveth, and as they did so T'Vrel briefly met Trip's eyes. He could see she was openly laughing now. Not on her face, in the set of her lips, but in the liquid depths of eyes that so mirrored T'Pol's that he felt a tug of amusement on his own lips. An odd lightening of the heart as if he had found an unexpected ally. Then they had fallen into step behind the Captain and the Commander was left to bring up the rear. Not that he minded. He was all eyes and ears now. Gently he reached out a hand and touched T'Pol's clasped ones. He felt something rigid in her relax just a fraction. He stroked the inside of her right wrist and the hand opened so he could give her fingers a light squeeze before letting go. The hands resumed their clasp but he was relieved to see less evidence of strain.

Once they were all safely ensconced in the Captain's dining room, Captain Archer seemed to relax. Not so the Vulcans. Trip could tell T'Pol's father was impatient with this mummery but it was the Captain's call not his. The Steward brought tea and sparkling water. Saveth politely declined but both T'Pol and her mother accepted the tea. Trip poured himself a glass of cool water. The Captain was babbling happily about how proud he was of T'Pol. How much he had come to rely on her. Trip took a long slow breath and concentrated on looking down at his glass of water. After a couple of minutes he felt eyes on him. Looking up he saw that Saveth was looking directly at him. He felt a light flush creep up his cheeks but did not look away. Let him gawp all he wanted. He had nothing to be ashamed of. The Captain was coming to the end of his resume.

"...and that's when we got word from Commander Tucker that your daughter was on the vessel."

When no one spoke, the Captain shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"The Commander refused to give up until we found the Sub-Commander."

"Yes," Said T'Vren drily. "I have noticed your Commander can be very insistent."

Captain Archer could not tell if that was a compliment or a criticism. "He is a very competent engineer and one of my most trusted officers."

"Captain," Said Saveth in a quiet but firm voice. "You do not need to describe your Commander's skills or qualities. I judge by what I see. Hear. Witness. Not by what I am told. Words can be misleading."

For a long moment T'Pol's father just looked at Trip. He refused to say anything, to break eye contact or fidget. If the man was looking to start a quarrel with him he would have to throw the first insult. Let him start it if that was what he wanted, he would be more than happy to finish it. Not that he wanted to fight with T'Pol's father but he was not going to kow-tow to him either. 

"We are grateful to you, Commander Tucker. You do not appear to be a man who gives up easily."

"Not about the things that matter, Saveth."

The Vulcan gave the slightest of nods. "Our daughter has been through much. We will take her back with us and she will experience Kohlinar. The clensing and meditation will help her. She will heal."

"Excuse me for interruptin' ya, Savel, but that's a nice little fantasy. I just don't happen to buy into it."

Both eyebrows rose on the Vulcan's face. Captain Archer held his breath and resisted the urge to close his eyes. *Damn you Trip, you're supposed to play nice*. The Vulcans were ignoring the Captain now. T'Pol's parents were both looking at Trip, but T'Pol herself kept her eyes downcast, her hands folded in front of her as if she were doing penance.

"Kohlinar is the traditional anodyne."

"I don't doubt ya mean well, sir, and if I was a Vulcan I might even appreciate the gesture but I'm Human and my people respect free will. Now if the Sub-Commander *wishes* to leave Enterprise, *wants* to go home and bury herself in some ancient tradition that'll wipe her mind clean so she can start with a fresh slate that's up to her. But I don't hold with anyone forcin' anyone else to walk a path they don't wanna walk. Whether she's your daughter or not ya ought to respect her enough to let her make up her own mind." He paused a full half second. "No offence intended."

Something sparked in Saveth's eyes but it was so quick Trip could not be sure what it was. "Perhaps it is time to tell us what your connection is to T'Pol, Commander? Forgive me for being equally blunt but you seem to have a self-appointed vested interest."

"Ya could say that. I know I'll prob'bly raise ten kinds of hell for shooting my mouth off but the truth is the truth an' if I'm gonna be crucified for somethin' it might as well be for what I believe in." Trip paused to look at T'Pol. She was still looking down at her hands. He was careful not to touch her, willing her instead to look up. As if reading his thoughts she did just that and for a second their eyes met and he allowed a soft ghost of a smile to brush his lips as his eyes held hers. T'Pol seemed to garner strength from him and did not look down again. He looked at Saveth then T'Vrel. His expression serious again. You could have heard a pin drop. "I don't know how or when it happened but over the time your daughter has been with us I've become very fond of her." He paused. "Very fond. An' now I know those feelin's are more than just friendship. More than just bein' colleagues and crew members. I respect the hell out of your daughter. But I love her a whole lot more."

He felt more than heard the gasp from T'Pol's mother. He did not dare to look at his Captain, imagining only too well the murderous scowl that would be on his face. Angry at him for plunging them right into controversy. Well damn controvery to hell. He was not a diplomat. Not a politician. He was an engineer and a damn good one. Plus he was an honest man. Let the Vulcans pick the bones out of that. If the Captain did not like it he could discipline him afterwards but he was not going to back down. Not walk away from a truth that needed shouting from the rooftops.

"Commander," Said Saveth quietly. "You claim to respect my daughter. Love her even more than that. You also say you believe in free will. Is that a correct summation of your position?"

Trip nodded. "Yes sir, it is."

"What would you do if my daughter decided to come with us and undertake Kohlinar?"

It took an effort to hide the pain that momentarily wracked his heart. A contraction of sorrow that would destroy him more effectively than anything else. "I would honour her decision, sir."

"Even if it meant being parted from her forever?" Asked her father very softly.

Trip fought back the urge to cry. The truth after all, was the truth. "Yes, sir. Even if it broke my heart in so many pieces it could never be whole again."

Captain Archer slowly began to clear his throat. Saveth held up a hand to prevent him saying anything. His eyes glued to the Commander's face. "You would accept my daughter's decision?"

"Absolutely."

He turned to his daughter. Looked deep into her eyes and saw something there that he had only seen once before in his entire life. Had he not heard the frank admission from the young man sitting across from him he might have doubted the veracity of their desire for each other. Yet words still had to be said. "T'Pol? How do you say? Will you come home with us?"

She shook her head. Her expression firm and resolute. "No, father."

"Will you undertake Kohlinar?"

"No."

For the first time since boarding Enterprise he looked troubled. "Daughter, you need to heal. To put what happened with Koss behind you."

"Only one thing can heal me, father, and he is sitting at this table with me. He is beside me now and that is where I want him to be for as long as I live."

His head tilted, his look so focused on her that no one else might have been in the room. "Do you love him, T'Pol? This irreverent Human?"

A half smile bowed her lips. It surprised and delighted Trip to pieces. He found himself smiling gently at her, eyes for no one else but her. She was looking at her father, her look intense. "Yes. I love him more than the air I breathe. If I am parted from him it will not simply break my heart." She paused and turned her head to look at Trip. "My life will be worthless. Empty." She looked at her father and mother. Solemn again. "I want to be with Commander Tucker more than anything I have ever wanted before."

"He is Human." Said her mother softly.

T'Pol met her mother's eyes and gave that smile again. She reached out to Trip and took his hand in hers. Letting her fingers slowly entwine in his as if that act alone would bind them for eternity. "Yes, he is Human but he is *my* Human."

***

The detonation sequence mattered not. By the time all the charges went off there was nothing left of the stricken Naausican vessel. Hours later a shift in perspective and a change in spacial co-ordinates and the Vulcan vessel was observed changing course. Enterprise did not continue its' journey until the Vulcan vessel was out of sight. Only a ripple in the stars belied the passage of the smaller vessel. When Enterprise went to warp the ripple in space followed them.

***

Captain Archer blew his cheeks out and spun round to glare at Commander Tucker. "What the *hell* did you think you were pulling back there, Commander?"

Trip straightened but did not look repentent. "Just tellin' the truth, Cap'n."

"The truth?" He seethed. More angry that he could remember being in a long time. That it was his best friend causing it just made it worse in his own mind. "The truth, Commander, is that the Vulcan High Command may still decide to recall the Sub-Commander. As for Starfleet I dread to think how they're going to react."

"Beggin' your pardon, Cap'n, but what does it have to do with them?"

The Captain looked at him askance. They were in the Captain's quarters. T'Pol had gone to meditate but the Captain had not even begun to read Trip the riot act. "I can't believe you just said that, Trip! You know what's at stake here. We cannot afford an incident between Starfleet and the Vulcans."

"Cap'n, people fall in love every day."

He nodded. "Yes, I know and if this were Earth I would handing out the invitations to the wedding but it's not. We're on the frontier out here Trip and what we do today will resonate for many years to come. We can't afford to mess it up before we even hit first base."

"What are ya suggestin'?"

The Captain took a deep breath. "Cool things down for a while, Trip. Let's see what happens before we make any decision we may all live to regret."

"I should tell ya up front, I'm not gonna give her up Cap'n."

"Perhaps it won't come to that, Trip. Leave it with me for now. I'll contact Admiral Forrest in the morning."

"Do ya have to?"

"Yes, Trip, I do." He paused and took a couple of deep breaths. When he looked at Trip again he seemed calmer. "In the meantime go and get some rest."

"Thanks, Cap'n."

"Don't thank me yet, Trip. You crossed a line today. Just make sure we don't have this conversation again because if we do I'm going to sling your ass in the brig and throw away the key!"


	20. Where the Axe Falls

Admiral Forest did not look pleased. "This will have massive repercussions right up the chain of command, Captain."

Captain Jonathan Archer dipped his head just a little. Ashamed that it was one of his most trusted and highly valued crew members that had brought this bone of contention between their Vulcan allies and Starfleet. A bright shining future now looked marred. He bit back his urge to storm out and throttle his Chief Engineer.

"You say the Sub-Commander refuses to return to the Vulcan homeworld?"

He nodded. Angry and miserable in equal measure. "Yes, sir. Sub-Commander T'Pol refuses to be parted from Commander Tucker."

The Admiral paused as if choosing his next words with great care. "The Vulcan High Command is most displeased. The Vulcan Science Directorate has made a number of high level protests as well."

He jerked his head higher. That last piece of information was news to him. "The Vulcan Science Directorate?" He frowned. "What does any of this have to do with them, sir?"

"The Sub-Commander is a Science Officer. The Vulcan Science Directorate sponsored her commission to Enterprise. In other words, Captain, they have a vested interest in the Sub-Commander's position on this ship. Her appointment was pivotal in gaining their agreement to help shepherd our first tentative steps into space. Without that backing Enterprise would still be on the drawing board. Perhaps for decades before this chance came again. I have no words to tell you how much damage has been done."

"Sir, I can assure this will not happen again."

Anger flared on the Admiral's face. An emotion he fought hard to hold in check if only because of his long friendship with Jonathan Archer and the affection and respect in which he held his father, Henry Archer. It took effort to speak calmly. His words coming out in tense expellations of bitten off words that conveyed his mix of emotions better than their content. "That it happened at all may be enough!"

A dread silence fell. After a minute or two the Admiral shifted in his chair and spoke again.

"You do intend to punish him?"

The Captain swallowed and nodded. "Suspension of his rank, withdrawal of officer's priveleges and confining him to his quarters are the first things that come to mind."

The Admiral shook his head. "That won't work."

Startled the Captain stared at his Admiral for a moment. "I'm not sure I understand sir. We abolished corporal punishment a long time ago."

"You are missing the point, Jon. This isn't the first time your head strong Chief Engineer has got you *and* Enterprise into trouble. This time he's dragged Starfleet along with him."

"Sir, I think you're blowing this a little out of proportion..."

Anger flashed in the Admiral's eyes. He cut the Captain off abruptly. "Don't you dare try to defend him! I know Commander Tucker is your friend. Against my better judgement I endorsed him as your Chief of Engineering. I thought he was too young. Too inexperienced. You thought the sun shone out of his..."

"Admiral!" Exclaimed the Captain. Shocked.

A grim little smile settled on the Admiral's face. "As I was saying, you thought the sun shone out of his mouth every time he spoke." He watched the Captain let out a sigh and carried on. "Never could find fault with his ability to speak first and think later. That was when he thought at all. I am now beginning to doubt he has the ability to do that correctly."

The Captain just stared at the screen. This was going even worse that he had aniticipated.

"Initially he must serve a month in the brig. No visitors. No special privileges..."

"He'll go crazy."

"Good." Snapped the Admiral, eyes fixed on the Captain's. For a moment the silence held them fast like quick setting glue. "He has to learn a lesson and it has to hurt or it will be worse than not reprimanding him at all." He paused. "And as I said, that is initially."

The Captain's mouth went dry. "Initially?" He felt his palms begin to sweat. Not sure he wanted to hear the Admiral's answer.

"Yes. He may or may not have to face a court martial or military tribunal for conduct unbecoming an officer and for bringing Starfleet into disrepute. It all depends on the Vulcans."

"Sir. This could break him."

"He should have thought of that before he stepped over the line."

"It's not like either he or the Sub-Commander planned this, sir."

"I know, Captain, and that is the only saving grace in this entire mess. There are some in Starfleet that think we should skip the niceties altogether and just string him up and be done with it." He broke off and sighed. The Captain now able to see just how tired the man was. He was not the only one who had been losing sleep over this matter.

"What about Sub-Commander T'Pol?"

"What about her? She's a Vulcan. How can she complain? They don't have anything as illogical as emotions."

The Captain resisted the urge to correct his Admiral. It was the Sub-Commander's emotions that had helped fuel his best friend's actions propelling them all towards the path of self destruction. It was strange but as deep and onerous a pile of shit as this was turning out to be, he had experienced a slow surge of pride mixed with the anger, disappointment and sheer frustration of what had happened when Trip had stood up to T'Pol's parents and declared his love for her. The unequivocal way T'Pol had refused to go home or embrace the Kohlinar had put paid to any suspicions that might have lingered in his mind about the frivolity of their actions. Part of him wanted to cheer and wish them well but the greater part of him was still wrestling with his anger. Now it seemed even the punishment meted out to Trip would be levied from Starfleet. Then of course there was Trip's adopted son, Kai. How in hell was he going to be able to explain to the child why he was incarcerating his father in a cell for loving a Vulcan? Oh Lord. When Trip messed up he re-wrote the book on what happened when the shit hit the fan.

***

Sub-Commander T'Pol could not believe the events of the last few hours. She sat in her quarters staring at the wall. He sat on a chair by her desk. Looked so pale and drawn but his eyes still shone with that inner fire she had grown to love so irrationally. How had it ever gone this far? She closed her eyes wearily. Opening them again when a gentle hand touched her face. He had crossed the space that separated them and was kneeling facing her where she sat on her bed. Her eyes opened and locked on to his. Hers' dull, his gleaming with promises unspoken and love enduring. An air of desolation slumped her shoulders. Her face sagged in weary resignation. His face was upturned to catch every flicker of emotion that insinuated itself into the fleeting shadows of her face. God how he loved her. How his heart craved to make everything right. He would break himself into pieces for the crow's to eat if he could spare her a fraction of the pain that she had suffered. Not just his own ill conceived actions but even those of that hideous man Koss.

"Darlin', I'm so sorry to put ya through this."

She said nothing. He brushed the side of her face gently with his hand, his eyes looking right into her anguished soul. He smiled slightly at a memory. "Ya know, I like your parents, T'Pol."

A flicker of surprise animated the flat planes of her liquid depths. "You do not know them."

He nodded, still stroking her cheek. "I know but I saw that twinkle in your mom's eyes and the way your father spoke made me realise they love ya near as much as I do."

"That is illogical. You have no idea how much they love me."

Impossibly he grinned, leaned close enough to brush his lips gently to hers. He felt her shudder go right through him. Like stepping on a live wire as a train approached. "I don't need to know, T'Pol. I could see it in their eyes. Hear it in their voices. Your father could have demanded ya go back and ya would have had to go. Refusal or no refusal."

She arched an eyebrow in surprise. He smiled gently. A heart full of love shining back at her.

"I've been readin' up on Vulcans."

"We are both less complicated and not so simple as you imagine."

"I know and that gives me hope, darlin'."

"Hope?"

"Oh yeah." He closed in for another kiss, pulling back gently to watch her face. "That crack in their armour? That might just be the start of a glimmer of true understanding of what it is to be Human and why Vulcans shouldn't fear us but embrace what we are as they encourage us to embrace what they are."

"We do not fear you."

He wanted to hug her to his heart. To love her until the universe had gone cold and every star in the sky had fallen to dust. "Honey, we'll get through this I promise."

Looking into his eyes she finally allowed herself to believe. He stood slowly, aiming a crooked smile at her that rebounded off the walls of her heart leaving dents the shape of the man she loved.

"Try an' get some sleep, T'Pol. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Her left hand reached out and closed over his right wrist. She raised her other hand and slid it around his waist. Her hands drawing him closer, his eyes following her every movement. He had wanted to go and check on Kai. Explain that he would get to meet T'Pol later. But she had other ideas. "Come to bed, Ashayam."

His eyebrows rose. "D'ya think that's wise darlin' given how much we've contaminated everythin' we've touched so far?"

She had tugged his hands and coaxed him to stand only inches from her. He began to kneel but she shook her head. He paused. Her hands slid around to the front of his jumpsuit and pulled the zip all the way down the front while she scooted to sit on the edge of the bed. "Once contaminated we can do no further harm."

Trip shivered slightly, one of her hands now sliding up under the fabric of his Starfleet issue vest while the other gently stroked downwards to caress him through the thin material. She could feel him hardening to her touch, his face expressing everything he felt so vividly and fascinating her. T'Pol swiped her tongue across his lips and watched them glisten as they parted. She blew gently into his mouth surprising him. "What was that for?"

"I spoke to Dr Phlox."

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded and began to tease her tongue into his mouth, pulling back slightly every time he tried to kiss her. "Yes. He said I needed to heal but said that we could still pleasure each other without full penetration."

He was grinning widely now. Wondering what she had in mind and how the hell he could thank the doctor afterwards. If he survived for there to *be* an afterwards. "What d'ya have in mind?"

A sinfully wicked look surfaced the dark depths of her eyes. A deep well giving up its' secrets only reluctantly. "He spoke of sexual *toys* we could employ..."

Trip laughed outright. So surprised by her answer and amazingly turned on by the images her words fired off in his brain. Nah. She would never do any of the things his fevered sex-starved brain was imagining. She had almost finished undressing him. His jumpsuit round his ankles, his shorts quickly joining them. He tottered on one foot while she undid his shoes and removed both shoes and socks. Then her hands were sliding up his legs, making erotic little detours that had him biting his bottom lip and closing his eyes. He almost came before she got as far as removing his vest. "Uh T'Pol, what toys?"

The vest went the way of the rest of his clothing. She paused. Tilted her head at him and licked her lips slowly, wanting him to watch her every movement. "I think we should avoid any more misunderstandings between Humans and Vulcans."

He began to frown, wondering what the hell she was alluding to when a half smile formed on her lips mesmerising him.

"In the interests of interspecies relations, Commander, I feel it best if I show you what I mean..."

She began to stroke him between the legs, her hand gliding at first gently up and down the length of his growing erection. He moaned at the pleasure of her touch, closed his eyes to concentrate on a semblance of control. T'Pol used her free hand to dip into a small tub the doctor had given her. She rubbed it gently into his foreskin, not for a moment slackening the rythym of her hand. His groan deepened and his eyes shot open in shock and a deep stir of arousal so hot it almost burned. "God T'Pol, what the HELL is that?"

She licked the crease inside his left hip, a circular motion of her tongue that was driving him crazy. "The doctor called it Spanish Fly."

"Oh shit!" He groaned, beginning to leak heavily from his salty slit, her tongue flicking out to wash gently back and forth over the sensitve head. "I am so screwed."

A flicker of mischief sparkled in her eyes as she worked on him mercilessly. "If you insist."

He was beginning to buck uncontrollably into her gifted mouth. Her suction augmented by the things she was now doing to him with her hands. Oh God. He just knew he was not going to survive until morning.

***

Sar was getting more and more restless. He did not like this. He should be with his Senisa but An-aga was right. This problem with the Vulcans had to be sorted out and for love of his friend he would do nothing to make matters worse for him but it did not stop the Volaran from worrying. He sat next to the sleeping child. Knew Kai had struggled to stay awake so that he could meet the Vulcan Sub-Commander, already predisposed to loving her for Trip's sake. Sleep now engulfed him and sitting slumped in the chair beside the biobed Sarsa slept too. He smiled and his eyes caught An-aga looking gently back at him across the bed. "Do you really think Trip is with her?"

An-aga smiled softly. No doubt in her mind. "Yes. It is where I would want to be if someone tried to part us."

"But the Vulcans have gone."

"Yes, but only T'Pol's parents. Who knows what their rulers may demand?"

Sar nodded, a feeling of unhappiness washing over his gentle heart. "I will not let them interfere."

"Beloved husband, some things you must let Trip do for himself."

"I will not let them hurt him."

She paused, wanting to reassure her mate but also caution him. "Captain Archer is a good man. He will not allow the Vulcans to hurt his friend."

Sar was not so sure. "He is the Captain, An-aga, and sometimes the friend gets lost in the politics of command. I do not like the thought that he may not fight for my Senisa. That a sacrifice may be made to expedience. A sop to appease something that should not be appeased."

"Hush, Sar, and be at peace. At least let us wait to speak to Trip."

A sigh heaved out of the deepest pit of the Volaran's soul. He did not like this air of tension. This doom hanging over his friend and threatening to snatch away his happiness. If the Captain failed to protect his friend Sar knew he would never forgive him. But he did not say as much to An-aga. She was a peacemaker. Troubled waters caused her pain and he would not hurt his soulmate for anything.

The other side of the curtain Dr Phlox was quietly attending to his exotic menagerie. Unwittingly he had overheard every word. He had faith in the Captain to do his best for all concern but he worried as well. He had never known a human to be such a lightening rod for trouble as Commander Tucker. It was not that he was a bad man. Quite the contrary. His good nature and niavete seemed to conspire against the affable Chief Engineer in ways that almost made him think the universe perverse. Then his thoughts turned to the Vulcan Sub-Commander. A huge smile distorted his face into an expression impossible for a human to match. His eyes glittering with humour as he recalled the conversation they had shared earlier. If the Sub-Commander only tried a fraction of the sexual aids he had given her - complete with explanatory and graphic videos - the Commander would be too shattered physically and sexually to apprehend distress. Perhaps the workout would achieve what no amount of psychiatrists could and smooth the rocky path that surely lay ahead of them. He resisted the urge to chuckle and hoped that someday they would let him watch. The videos had certainly titilated his interest and he was curious to find out if Humans and Vulcans had the flexibility to attain coitus in some of the positions on the tapes. It would be most instructive, from a purely professional viewpoint, to have the point clarified by direct observation.

***

He awoke sore but happy. It felt as if T'Pol had caressed, excited, penetrated, coaxed, titilated and sucked every orofice and crease in his body. Erotic images assailed him even before his eyes opened from the exhaustion of a body pushed to its' limits. He was not complaining. She had been a revelation. Insatiable in her insistence on trying new things and he was the guinea pig. A soft chuckle made his ribs ache. Her hand quivered on his chest with the vibration, his lips dusting a kiss upon her sleeping brow. She looked so beautiful. So peaceful. He resisted the urge to shake his head in stunned disbelief at the things she had done to him and the things she had asked him to do to her. Where he was utterly gentle, using only his tongue, mouth and hands. T'Pol had embraced the myriad of objects and lotions Dr Phlox had entrusted her with. She had managed to become most accomplished at enticing him to produce ejaculate quicker than he had ever dreamt possible. A cycle of coital exploration had left him drained and breathless but so excited and sensitised that he kept coming for her over and over again as she played with his erogenous zones and experimented with levels of ecstasy that would have killed a lesser man.

Still tired he could not sleep. A couple of hours and he was wide awake and feeling horny again. He tried to hold back the groan, feeling his penis harden as he thought about what they had been doing. His body trembled and T'Pol stirred. He froze. Guilty and excited. He loved her so much, wanted her to rest and have the most beautiful dreams. Another side of him wanted to ram her senseless. Fill every last cell of her body with his seed. Stupid but so damn erotic. He smiled at her and brushed a kiss to her lips, almost jumping when a hand cupped his erection and began to caress him again. His breath caught. Her eyes flickered open and fastened on his face. He groaned softly, slick with perspiration, aroused again and painful with need. Her hand formed a ring around his shaft and he rocked back and forth through it, her fingers riding his sheath. The Spanish Fly worked so deep into his foreskin that the prickly heat of it gave him no rest from the desire to perform. Her touch lighting him up so completely he had no control over his body. He was hers in every way it was possible to imagine. His deep drawn out groan made her shiver with pleasure.

"T'Pol..."

"Sssh, Ashayam. Let me love you."

"I want to do somethin' for ya, darlin'."

"You already are."

"Uh," He paused to moan into her mouth as she kissed him. "I can't help feelin' I'm gettin' the better end of the bargain."

"When I am healed it will be your turn to 'return the favour' as you would say."

He chuckled softly and kissed her ear, his tongue gently flicking out to outline the delicate shell that made her keen with such pleasure that he could almost get off on that alone. "Darlin', I think it's time to add a little variety."

She snorted. "Was four hours of variety not enough for you, Commander?"

He kissed the tip of her nose making her frown. Her expression amused him as if annoyed that he could miss her lips when they were this close. "I wanna pleasure you as you pleasure me."

"You already do."

"No, ya don't understand."

She paused, confused. Waiting for him to explain. He kissed her properly then explained that he was going to turn around so that he would be lying on top of her but head to toe. She could see no reason for the foolish position until he gently eased her legs apart and began to kiss her between the legs. Her eyes widened in shocked surprise. Her mouth opening in a pleased smile when she realised she could suck him off while he did the same for her. A surge of want and need pooled in her belly. His tongue now dipping into her folds, kissing and caressing and licking her. Such delicious feelings racing through her as he teased her sex. T'Pol wanted to throw back her head and yell but decided to busy herself in returning the favour. Settling in she used her teeth more this time, enjoying the way he would jerk as she gently nipped at the base of his shaft. Oh yes, she could get used to this. A hiccough surprised her as she orgasmed against his busy tongue, her hand on him gripping harder. His moaning spurring her on to dizzy heights that left them both breathless again and again.

At last they were sated though little aftershocks kept rocking Trips' body. "T'Pol?"

She shifted in his arms, both now the same way up so they could gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. "Yes, beloved?"

"Uh, did Dr Phlox say how long this stuff would take to wear off?"

She shook her head, a gentle smile teasing her lips and making him wonder   
if he was imagining all this. "No. Why?"

"Um, I don't wanna worry ya but I'm gettin' hard again."

She laughed lightly, enjoying the look on his face. "Do you want to sleep, Ashayam?"

"Would it make any difference if I did?"

She heard the weariness in his voice though he tried to hide it, keep his voice light. At last she took pity on him. Gently kissing the rivers of sweat from his neck and face. "The doctor also gave me something to ease the hypersensitivity so you can sleep."

"He did huh?"

"Yes, Ashayam. He did."

He pulled back enough to look at her expression. "How come ya didn't tell me last night?"

She kissed him gently. Luxuriated in his gentle arms. Loved him more with each passing moment shared. He was so precious to her. "It must have slipped my mind."

He laughed and hugged her. Oh that was a good one. "T'Pol, did I ever tell ya how sneaky ya are?"

"Vulcans are not sneaky, Commander."

He chuckled and kissed her hair, hugging her close to his heart. "Just rub it in, darlin', rub it in. I have to at least appear to be awake when I go see the Cap'n in a few hours time."

Obediently T'Pol did as she was told. Minutes later watching him fall asleep in her arms, the steady beat of his heart as precious to her as he was. T'Pol kissed his face gently, her lips alighting on his closed eyelids, his cheeks, his lips. Soft acts of worship before her body draped around his in utter content and rejoiced to have him sleep in her warmth. Eyes grazing his sleeping form lovingly. Her heart so full that no words could describe how he made her feel. Her touch on him was tender, possessive. Carefully her hand cradled the side of his face, the fingers settling into the contact points, her mind joining with his. A meeting of like minds, souls joining, hearts rejoicing. To have found a love like this was miracle enough. To enclose him forever in the cradle of her heart was her one obssession. As she joined him in bonded sleep, a soft smile curved her sombre lips. Even though her parents had made their token resistence to this mating, something told her that her mother at least approved.

***

The hour before dawn. On Earth. Planetside. Was just another hour in space. No up. No down. No sunrise. No sunset. Yet the bodyclock was a regulator of days as well as nights. Trip stirred in that still hour but did not wake. T'Pol asleep in his arms. A ripple flowed around the star ship. Closing in. Something drifted through the superstructure. An invisible wave quartered the ship. Slow. Methodical. Seeking. When Lt Reed was roused from his slumber it was two hours before his duty shift was due to start. He yawned, showered quickly and went to present himself as ordered to the Captain. Captain Archer looked like he had hardly slept. His eyes shadowed, his mood solemn. The Lieutenant felt his heart miss a beat. 

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. I want you to find Commander Tucker and bring him here."

"May I ask why, sir?"

The Captain gave him a look of surprise. "You will know when he does. I expect you to have him here within the hour."

"Yes, sir."

He watched the Armoury Officer leave and gave a deep heavy sigh, one hand running through his hair. Some days it sucked to be Captain. By the time this day was over, it would suck even more to be Trip Tucker.


	21. Thirty Days

Lt Reed stared at his Captain. He had gone in search of the Commander at the Captain's request, eventually finding him in Sub-Commander's T'Pol's quarters. Fortunately he was dressed by the time he got there. Now Commander Tucker was standing to attention, eyes staring straight ahead, not daring to meet the Captain's eyes. The Lieutenant hesitated at the Captain's order. Surely he had misheard him? "Excuse me Captain, did you say you wanted me to *arrest* Commander Tucker?"

The Captain sighed. "I'm sorry Lieutenant but it seems this storm between Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command won't just blow over. If we want to put things right we have to eat crow."

Eat crow? He meant the Commander would have to eat crow. Lt Reed felt uncomfortable. Tried not to let his emotions show. Stiffly he straightened even more if that were possible. "As you wish, Captain. May I ask how long the Commander will be spending in the brig?"

"One month."

A month? The Lieutenant was shocked. He saw the pulse in Trip's jaw jump. It was the only movement the man made. Commander Tucker was silent. The Captain stared hard at his Armoury Officer. "I would like that order carried out some time today, Lt Reed." He said with an icy edge.

The Lieutenant nodded and looked at the Commander. "Commander Tucker, it is my duty to escort you to the brig. About turn."

Trip did a one eighty turn and waited. Lt Reed swallowed hard. Trying not to think about the fact that he was marching his best friend off to gaol.

"By the right Commander, quick march!"

Captain Archer watched in depressed silence as the two men marched out of his office and disappeared down the corridor. Only when the door hissed shut behind them did he brace his hands down on his desk and drop his head, breathing erratic. Eyes smarting.

***

Sub-Commander T'Pol had wanted to go with Trip to see the Captain but Lt Reed had politely stated that now would not be a good time. She had watched them go in silence and decided now was as good a time as any to thank Dr Phlox for his assistance. She was surprised therefore to enter Sickbay and discover that the curtained off area was now open. Sitting in a biobed was a young Volaran boy. He was wearing a pair of light sunglasses. T'Pol was so surprised at the incongruous sight that she stared at him. The boy at first did not notice her. He was in animated conversation with a small group of Volarans. A little girl about a year younger than the boy, held one of his hands between both of hers. A family. Obviously.

Seeing no immediate sign of the doctor she walked over to them. The boy turned his head and felt his breath catch in his throat. What was it Trip had called her? A pointy-eared guardian angel. This had to her. It had to be. Unaware of the child's fascination with her, T'Pol gave the little group a polite nod. Sar smiled and began the introductions. "My name is Sar. This is my wife An-aga, Kai and Sarsa. You are Sub-Commander T'Pol."

Her eyebrow arched slowly. "I was not aware that we had met."

His look was gentle. "You were not in a condition to be aware of much, Sub-Commander. I helped my Senisa bring you back to Enterprise."

A frown dusted her face. "Your Senisa?"

"Commander Tucker."

She was not familiar with the term but let it pass. "I take it you met the Commander on Volara?"

He nodded solemnly, taking time to fetch a chair for her before explaining. "Yes. I was his personal guard."

Her face stiffened. A subtle shift in facial expressions. Kai watched her intently. Not willing to interrupt but wanting to learn everything he could about her. 

"You guarded him while he was imprisoned?"

Sar's smile grew, such a gentleness in his countenance that she could not help wondering what had happened down there. And why would Trip bring his former guard with him to Enterprise? "It was my honour."

For a long moment she just stared at him. It was almost as if the Universal Translator did not work. "Your honour?" She managed at last.

"Your Commander is a very brave and honourable man, Sub-Commander. He gave his freedom so that your Captain could return to this ship and be saved from certain death. My life is honour bound. As a former member of the Simitarial Guard I was one of a handful responsible for the personal safety of the Prince Regent."

His explanation was confusing her more than ever. "I do not understand."

"Your Commander impressed the Prince Regent with his loyalty to the Captain. While he reluctantly agreed to transfer the sentence to the Commander he was ill at ease punishing an innocent man, yet the law is the law. It cannot be circumvented for convenience nor used to please the crowd. It is what it is. Therefore he could not remove the sentence but he could ensure the Commander survived it."

"Sar, I do not know why he should need your services to accomplish that."

"The mines are dangerous, Sub-Commander, not because we work with molten heat within the planet's core but because of the men who are incarcerated down there. Violent men. Prone to acts so apalling that less than ten percent of those convicted survive to complete their sentences below ground. The Prince Regent is a man of honour. He would not allow an innocent man to die therefore as a mark of respect for his sacrifice I was released and assigned as personal guard to the Commander."

It made sense now. T'Pol nodded to him with respect. "I thank you for protecting him, Sar."

The man laughed lightly, his deep voice pleasing her ear. Her response pleasing him. "My Senisa has chosen well."

Again. That word. "Your Senisa?"

He moved closer to the biobed and put his hands on Kai's shoulders. The massive hands gentle. "It is my honour to present Kai to you, Sub-Commander. I know my Senisa wanted to introduce you himself but as he is not here and you are, I must do this for him. Kai is too impatient to wait any longer."

She looked at the boy, her curiosity piqued. "Kai?"

He beamed at her. On his best behaviour. He wanted to make a good impression and not shame his father. "Pleased to meet you."

A look of startled surprise drew a rare half smile to her solemn lips. He had almost perfectly mimicked the Commander's southern twang. "I am pleased to meet you also, Kai." She paused. "Why are you wearing those glasses?"

He was not embarrassed by the question. Nor offended by her prying. Rather he was proud that she was taking an interest in him. "I was blind."

"Was?"

He looked so happy. "Dr Phlox operated on my eyes and now I can see!"

He was so obviously thrilled and grateful that it warmed the Sub-Commander's heart. This obviously was the reason the Commander had brought them to Enterprise. To obtain medical assistance for their child. It was so like him to try to help others. Even if most of the time he ended up in trouble for his efforts. "I am happy for you."

The boy's smile softened as if he was close to tears. "I wanted to see my father's face."

T'Pol nodded and looked at Sar. Moved by his simple heart-felt admission. "Then I am infinitely pleased your wish has come true."

The Sub-Commander began to rise from her chair. Anxious, Kai reached out a tentative hand and she froze. Her eyes fixed on his face, wishing she could see his eyes. Were they golden like his parents?

"Please, T'Pol. Don't go."

She ignored the familiarity of being called by her name without the use of her rank. They were Volaran and did not know the Vulcan protocols of polite conversation. Plus he was a child. One who was recovering from recent surgery. "I am sure you would rather talk to your family, Kai."

"I want to talk to you."

A pause. A tilt of the head as she observed him more closely. "Me?"

An energetic nod. "I want to know all about you. What it is to be a Vulcan. How you met Trip."

An-aga gently touched the boy's arm. "Perhaps you ask too much too soon, Kai?" She suggested gently.

His face flushed. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have..."

T'Pol cut him off mid-apology. "I will only answer your questions Kai if you will answer mine."

"Anything, T'Pol."

"You must tell me how you met the Commander and what happened down on your home planet."

For a moment they just looked at each other then a huge grin broke out across the boy's face. He stuck out his hand. "Deal!"

***

Lt Reed was feeling more and more uncomfortable. Commander Tucker said next to nothing, his silence making the Lieutenant even more uneasy. When they reached the brig he could stand it no longer. "I'm sorry Commander, I had no idea this was going to happen."

Trip stepped into the cell and turned around slowly. He gave his friend a serious look. "Not your fault, Malcolm."

Malcolm, not Lieutenant. Lt Reed took a moment to study the Commander closely. "You're taking this a lot better than I would have expected."

He shrugged. "Not much I can do either way. I was in the wrong, put the Cap'n in an impossible position." He paused. "But I'm not sorry, Malcolm. An' given the chance I'd do the same thing again."

The Armoury Officer raised his brows, mild surprise etching into his accent. "Isn't that a little reckless even for you?"

Trip smiled. It was such a sweet expression that the Lieutenant caught his breath. What was he thinking about? What could possibly make thirty days in the brig put a look that beautiful on a man's face? His skin pinked slightly with a suspicion of the answer. Not that he would ever ask. "I love her, Malcolm, pure an' simple. When I've served my penance the love will still be there. A joy I could never have imagined holdin' in my arms." He paused and tilted his head slightly. "T'Pol will be waitin' for me."

"You're awfully sure of yourself."

He sighed, a soul enhancing sound that made the Lieutenant quite envious. "I am."

Lt Reed watched the Commander sit on the preformed bench of his cell. Knew he should activate the security measures but did not like to just lock him in and turn his back. This was his friend and even if he could be calm and sanguine about his confinement Malcolm could not. He was upset. "I don't understand how he could do it. Your best friend."

"Leave it, Malcolm. Jon'll be tearin' himself to pieces over it every hour I'm in here but he had no choice. Ya heard what he said. Admiral Forest was forced to demand he punish me by Starfleet. The Cap'n was also under pressure from the Vulcans."

"He should have told them to go to hell."

Trip raised an eyebrow in surprise. "He's the Cap'n," He said slowly. "Ya know he has a mighty thin line to walk and I've kind'a stretched it a time or two."

"You saved his life." He said softly.

So that was it. The crux of his friend's dilemna. "Malcolm, I'd'a done the same for you."

"I know but loyalty goes both ways, Trip."

"Cap'n is loyal, Malcolm. I admit it hurts when he has to pull rank on me at times but it's accepted. We both knew it was bound to happen if we served together. I'm just gonna take my punishment and look forward to puttin' it behind me when I come out again."

Lt Reed was reluctant to voice his other concern but it kept haunting his mind. "What if you can't put it behind you?"

"'Scuse me?"

"I said, what if you can't put it behind you?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to do that?"

"The Captain intimated this might not be the end of the matter."

For the first time since he had sat in the cell Trip began to look worried. "What d'ya think he meant?"

The Lieutenant shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know but the usual disciplinary measures would also include the possibility of a court martial or a military tribunal. Demotion in rank would be a distinct possibility as would recall to Earth."

The blood drained out of the Commander's face. He looked sick. "Cheer me up why don't ya Malcolm?"

"Just trying to be realistic, Commander."

There was a short silence. Both men deep in thought. "Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Can I speak to T'Pol?"

He shook his head reluctantly. "Sorry. While you're here you are effectively in solitary confinement."

` "I'm talkin' to you."

"That doesn't count, I'm your gaoler."

"Can't my gaoler be female and pretty? Preferrably with pixie ears and lips just cryin' out for some sweet southern charm?"

The Lieutenant sighed. Commander Tucker was incorrigible. "I believe it was that kind of thinking that got you into this position in the first place."

"Can't blame a guy for tryin', Malcolm." He paused. "How about Kai? Think the Cap'n would let me see him?"

Another shake of the head. Much sadder this time. "I'm sorry. The Captain's orders were quite specific Commander."

Trip sucked his bottom lip and tilted his head back to rest it on the wall of his cell. His eyes looking up at the ceiling. "No face to face contact?"

"None."

The Commander looked at Lt Reed as a thought occurred to him. "What about message PADDs?"

"What?"

"Can I have a message PADD to communicate to T'Pol and Kai? Let 'em know I'm alright, that kind of thing?"

"I don't see why not. The Captain said nothing about writing letters or passing messages along through a third party."

Trip smiled with relief. "Thanks, Malcolm."

"I haven't said you could yet just that I couldn't see why you couldn't."

Trip frowned. Was that yes or was that no? "Come again?"

"I'll have to ask the Cap'n's permission first."

The Commander swallowed and nodded slowly. Thirty days. He would just have to do his best to get through it as best he could. He could do this. How hard could it be? He watched Malcolm leave and nod to a young armoury crewman who then took up position in the corridor. Trip turned and laid down on the narrow bench. At least he would be able to catch up on his sleep.

***

Within hours the buzz was all over the ship. Ensign Hoshi Sato was visibly upset. She was in the mess hall making rings around her salad with a fork. Travis got his meal and put his tray on the table, pausing to cast her an anxious look. "You know it's only thirty days, Hoshi."

"What about Kai?"

Travis sat next to her and picked up his fork. "What about him?"

"How's he going to feel with his adoptive father thrown in a cell? Malcolm says he won't even be able to visit him."

The boomer paused mid-chew. "That's tough."

Hoshi nodded. "A month is going to seem like forever."

For a few moments neither spoke. Hoshi rearranging the food on her plate while Travis ate with single minded determination. A thoughtful look having settled on his gentle face. At last he picked up the conversation. "Maybe we can't help the Commander but that doesn't mean we can't help Kai. I bet he could use some visitors himself and we could show him around Enterprise and help him pass the time."

She stared at Travis for a moment, genuinely touched by his thoughtfulness. "That's a great idea, Travis."

The boomer nodded. He was thinking of his years aboard cargo ships. His father, mother and brother always within arms' reach. The crew had been his family. The ship his home. He took another bite of his resequenced steak and chewed it through physically and metaphorically in his mind. Yes. That was the best thing to do. They would make sure the rest of the crew not only accepted the boy but made him one of them. You could never have too many aunts and uncles.

***

The ripple left an odd little wake through the bulkheads as it passed. Lt Anna Hess raised her head and turned around but she could see nothing and no one was near her. She was standing on the walkway next to the warp reactor. Toby Weiss was arguing happily with Ensign Becky Cox, the young redhead with a temper to match. He seemed to enjoy baiting her gently but never pressed enough to have that fiery temperament blow up in his face. A wise young man that boy was turning out to be. She frowned slightly and turned back to her work. There would be hell to pay if the Commander returned and found anything not up to par in Engineering.

***

Sub-Commander T'Pol stared at the boy in stunned silence. Slowly she turned to Sar and An-aga. "Are you saying Commander Tucker adopted Kai?"

They nodded, happy little smiles on their faces. An-aga reached out to lay a hand on the Vulcan's forearm. "He will be a good father, T'Pol."

She did not doubt it. That was not what had shocked her so much. It was the fact that he had said nothing to her about the boy. Why had he remained silent? Certainly he would not have been ashamed him. One look at Kai's shining face whenever he mentioned Trip told her that the boy already adored the Commander. It was Kai who brought her thoughts back into focus. He sounded a little nervous. Hesitant to speak. "T'Pol, did I do something wrong?"

T'Pol shook her head firmly, berating herself for letting him think her distraction was his fault. "No, I was just taking in everything you had to say." She paused, her tone becoming gentle. "Do you remember your birth parents?"

He shook his head. "No. The keeper says I was an infant when they took me in."

"What happened?"

"There was a plague. My mother was a botanist in experimental spores. The compound became contaminated when they had some visitors from an alien world. Although they had been scanned they carried an airborn virus that went undetected by our equipment. By the time anyone realised something was wrong most of the centre had been contaminated. My mother had gone to meet my father. They were both infected. I was at the child centre. Before they could come to collect me on the way home my mother fell sick. By the time they got her to the infirmary my father was having difficulty breathing. They died."

"I'm sorry Kai."

He put a small hand over hers. Oddly the boy comforting the Vulcan not the other way around. "I don't remember them, T'Pol. But I remember Trip." His eyes shone. "My memories of how he found me are more vivid than anything I can now see with my eyes. You have no idea of what it was like. The years of loneliness and longing. The silence. The isolation from other children. The way adults shunned me when they visited. I had never known anyone reach out to me the way he did." A lovely smile curved his lips as he lost himself in the bliss of memory. T'Pol found herself spellbound by his story. Trapped within the widening circle of his emotions. A warm gentle sea that drew her in without any effort at all. "I had never met anyone so caring but he never pushed me. Never made me do or say anything I didn't want to."

The boy's face was almost glowing. He chuckled lightly. "He made me laugh. Told me stories about Enterprise and all his friends." The smile became smug but not offensive. "He told me about you. Do you know what father calls you?"

T'Pol shook her head slightly. "No, I do not know what he calls me Kai."

The boy was laughing now. A happy bright sound that was a gift to anyone with ears to hear him. "He calls you his 'pointy eared guardian angel'."

T'Pol's eyebrows rose. Amusement tugged at her lips. "I see I will have to reprimand him for his unseemly behaviour."

If he had not seen that tug on her lips and the hint of amusement in her eyes, Kai would have worried that she meant it. So much about the Sub-Commander he would have missed without this precious gift of sight. "Do you love him?" He asked softly.

To his surprise the Vulcan did not take offence or show any sign of anger. Her eyes softened in an inexplicable way. As if it was a rare thing even for her. "Yes."

Happy with her answer Kai threw his arms around T'Pol and hugged her. Startled T'Pol froze. "So do I." He whispered in a kind of awe. As if he could scarcely believe it himself. A confession of the heart.

T'Pol found herself unconsciously wrapping her arms around the boy's slender figure. Drawing him into the slow rocking motion Trip used whenever she was upset or just wanted to be held. It felt so right to have him cradled in her arms. To know they both shared the love of a most remarkable man.


	22. Outside Forces

The voice was unequivocal in its' anger and displeasure. "What do you mean you cannot find him?"

"Our sensors could not detect him. Perhaps he is not on this ship?"

"Where did you look?"

"All the quarters, working environments. We even checked their Sickbay."

A silence ensued. Dark thoughts materialising in the minds of all those waiting in the little craft. The cloaking so efficient and effective it did not need to be taken off line to conserve energy. A continual loop in the power phase regeneration system gave a seamless energy source that befitted their purpose like a second skin. The technology was incredibly advanced but the cloak was the least of it. "Extend sensors to cover *all* parts of their pathetic ship. They must be hiding him."

"It makes no sense..."

The words were cut off with a look that could kill. "Do not underestimate the Humans."

"They lack logic. Physical strength. Mental acuity..."

"But not ingenuity."

Silence. Thoughts deepened on every side. Dangerous waters. One slip and a soul could drown. "We will extend the sensors."

He nodded. Sure of his target. Unwilling to yield the possibility that Starfleet had somehow outflanked him. Unknowingly of course. "Be careful. Utterly cautious in the extreme. I do not want anyone to feel our presence. Extend the sensors in their sleep cycle and slow the attenuation. The less disturbance to their energy field the better."

"They cannot see us."

"Agreed but these puny beings have some kind of instinct. It is not a consistent thing and varies from being to being but here stealth is our watchword. Success is the only primary of this mission. We have the technology. The patience. The inordinate skill of a thousand worlds turning to dust. Your orders are clear. Do not return unsuccessful."

Silence. A yawning chasm now where the others had left. The dark. A deep seductive place in his soul where he nutured feelings and impulses that spanned galaxies and conquered millions. He was not the instrument of their destruction nor the means for acquiring that which others sought so desperately. But it was his *abilities* that held empires together and reduced others to the simple sprawl of planetary debris. Rings around distant worlds. The chaos of asteroids that had once been firm and proud worlds that beat to a different drum. How unfortunate for them that it was the wrong beat. A step out of time. A pause between heartbeats.

***

Sar was shocked. Distressed. T'Pol took the news much more calmly than he would have expected. He dismissed her from his thoughts, his entire focus on the Armoury Officer's too pale face. A man he had grown to trust. "I do not understand. Why would the Captain do this? What was his crime?"

Lt Reed did not want this conversation. Had indeed been dreading it. But there was no way around it. All of them deserved to know and the Commander had asked to be allowed to communicate with them through message PADDs. To his immense relief Captain Archer had readily agreed to the Commander's request with one stipulation. The messages had to be recorded, passed to the recipients, then messages sent back the same way. No real time communication was to pass between them. While the Lieutenant could not see why he would insist on that he was not about to argue either. It was a concession and they both knew it. One did not look a gift horse in the mouth. No matter the size or nature of the gift. Now he was standing awkwardly explaining what had happened when he took Trip to see the Captain that morning. They were in Sickbay. Sarsa sat with Kai, their two heads touching as they giggled and whispered together like little conspirators. Dr Phlox had allowed the adults to use his room. The children did not need to hear this conversation though Sar would tell them about the Commander afterwards. First he had to deal with the shock and the slow burning anger building within him. A relentless quest for justice firing in his veins with an almost volcanic heat.

"Lieutenant Reed," Said T'Pol in her clear carefully enunciated flat tone. "How was the Commander when you left him?"

"He seemed calm. Resigned to his punishment."

T'Pol nodded. Relieved. "Would it be permitted for me to give you a meditation candle for him? I believe it would help him remain calm over the coming weeks."

"I don't see why not. I'll have to clear it with the Captain first."

The Vulcan Sub-Commander nodded. Sar's expression was darkening by the second. An-aga slipped her hand in his and applied a little pressure. He did not look down at her. Did not relax his demeanour. "I wish to speak to the Captain."

Lt Reed shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea right now, Sar."

The big man's golden eyes blazed. Flecks of mollasses rising up through the flames of gold. "This is not right, Lieutenant. He has imprisoned my Senisa for nothing more than falling in love." He looked at T'Pol briefly. Not wishing to cause any offence. "Forgive me, Sub-Commander, I wish only to speak the truth." At her nod he looked again at the Lieutenant. "I wish to see him and see him now. Unless you wish to sedate me and place me in confinement you will realise this is the best course of action. Any anger on the Captain's part can be directed at me. I absolve you of any blame."

"It doesn't work like that, Sar. I would be held directly responsible for your actions if I let you disturb him now. Please. Wait just a few hours. As soon as things calm down a little I will see what I can do."

Sar looked deep into the Englishman's eyes. Saw honesty shining back at him. Knew that the Lieutenant was as unhappy about this as he was. It marginally dampened his anger. Enough at least for him to not wish to further upset Trip's friend. "Very well. I will do as you ask. But do not take too long, Lieutenant. I will not leave my Senisa to rot in a cell while his friends do nothing."

That made the Lieutenant flinch. Hit him like a physical blow though he made no comment. Knew that if the big man was not able to see and speak to the Commander directly it would be next to impossible for anyone else to talk him into accepting the conditions imposed on their friend. How could he possibly argue for something he did not agree with himself? True, the Commander and Sub-Commander had overstepped the mark. True, their wish to pursue a relationship flew in the face of accepted convention. But neither had such a thing been expressly forbidden by Starfleet or the Vulcan High Command. Perhaps because it was a situation of which neither could conceive? A likelihood so rare it had not been deemed necessary to actually openly forbid such a thing. No. It was the political nuances of the day that prevailed against them now. A fickle wind that presaged a political storm the likes of which could ruin more than the desperate seeking of two hearts wishing to beat as one. So much in this universe was fragile. Lt Reed did not want to be the one to break it. No. Better to walk softly and carry a bloody big stick. Or. In his case. A loaded phase pistol.

***

Crewman Marks was in the loading bay. Ensign Peter Wicks was checking the manifest. Supplies were catalogued and being moved around the bay ready for easy identification when Enterprise needed them. A place for everything and everything in its' place. That was how the Captain liked it. An accurate and efficient logging of stores was a necessary if mundane part of their duties. Crewman Marks was about halfway through the checklist. He was already bored out of his brain. "Hey Wish, think we can take a break yet?"

Ensign Wicks paused and looked up from his PADD. The crew had given him the nickname 'Wish' because whenever he was asked a question with a dubious or unknown answer he would always say what he 'wished' the answer could be. Somehow it had stuck. There were times when the good natured Ensign Wicks felt like an overgrown Care Bear. "No, not just yet Andy. Let's clear this next row of pallets then we'll see. I wish this was all automated."

"You and me both, Wish, but then what would they need us for?"

Wish laughed. "Ballast?"

Andy Marks laughed back. A light banter began between them. Silly little comments made about the different goods they were logging and moving into storage. Making puns and then trying to top each other with sillier and sillier examples to make it harder for the other to come up with a suitable response. Marks was laughing so much he had to pause to get his breath back. It was a damn stupid game he knew but what the hell, it passed the time. Just then he felt something cold slide through him. So momentary yet so icy he felt wet through. He shivered hard. A flicker of dread touching his heart like a body in a morgue. The colour drained from his face. Wish noticed his friend's expression switching from carefree laughter to anxiety in a heartbeat.

"What's up Andy?"

The Crewman tried to brush it off. He felt foolish now. The feeling had passed. Warmth returning to him but not quite able to feel its' heat in his bones. "Dunno, it was like someone walked over my grave."

Wish smiled. "Yeah well if we don't finish this manifest someone'll be walking over ours for real and it won't be no damn ghost."

Marks laughed but it was more than a little forced. Without another word he got back to work. Not so much bored now as unsettled. That next coffee break could not come quickly enough for him.

***

Trip lay on his back with the PADD in his hands. Carefully composing messages for T'Pol, Kai and his friends. It was odd how calm he felt once he had accepted his fate. It was not so bad. He was on Enterprise. The Captain might be a little mad at him, disappointed even, but he was still his friend. That fact alone made him more accepting of the punishment imposed on him. No. The bad guys were Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command. So petty in their concerns about any political fallout that they did not take the time to see if what they were doing was right or wrong. Had things been left alone he probably would have got a stiff reprimand and that would have been it. Now, he was being punished to appease the angry voices back home and on the Vulcan homeworld. It never ceased to amaze him. They could create a Warp 5 engine. Take a ship to the stars. Meet new and alien cultures. Go where no Human had ever gone before. But they could not rise above the petty politics of the morally challenged. At the end of the day it was still all about profit and loss. What made Starfleet look good mattered more than Starfleet *being* good. It should have been no surprise to find that maxim applied equally to the Vulcans. Somehow he had expected them to be more *enlightened*. He laughed to himself and almost dropped the PADD. Now *there* was a scary thought. Enlightened Vulcans.

He yawned and scrolled through the messages already entered on to the PADD, a smile on his face. He had recorded himself talking into the unit as he put the messages on, wanting his friends to know that he was alright with this. That he would cope and not fall apart. It meant a lot to him that he could keep in touch though his heart ached not to be able to hold T'Pol in his arms. Not to be able to speak to his son, to reassure and comfort him. But Sar, An-aga and Sarsa would help him. He asked T'Pol to keep an eye on Kai. Explained the whole story about how he had come to meet the boy then later adopt him. He had wanted to have that conversation with her face to face but all things considered this was the next best thing. He yawned again. Only making a couple of minor corrections before saving the messages and hitting the shut off button to conserve power. He leaned over and placed the PADD on the floor then lay back down. He put his hands on his chest and closed his eyes as he began to drift off to sleep. His body sluggish now, so tired. His earlier exertions with T'Pol came at a price. Sleep deepened quickly, his breathing slowing.

The ripple was slow. It moved with a languid grace that would not have been detected by the naked eye. A subtle flow of energy. It reached out and seeped effortlessly through the physical confines of his cell. He did not stir. The wave engulfed him very slowly, a tentative absorption setting off no alarms. It inveigled its' way into his senses, explored the nueral pathways, hummed in a muted descant through his nervous system. An echo to the pulse of blood carrying the oxygen through his body. They had found him. All other explorations of the vessel ceased. The ripple gathered and carefully regulated its' own pulse in time with his heartbeat. The ripple effected subtle waves through the sleeping body. Timing everything. Slowly. Gently. With great stealth the waves took over his autonomic functions, a subtle shift of command that went unnoticed. Back on the cloaked vessel satisfaction gave way to a smug feeling of accomplishment. At times, this was just too easy.

"Bring him."

There was no response beyond a respectful bow.

Trip was dreaming. At least he thought he was. Funny how you could dream you were dreaming but no matter how hard you tried you could not wake. Gradually he became aware that something was happening to his body. His dream was no longer the cosy retreat of a tired mind. Something was stirring and he could not wake. The warmth that had cradled him seemed to leech away as his body cooled. He felt as if someone had inserted tiny miniscule threads in his veins and was slowly pumping ice cold water through them. He shivered. Shuddered. Felt the slow rumour of fear turn into reality. At last he managed to open his eyes. Now he wished only that he could close them again. The scream shot through his entire system and tore the lining of his throat. Only belatedly did his numb brain register the bright irridescent arc of mounting pain.

***

Captain Archer was restless. He had gone over and over in his mind every word the Admiral had said to him. Replaying his own responses. Knowing he could have done nothing different. To buck too hard against Admiral Forest might have resulted in him losing his Chief Engineer altogether. He could not remember the last time he had seen the Admiral so enraged. All because two people had fallen in love. It was like a bad parody of "Romeo and Juliet". He was hoping against hope that the ending would be much more favourable.

The day was passing so slowly. Each minute a drawn out progression of seconds as if time itself was being played in slow motion. Bleeding slowly through his consciousness. He took a walk down to the brig and unobtrusively watched Trip working on the message PADD. That at least had made him feel better. His friend was taking this much more calmly than he had expected but it did not stop the guilt that was wracking him. More often than not his southern friend was the voice of his own conscience. That delightfully honeyed drawl so gentle and wise but also so damn niave at times that he wanted to shake the man. He smiled sadly and quietly withdrew without being seen. Not wanting to disturb Trip or make a point of how bad he felt. Let the man cope in his own way. He would leave it a day or so then come down and have a long talk with his friend. By then he should know the layout of the plans Starfleet had for handling the situation. Then there was T'Pol. The Captain rubbed his forehead and made his way back to his quarters. He could feel a headache coming on. Porthos greeted him enthusiastically and the Captain found a smile of affection forming on his lips. He fussed the dog. Unconditional love. That was what Porthos gave him. A true and loyal friend. No matter what mood he came back in, the little dog was as constant as the stars ships used to steer by. Right now his own personal star was shut off from the sky. Lying in the brig while the great and the good argued over whether his incarceration would be enough to appease both sides.

He hated it. The vacuuous words. The posturing. The political complexities that marred any chance of a man being able to simply speak his mind. He had envied that freedom in Trip. As the Captain of the first earth star ship he did not have that luxury. He had to be a diplomat. Wear half a dozen hats and have the fit just right. Trip would often pinpoint something the moment he looked at it, his straight forward honest reaction a barometer that had kept the Captain on track more times that he could count. Now it was his turn to somehow guide Trip out of this mess. Find a way that would ensure his Chief Engineer and Sub-Commander could stay together. On Enterprise. Not for a moment would he entertain the idea of them having to leave and go into exile just so they could be together. It would be massively unfair on both of them and from a personal point of view would break his heart. Trip was his friend. Even when he had to tamp down the man's natural ability to get into trouble the plusses far outweighed the minusses. Anything that hurt Trip, hurt him. This latest incident tied the Captain in so many knots. The resulting anger had been thrown back at the Commander, a frustrated release that had only been half meant. Sometimes it sucked to be Captain. He would apologise to Trip later. First he had to calm down and find the words he needed to convey. A way to make things right. So he would wait, as anxiously as any man had ever waited for anything, to find that glimmer of hope to give his friend.

***

Darkness. It warped in and out of his consciousness like a living thing. He felt the cold against his back. He was lying down. On metal he imagined. But if he could feel metal against his skin did that mean he had no clothes on? Was he naked? He could not be sure. Could not feel his hands or feet let alone move them. Was he constrained? Or was he just having a good old fashioned heart attack? No. There was no pain now but something sluggish in his memory said it had not always been so. It seemed the only part of him that was active was his brain. Well, that was something at least. He tried to turn his head. Nothing. Okay. So no motor functions. What did that mean? Was he paralysed or immobilised? Restrained or drugged? No. If he were drugged his thought processes would be affected. Nothing would be this clear. Or was it? Hell, he didn't know anything any more.

A shape coalesed out of the darkness bringing a kind of clinging light to its' surreal form. Trip blinked and wondered if he were having a nightmare. The shape sharpened slowly into focus as if forming before his very eyes. An illusion? Or maybe this was the alien equivalent of LSD? A bad trip. He wanted to laugh. Very funny, a *bad* Trip. Yet it made him want to cry not laugh. His heart ached. Damn, he was getting maudlin and he could not afford the distraction. Something telling him he needed to pay attention. To stay sharp. That was a joke. He could not even move, hardly make sense of a single thought in his head, yet his gut instinct was telling him to be on his mettle. Yes sir. Three bags full, sir. Even when he was at his most reckless. Flying in the face of every ounce of common sense he had ever owned. He always followed his gut. That thought calmed him. Was oddly reassuring. As the shape finished solidifying his breath caught and his brain froze. Whatever was sustaining him seemed to falter. Maybe he was having a heart attack after all. Or maybe. Just maybe. He was finally looking into the face of pure unadulterated Evil.

***

Lt Reed could feel his nerves jumping, his emotions in turmoil. He needed to see the Commander. Speak to him. But first he needed to calm down. He went to the mess hall and for once selected a strong black coffee. He was not very keen on coffee and when he did drink it he liked it with milk but today was not a milk day. He wanted something as black and pungent as his mood. He sat down with a heavy sigh and put the mug to his lips, the hot burning liquid scalding the back of his throat. Its' aroma and almost bitter aftertaste dragging his mind back into the present tense. Ah. That was better. Not comforting. Just better. A scrape of a chair made him raise his head. Ensign Hoshi Sato paused, balancing her tray on one arm. "Mind if I join you?"

He nodded. Could never say no to Hoshi. She was a friend. One of a small circle he allowed to get close to him. She put her tray on the table and noticed what he was drinking. She wrinkled her nose and frowned. "I didn't know you liked black coffee."

"I don't."

"Oh."

He looked up again, storm grey eyes catching hers like a fly caught in a web. She could not even wriggle to free herself, afraid he would climb back into his gloomy thoughts and shut her out. Was he really that transparent? "I needed something that matched my mood."

She nodded. Understood. "They say misery likes company."

He gave a soft brittle laugh and took another sip of his coffee. His grimace almost drawing a smile to her lips. "I'm not miserable, Hoshi."

He watched her sample her tagliatelli. It was too small an amount to be called a mouthful. Obviously Hoshi was intent on talking. He gave an inward sigh but was secretly glad she cared enough. And truth be told he needed to talk to someone. Who could he talk to if not a friend? Normally he would seek out Commander Tucker but that was hardly an option now.

"How's the Commander?"

"Astonishingly calm." He paused, took another sip of the acrid coffee. He made a face. God, that was truly awful. Was he really drinking this crap? "In fact, he's doing better than I am."

Hoshi did not laugh. Knew that Malcolm was closer to Trip than he was to anyone else. Even her. He would not be Malcolm if the Commander's incarceration was not crucifying him as well. "What happened?" She asked softly. 

He took a deep breath. Looking deep into his coffee mug. His thoughts dark and heavy. Dragging on his soul like the sinking feeling in his heart. "I don't understand it, Hoshi." He looked up and gazed questioningly into her eyes. She saw the confusion but also the hurt. "How could he do that to Trip? I know it was not perhaps the best thing to do, fall in love with a Vulcan, but this is the 22nd Century for Christ's sake and they're making it feel like the Middle Ages!"

"I don't think the Captain had much choice." Said Hoshi tentatively.

Lt Reed snorted. "Choice? I seem to remember a certain Commander who made a very impulsive choice a year ago. A choice that saved the Captain's life while condemning himself to five years hard labour on an alien planet."

"He didn't serve five years, Malcolm." Said Hoshi gently.

"No, he didn't, but not because we intervened." He paused and pushed the mug of coffee away from him. "I know the Commander is impulsive, often rash, thinks with his heart not his head. God, the times I've chewed him out over that! But he's loyal and a damn fine friend. I just can't believe the Captain didn't fight harder for him. Just let those bastards at Starfleet do this to him. Have you any idea what must be running through Trip's mind? We no sooner get him back, get the Sub-Commander back, and this happens. I just can't believe it Hoshi. It isn't fair. When the chips are down that's when you count on your friends."

"I'm sure Captain Archer is doing all he can. If I know him he's already beating himself up over this. Don't assume this is easy for him, Malcolm." Her hand closed over his. "Trip has a way of choosing only the best people for his friends. He chose Jon a long time ago." She squeezed his hand firmly. "He also chose you."

"And look what good I've done him? I locked my best friend up without a word of protest."

"You did your duty. Trip would have expected that. Respected you for it."

Lt Reed had to gulp in air. Knowing every word she said was true. Suddenly there just was not enough oxygen in the mess hall to go round. "Then how come I can't respect myself?"

She patted his hand. At times her reaction to him was almost motherly. "Because he's your friend. There's nothing wrong with what you're feeling, in fact it's perfectly normal. But beating yourself up over what's happened won't help you and it won't help Trip. There has to be a way to do something without destroying the Vulcan alliance with Earth."

He looked at her with sad thoughtful eyes. "What if we can't find it?"

"Then we wait. Even thirty days can't last forever and the Commander will feel much better knowing we're all thinking of him."

"I somehow think that will be a poor substitute for freedom."

"Travis came up with a great idea."

He looked surprised. Travis? Great idea? Spot the deliberate mistake. Only he did not voice the thought. He did not really mean it anyway but sarcasm could be a great sop for the soul.

"He wants us to encourage the crew to get to know Kai. Make him feel at home. Give him a sense of family."

"Won't the Volarans do that better that we can?"

Hoshi smiled. The sight lifted the Lieutenant's gloom better than her words. "The Commander is Human. Having his Human friends accept Kai will be a good way to make him feel at home. As if he not only belongs here but is accepted among us."

Malcolm thought of a verse from an old poem: *They drew a circle that shut him out. Heretic, rebel, a thing to flout. But love and I had the wit to win. We drew a circle and took him in*. Who wrote that? Ah, Sir Philip Sidney. Wise man. A slow wide smile softened the angular features of his pinched and pale face. "That's a wonderful idea, Hoshi."

"Travis is a boomer, Malcolm. He grew up on ships. Understands how quickly a crew can become a family. Kai is a child, he will adapt. We can make that happen faster."

Lt Reed's heart felt a lot lighter. He got up quickly then paused. "I think I'll have a cup of tea. I'll take it with me. It's time I went and checked on the Commander anyway."

Hoshi pushed a PADD across the table towards him. "Good idea. When you do can you give him this PADD? I've recorded a message for him and so has Travis and half of Engineering."

He chuckled and picked it up, his eyes locking on Hoshi's. Gratitude shone in his eyes. "Thank you, Hoshi."

She watched him walk over to the resequencer to get his tea and knew he was not thanking her for the PADD. Her smile was soft. Her look thoughtful. They would take care of Kai. All of them. The entire ship's crew would devour the project and take him to their heart. It was one of the things Humans did best. Now she needed to find a way to do the same for the Sub-Commander. Thirty days could seem like Eternity. Hoshi looked at her watch and her smile grew. Lt Reed had left the mess hall now. The smile echoed in her eyes. Twenty nine days now.


	23. Bridge of Lies

The darkness was relieved by a cold light. The shadow wore a cloak with the hood up. A quiet entry to show respect. Eyes that made even the darkness tremble locked on the hooded face and waited.

"You have him?"

"Of course."

"I wish to see him."

"First I would know your purpose."

The hooded figure appeared disturbed. Not used to being questioned but knowing the power here lay in other hands. "I have told you all you need to know. He is mine."

"No. You told us what you want. Not why."

The figure shifted. Uneasy. "It is a private thing."

"Not now."

"Yes."

"No. You will speak of this reason or you will leave empty handed."

A hissed breath. Anger. The scent of betrayal rich in his nostrils. Emotions so volatile that it took seconds for him to school his breath. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because of you."

"Me?"

"We wield the ancient wisdom. The hidden truths. The darkest of secrets. You would warp them to your own design."

A brief pause. Then a quiet considering tone. "How am I different from you?"

A dry harsh sound made his skin crawl with dread. "You are as different as a sightless speck of dust trying to fathom the meaning of eternity."

"If you meant to deny me this why did you take him?"

"In part not whole."

A longer pause. "I do not understand."

"That is why we must know."

"He took what was mine."

"What did he take?"

Another hiss. Now pain as well as anger. Poorly managed it leaked from his every breath like poison from a hunter's arrow. "My t'hy'la."

"How?"

"I have told you all you need to know. He is mine."

"How?"

Silence.

"If you will not answer perhaps he will."

The hooded figure lapsed into a silence so utter that only the soft slap of the robe against his leg could be heard in the darkness.

***

Lt Malcolm Reed was feeling happier than he had since taking the Commander into custody. He knew Hoshi's PADD would cheer his friend up. As he approached the brig he nodded to the crewman on duty who stepped back to allow him to pass. Trip was lying flat out on the preformed bench. So still and calm in repose. A message PADD lay on the floor beside his bench, his hands on his chest. The Lieutenant smiled and hesitated. Reluctant to disturb him. After everything that had happened perhaps it was best to let his friend sleep while he could. Quietly he stepped into his cell and picked up the message PADD, replacing it with the one Hoshi had given him. "Sleep well, my friend."

He paused only to watch the rise and fall of the Commander's chest. Reassure himself that all was well. A slight smile dusted his sensitive features. Affection and gentle concern on his face. With a little sigh he turned and left as quietly as he had come. He paused by the crewman on duty watch.

"See that the Commander is not disturbed. I will return in the morning to check on him."

"Yes, sir."

As he was exiting the corridor he ran into the Captain. His expression stiffened slightly but he managed to remain polite if a little cool. "Captain."

Captain Archer hesitated. Suddenly nervous. "How is he?"

"Sleeping."

A look of disappointment was replaced by a faint look of relief. He caught the Lieutenant's eye and flushed slightly. Embarrassed. "Oh. Perhaps I should come back later?"

"That would be a good idea, Captain."

He glanced sharply at the Armoury Officer but his expression was closed giving nothing away. "I'll do that then."

He turned to walk away then hesitated when the Lieutenant did not immediately follow him. "Malcolm?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I think we should talk."

A brief awkward pause followed. "It is late, Captain, and I was intending to get some sleep."

More embarrassment. Reluctantly Captain Archer nodded. "Tomorrow then."

"Yes," Murmured the Lieutenant in a non-committal voice. "Tomorrow."

***

The boy was excited. Impatiently he sat on the biobed while Dr Phlox shone a light in his eyes then photographed the retina to check for residual damage. The scars were healing nicely. Sight was almost fully restored now. The boy fidgetted, hardly daring to breathe in case he missed a single word from the doctor's lips. "Hmm, good." The doctor paused and beamed at him. "Your eyes are almost fully healed, Kai. I am happy to be able to say you may dispense with the glasses."

A huge smile poured over the boy's face. Sarsa clutched his hand and squeezed it. An-aga looked at the Denobulan with gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you, doctor!"

He smiled happily back. "My pleasure, An-aga." He paused and glanced towards the door just as Sub-Commander T'Pol entered. "I thought Sar would be with you?"

"He needed some time alone."

"Ah." *Still upset about the Commander then* thought the doctor.

Kai grinned at T'Pol. "I don't have to wear the glasses any more!"

She smiled and stood beside Sarsa. The hint of a smile on her lips. "That is good. How do you feel?"

"I want to see my father."

Anxious looks were exchanged. "Not now, Kai."

A suspicious look came into his eyes. T'Pol was fascinated by the clear quality of the gold. More like amber. "Why? What's wrong?"

An-aga spoke before anyone else could say anything. "Rest now Kai and all will be explained tomorrow."

"I will see Trip then?"

"Sleep first." An-aga chided gently, coaxing him to lie down as she pulled the covers up. "Questions tomorrow."

He yawned. He was feeling pretty tired. Travis had carried him around the ship on his shoulders making him laugh with glee at his antics and stories. It seemed everywhere they went they saw laughing faces. So many people wanted to meet him, show him things, that it was not until he came back to sickbay that he realised he had seen nothing of Trip. Then the doctor had done a thorough examination of his eyes while Travis went back on duty on the bridge. If he had not been so worn out he would have argued but it was simply easier to give a tired nod and do as he was told. After all, these were his father's friends therefore his friends. And Sarsa still had her hand in his. It comforted him. He gave another yawn. T'Pol brushed the hair out of his face and rested her cool hand on his forehead for just a moment. He decided he liked it.

"Sleep Kai. We will watch over you."

***

The pain was fragmentary. A fleeting obstruction to his limited view of life. Why was it so dark in here? What did they not want him to see? "Where am I?" He croaked. His throat so dry. So sore. Why was it so sore? Then he remembered. He had been screaming.

"You will answer our questions."

"Who are you?"

"Your name is Commander Tucker of the starship Enterprise."

No answer.

"You will respond."

Trip blinked eyes that scratched they were so dry. What had happened to his tear ducts? Then he remembered how he had cried. When the pain had become so unbearable he wept even in his fevered sleep. "Why d'ya wanna know if ya already know the answer?"

"Yes or no."

"Yeah, I'm Tucker."

"You have taken something that does not belong to you."

He was confused. What were they talking about? Did they think he was a thief? A criminal? "No, I haven't."

"There is one who disagrees."

"Who?"

Silence.

"What did I take?"

"His t'hy'la."

Trip fell silent. T'hy'la? What the hell was that? He rolled the word around inside his head. It sounded vaguely familiar to his dulled senses. "Is that Vulcan?"

A pause. "Yes."

"What's it mean?"

Another longer pause. "It refers to a bonded mate. True love."

His eyes widened, anger surfaced. "I didn't steal anythin'. If you're talkin' about T'Pol then come right out and say so!"

"The Vulcan. What is she to you?"

"I love her."

"She is promised to another."

Pieces clicked inside his brain. Fury rose to light the way. "That snivellin', cowardly bastard Koss! He put ya up to this?"

"Answer. She was promised to another?"

He tried to fight but he could not even sit up. It was almost as if he had no body to control but that was nonsense. He felt weary, a slow aching pain drugging him. His will to resist fading. Was this death? "Yeah. Vulcan kids are subject to arranged marriages." He mumbled sadly. "They don't have a choice. Their parents arrange ev'ythin'."

"Then you stole her?"

He revived a little at the allegation. "No! We fell in love." His voice trailed off. So weary now.

"This Vulcan, you claim she loves you?"

"Yeah. Don't claim it. Know it." His voice trailed off again. "Fact..." He slurred, eyes closing.

They watched him sleep. At last one of them spoke. None had moved out of the chamber. "He spoke truth. We must give him up."

"The other is hiding something."

"That is not our concern."

"Perhaps."

A silence ensued. None counted its' duration. For them time was meaningless. A cold hand reached out and touched the human's sleeping face. Fascimile or not the touch was felt. The form shivered. Distant bones were chilled. "You sound reluctant."

"We will watch."

"He wants to kill him."

"Perhaps."

"No. I think not."

"Not kill him?"

"There is more in that one's eyes. A hunger that does not sleep."

"What does he want?"

"He will keep this one alive the better to torment him."

"Why?"

"The other is weak."

"Weak?"

"This one is strong."

"Have you not got that the wrong way round?"

"No. Being bound does not weaken you. Being free does not make you strong."

"What accomplishes these things?"

"One thing only. In this universe and beyond."

"What?"

"Love."

A long long silence deepened the darkness of their thoughts. Then. "We cannot interfere."

"Then we will watch."

"Why?"

"To learn the truth."

"It is not our concern."

"Not yet"

"Yet?"

"We must seek out the lies."

"You believe this Human?"

"I do not know."

"He spoke in pain."

"Pain is truth."

A long silence. A less sure voice. "Not always."

"No?"

"No." The disembodied voice sounded almost sad. "Sometimes pain is just pain."

***

Lt Malcolm Reed was tired. It had been another draining and exasperating day. He was surprised and more than a little annoyed therefore to find someone waiting for him when he got to his quarters. As the shape moved he jumped back in surprise. The light caught a silent face and his heart missed a beat. Surprise turning to swift concern. "Sar! What the bloody hell are you doing here and how did you get in my quarters?"

"I come because you are a friend. My Senisa trusts you."

Despite how late it was Malcolm could not turn him away. The raw misery in the big man's eyes tore at his heart. "God Sar, you almost frightened the living shit out of me."

"I need your help."

"Sar, I can't interfere. The Captain's orders..."

Sar shook his head and put a gentle hand on the Lieutenant's shoulder. "You do not understand. I am not talking about the Commander."

He was so surprised that he just stared for a moment at the big man. His brain refusing to process words that made no sense. "You're not?"

"No. We are in danger."

Malcolm stared at him for a moment then shook his head. "I don't have the foggiest idea what you're talking about but I can assure you that if we were in danger I'd know about it."

"No, my friend, you would not."

For a long moment the two just stared at each other. Then Malcolm gave a deep troubled sigh. "I think, Sar, you'd better tell me everything. From the beginning."

*** 

Sub-Commander T'Pol sat with Kai for four hours before she was gently roused by An-aga's kindly hand. Her eyes flickered open wearily. She looked at the boy. He was sleeping peacefully. An-aga smiled. "Go and rest, T'Pol. I will watch him now."

T'Pol started to shake her head but the Volaran woman was adamant. 

"You will be of no use to Kai if you do not rest."

She hesitated. "I did not think..." Her voice trailed off. Alarmed at what she had been about to say.

"The boy has grown fond of you too, T'Pol." She said softly.

T'Pol frowned. "That is not what I meant to say."

"Sleep, T'Pol. We will all be better prepared for the new day if we are rested."

For a moment it looked like the Vulcan would argue but she could not fault the Volaran's logic or her plain common sense. "I will rest and return in the morning." She paused. "Where is Sarsa?"

"Asleep."

"And Sar? I have not seen him all day."

"He needed to be alone. To think."

A lone eyebrow rose. The query mute but understood. An-aga watched the Vulcan leave then settled herself down in the chair beside Kai's biobed.

Sub-Commander T'Pol made a detour to the mess hall and got herself a mug of camomile tea. The place was empty. Quietly she made her way back to her room but even before the door had fully opened she knew she was no longer alone. She took a reflexive step back. Half asleep she was not as quick or sharp as she would otherwise have been. A hand flashed out and grabbed her quickly. Dragging the startled Vulcan into her quarters. The door swishing shut behind her just as a strong hand clamped over her mouth. The syringe at her neck rendering her unconscious before her frantic heart could take another beat.


	24. Naked Truths

Lt Reed was running. Inexplicable as it was he believed Sar without reservation. They did not attempt to be quiet. Stealth could not aid them only speed. The Lieutenant already had his phase pistol out when they reached the Sub-Commander's quarters. He skidded to a halt next to the keylock but before he could enter the emergency over ride code Sar swept passed him and simply took the door out. He stared for a split second. Torn between anger at the damage caused and being impressed by the efficiency of the man's brute strength. He quickly recalled Sar's brief instructions and threw the glass ball he had been given only moments before into the open quarters, the thin glass shattering to relieve its' contents as he ran in after his friend.

The smoky mist from the globe revealed a cloaked figure half in and half out of the bulkhead. Sub-Commander T'Pol was unconscious. Her limp form held in a firm grasp, one leg already disappearing through the metal. Sar grabbed the figure and yanked back with such speed and strength that both the cloaked figure and T'Pol fell back into the Vulcan's quarters. Immediately Sar threw back the hood while Lt Reed disarmed the man. He did not seem surprised to see a very pissed off Vulcan staring daggers back at them. Sar resisted the urge to wring the man's neck, his huge hands immoblising the spitting figure. "Lt Reed, find the control device."

"Right." He paused. "What does it look like?"

"Something this piece of krakna should not have."

The Armoury Officer quickly checked T'Pol's pulse and was relieved to find it strong and steady. She merely appeared to be unconscious. Then he began to systematically pat down the Vulcan intruder. As he worked he looked sideways at Sar. "What does krakna mean?"

The Volaran's jaw twitched slightly but his eyes were still angry. "It means foul smelling effluent."

"Oh, shit."

The surpressed smile flared briefly on the Volaran's serious face. "Yes. Shit."

The Lieutenant's hand touched on something in a hidden pocket. He withdrew a strange looking object. "Is this it?"

Sar nodded. The Vulcan had gone completely pale. Eyes staring at the device. "You have no idea what you are doing." He spat angrily. "Let me go! I merely want what is mine."

"What is that?" Said Lt Reed, his voice deceptively mild as he turned the object over in his hands.

"My t'hy'la."

The Lieutenant gave him a blank look. "Your what?"

The Vulcan jerked his head towards T'Pol. "My t'hy'la. My mate."

Realisation swept over Malcolm's face and his face darkened as the pieces began to slot together. The picture they made was not pretty. He looked at him in horror. "You are Koss?"

A sneer distorted the wide mouth making his expression ugly. "Yes."

"Then you must have faked your own death." It was a statement not a question.

"It was easy. I have friends on Vulcan."

Sar was furious. Lt Reed began to circle their captive slowly. His look full of distain and distaste. His voice dripping with icy calm. Cold and controlled. "Friends? You mean fellow criminals like you."

"I am no criminal." Koss spat back. "If you want to blame someone blame that meddling engineer of yours. Not that it will do him any good."

A quick look passed between Malcolm and Sar. The Volaran lifted Koss off his feet by his neck, his fingers tightening just enough to make air the most precious commodity the Vulcan had. The Armoury Officer stepped up close to the choking man. A hair's breadth from letting Sar snap his neck. After all, how could you kill a man who was already dead? "What do you mean it will not do Commander Tucker any good?"

There was a gagging sound. Malcolm looked at Sar and nodded for him to loosen his hold a little. Reluctantly he complied. "You come too late!" Koss hissed.

The Lieutenant quickly placed a restraining hand on Sar's forearm. He did not want the little shit's life squeezed out of him before he found out what he was talking about. "No, you are the one who came too late. The Commander is quite well and safe. Unlike you."

To his consternation Koss began to laugh. His breath wheezing with the effort though a smile twisted his features in ways that made the hair on the back on Malcolm's neck stand on end. The Lieutenant's eyes narrowed. "I hardly think your immending death a laughing matter."

Koss controlled himself with difficulty. This was just too delicious. "You think he is safe? Think again."

Lt Reed straightened a little. "He is somewhere you cannot touch him."

"I don't have to."

Without waiting for word from the Armoury Officer, Sar began to squeeze again. He gave the odious Vulcan a hard shake for good measure, the mean eyes rattling a little in their sockets as they bulged. Breath labouring, face darkening with lack of oxygen. When Sar relaxed his fingers enough to allow a thin leakage of air into protesting lungs Koss was no longer laughing. 

Lt Malcolm Reed pressed his face to within an inch of the Vulcan's. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I am not released your precious Commander will die."

*He could be bluffing*. Thought the Armoury Officer. Then he looked down at the inert form of the Vulcan Sub-Commander and felt a shiver of dread go through him. He had seen both Koss and the Vulcan Sub-Commander in the process of literally stepping through the walls of the ship into what would have been the dark vacuum of space. Without the globe Sar had given him they would have remained invisible and undetectable. He did not like to think what would have happened if Sar had not been with him. Losing the Commander would be unbearable but how would he ever be able to explain losing the Sub-Commander to his friend? If one survived and not the other the agony would be beyond enduring for all those who remained. Nothing made sense and yet there was a dark pattern forming. An insidious logic that sent slivers of dread into the depths of his heart. If he had hesitated. Stopped to quarrel with Sar or demand further explanation. He cut off the dark train of his thoughts. The very notion of coming too late made him shudder inside. His certainty in the Commander's well being was now thoroughly shaken. He had to know. Even if it made him look weak. He stepped over to the com. "Captain?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"We have a situation. Can you come to the Sub-Commander's quarters and ask Dr Phlox to join you?"

There was a note of alarm in the Captain's voice. "What's going on? Is the Sub-Commander ill?"

The Lieutenant was giving their prisoner a wary look. "Not exactly, Captain. Let's just say I do not want to discuss this over an open com channel."

"I'm on my way."

"And Captain?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I think it might be advisable to send someone to check on Commander Tucker."

Before the Captain could say anything back he cut the com. He wanted this over with as quickly as possible. Before he lost complete control and did something they might all live to regret.

The Captain had no idea what he would be walking into. Quickly he ordered a couple of security officers to go down and check on Trip then commed the doctor to tell him to meet him at Sub-Commander T'Pol's quarters immediately. Ensign Hoshi Sato and Travis Mayweather exchanged worried looks but the Captain ignored them leaving an unsettling air of uncertainty behind him on the bridge. He intended to stop off at the armoury on his way.

***

Commander Tucker did not understand the questions. Why pain was radiating from him on levels that went beyond anything he had ever experienced before. Part of his brain wondered how that was possible without passing out but the thought was drowned out by static. Something insidious creeping around inside his consciousness and setting off every alarm bell he had. Panic was the least of it.

"You will tell us what we want to know."

He knew he had no way of resisting yet still he tried to struggle. "Why? Why should I co-operate?"

"You prefer death?"

That was funny. Oh yeah, Rocky Horror Show funny. "Ya mean I'm not dead already?"

"Commander," Said a much darker intonation. Shivers ran through him. All levity put to death in a single word. "The creature that brought us here demands your soul."

"Who? Who demands it?"

"First you must answer us. Speak true for a single lie will damn you."

He thought of being faecetious but he just did not have it in him to fight any more. He was so tired. So sore and weary in mind, body and soul. Soul. It sounded like someone had already been making deals with the Devil. Was this Hell? Sure felt like it. "What d'ya wanna know?"

"The Vulcan. T'Pol."

His heart missed a beat. "What does she have to do with this?"

"You claim to love her. Claim she loves you."

"Yeah, so what of it?"

"She was betrothed to another. This you admit."

"That's true but she didn't wanna marry him. Decided to stay with us."

"Us?"

God he was so damn tired. Every word was an effort. Pain his only companion yet he still had clarity of thought. How warped was that? Shouldn't sweet oblivion be beckoning right about now? "Yeah," His words were beginning to slur. "On Enterprise."

"Your ship?"

"Yeah. My ship."

"This is a Human vessel?"

"Absolutely."

For a moment there was blessed silence. His eyes began to close. The relief was powerful but short lived. A sharp pain shot through him as if he had been electrocuted. His eyes opened in a spasm of agony. It vanished but the afterimage burned in his mind, injured his thoughts. Made him shaky. His world quicksand.

"The one who claims you wants vengeance."

It made no sense to Trip. Vengeance? What for? "I don't un'erstan'."

Something stirred in him. His mind became clearer. The tide of pain held back. Thoughts flowed more easily. What had they done? Pumped him with pain killers or just stopped the torture? He could not tell the difference. Had no sensation in his body but pain. The absence of it, if only for a second, was like having one foot in Heaven. "He has come to claim her."

A memory stirred in his back brain. "Koss is dead." He mumbled.

Silence. They read his truth and were disturbed. "No."

Trip blinked. That could not be right. He had to have misheard them. T'Pol's parents had broken the news to him themselves. "No?"

"Koss is not dead." Truth percolated through the membranes of their conjoined minds. "You were deceived."

***

The Captain met up with Dr Phlox in the corridor outside Sub-Commander T'Pol's quarters just as a com unit called him. Only the urgency of the man's voice propelled him to hit the button on the wall and answer it. Damn it, he did not need any more distractions. "Archer, what is it?"

"It's the Commander, Captain." The Ensign paused a fraction. He sounded shaken. "We can't wake him and his body is icy cold."

Captain Archer's face paled and he looked at the doctor. "Is he breathing, Ensign?"

Ensign Matthews' voice came back slowly. As if willing himself to be calm. "Yes, sir, but its' real slow and low if you know what I mean?"

Damn! He was torn between a desire to get to his friend and the need to find out what the hell had happened to the Sub-Commander. Dr Phlox took the decision out of his hands. His voice quiet, calm and practical. His look one of compassion but firm. "Captain, we are already outside the Sub-Commander's quarters. I suggest we quickly assess the situation here then go to the aid of Commander Tucker."

The Captain nodded. He activated the com again. "Ensign Matthews, you are to stay with the Commander. I want the brig sealed to non essential personnel until we get there. You are to monitor the Commander's lifesigns as best you can and alert me if there is any change in the meantime."

"Yes, sir."

"Archer out."

The Captain looked at Dr Phlox, steeled himself and drew his phase pistol. He nodded, the Denobulan activated the door release and they stepped inside. What they saw completely took them by surprise. Dr Phlox hurried over to the unconscious Vulcan and immediately began to check her lifesigns. Captain Archer frowned as he reholstered his phase pistol. "Lt Reed, do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

***

Another kind of pain assaulted him. He had no tears left but still he wept. "Oh God, T'Pol. Have to save T'Pol. He's gonna go after her."

"She is his t'hy'la."

Trip tried to shake his head. He could only roll it weakly side to side. "No, she never bonded with him."

Shock. "They are not bonded? Mate to mate?"

"No."

"How is this so?"

"She doesn't love him. She loves me."

"Vulcans do not bond with Humans."

"I know." He paused. So tired. "We didn't intend to fall in love..."

The words trailed off. They let his eyes close. Let darkness hold him hostage as he slept. Thoughts conferring, disturbed that they had been used. "The Other lied to us."

"He lied to all."

"We are no longer bound."

"What of this one?"

"We must hold him in thrall."

"He speaks truth. His Human mind is not strong enough to prevent our knowing."

"Keep him apart."

"What of the Other?"

"First we must find the woman."

"The Vulcan?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

A pause. "To confirm or deny this one's story."

"And if he speaks true?"

"The Other must die."

"What if the Other is right?"

Another pause. "Then this one will never go home."

"We will kill him?"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

"He is an engineer. He may be useful."

"He will resist us."

"Not when we have taken him apart and rebuilt him."

A longer pause.

"I do not like the Other."

"Even so we must not decide until we have the female. Her voice will be heard."

"And if she lies to us?"

"Then neither shall have her."

"A harsh judgement."

"As is all simple truth."

A sigh. "You are troubled?"

"These beings are weak."

"Yes."

"Why do we trouble with them?"

"Patience. We did not learn the thousand imaginings of dying spirits by being hasty."

"They are specks of dust to us."

"Yes, but sentient dust."

"Ah. Sentient."

"Dust."

"Their naked thoughts betray them."

"Dust?"

"If nurtured can evolve."

A very long pause. Time meant nothing to them. They watched the Human sleep. His consciousness exhausted. They replenished his energy source with their own. Implaccable judges they took no sides. Thought unravelled at its' own pace. Justice was eternal.

***

Kai was beyond impatient. An-aga tried unsuccessfully to calm him down. 

 

"I want my father. What has happened?"

"Kai, there are many things you have to understand."

He looked at Sarsa. The little girl was looking down at her hands. He frowned. His joy in sight diminished by the growing fear that something was wrong. Something his closest friends had been keeping from him. It hurt. But not as much as Trip's absence. "Where's Trip? Why can't I see my father?"

An-aga decided he needed to be told the truth. She took his hand in hers, a gentle look on her face. Her voice pitched to calm and soothe him though she suspected it would achieve neither. "You know that Trip and T'Pol are Human and Vulcan?" He nodded. "The Humans have judged that Trip must be punished for disobeying them and choosing to be with a Vulcan. The Vulcans are also angry and demanding that he be punished."

Fear rose like lightening bolts in the boy's eyes. An-Aga stopped him from speaking so that she could continue.

"The Captain had no choice Kai, but to place Commander Tucker in the brig as a punishment."

He searched her eyes carefully. Was that all? He was unhurt? Still on Enterprise? "How long must he stay there?"

She stroked his hair gently. "A month."

His eyes widened. A month? A *whole* month? He tried to stay calm. "But I can see him, can't I?" He took the harmonica out of his pocket, eyes pleading with hers. "I can play to him, can't I?"

She shook her head gently. How do you explain to a child the concept of solitary confinement? Especially to a child whose life had consisted of nothing else until the Commander had rescued him from his lonely exile? "No, but we are allowed to send messages to him, Kai. Trip will read our messages then record messages back to us. The PADDs will let us keep in touch with him."

He scowled. Not understanding. "Why can't I see him?"

An-aga sighed. Sarsa stole a glance at Kai through her lashes, head downturned so he would not see. "Maybe later but not just yet. The Captain has to make sure he does not upset either Starfleet or the Vulcan High Command."

Anger replaced the boy's confusion. "I hate Starfleet and I hate the Vulcan High Command!"

"Kai!"

Tears brimmed in his eyes but he held them back, biting his bottom lip furiously so that he would not cry. She wanted to hold him, reassure him, but all he wanted was Trip. Why were they punishing his father? These were his friends. An-aga wrapped her arms around his protesting body, gently hugging him to her and whispering over and over again how much he was loved. How brave he must be for his father's sake. That broke him. As An-aga cradled the boy in her arms, he sobbed and sobbed and tried in vain to understand.


	25. No Hiding Place

Some things were beyond all understanding. In a daze Trip supposed this was one of them. He felt weak but stronger than he had been. How that was possible he did not know. The darkness was like a soothing blanket muffling his thoughts and blinding him to his confusion. Where he was no longer mattered. Life or death held no sway over this place. He blinked or at least he thought he did. Lack of sensory input could do odd things to a man. Disorientated he simply waited. Endured. Hoped the nightmare would end. Something slid into view, rippling the shadows. Was there something there? Someone? He felt a creepy sensation in his head and resisted the urge to shudder with revulsion. The voice when it came startled him so much that had he been aware of his heartbeat he was sure it must have stopped.

"You are conscious. You hear us."

"Am I awake?"

"In your mind yes."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you live, Commander. For now."

"Why? Ya could just go right ahead an' kill me. Who'd know?"

An odd little silence ensued. He was not sure if that meant the speaker had left or was reacting to his words in some unspecified way. How long he waited he did not know. How many times he closed his eyes to open them again to darkness he knew not. He was feeling more than dizzy now. Nausea accompanying his lucid moments. A yawning chasm of sensations like a drunk on a sailboat. Bobbing. Lost on a ocean with no horizon and no hope of land in sight. Oh God. He was going to die in this nightmare. Not even a quick clean death but one that swallowed him up a mouthful at a time and paused only to spit out the bones.

* * * * *

The only good thing Kai was conscious of was being back in An-aga's quarters with her and Sarsa. Idly he wondered where Sar was but no one said and he did not ask. He was bone weary and heart sick. Wished he could see Trip. Wanted everything to be back the way it had been before they had come to Enterprise. Back when it was just him, Trip, Sar, An-aga and Sarsa living the simple life of freefolk on Volara. The planet was not perfect but it was home. He never thought he would miss that place but at least no one tried to part him from Trip. And that was what hurt him most of all.

An-aga hugged him then coaxed him to go to bed. He wanted to quarrel. Resist. But she told him that if he went to bed then come morning they would go to see the Captain to find out whether he could visit his father. That one bright hope made everything else bearable. Sarsa tugged his hand. Her much smaller fingers wrapping round his hand as if she would never let go. He smiled at her and squeezed back. Kai knew he would not be able to sleep. An-aga did not disabuse him of his certainty but kissed him and tucked him in bed, then put Sarsa to bed just across from him so that he would not be lonely.

"Remember one thing, Kai. Your father loves you very much as do we. Take no bitterness with you into the land of dreams."

"But I'm angry."

She smiled gently, kissed his forehead, and settled her wise eyes on his troubled ones. "Sleep, Kai. If you wish to be angry in the morning be angry in the morning not now."

That made him smile. Then she was tucking Sarsa in bed and telling her she was loved. The comforting sounds of An-aga moving about lulled the boy until finally sleep claimed him. An-aga paused as she watched the children sleep. Hoping with all her heart that her husband could find a way to change the Captain's mind. 

* * * * *

"I'm telling you it was the creepiest thing that's ever happened to me."

They were in the mess hall. The inventory had been completed. Stores sorted and put to bed. All that was left was a last meal before calling it a night. Ensign Peter Wicks chuckled around his hash browns, fork almost as busy as his mouth. "There's no such thing as ghosts, Andy."

Crewman Marks had a slightly sour look on his face. Now that they were well away from the storage bay he felt braver and more curious about what he had felt and sensed. "I never said it was a ghost."

Wish chewed and swallowed his mouthful of food, bright eyes lifting to settle on his crewmate. "So you're not saying the ship is haunted?"

Andy shook his head emphatically. "'Course not, it's just creepy."

His friend had another couple of mouthfuls of food, ate in silence, then paused to regard Marks with a more sober eye. "What do you think it was then?"

"Hell, Wish, if I knew that it wouldn't be bothering me."

"That so?"

Marks flushed slightly. He had not intended to let on how much the experience had unsettled him. "If I tell you something, promise you won't laugh?"

Wish raised his fork and made the sign of the cross over his heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"It was like being possessed." Marks whispered across the table at him. Voice hushed so as not to carry beyond his partner.

"How do you know what it's like to be possessed?"

"Hell, you know what I mean Wish. It felt evil."

"Evil?"

"Yeah, like it could read my thoughts. That kind of thing."

Ensign Wicks resisted the urge to huff a great sigh. He did not want to offend or anger his colleague but this whole thing was beginning to wear thin for him. The joke had got old real fast. Only his friend's obvious distress stopped him from saying outright that he was imaginning things. "Andy, I was with you - remember? And I didn't see or hear a thing."

His voice became dull. Flat. "You don't believe me."

"I didn't say that."

"Doesn't matter." He pushed his barely touched meal away.

"What do you mean?"

"It means I'm gonna speak to someone. See if the sensors have picked up anything unusual."

"Andy..."

"No, Wish. I have to do this. I have to *know*.

Ensign Wicks looked at him for a moment, eyes steady. Food forgotten on his plate. He had known Marks a long time. He had never seen him like this. "You want to end up in a psych ward?" He asked quietly.

"Rather that than go nuts for real."

For a long moment they just stared at each other. Then biting back a sigh, Ensign Wicks nodded. It was twenty minutes later as they walked down a corridor towards the crewmen's quarters that the distinctive slide of ice rippled through Crewman Marks' body. He stumbled, his face suddenly white. Wish turned his head and felt his heart miss a beat at the look of horror on his friend's face. He moved just quickly enough to catch his friend as he collapsed. Without having to think twice, he laid him down and put him in the recovery position then ran to the nearest com and slapped it on as quickly as he could. To hell with seeing a shrink. He was taking his friend to Sickbay.

* * * * *

Sub-Commander T'Pol was already lying unconscious on a biobed in Sickbay when the wave hit. Though she did not feel it, the ripple bounced back and lapped at her mind. For just a moment the air seemed to shimmer round her in little more than a subtle shift. Lt Reed's head came up. Not sure what had caught his attention. His eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

Sar was sitting watching over the Sub-Commander. They had left Koss under guard kicking his heels in a cell in the brig. Commander Tucker had been conveyed to Sickbay and was currently in the scanning chamber. An anxious Dr Phlox keeping an eagle eye on the readings he was taking. Sar looked across the bed at the Armoury Officer, an anxious look in his normally placid golden eyes. "What have you seen?"

"I don't know."

Before Sar could question him further Dr Phlox rejoined them carrying a hypospray. All conversation ceased as they watched him empty the contents into the side of the Sub-Commander's neck. The slight hiss testified to the administration of the fine particles of drugs administered directly into the jugular. No needles. Just very fine particles of the necessary medication pumped quickly through the pores of the skin by the piston effect of highly compressed air. An efficient and painless way to confer medication without breaking the skin. Lt Reed looked at the doctor.

"How is Commander Tucker?"

The doctor tried to hide his concern but no one was fooled. "He appears to be in a coma but closer examination of his lifesigns and brain activity appear to obviate that possibility." He paused looking close to glum. "I can find no reason why the Commander has not regained consciousness or for the sharp drop in his basal temperature."

Sar and the Lieutenant exchanged a worried look just as the Sub-Commander began to stir. Dr Phlox visibly brightened at the sign that at least one of his patients was responding as expected. Sub-Commander T'Pol groaned and opened her eyes. "Ah Sub-Commander, good of you to join us."

She frowned at his inappropriate levity. As she struggled to sit up memory came flooding back. Her eyes widened in alarm. "Koss!"

The doctor put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Sub-Commander. Koss has been apprehended by the good Lieutenant here with the aid of our Volaran friend."

Sub-Commander T'Pol blinked. Lt Reed could not blame her. That was rather a lot of information for someone just struggling with the notion of being conscious again. She did however recover quickly. Focus sharpened the look she gave them all, slotting events into her mind and wanting answers. "Koss intended to take me from Enterprise. I don't understand how he was able to get on board without anyone knowing."

"His ship has an advanced kind of cloaking impervious to our sensors, Sub-Commander. If it wasn't for Sar I wouldn't have known you were in danger and we wouldn't have been able to see anything."

Her frown deepened. She looked at Sar and raised an elegant brow. His expression was solemn and grave. "Something is wrong on this ship, Sub-Commander. I felt it. An-aga felt it. But the Humans lack that sensitivity."

"What did you feel, Sar?"

"Subtle changes in the air around us, as if something was moving through the air at a higher vibration than we are."

"Explain."

"There are interdimensional beings as well as those from other dimensions. And. Rarer even than these are those that have adapted the technologies from other dimensions to expand and exploit this one."

Lt Reed gave Sar an exasperated look. "What are you talking about Sar? Are you saying that Koss came from another bloody dimension?"

He shook his head. "No. I am saying the technology he used did not come from this one."

For a moment they just stared at each other in silence. Dr Phlox left them and went to check on the Commander. Seeing that the scan was complete he slid Commander Tucker out of the body scanner, anxiously checking the readings and his lifesigns. Sub-Commander T'Pol slid off the biobed when she caught sight of Trip. Lt Reed put out a hand to stop her, intending to advise her to stay where she was until the doctor could finish checking her condition but Sar shook his head. One large hand gently brushed the Lieutenant's hand away. Nothing was said but the big man's eyes conveyed his meaning.

* * * * *

"Why did you not take her?"

The deep resonant voice was calm and measured. "She confirms the Human's assertion."

"She could be lying."

A pause. "I think not. Watch. Observe."

So they did.

* * * * *

T'Pol felt her heart lurch painfully. Her breath catching. He looked so pale and still. A body laid out for burial except there was a yet a heartbeat. Steady and strong. It seemed incongruous when the rest of him was so still. It was the only sign that he was alive. His face was a dull wash of muted colour. She brushed back his damp hair, eyes sorrowing as she searched his pallid face. So gentle, her whole world condensed to the compass of this one man. Trapped within the curtilege of a life on hold. Nothing else mattered or held worth for her. If he should die she did not want to live. Bad enough that her species outlived his. Her hand dropped to caress his cheek, two fingers brushing his face in the equivalent of a kiss. Then she bent her head and gently kissed his still lips. Her warm ones brushing his cold ones. A silent tear falling on his unmoving face. Her warm breath fanning his cheek with barely audible words. A prayer from the heart begging only for his answer. "Return to me, Ashayam. For I cannot be whole without you."

There was no response. Lt Reed felt his heart crack to see the stoic emotionless Vulcan so distraught. She seemed oblivious to the hovering doctor. One hand covering Trip's hand, the other cradling the side of his face as if her warmth could revive him. At that moment there was a sudden burst of activity as the Sickbay doors swished open. A couple of Malcolm's armoury officers were guiding in two crewmen, Captain Archer in animated conversation with one of them. As they entered Sickbay Lt Reed recognised Crewman Marks and Ensign Wicks. His men, Ensigns Murray and Jackson, gave their Armoury Officer a nod which he returned giving them leave to return to their posts. He crossed over to them and looked questioningly at the Captain. Captain Archer looked tired and stressed but his first concern was for his crew.

"Don't ask me what happened, Lieutenant, because I don't have a clue."

Ensign Wicks appeared to be trying to reassure his colleague while coaxing him over to where the doctor was waiting for him. "He's seen some kind of ghost, doc."

"No, not a ghost!" Stated Crewman Marks fiercely. His voice low and intense, his eyes pleading with his friend not to use that term.

Ensign Wicks swallowed hard. "Sorry. My mistake."

Dr Phlox took over. His voice calm, soothing, professional. "Crewman, why don't you just tell me what happened?"

Captain Archer stepped passed them. He nodded to Sar and Lt Reed then walked up to Trip's biobed. The Sub-Commander barely acknowledged him. The Captain felt his heart miss a beat. *Oh God, Trip, what the hell is going on?*

* * * * *

They observed and learnt much.

"This one is loved."

"The Other lied."

"We should release him."

"Where is the Other?"

A pause. "They have him."

"Where?"

"It is a place of confinement."

"Ah, a cell."

"Where we found this one."

"Why did they confine the Commander if he is one of their own?"

"For loving the Vulcan."

"Indeed?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"They must be xenophobic."

"Yet the Vulcan, T'Pol, serves amongst them."

"She is one among many Humans."

"Rare?"

"Yes. She stays for the Human. The Commander."

"She calls him Ashayam."

"Beloved."

Agreement hummed between them. "Are they bonded?"

"Hearts. Minds. Souls."

"It shall be done."

"We will breathe into his consciousness."

"Return his waking life."

"What of the Other? He is forfeit."

A long long pause. Consideration beyond immediate punishment. "They want redress."

"He will not give it."

"Answers."

"They will get lies."

"Let us watch a little longer. In the meantime it is time for this one to return."

"Shall we tell him?"

"Prepare him?"

"No. He has suffered enough."

* * * * *

Dr Phlox listened carefully. Crewman Marks was glad that the doctor did not laugh at him. Reassured that his friend was being supportive, not mocking. "Hmm, you appear to have had an interesting experience, Crewman Marks."

He looked surprised. "You believe me?"

Dr Phlox straightened a little, arching his back as if to stretch the vertebrae. A little physical quirk that somehow emphasised his sincerity. "I see no reason to doubt you, Crewman. A great many unexplained things have been happening lately."

"They have?"

"People morphing through walls, invisible ships, the dead coming back to life..."

A look of horror stole over Crewman Marks' face. Dr Phlox was quick to reassure him. "I am not mocking you, Crewman Marks."

They did not hear Lt Reed cross over to them. His quiet voice made them look round in surprise. "*There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophies, Horatio*" He quoted. "I always liked that quote." He paused. "The doctor's right, Crewman. I can't begin to explain what you saw or felt only advise you that you are not going mad."

The man looked so relieved it was almost comical. Dr Phlox patted him on the shoulder and gave him something to help him sleep. Ensign Wicks offered to take him back to his quarters. Thoughtfully, the Armoury Officer watched them leave. He looked at the strained face of Captain Archer and wondered idly when the man had last slept. "What do you think it was, Captain?"

He sighed and looked away from T'Pol and Trip. "I have no idea."

Just then there was a stir. Captain Archer turned back in time to see Commander Tucker begin to wake. His mouth dropped open. Sub-Commander T'Pol was crying silently, a rare smile breaking out on that austere face that affected him more than any other thing he could remember seeing. Dr Phlox looked momentarily stunned then pressed forward. The first thing Trip saw when he opened his eyes was T'Pol's shining face beaming down on him. Nothing else existed for him. He raised a hand to touch her face, a look of love shining in eyes tinged with awe. His heart aching as he silently adored her. "T'Pol."

T'Pol looked deep into his eyes. Losing herself in those blue depths. "I have missed you, Ashayam."

"I've missed ya too, darlin'."

Then oblivious to those around them, T'Pol dipped her head and kissed him. The hand that cradled his cheek automatically reaching for the contact points and reinforcing their bond. The Universe seemed to hold its' breath. A slow smile of joy stole across Captain Archer's weary face. His friend was definitely going to be alright. He glanced at Dr Phlox. "I'm going to get some sleep. I suggest the rest of you try to do the same."

Heads nodded. Everyone quietly leaving Sickbay to the only two people actually making use of a biobed. Dr Phlox smiled gently and dimmed the lighting. Then. With a look of quiet satisfaction on his face he retreated to his office.


	26. Pandora's Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Breaking the Ice

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: Breaking the Ice  


* * *

The Captain was tired. Just looking at the crisp tidy form of Lt Malcolm Reed standing to attention at the door of his private quarters was enough to make him want to throw up. Not that he did not like the man, even to the point of considering the restrained Englishman a friend. He held him in the highest regard but right now he would have thought even more of him if he had left this conversation until the morning. He tried not to snap at the Armoury Officer. "Lt Reed, I'm tired. A lot has happened that I still don't full understand..."

"My point exactly, sir."

He sighed. "Lieutenant. Malcolm. Be grateful. We have Commander Tucker back to normal, Koss has been caught and is even now in the brig. A good  
day's work by the way, Lieutenant. The Sub-Commander is alive and well and right now I just want to collapse on my bed and not hear another word out of anybody for at least six hours!" He paused to make sure the Lieutenant got the message. "You are dismissed. We will have a full debrief in the situation room   
tomorrow morning."

"Sir?"

The Captain rolled his eyes. "What part of dismissed don't you understand?"

"Sorry sir, forgive the persistence but it *is* quite urgent. I promise to be quick."

Another sigh. "If I murder you and hide the body do you think anyone will notice?" He muttered.

"Sir?"

The Captain waved the Lieutenant inside his quarters and waited for the door to hiss shut behind him. "Okay, Malcolm. You have my complete and undivided attention. Now what is so all-fired important that it couldn't wait until morning?"

"Firstly sir, regarding an earlier order of yours, do you wish me to escort Commander Tucker back to the brig?"

There was a stunned look on the Captain's face that Lt Reed would long remember and savour. It was one of the few times he wished he had Trip's camera with him. When the Captain made no response the Armoury Officer felt it was only proper to nudge him. Figuratively speaking of course.

"Sir?"

He looked a bit dazed. "Is this necessary now?"

"Yes, sir, it is. As you know, no one but yourself can overturn the Captain's orders and it was your order to have the Commander incarcerated for thirty days."

The Captain scrubbed a hand over his tired face. If he did not lock the Commander up both Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command would have his head. But he *did* lock him up, didn't he? Was it his fault that events had taken the matter out of his hands? And what harm would it do if he never actually mentioned to the Admiral that the Commander had been taken out of the brig and not been returned there? The Admiral, and by extension Starfleet, would naturally assume his recalcitrant Chief Engineer had spent a salutary thirty days in solitary confinement. As per the Admiral's instructions. Was it really his place to presume to tell the Admiral of his error? Surely such presumption would be an act of insubordination? A smile spread slowly across his tired face. "No, Lieutenant. As far as the log is concerned the Commander was given thirty days in the brig. The events of the last few hours need not be added to   
that log entry."

"Then you are recinding the order, sir?"

"Not exactly."

Lt Reed frowned. He wanted Trip out of the brig full stop. Not some fudged loophole that would come back and bite them on the arse when the Admiral found out.

"Lieutenant, let it go. Do nothing, say nothing about current events. If there are any enquiries concerning the Commander I will deal with them personally. Is that understood?"

"Um, yes sir."

He paused. "Okay, now was that everything or was there some other reason for turning me into an insomniac?"

"Oh yes, well actually the other matter is Koss."

"Koss? What about him? He's locked up."

"Yes, sir, but he was using some pretty advanced technology."

Captain Archer forgot all about how tired he was. He tilted his head and gave his Armoury Officer a very keen look. Wide awake now and as sharp as a tack. "Daniels' type technology?"

"I don't know, sir. Sar seems to think it might not come from this dimension."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sir, you might want to sit down."

"No, Lieutenant. What I want are answers."

"I can't really tell you much except that if it had not been for Sar coming to warn me we never would have got to the Sub-Commander in time and Koss would have got away with us none the wiser about the how or when." He paused a beat. "Or the who."

Captain Archer could feel a headache coming on. A sense that this was just the tip of a very big bad iceberg. "Go on."

"The Volaran had some kind of glass globe with him. Once we entered the Sub-Commander's quarters he had me throw it in first. The globe shattered and a kind of smoky mist was released which made the Sub-Commander and Koss visible to us. That was how we were able to capture Koss and retrieve the Sub-Commander."

"What do you mean it made them visible?"

"I think you'd better ask Sar those questions, sir."

"Are you saying they were.... *invisible*?"

"Yes sir, either that or cloaked."

The Captain shook his head. "I've never heard of personal cloaking devices, Lieutenant."

He sounded worried and Malcolm could not blame him.

"Where's Sar?"

"He's standing guard outside Sickbay, sir."

Both of the Captain's eyebrows went up. "He's doing what?"

Lt Reed had the grace to look uncomfortable. "Sar is concerned that there may be another attempt."

"Lieutenant, Koss is in the brig."

"Yes, sir. But begging your pardon sir, he did manage to simply step through a solid bulkhead into the Sub-Commander's quarters and was halfway out of it when we caught up with him. No offence sir, but I hardly think the brig will hold him for long despite the fact that we appear to have his control device."

"A control device?"

"Yes, sir."

"What does it do?"

He gave a little shrug. "No idea, sir. I don't even know how to switch the damn thing on."

"Do you have it with you?"

He shook his head.

"Don't tell me, Sar has it?"

"Yes, sir. I thought it best. He does after all appear to understand the technology."

The Captain paused. His look thoughtful. "If we have the control device then I think it's pretty safe to assume Koss won't be going anywhere but just to be on the safe side I want you to double security."

"Already done, sir. I've also taken the liberty of setting up a mobile forcefield. How effective it will be I do not know."

"Does Trip know?"

Lt Reed shook his head. "We thought it best to let him and the Sub-Commander have at least a few hours of respite, sir."

*Unlike the Captain* thought the Captain drily. He ran a hand through his hair. "I want two security officers to relieve Sar outside Sickbay then bring him to my ready room."

When the Lieutenant hesitated the Captain felt as if the other shoe was about to drop. "Lieutenant?"

The Armoury Officer swallowed slowly and took a deep breath before speaking. "Sir, perhaps it's just my suspicious nature but what if Koss did not board the ship on his own? What if he has other people on board?"

The Captain inwardly groaned. His Armoury Officer made a very good point. "Come on, Lieutenant. We'll pick those extra security guards up on the way to Sickbay."

"What are you going to do sir?"

"First I'm going to try to find out exactly what we're up against. Then, Mr Reed, you are going to come up with suitable countermeasures to whatever Koss and his little friends may have in store for us next."

* * * * *

Sub-Commander T'Pol enjoyed teasing him, the sensation of the Commander's rock hard body arching up into hers as she kissed and touched him was most pleasurable. She swallowed the groan rising up from his throat as she finished stripping off the last of his clothing. It joined hers on the floor. She paused and pulled back to watch his face. Perspiration glittered in the heat of the overhead lights. Even though the doctor had dimmed them there was enough light to see the glow of passion in Trip's eyes. After the first uncontrollable thrusts of love making half clothed, she longed to settle in and bring him screaming in her mouth as he came. She did not want to simply make love to him but to drag every last piece of emotion out of him while drawing him so deeply inside her molten core that the imprint of their joining would sear his mind forever. She wanted to mark him with her scent. Claim him with her sex. Mould his body to hers to make them one flesh. Make him so utterly her own that he would not be able to take a breath without feeling her tremble around him at the point of release. He was already hers. This she knew. Now she would make sure it was forever.

The pause was killing him. He watched her watching him. It was the sexiest, most erotic thing in his life. Her hands glided over his sweat soaked skin making him shiver with want and need. Biting back the need to touch, to take control, he waited. Knowing she wanted to set the pace. To take him higher than he had ever been before. "T'Pol, darlin'..."

"Hush, Ashayam."

"I need ya. Want ya..."

"I know."

He gasped as she rocked slowly against him. Not yet touching him where he needed to feel her. Her head dipped, lips sliding over his mouth as he parted his lips to kiss her. Closing instead on the air scented with her sweet breath. He groaned softly at his loss. His hair plastered to his head, the heat coming off him in waves that warmed her in the cool air. "Darlin', I'm dyin' here."

A ghost of a smile. Warm eyes caressing his with volcanic heat. He felt it rising from her to him, making him so damn hard for her. So ready to sing her song. Her right hand stroked his left cheek briefly then the fingers splayed and settled once again on the contact points. She would go deeper this time. Much further than before. The level of intensity would be beyond anything any Human had ever experienced. He felt the draw on his mind. Her thoughts to his thoughts. Her mind to his mind. Her sex orchestrating his. Controlling his responses while deepening their connection. His heartbeat sped up, breathing a clutter of gasps as the roller coaster began to pick up speed. T'Pol was careful. So gentle and loving. Monitoring him closely and urging his heartrate to slow down. To beat in time with her own. She measured his breaths as they kissed. Sucked and stroked his tongue with her own, her free hand sliding down his chest to stroke him. He was already a hard pulse in her hand. A smile formed in her mind. She shared it with him. Willing him to open himself up to her. His mind defenceless. Hers for the taking.

She taught him to fly. He taught her to soar. Between them the bond grew stronger, deeper, more encompassing. Their love making intensified. She judged her moment, drew his hand into her throbbing heat as she slid down on top of him. Such a beautiful sinuous slide of flesh. Like coming home. The fit was perfect. His gasp became a long extenuated sigh, his hands now on her hips lifting and gently lowering her down on his shaft, time and time again. Her juices oiling him like a piston building up pressure. He was blind to all but this. His world, his universe, exploding slowly inside him to fill her with stars of milky white and visions of worlds no one else would ever see. She took his mind deeper. He trembled. Shuddered. Little shocks shivering up his spine, making his nerves fire while liquid heat raced through him as she clutched him with internal muscles that clung to him and flexed so deeply around   
him. His cry as he climaxed pushed her over the edge. Drawing him out as he came and milking the sensations fired off in his mind. Incredibly he came not once but twice, the stimulation of mind and body so powerful and possessive he could not stop. T'Pol keened, her song of passion carrying him further and further until her orgasm broke around him and they settled together in the   
warm sated afterglow of coitus.

Draped over him she settled to sleep. He lay exhausted beneath her. Unable to form words let alone move. It took a couple of minutes before he found enough energy to wrap his arms gently around her. His breath a whisper that fluttered with words of love against her heart. He loved her so much. She could not love him more. He cried for love of her. For all the joys she had missed and all the pain she had already suffered. Kissing his tears she comforted him and was healed. He sighed gently. "T'Pol....that...was amazin'."

She stirred just enough to be able to look into his shattered blue eyes. What she saw pleased her. "It was... adequate."

A look of shock reflected back at her before he saw the faint glow of amusement in those liquid pools. "Very funny, darlin'. I suppose you're gonna tell me ya still got the energy to run a marathon?"

"No, Ashayam. I am quite satisfied."

He chuckled. Too weary for a full blown laugh though the thought was there. His eyes closed wearily. God he felt wrecked, but in a good way. His eyes flicked open with a last thought. "Is it always gonna be like this, T'Pol?"

His question amused her. "No, Trip. Sometimes we will make it back to our quarters."

The flush on his face as he realised they were once again in Sickbay was comical to her. He closed his eyes and groaned. T'Pol gently kissed his eyelids, snuggled in close and knew that she could never love him more than this.

* * * * *

Ensign Hoshi Sato could not sleep. Her shift had ended two hours ago but the events of the last forty eight hours haunted her mind. What was going on? Malcolm had been reticent when she had tried to get answers from him. Getting a little curt with her whenever she tried to press him so she had backed off. Travis was just as baffled but handling it better. His utter faith in Captain Archer sometimes made her feel disloyal for having doubts. For being less than hundred per cent certain that everything really would work out for the best. A smile broke out on her lips when she thought of the Volaran boy. Kai. It warmed her heart that the Commander had rescued him from that awful place but it puzzled her that he had also brought back with him the little Volaran family who had seemingly taken him in. Not that he was not a generous soul by nature. It was just difficult to imagine any alien family choosing a life of exile among Humans rather than freedom on their home world. What was that all about? And why did she get a feeling it was somehow significant?

She shook her head. A yawn interrupting her thoughts. A throaty chuckle died off as sleep tugged at her, seducing her into the depths of forgotten dreams. So tired now. She acquiessed and let herself drift off. Completely oblivious to the subtle shift in the air, the ripple that flowed through the room like a bloodhound scenting for its' prey. She turned over. Away from the cool touch she mistook for a draft. Then it was gone.

* * * * *

Captain Archer was breathing a little hard as he raced down the corridor with his Armoury Officer beside him. As they neared Sickbay he resisted the urge to draw his phase pistol, forcing himself to slow down and catch his breath somewhat. He saw the Volaran turn his head and look at them. The man made no other move. Solemn and stern he barred the door. The Captain took a breath to steady himself, leaning his head back a little so he could look the big man in the eye. "Sar, what are you doing here?"

Sar had noted the Armoury Officer's presence. Knew the Captain was therefore well aware of his intention but respect demanded an answer. "I am on guard, Captain."

"Why? We have Koss in custody. You have the control device. He's not going anywhere."

The Volaran considered not simply whether or not to answer him but also how much to tell him. "I fear there may be others, Captain."

"That's what Lt Reed said."

He saw the flicker of approval in the big man's eyes. "His instincts serve him well."

"Look Sar, we may not always see eye to eye but this is still my ship and I am the Captain. I demand to know what is going on. Who are these people and what is this technology?"

The Volaran looked at him for several moments. An intent look. "This has nothing to do with you, Captain Archer."

Anger flashed in the Captain's eyes. "The hell it doesn't!"

Lt Reed's quiet but clearly enunciated words cut through the veil of anger offering a moment of calm. "Captain, I do not believe Sar intended to cause any offence."

Captain Archer shot him a look of utter exasperation. The Volaran took the olive branch. "Captain, I apologise if I have offended you but my primary concern is protecting my Senisa. While the threat remains I cannot leave."

The Captain shook his head as if something in it was loose. "The threat? You mean Koss?"

A beat stretched almost into two. "You cannot fight this Captain."

"But I'm guessing you can?"

"I know its' form and its' function. Do not interfere."

"I can't promise that when you give me so little information Sar."

The big man hesitated. It was the first time the Captain had seen any flicker of doubt touch him. Somehow that unnerved him more than the thought that invisible enemies were invading his ship. "I can only ask you to trust me, Captain."

Captain Archer took a step closer. His voice barely a whisper. "Trust goes both ways, Sar. What is it you're not telling me?"

For a moment he actually thought the big man was going to tell him. Then suddenly, without any warning, the Volaran's head spun round. He turned quickly, the Sickbay doors opening only just in time to admit him as he rushed into the room. Captain Archer and Lt Reed hot on his heels. Something flashed. Smoked filled the room and he could hear the Volaran's deep voice bellow a warning. "Senisa! Danger!"

Commander Tucker had been in a deep blissful sleep, T'Pol's breath warming his cheek as he slept. Something cold touched him. Ice lapping his bones. His eyes sprang open just as Sar cried out his warning. Without thinking he tightened his arms around T'Pol and rolled off the biobed. Energy crackled burning the surface on which they had been laying. Sub-Commander T'Pol woke with a rude start, surprised and alarmed to find herself lying on the cold floor with the Commander laying on top of her, one of his hands pressed over her mouth. His lips close to her ear. "Ssssh, Darlin'. Looks like we got company."

She wanted to lift her head, sit up, see what was going on but Trip did not move off her. His warning for her to remain still was enough. Trusting him she lay quietly. Her keen hearing picking up the sounds of several bodies in motion. Trip silently cursed himself for being so lax. He was not only naked but also without any weapon to hand. T'Pol was the same. His sight was hampered by the swirling smoke yet it did not burn or choke the lungs. Then he saw shapes. Cloaked figures searching. A cold dread touched his heart. Instinctively he knew they were looking for him. Him and T'Pol. Trip stretched out a hand to snag their clothing and urgently indicated for T'Pol to get dressed. Silently he did the same, all the while his mind whirling, desperately seeking a way out of their predicament.

* * * * *

Alarms rang throughout the ship. Travis fell out of bed and cursed, banging his toes as he rushed about to throw some clothes on. Lt Anna Hess was on the dog watch in Engineering. That hour of the pre-dawn most hated by shift crews. If anything bad was going to happen it always happened on the dog watch. The one with the skeleton staff. The dead hours. She shivered then sprang into motion, her cool firm voice whipping the night crew into action. She did not need to feel the second blast rock the ship to know that they were under attack.

* * * * *

Sar felt a surge of fury so intense that as he embraced the ramishon, or warrior's state, he moved without thought. Form flowing seamlessly into function as he adopted the traditional stance, his hands filled with short curved blades that spun as he moved. Cries punctuated his rapid dance, figures   
falling back, some dropping, others screaming. Captain Archer had no idea what he hell was going on. A shape leapt for him, he fired automatically. Dropping the cloaked man an instant before Lt Reed did the same with another attacker. As he turned his head a spray of blood passed his eyes in slow motion, made even more eerie by the diaphonous smoke reducing to a mist before his very eyes. Something crunched underfoot. He looked down. Glass. What was it Malcolm had said? Oh yes, Sar had given him a glass globe which he had thrown into T'Pol's room. When the globe broke it released a smoke which revealed the intruders to them. It made sense now though he wished to hell he could say he understood.

The air was clearing properly now. Figures in black cloaks lay all over the place. Some stunned by phase pistols, others injured by the whirling knives. With a shock the Captain stared into the multi-retinas of Dr Phlox. The good doctor was standing near the central biobed a hypospray in each hand and a dazed expression on his usually jovial face. "Doctor? Are you alright?"

"I didn't kill them, Captain. Just something to render them unconscious."

The Captain nodded. "Thank you."

"Would you mind telling me what exactly is going on?"

Captain Archer was looking around wildly, trying hard not to miss any threat that might still exist. He was only half-listening to the doctor. "As soon as I find out myself I'll be sure to let you know."

Lt Reed almost fell over the Commander and Sub-Commander. Trip looked up to find a phase pistol levelled at him. He grinned at his friend. "God, Malcolm, are you a sight for sore eyes!"

The Lieutenant hunkered down next to where they were crouched. "Are you alright Commander? Sub-Commander? Sorry we couldn't get here any sooner."

"What happened?"

"I'd say your friend Koss had some friends trying to finish the job he started."

Trip did not look happy. "He's no friend of mine." He paused. "Did I hear the Cap'n's voice?"

"Yes, sir, you did. He's here somewhere."

The smoke was clearing quite quickly now. Captain Archer stepped away from Dr Phlox and froze in his tracks as he stared at Sar. The man was bathed in a golden glow that seemed to shimmer all around and through him. Lighting up his features in a most unique way. His breath caught. The man was beautiful. Not in the bland aesthetics of convention but in his soul. One short mind-numbing spark of revelation. So bright the after-image almost had a life of its' own. The Captain was stunned and more than a little in awe. "Sar?"

The Volaran's eyes changed back to their liquid amber. The shimmer of golden light flickered, muted, then faded. He gazed at the Captain in silence. Weighed him in his mind. Captain Archer instinctively held his breath. Realised in that fraction of a heartbeat while everyone had been distracted that he was seeing something denied to the rest of them. A glimpse only but it would change his life forever.

"Does Trip know?" He asked softly. Voice hushed with awe.

The big man shook his head gently. "No."

"No?"

The big man's voice was very low now. His eyes never leaving the Captain's. "No, and you must never tell him."

"Who are you really?"

Sar gave him a slow enigmatic smile. Then it was gone and so was he. The Captain whirled round. Dazed. Confused. Where did he go? Then he saw Trip and T'Pol with Malcolm and his irregular heartbeat settled down into something vaguely resembling normal. When he looked round again he could see the Volaran quietly talking with Dr Phlox. The Volaran returned, gave the Captain a nod then went to check on Trip and T'Pol. Trip's face lit up when he saw him though his eyes held a thousand questions. 

"You are unhurt, Senisa?"

"Yeah, Sar, we're unhurt. Thanks for turnin' up with the cavalry."

Sar nodded, put a hand on Trip's shoulder and gave him a look of deep satisfaction tinged with affection. He looked at the Sub-Commander. "And you,   
Sub-Commander?"

"I have not been injured, Sar. Thank you for your efforts."

He inclined his head then looked down at the bodies spread around Sickbay. Trip counted more than a dozen. "Now who's gonna tell me? How did they get aboard Enterprise?"


	27. Plain Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Breaking the Ice

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: Breaking the Ice  


* * *

Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol elected to help Lt Reed transfer the captured aliens to the brig. Sar insisted on helping. Captain Archer eyed the Volaran in a new light. Still a little unsettled by him but willing to give the man the benefit of the doubt. After all, the only actions Sar had taken had been either in direct defence of his Chief Engineer or by extension members of the crew. He was not about to argue with that kind of loyalty even if he did not fully understand it. He wondered exactly what had happened down on that planet while he had been in a coma. How had Trip managed to win the loyalty of such a man? On the one hand it was very moving and a testament of the way in which his friend so effortlessly garnered friends from the unlikeliest of places. On the other hand it unnerved him. As if an untamed power lay coiled within the benign features of the big man. He had glimpsed some of that strength. Witnessed a fraction of the anger that was kept deep within him. He hoped never to have either turned against him.

The Captain did not accompany them to the brig. None of the captives were currently conscious anyway and he wanted the chance to speak to Ensign Sato without Trip or Sar overhearing him. He wanted to find out as much as he could about Sar, his people and just why he had chosen to throw in his lot with them. It could all be entirely innocent but he could not help remembering what he had seen and Lt Reed's words still rang in his head. How did Sar know about the enemy technology? How did he just so happen to have the means to reveal the intruders on his person? And just who in the hell was he? A simple man? Somehow he did not think so. His suspicion aroused the Captain lingered only long enough to have a brief word with Dr Phlox then left in search of his communications officer. With luck he could locate her and apprise her of what he wanted before turning in for a few hours much needed sleep.

* * * * *

Lt Reed could not stop enthusing over the brief but fierce fighting. Commander Tucker gave his friend a brief look of amusement. The Sub-Commander frowned slightly not impressed by how much the Lieutenant seemed to be enamoured by death and destruction. Trip had an ulterior motive for offering his services. He wanted to see Koss. Up close and personal. His hands itched to wrap themselves around the man's throat. T'Pol eyed him carefully. Knew what was going through his mind and while she approved the sentiment she could not let him give in to his anger. Koss was not worth it. They slung half the captives in one cell and were just finishing putting the other half in another when Trip straightened up, a scowl on his face.

"Hey, Malcolm, where did you put Koss?"

The Armoury Officer stood up and turned to point to the far cell then froze. His face contorted into a look of disbelief which quickly turned sour. He was really pissed off now. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

Shocked, Trip turned on him. "Malcolm! Watch your language!"

Lt Reed walked over to the empty cell and noted that it had not been tampered with. He tried to keep his temper moderated as he looked at Trip. "I can't believe you're telling me off for swearing in acronyms."

His friend frowned back. "What are ya talkin' about?"

"Acronyms." Malcolm paused. "Don't tell me you don't know where the word 'fuck' came from?"

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. Sar's face was expressionless. Trip looked baffled. "It's slang for..."

The Lieutenant cut him off. "No. It's an acronym for Forced Unlawful Carnal Knowledge. Another term for rape, Commander."

Trip looked stunned. "D'ya Brits have an answer for everythin'?"

"Probably. You name it we've thought it, done it, misspelt it, bought the ruddy t-shirt. Everything from names, puns, nuances, to unintelligible grunts in the dark."

The Commander shook his head. "Huh."

Lt Reed grinned at him. "That was one of ours too, I believe."

For a moment Trip just stared at him then they both started laughing. "For a minute there I thought ya were actually serious."

His friend dead panned back at him. "Who says I wasn't?"

* * * * *

The Darkness did not disturb him. It was the company.

"Did you think you could escape us?"

"I wasn't trying to escape."

"Your pursuit of the Human and the woman are errors of judgement."

"On their part not mine."

A pause. "You lied to us."

"No. I just never told you everything."

"A lie of omission."

"I have a right to some privacy."

"Not when the innocent pay for it."

Koss could not believe that they were siding with the Human. "T'Pol is mine!"

"You are not bonded to her."

"I would have been."

Another voice. "The Human and the Vulcan are bonded."

Koss paced, a string of abuse peppering every step he took. His anger growing exponentially. "You must let me go."

"We cannot. Your life is forfeit."

Something dark and despicable flickered in the sallow planes of his face. Sly thoughts multiplying as he plotted. They watched him closely and were not deceived. "You cannot deny me my right."

"Except where it exceeds truth."

"We were betrothed." He said carefully.

"Yes. But the woman you would claim does not want you."

Despite his attempt at calm the words inflamed him. Before he could spew forth more of his malice the darkness claimed him. Unable to move he watched the cold vapour of his breath crystalise in the air before him. They were freezing him and he could do nothing to prevent it. "Let.... me.... go."

"You must put back what you have taken."

"M...mine."

"We can burst your blood vessels one by one, Vulcan."

The pain was unbearable. Excruciating in the extreme. But his malice was stronger. It fed him. "You would... n... not.. dare."

"How stubborn for one so insignificant."

If he could have Koss would have gritted his teeth. Yet still he defied them. In the silence that descended the only sound he could hear was the occasional crack and pop as another blood vessel grew brittle with the cold and burst. Koss would have cried out in his agony but that took passion. Would have shown weakness. He held on. Determined to defy them for as long as his collapsing body would allow. Yet he knew that even if that happened it would not be over. They would still hold his immortal soul over him. Squeeze even that into a pulp in their crude pursuit of conformity. He knew their secret and not even death would make him let go of the key.

* * * * *

Ensign Hoshi Sato had been intending to get back to bed just as soon as the crisis was over but one look at her Captain's face told her that would not be happening any time soon. She watched his face carefully as he told her what he wanted. The only sign she gave of her surprise was a lifting of the brows. Not in that purely T'Polesque way but in mild surprise.

"Captain. May I ask why you need this information now?"

"Need? No. Let's just say I want to satisfy my curiosity Ensign."

She realised he was not going to elaborate more. "Yes, sir."

"Oh and Ensign?"

"Sir?"

"I'd appreciate it if we kept this matter just between ourselves."

This time her look was openly curious. The Captain gave her his most disarming smile. "I don't want to offend Trip or Sar because I'm just plain nosey."

She laughed. Relieved to hear that it was nothing more than the Captain's curiosity at play. For a moment she had been concerned that there was something else going on. "You can count on me, Captain."

His smile was totally genuine this time. His heart a thousand times lighter. "I know I can, Ensign."

* * * * *

Lt Reed questioned the guards for the last time but it did not change the facts. They had seen and heard nothing. One minute Koss was in his cell the next he had vanished. Nothing had set off the alarm or triggered the force field. Whatever had happened it had been right in that cell. He sighed and had the guards changed. With pursed lips wondering how long they would be able to hang on to the men they had captured. He smiled at the sight of Trip yawning. The Sub-Commander did not look in the least tired. And Sar was simply... Sar.

"Something tells me it's way passed your bedtime, Commander."

"Yours too, Malcolm."

"Go and get some sleep. Both of you."

Sub-Commander T'Pol's eyebrow arched elegantly. "Are you suggesting Lieutenant that we share accommodations?"

Lt Reed grinned. "I don't see why not. You seem to have shared everything else."

Trip's eyes widened. "Malcolm!"

He snorted. "Don't *Malcolm* me as if you're in shock, Trip."

A belated thought occurred to Trip. Just how much had Malcolm seen when he had come rushing into Sickbay? He swallowed back any smart comment and decided to keep his mouth shut. Maybe it was time he let the Lieutenant get in the last word. His silence amused his friend but thankfully he did not push it. He was more than distracted by their uninvited guests.

"Now go on. You're beginning to clutter up my brig."

"What about you? You need to rest too."

"And I will Commander, just as soon as I find out a little more about our *guests*."

The Commander's expression turned serious. "No way, Lieutenant. If you plan on interrogating those men then we'd better stay."

"Commander, I am quite proficient at questioning prisoners I assure you."

"I have no doubt ya are but these are no ordinary prisoners. I don't want ya puttin' yourself at risk over a few unanswered questions."

The Armoury Officer's eyes widened slightly at the massive understatement. "I would call it more than a few unanswered questions, Commander. Need I remind you both yourself and the Sub-Commander were the obvious targets. Or do you know more about this than you have told myself or the Captain?"

Trip felt awkward plus he was so damn tired. He ran a hand though his hair and would not look at T'Pol. Motionless and soundless Sar stood behind him. "Malcolm, I'm tired. I don't do my best thinkin' when I'm tired. Can't we continue this conversation in the mornin'?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, Commander, it *is* morning."

Trip groaned and threw T'Pol an apologetic look. "Go and get some rest, Sub-Commander. I have a feelin' it's gonna be another busy day."

For a moment it looked as if she might argue. "Very well. I need to meditate first. I trust you will not keep the Commander up longer than necessary, Lieutenant?"

Lt Reed quashed the urge to grin. The Sub-Commander was forbidding enough when she was on your side. He did not want to do or say anything to incur her wrath. "No, Sub-Commander."

She gave a nod then left. Sar watched the two men. Trip held a breath then took the Volaran to one side. "Sar, I need ya to do somethin' for me."

He got a stolid look back.

"I want ya to go and check on Kai for me. As soon as I've had a word with Malcolm I'll be comin' to see how he's doin'."

"He will be asleep, Senisa."

A smile drifted over Trip's face. "Somehow I don't think he will be."

At the expression on the Volaran's face Trip chuckled lightly. "I was a kid once myself, Sar. No way would I have slept through this much excitement. If he's still awake tell him I'll drop by shortly. If he's asleep make sure he's tucked in and stay with him."

The words were phrased as a request but Sar received them as if he was being given an order. He nodded solemnly. Trusted Lt Reed to call for assistance if they needed him but he was still reluctant to leave his senisa. What was it the Captain had called him? Ah yes, that was it: a magnet for trouble. After a moment's hesitation he inclined his head and left them. Several seconds passed in silence, Lt Reed looked thoughtfully at Trip. "Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" He asked quietly.

"Nothin' to tell Malcolm."

"Then why did you send him away? I thought you two were joined at the hip."

"Mal, I need to talk to you."

Lt Reed nodded and waited.

"Can we step away from the cells for a moment?"

Another nod. They moved into the corridor. Lt Reed nodded to his men and they moved into closer proximity of the cells, alert for the slightest indication that their charges were regaining consciousness. "Okay, Trip, what is it?"

"This whole thing with Koss is botherin' me."

Malcolm nodded, he could see why that would trouble his friend. Trip sucked in a harsh breath, trying not to tremble.

"While I was... while I was unable to wake up, things happened to me."

Now his friend was frowning. His expression anxious and filling with concern. "What things?"

"Now don't go into panic mode, Malcolm. I'm safe and sound."

"What happened?"

Trip rubbed a hand over his face, trying to calm the flutter in his heart that was gaining momentum as memories haunted him. "It was a like a nightmare." He whispered. "I don't know where I was but it was dark, could hardly make anythin' out. There were these shapes. Voices. Disembodied they seemed. I felt like they were weighin' my soul."

"You were having a nightmare."

"No, Mal, I was *livin'* a nightmare." He paused and for a moment neither spoke. Until the silence began to feel oppressive. "They asked me a lot of questions. I was so cold. In so much pain. Was convinced I was gonna die."

"What kind of questions did they ask you?"

A pause. Trip closed his eyes momentarily, trying to push back the walls of pain and the memory of utter panic filling him with dread. Malcolm's hand on his shoulder grounded him. His breathing evened out again and he opened his eyes. No trace of humour on his face now. "Seems they had some connection to Koss, Mal, and that terrifies the life outta me."

Lt Reed looked startled. "Koss?"

"Yeah. Crazy I know. Seems Koss told them I had taken somethin' which was his."

"T'Pol?"

Trip nodded, relieved he did not have to spell it out for him. "They said they were bonded so I told them it wasn't true. Betrothed yes, bonded no."

"I don't understand. Who were they and what did it have to do with them?"

"I don't know who they were but they seemed very old. Ancient without aging if that makes sense?"

Lt Reed was slowly shaking his head. "To be honest, my friend, none of this makes sense."

He gave a shaky laugh. Malcolm was beginning to feel quite worried about him but held his tongue. "I felt as if one wrong word and I would be history." He paused. "The pain was unbelievable, Mal. Never felt anythin' like it. Never wanna go through anythin' like that again." He shuddered.

A long pause. "Why did they let you go?"

"They believed me."

"Believed you?"

Trip nodded. "Don't ask me to make sense of it, Mal, 'cause I can't but that's not what scares me." He paused and when his friend did not say anything continued. "They know Koss. Much better I think than any casual acquaintence."

"You think they're working with him?"

"I don't know what I'm thinkin' but that technology, Mal. It had to come from somewhere."

For a long moment they just stared into each other's eyes. Both bereft of answers yet hoping the other could provide a clue.

"Sar talked about interdimensional and dimensional beings, Mal."

"Is that what they were?"

"I have no idea. They could'a been alien Gods for all I know or maybe the Devil's best buddies. Sar said the technology Koss has been usin' doesn't come from this dimension."

Seconds stretched into minutes. "Oh bloody hell."

"Yeah. Bloody hell."

"Do you think that's where Koss went? To another dimension?"

"At this moment Malcolm, I only know my name 'cause you keep shoutin' it at me. What I'm tryin' to say is that it may not be a wise thing to question these men at all."

Lt Reed started to protest but Trip forestalled him, a hand raised so that the tips of his fingers touched the other man's lips in caution. Malcolm froze, eyes glued to Trip's.

"Let's go get some sleep, Mal. Then I think we need to have a real long intense discussion with Sar and the Captain. This whole game has just gotten a lot more dangerous and I don't know about you, but I'd feel happier if I knew the rules."

"Not to mention what we're up against."

"You and me both, Mal."

Lt Reed sighed and cast a worried look towards the brig. "Do you think my men will be safe in there?"

"Providin' they go nowhere near the cells, I think they're probably gonna be safer than we are."

Somehow his words did not reassure the Tactical Armoury Officer one iota.


	28. Gifts and Burdens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Breaking the Ice

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: Breaking the Ice  


* * *

The Captain had asked Ensign Hoshi Sato to download everything she could find out about the Volarans including a lexicon of their language. Though she was fired up with curiosity she asked no more questions and the Captain did not elaborate. He asked for the information to be sent to his terminal in his quarters then ensured that reliefs were on the way to enable the current crew to get some rest as well.

Only when he was back in his quarters and had taken a brief hot shower did he feel relaxed enough to take a peek at what Hoshi had uncovered. The size of the download was impressive. The content confusing to say the least. It had never occurred to him that there were various levels of Volaran society. He stared for a moment at the list of sections and sub sections. Rubbing a hand over his face he frowned and decided to try something a little simpler. He would wade through the rest later. Stifling a yawn he tried to think of the word Sar used when referring to the Commander. What was it? It took a few tries for his tired brain to kick into gear then he had it. Senisa. That was the word. Carefully he scrolled through the lexicon and was confused by a number of entries for the same word. He frowned. Which one? Mentally shrugging to himself he decided to read them all and see which description best fitted the relationship the two men seemed to share.

The first entry was straight forward enough. SENISA: literal translation 'trusted friend'. Okay, that made sense. He noticed an appendix of notes for each meaning. Odd. He scrolled through them and read that 'trusted friend' could also mean 'entrusted friend'. One given a special gift. A role. A task of honour. A secret shared with no other. He paused and stared at that entry. 'A secret shared with no other'. Was that what they had? Was that why he felt a sense of exclusion in their presence? Had Sar entrusted Trip with something? Something he could not share with his closest friend? He wanted to dismiss the thought as a sure sign of his own paranoia. Perhaps it was their time spent incarcerated in the mines of Volara that they shared with each other but no one else. Certainly Trip had not talked about it. Made light of any attempts on his part to pry details out of him. He knew Trip had been badly beaten and for some reason that had resulted in the Prince Regent personally intervening to remove the Commander from that environment. He sucked his bottom lip thoughtfully. Several things still puzzled him.

Another meaning was 'noble friend'. It seemed the inflection used with the word denotated which meaning was uppermost. Among the appendix for this meaning the explanation drew parallels with the Royal Lines of Volara. Whatever they were. Did that mean blood lines? Perhaps it was some hereditary title or honorific? Or did it refer to an actual bloodline passed from father to son, or perhaps mother to daughter? One entry said 'one worthy of respect' and 'to whom all honour is due'. Hmm. He scrolled on a bit further and stopped with a sharp intake of breath. Here it mentioned the Simitarial Guard. He remembered something Sar had said when Trip first brought him aboard Enterprise. He had told the Captain that he had been one of the Prince Regent's personal hand-picked guards. Charged with protecting the Royal Person. He felt something quicken in his veins and switched to a hunt for entries concerning the Simitarial Guard. He found the word SIMITARIAL. It meant 'Sword of the   
Prophets'. Interestingly it only had the one meaning. Captain Archer frowned. What the hell did it mean? He looked up the word PROPHETS. What he read made his eyes widen and his pulse quicken. Oh God. Stunned, he stared at the screen. He really should switch off his monitor and sleep while he had the chance but he knew there would be no sleep for him tonight.

Rising from his chair he got himself a mug of hot strong coffee then returned to the computer screen. He had several hours of in depth reading to cram in before the ship began to stir and the meeting scheduled in his Ready Room was due to begin. He sighed and hunted for a PADD making quick notes of the questions he wanted to ask. He would have to be careful how he phrased some of them, not wanting to upset Trip or offend Sar. This was going to be tricky but he had not earnt his Captain's rank by not asking the awkard questions. He went back to the first word he had looked up. SENISA. Another meaning was 'Beloved of the Prophet'. Which meaning was the one Sar had assigned to his friend? What did it mean? Did the word denote the reason the Volaran was almost obssessively loyal to his Chief Engineer? Did he expect something from Trip in return or was he paying him back for something? With a sigh he decided to widen his search and keyed in PRINCE REGENT. What he read not only enlightened him. It also sparked off another slew of questions that had, for now, no answers.

* * * * *

The boy was fighting off sleep. His head dipping as waves of weariness tried to drag him off to sleep. Sar smiled gently but said nothing. If Kai fell asleep before Trip got there he would have to see him later. He sensed Trip before he saw him. That uncanny radar he had around the Human was more accurate than the ship's sensors. Trip smiled at his friend then grinned at the sight of his son struggling to stay awake. For him. The thought warmed his heart and made him feel so damn lucky. Blessed. He walked up to side of the bed and dropped a light kiss on the top of his son's head. The boy jerked and his face tipped up, the eyes wide open, a look of joy lighting him up from the inside out. Trip chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry I took so long to see ya, Kai."

"That's okay, father, but I missed you so much."

He gave the boy a hug and felt such a wonderful feeling of content flow through him when Kai hugged him back, his thin arms wrapping around him. He gave a sigh of deep happy content. Man and boy both relaxed and relieved to be together again.

"Where did you go?"

"I had to help the Cap'n with somethin' and we had some intruders on the ship that needed takin' care of."

"Intruders?"

He brushed back the unruly lock of hair that kept falling in his son's eyes. "Nothin' for ya to worry about. I had Sar, the Cap'n, T'Pol and Malcolm with me an' ya know what they're like. The intruders never stood a chance."

Kai looked at him in shock, eyes widening as he jumped to a natural conclusion. Trip laughed.

"They're not dead, Kai, just locked up where they can't do any harm."

A look of relief swept over the boy's face then worry crept into it again. "What will happen to them?"

"That's up to the Cap'n."

"What if there are more of them?"

Trip pulled back slightly and gave him a level look. "Ya sure are thinkin' up the worst of everythin'."

He looked a little abashed. "Sorry father, it's just I don't want anything bad to happen."

"It won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise that I'll do everythin' I can to make sure nothin' bad happens but Kai ya have to know that there's no such thing as an absolute guarantee. Sometimes life rears up and kicks ya in the ass, sometimes everythin' ya could possibly want all falls into place like it was always meant to be that way. The one extreme can be just as misleadin' as the other."

"I don't know what you mean."

He chuckled. "No, I guess ya don't and I should be grateful for that."

The boy frowned for a moment. Trip drew a chair close and sat next to him, heads almost touching. "Ya have to go to sleep now, son, an' I'll see ya tomorrow."

A flicker of concern darkened the gold of his eyes. "Don't go."

"We're on a ship, Kai, there's nowhere for me to go."

"I know, I just..." He broke off and buried his head in Trip's shoulder. The Commander gently rubbed a hand up and down his back to soothe him.

"It's okay Kai. This is still all new to ya, isn't it?"

He got a nod in response.

"Do ya want me to stay with ya until you drop off to sleep?"

The boy looked up, eyes shining. "Yes, father."

Trip smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Lie down then and let me tuck ya into bed."

Obediently Kai did as he was told, his eyes large yellow suns watching every move Trip made. He spoke quietly, gently, telling him about life aboard Enterprise. Little anecdotes about the crew, his friends. Anything that came into his head that would allay the boy's fears and help to make him feel safe. Loved. As his voice murmured on and on he noticed the boy losing his battle to stay awake. Only when he was absolutely sure that his son was in a deep sleep did he stand up to leave the room. He paused at the doorway to speak to Sar.

"Will ya watch over him for me tonight, Sar?"

The big man looked at him in silence for several moments. Resisting the urge to hug and reassure the man in the same way he had hugged and reassured the boy. It amazed him how alike the two had grown in such a short time. Biological bonds could be no stronger than the one these two now shared. It pleased Sar more than words could say. He gave Trip a little nod. "Yes, Senisa."

"I wanna look in on T'Pol."

Sar hid a smile and simply nodded. He watched the Human go and closed his eyes, the better to monitor his passage. Only when he was sure he had safely reached the Sub-Commander's quarters did he go back into Kai's room and take a seat next to his bed. He would watch over the boy with as much vigilance and care as he watched over the man. He could refuse his Senisa nothing. Not life. Not death. Nor the world between.

* * * * *

He lay broken and defiant. The cold silvery light touched him like ice but he did not care. Anger still smote him with its' dark destiny. Hate feeding a fire that never slept. A will forged in some distant hell. In the shadows they watched and spoke amongst themselves.

"Still he defies us."

"It will be his last thought."

"Then his death is inevitable?"

"Yes. If the other must live."

"Why must one define what happens to the other?"

"It does not. First we need the woman."

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"He is going to her."

"We could take them both."

"It would be wrong. No. Better to watch. To wait. Justice cannot be rushed."

"This one will die soon."

"Yet his vengeance goes beyond his own pathetic self."

"You fear his associates?"

"Unbound what terrible tide will be unleashed?"

A pause. "We cannot turn him."

"No, but perhaps we can deflect him."

A longer pause. "How?"

"First let us watch."

Silence fell. And the veil of darkness thinned just a little.

* * * * *

Sub-Commander T'Pol leaned forward on her knees and extinguished the candle. Before she could rise up off her cushions she heard the chime on her door go. She rose gracefully and opened the door. Trip's smile made her heart judder with a panoply of emotions that robbed her of words. He stepped into her quarters and leant in for a tender kiss. T'Pol's eyes closed, her arms automatically winding around him. He moaned softly into her mouth, his tongue slowly teasing hers as her body moulded to fit him through the soft velvet of her meditation gown. They sank to their knees on the pillows. The bed too far away to tempt them. He needed her. She wanted him. As their kiss deepened she slowly divested him of his clothing. She felt him shiver in her mouth and stroked his tongue with her own, her hands a study in perpetual motion. She loved him so much. Once he was naked she let him remove her gown, her lips releasing his as the ache in his voice grew into words.

"T'Pol darlin' I'm gonna die if I can't have ya now."

Her smile was in her voice. Honeyed tones no one else would ever hear but him. "Then you will never die, Ashayam."

* * * * *

Lt Reed could not sleep. Nor rest. He thought about everything that had happened. His mind on the men in the brig, if men they were. Why would a Vulcan act as Koss had? What could possibly cause such a controlled individual to turn from the ways of his own kind to embrace the kind of madness he now was part of? Was it simply because the Sub-Commander did not, would not, love him? Was he so incensed with jealousy and hatred for the Commander that nothing else mattered but this purile revenge? Somehow he could not believe that. He had heard rumours of what had happened to T'Pol when she went back to the Vulcan homeworld. Trip had said next to nothing about it but little fragments leaked out and he was adept at piecing things together. That she had suffered at the man's hands was obvious. So why would Koss go to such efforts to reunite himself with her, knowing he could only do so by force? Knowing that she loved another?

Then there was the technology. He turned over and stared up at the ceiling. Christ. He was never going to get any sleep at this rate. He wished the Commander had let him question those men. Just one would at least have given him some insight. Frustrated he sighed heavily. Even briefly considered going against the command to satisy his need for information but his training won through. The Captain had scheduled a meeting after breakfast. He would raise his concerns then and one way or another he would get some answers.

* * * * *

This time T'Pol let Trip set the pace. His movements slow and sinuous, his touch immolating her with inward fire. He caressed her breath with his own, his tender touch as revealing as the thoughts she shared as their minds again met in the meld she initiated. Deliriously happy she was more content being with him than at any other time in her entire life. Truly, they were one in every way that mattered. It was of no consequence that he was Human. He coaxed her gently on to her back, her hand still splayed against his face. The pads of her fingers on the contact points. Her mind sizzling lightly through his and touching off an awareness of her that almost brought him to orgasm it was that erotic to him. He felt her smile in his mind, amused at his thoughts. Loving him even in her laughter. How he loved her. Adored her. She sighed as his hands worshipped her, light trails of fire dancing over her flesh as he stroked his fingers over her. Imprinting himself on every pore. Filling her senses with the taste of him, the pleasure of his scent filling her nostrils and wafting through her body and soul so that every inch of her was him.

He drew his lips from hers and chased the pulse down her neck, her hands bringing him back to taste her lips. Not wanting to break the mind meld. The echo of her passion awakening in his mind was driving him crazy yet he held on. Hands now caressing her full breasts, kneeding the mammary glands and sloping the fingers in to the tented points of her rising desire. He rubbed the nipples until they were hard, her body arching under him to increase the contact. A hand slid down her belly, stroking and setting her alight on its' journey to her molten core. She moaned, he sighed. Breath for breath they were equal. In his mind she gloried in the sharing of images, feelings and sensations. She could feel the coiling liquid heat seeping through her womb. Hot oil lubricating her. Interior muscles flexing and yawing for him. Her womb crying out for him. Her body a temple of desire waiting for the only supplicant that mattered. He did not hurry. She could not beg him more. He teased her entrance gently, first one finger then another. Circling the entry of fleshy lips, fingertips dipping into her moist haven. She began to spasm against his fingers so sensitised and ready was she. Trip smiled in her mouth. She deepened her mental intrusion, dragging out thoughts and memories that had not seen the light of day for years. Each one examined so tenderly that his breath caught to relive them in her image.

Her mind touched his, loved him so completely. Hid nothing from him. Not her joys nor her sorrows. Her successes or her loneliness. He wept for what she had lost. Cried for the things she had never had. The pleasure denied to her by the austere nature of her people. He loved enough for both of them but she was a fast learner. Now the pupil was teaching the master. Exchanged knowledge. Shared emotions. She explored his mind as deftly and as poetically as he did her fragrant body. He felt the rush of warm fluid coat his dancing fingers as she orgasmed in time to his caress. Her hips rising in gentle thrusts to urge him on. He did not pause, his kiss on her lips imagining the taste of her, the scent of her arousal on his tongue. Then he was guiding himself in, her hips thrusting harder, wanting to drag him in so deeply that they would be joined forever. He laughed in her mind at the notion. Loved her so much for all that was and all that she could be. For loving him so completely that he was faint with joy. They made love slowly. Not speaking a single uttered word. Their minds the only chorus. Their bodies a medly so   
synchronised that beauty had been reborn within it.

The effort was making him perspire heavily now, the thud of his heart rocking her as her hips came up to meet his gentle thrusts. The agony of beating slow time, drawing out every sensation and building them both higher and higher towards the shattering climax of their release. Her legs wrapped around his waist, ankles hooked over each other for purchase. Now she was thrusting harder, her mind plunging him deeper into the vibrant thoughts they shared so that he trembled with the taunting rise and promise of ecstasy. Her love calling him to completion, his body on fire with desire and need. So hot for her. His control slipping. Her pleasure multiplying knowing she could bring him to this. As they rose towards coitus a shiver of ice rippled through them.   
Almost he halted in surprise but T'Pol was guiding him now, urging him on, needing him to keep going and to increase the pace. To not lose the precious momentum. He groaned in her mouth, the heat in his spine like a jolt of electricity firing down through his loins as he momentarily froze then snapped. His fiery ejaculate exploding inside her like napalm. His fingers plied their trade to bring her to orgasm with him. Her keening cry exciting him as he shuddered and bucked again and again into her clinging sucking flesh, their sweat oiling their bodies into a rythym that made their fluids flow like a fine rich wine.

As they reached their epogee unseen forces watched. Savoured the thoughts they shared. Examined the joining of minds and bodies. The passion of their souls. Trip sagged against her, wanting to roll off to save her the weight of his expended body but she would have none of it. Reluctant to relinquish him. Her tight interior muscles holding him still erect inside her. The grip not lessening enough to allow him to soften. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of him inside her. The knowledge that she was responsible for keeping him there. It felt so wonderful to be thus completed. So intensely joined. 

She broke off contact with the mind meld, her hands caressing his face. Her eyes opening to caress his shattered ones with their liquid laughing depths. Her soul embracing him as her body folded so lovingly and protectively around him like a sheath. He was her Ashayam and she was his. Each joining deepening the connection between them until it was impossible to sense where one ended and the other began. The bond was not simply complete between them now. It had been surpassed.

* * * * *

"Do you doubt?"

"No."

"Then you will not part them?"

"No."

"And this one?"

They paused to watch Koss weep, having ensured that he watched the two not only making love but also privvy to their thoughts as they joined. So that there could be no doubting that the bond was real. He was cursing now in Vulcan.

"Koss, you must return what you took from us."

"I would rather die."

"You are dying anyway. It is just a question of how long we allow it to take."

"You betrayed me."

"Not so. You betrayed yourself. Everything you once stood for. Your mean spirit and spite crucify you now."

"I will have vengeance!"

They shook their heads though in the darkness he could not see it. "Have you learnt nothing?"

A pause. It took the Vulcan several minutes to find enough moisture in his saliva to wet his parched lips. He did not realise he was dry from screaming. "You cannot stop me."

"Repent Koss. Let your spirt again walk in the ways of Surak before it is too late."

"How dare you mention Surak. How dare you torture me to justify your ends."

Something dark slid across his protesting flesh. He shuddered despite himself. Hating the weakness that proved their point. "You have wasted the breath of life that was given to you at birth."

"Then let me die. Leave me."

"You are too evil to leave. We will go when you are dust."

"Let me go."

"Return what is ours."

A bitter laugh. "No. The key is mine. I may die but you will never recover it."

Anger flared around him. For a brief moment he was illuminated in flames so bright that it seared the lids of his eyes. He did not cry out. Instead he clung to the last thing he had. Realising that nothing would save him from himself they allowed the final judgement to roll over his embittered flesh. A noisy flare and roar of air accompanied the bursting of his body into flames. They watched impassive as the body fat broke down and fed the fire. The spontaneous combustion so intense that bones melted in the heat. The collapsing skull now devoid of flesh gaped open in a silent scream. The eyeballs burst. Blood fizzled and turned to blackened smoke in charred veins. As the fire burnt itself out a small fine dust cooled in the darkness. Then the winds of heaven blew and scattered them in the vaults of eternal space. No words were exchanged. The foolish man had precipitated his own doom. His arrogance the final failing of an imperfect mind. Unbalanced yet still able to do harm. His last breath befouled the air they breathed until with a final sweep the solar winds took even that ghost of his passing from them.


	29. Unbound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Breaking the Ice

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: Breaking the Ice  


* * *

Try as he might sleep would not claim him. Lt Malcolm Reed stared up at the ceiling above his head, covers awry and body tense with frustration born of weariness and a soul ill at ease. He could not explain it but a kind of nameless dread stole through him. He gritted his teeth and sighed. "Bugger!"   
He did not roll on to his side again, knowing it would be a fruitless attempt to calm a body so tense it was likely to shatter before he could find a way to relax. He got up and went to the shower. Set the heat then stripped and stepped under the warm spray. Set to full pressure it was both envigorating and   
refreshing. For a few precious minutes he braced his hands against the wall and let the water take the strain. Water. Reclaimed. Recycled and reused. Damn it felt good. He towelled himself dry and took his time shaving and cleaning his teeth. Not looking at the weary image in the fogged up glass. His thoughts pondering everything that had happened. 

Once out of the shower he dried his hair and dressed. Immaculate as ever he made sure he was neat and presentable then checked his watch. Bloody hell, it was still an hour too early for breakfast. Then he thought about their prisoners and decided now was as good a time as any to go and check up on them. If nothing else he could at least give the Captain an update at the morning briefing. With a focus for his energy he left his quarters with a brisk confident stride.

* * * * *

Trip slept like an angel. Sub-Commander T'pol woke slowly, careful not to move quickly and disturb him. Her eyes feasting on his relaxed features. Her body wrapped around his and savouring his heat. A hand drifting up to surf the planes of his face. Her eyes gentle, her thoughts on her beloved. A feeling washing through her that made her feel humble and thrice blessed. That a Human could come to mean so much to her. She kissed his forehead gently, her soft breath fanning the sleeping face with her warm breath. Her scent filling him and colouring his dreams with memories of her. A small smile teased her sombre lips. Love shining deep and pure and serene in the liquid pools of her dark eyes. She loved him with her heart, mind and soul.

As for the Commander the dream held him in thrall. A place of light and the sparkling irridescence of a joy reflected ad infinitum through the prism of eyes that shone on him with crystal clarity. If all his days and nights could live in this moment he would die content and happy. A sigh stole his breath as they kissed. He seemed to be able to follow the journey of that breath from his soul to hers. His lungs to her lungs. His heart to her heart. He loved her so much that the thought of taking a single breath without her was anathema. Her thoughts trickled through his, exciting his mind with the unique quality that was hers alone. He smiled and saw that pleasure reflected in her, bathed in emotions he would never have suspected lay in the hidden depths of her being. Revealed for him now. Nothing held back. No thought barred. No images sacrificed to the propriety of self delusion. No barriers raised now that they were joined. In his sleep he wept for love of her. His soul cradling her to his heart. Formless words from unmoving lips echoed like a ghost playing a harp. The music invaded them both with its' poignant sweetness. He felt, sensed, witnessed her gently delve deeper into his memories. All stripped back, naked and free from pretence for her perusal.

A kind of gentle amusement caressed his mind. He loved it. Embraced it as something precious while waiting for her to tell him what she wanted. Her thoughts stroked his mind with more insistence now, though everything was subtle, nothing laboured. No torturous journey of the soul. No accusations for past actions or former attachments yet she wanted to know. To examine his former loves. To understand his feelings and the emotional rollercoaster that as his life. Gently he cautioned her that he was not always as thoughtful, as controlled and cognisant as he should be. That often he erred. Made rough or ill judged moves based on incomplete information and impatience. Her smile absolved him of blame. He was who and what he was. She loved him regardless of any fault. He adored her. A bright shining sun that warmed her and gave even the shadows of her being a vibrant radiance. Now she knew its' name. Love. His slight shudder as she engulfed his memories with her probing thoughts made her soften her curiosity. Not wanting to hurt him. To abuse the trust he placed so completely at her disposal. He would let her love him or kill him with a kiss and hold neither against her. He was hers and she was his.

Her waking hand cradled the side of his sleeping face. Her forehead glistening with light perspiration from the conscious effort. The need to constrain her strength. To flow with him to those secret places of the mind not overpower him and take the gift by force. She would share just as she would open herself to him. Every important event she witnessed through his eyes. Every deep emotion she sailed with him as her guide. Intimacy layered upon intimacy deepened their bond as their understanding became a mutually travelled sea. An endless and beautiful exploration. She savoured his first flirtation with true love. Wept with him at every hurdle, every heartbreak, every betrayal received and given. It took forever and no time at all to complete that journey to the present day. Something even deeper awakening in his soul as she relived his moments on Volara. Her heart was stunned with the depth of revelation. Her grip on him tightening without realising it. His mind stirring sluggishly from the depths of sleep but not yet embracing consciousness. Because of the meld his mind remained open and pliable to her touch. She saw the slow unfolding tableau of his life in the mines. Felt every burn, every wound, every sorrow as if it was her own. Felt too the growing respect and affection of his Simitarial Guard. The deepening boundaries of friendship turning to something akin to love. A sense of brotherhood. Loyalty. Family. Belonging. Her heart expanded as she finally began to understand what bound them. His love for the boy moving her beyond tears. The ability of the Human to look beyond the boy's blindness. Passed his alien nature and see only the need. The loneliness. The aching sorrow of a child living a life of darkness. A world without love. 

 

"Please lock me away  
And don't allow the day  
Here inside, where I hide  
With my loneliness.  
I don't care what they say  
I won't stay in a   
World without love..."

\- 'A World Without Love' sung by Peter & Gordon

 

She considered all the things that he was. His gentleness. Goodness and compassion no longer any secret to her questing mind. His heart, like his mind, now an open book and the more precious to her for being so. In that brief unshuttered insight she understood why these things happened to him. He was an innocent in the maelstrom of life among the stars. Yet in that innocence was a kind of wisdom that trapped her in awe. At last she surfaced from the meld. Her eyes blinking slowly as they came back into focus on the much loved face.  
He trembled beneath her. Stumbling drunkenly as he surfaced. Her thoughts now caressed his so gently, so lovingly. A metaphorical hand to guide him from darkness into light. As his eyes opened he found himself staring up into her shining eyes. He smiled with all the love in his heart played out on his gentle face. In her soul she had wept for love of him. Now she smiled for him, her tears becoming bright with joy. She dipped her head and kissed him slowly. Her plush lips coaxing his to respond. Warmth flowed between them. Beneath her she felt his manhood stir. Her eyes laughed down at him. No rebuke in her solemn humour as she gently cautioned him. "The Captain will be expecting us."

His eyebrows rose playfully. Sleep had been more illusion that fact. Their love making taking on the flavour of a marathon. An erotic tour de force that had blinded them both with passions unleashed. Sated they had rested. Brief pauses between their over riding need for each other. Now. Sated. Exhausted but in happy delirium. Their bodies teased each other again. Trip smiled and lifted his head just enough to brush her lips with his. They hung over him like ripe fruit. The sweetness intoxicated him but she was right. "How much time we got?"

"Thirty two minutes."

A soft sigh of regret puffed from his mouth to hers then he hugged her to his heart and gently kissed her eyes. His heart soaring at the love that folded round him. A protective cloak that made him feel not only loved but safe. He might be born of Earth but forever more T'Pol would be his only true home. Let the rest of the universe gnash its' teeth in the darkness. "Wanna share a shower, darlin'?"

Her look made him chuckle. She loved how his chest vibrated against her, the sound of his humour precious to her. The love of this man the only pinnacle worth reaching for. "It would save time."

His chuckle became a robust laugh. They rose together and used every last second at their disposal to wash away the rigours of their truncated sleep.

* * * * *

Lt Reed nodded to his men as he entered the corridor to the brig. Ensign Saunders looked weary and bored but snapped to quick attention at the sight of his commanding officer. The Armoury Officer looked from Saunders to Ensign Rogers. "Have the prisoners said anything?"

Both men shook their heads. He noticed Ensign Rogers looked uncomfortable. "Ensign?"

Rogers cleared his throat carefully. "It's nothing sir, probably just my imagination. You know how much I hate the night shift."

Lt Reed knew but it did not stop him ensuring that the man did his full share of duties. It was the only way to break him of his unreasoning fear of what passed for night in space. Those quiet dead hours always churned the poor man up inside. Perhaps he was not cut out for security after all? He dismissed the thought as soon as it formed. He had once been a pretty messed up individual himself. Almost a baseket case. But they had not given up on him and look where that had got him? All the way to Starfleet and with a plumb job as the Tactical Armoury Officer aboard the first Earth star ship to sail the oceans of space. If he could do it so could Rogers. With a little help from his friends. "Describe this *nothing* to me."

"Yes, sir." He paused, feeling a little self conscious. With a straightening of his shoulders he began to explain. "These prisoners sir, are really creepy. I mean, they haven't tried to escape or lure us into their cells but they have these eyes..." He broke off and swallowed hard. "It's almost mesmerising, if you know what I mean? They seem to bore into you. We decided to be on the safe side not to make eye contact with them."

The Lieutenant nodded. "Probably a wise precaution."

"Thank you, sir."

"Anything else?"

Both men shook their heads. Lt Reed stepped passed them and stopped at the first occupied cell. The figures were sitting on the bench, a couple sitting on the floor. There were six of them in this cell. All rose to their feet in a slow fluid motion that made Malcolm's skin crawl as if their movements were somehow synchronised. "I am Lt Reed. Who is your spokesman?"

They did not answer his question though one of the aliens tilted his covered face, the deep hood casting shadows that no amount of light seemed able to penetrate. Rogers was right. They *were* creepy. When the figure at last spoke the voice that assailed him was cold and emotionless. A flat inflection that was not quite a demand but more than a question. "The key. Where is the key?"

Lt Reed frowned. Key? What bloody key? "I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about."

For a moment the figure did nothing. He assumed the alien was glaring at him in anger or frustration. He was surprised when the figure turned away from him and another spoke. The voice was equally devoid of emotion but less dark. More curious than confrontational. "When we have the key we will go."

"I'm sorry but you won't be going anywhere until the Captain has seen you and determined what to do with you."

A third alien spoke up. His voice was light but had a deadly cadence to it that set off alarm bells in the security officer's pigeon holed brain. "We cannot be held. Our lives are not yours to extinguish. Our search not over or curtailed by this confinement."

"Look. I have no idea what you are on about. You came aboard our ship and we responded in self defence. Why don't you lower your hoods so I can get a good look at your faces?"

He was not surprisingly ignored.

"Are you afraid of me?" He challenged in a firm quiet voice.

"We fear no one."

No one. Not nothing. Interesting. "What about failure?"

The first speaker turned back to face him and as he took a step towards the force field Malcolm had to resist the urge to step back. "We will not fail. To obstruct us is suicide."

"You seem to forget we have you imprisoned. Your threats are formless."

A dry rasping coughing sound told him they were laughing at him. He felt all the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. His palms becoming sweaty, his breath speeding up. He tried to will himself to calm down. "You think us trapped? Confined in your puny walls? Awaiting your flawed judgement?"

He said nothing. Trying to hide how much this conversation was disturbing him.

"We go where we need to go. Do what must be done. None can or will oppose us. Especially puny Humans whose only grace is that they die young."

Lt Reed went cold. Then. Just as he was considering a way to leave the brig without making it look like a non-tactical retreat, the figures moved as one. Without a flicker from the force field they stepped right through it. Malcolm stepped back until the wall at his back prevented further movement. None of the aliens attempted to touch or harm him. He noticed movement to his right. Turning his head a fraction he hissed in a sharp breath of alarm. The other aliens had stepped out of the other occupied cell at the same time. Ensigns Rogers and Saunders stood stock still. Shock and alarm on their faces. Expressions quickly turning to fear.

"Do you require a demonstration, Reed of Earth?" Said the first speaker with icy calm. His voice soft and low but no less menacing for that.

Malcolm shook his head slowly. Fighting to keep calm. "No, but I would like an explanation."

The alien made a strange sound that could have been the equivalent of a chuckle. "You stand your ground, Human. Greater species have fallen at less. We came for the key."

"You came with Koss."

The head tilted as if searching through memories to place the name. The head straightened, the folds of the hood shifted but did not part enough to reveal a face. For some absurd reason Malcolm was inordinately grateful not to look upon the face of this imagined evil. "The Vulcan. Yes."

"You are working with him."

"Let us say that for a while our paths follow a common purpose."

Lt Reed frowned. "Are you saying that Koss is after the key as well?"

The head shook slowly. The icy voice melted, a cold river making the Lieutenant shiver with dread. "No. I am saying Koss was a fool. He came here for vengeance but lost the key. We came to retrieve it."

"We don't have it. Koss escaped."

To his consternation the aliens laughed. Dark, dry and humourless. Lt Reed had never felt so useless nor so helpless.

"Koss did not escape. There *is* no escape."

"I don't understand."

Something seemed to glitter deep in the darkened folds of the hood. "No, Human, and it is your ignorance alone that will save you."

Before he could form another question the aliens turned and walked down the corridor, ignoring the three security officers. As if their movement released his own, Lt Reed drew his phase pistol. His men copied his actions. At a nod from their senior officer the three men fired a sustained burst. Phase pistols set to stun. A chorus of dark dry laughter echoed in their ears as the aliens disappeared through a wall. The phase fire bouncing harmlessly off the wall while three pairs of eyes widened in horror.

"Oh shit!"

No one commented on the Lieutenant's understated summation of their situation. Lt Reed checked his watch. It was a minute to the time of the Captain's briefing. He activated his com and ordered a ship wide alert then patched his com through to the Captain.

* * * * *

To say the Captain was not best pleased was putting it mildly. Lt Reed stood ramrod straight as he delivered his report in person. Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol exchanged a worried look. Sar stood with an emotionless expression on his face. His eyes fastened on the Lieutenant's face. Eyes hooded gold orbs that for once reflected no light. He was not sure what it meant. The big man moved quietly closer to Trip. Whether the Commander was aware of it or not Lt Reed did not know. Sar was after all standing behind the command crew not in their line of sight. Captain Archer was pacing back and forth in front of his Armoury Officer in agitation.

"How the hell did they just *walk* out of there, Lieutenant? I thought you said you'd set up a force field?"

"Yes, sir. I did, sir. And at first I thought it had worked. Only when they decided to ignore it did I realise the depth of my error."

"What error was that?"

"They were humouring us, sir."

Anger blazed in the Captain's eyes. "Humouring us? Do I look *amused*, Lieutenant?"

Before the beleagured Lieutenant could reply Commander Tucker stepped forward. His accent thickening into a slow drawl as if to slow down the heat of the Captain's anger and deflect the shrapnel from his friend. "Cap'n, we shouldn't be surprised. After all, Koss disappeared from a similar cell with the same security arrangements."

"Yes," Snapped the Captain in a miffed tone. "Security arrangements that don't work."

"Its' not Malcolm's fault, Cap'n. They have superior technology."

The Captain stared at his Chief Engineer. Was reminded of the contents of Hoshi's download. His eyes flicked passed Trip's shoulder and rested on Sar. For a long moment they just looked at each other. Then the Captain was looking at Trip again. "Okay, Commander, since you brought the subject up. About this technology. What can you tell me?"

He shrugged. "Not a lot, Cap'n. Apparently it may not come from this dimension."

"That isn't a lot of help, Trip."

"I know Cap'n but hear me out." He glanced back at Sar. The big man moved up to stand alongside his Senisa. Trip looked at the Captain. "Sar took a control device from Koss before we threw him in the brig. Maybe that's the *key* they're lookin' for."

The Captain's eyebrows rose. Without needing to be asked Sar produced the device from the folds of his layered jacket. He paused before passing it without comment to Captain Archer. Trip was glad that he did so of his own volition. The last thing he wanted to do was put any pressure on his friend. he Captain turned the object over and over in his hands. It was ovoid in shape,   
a cool smooth artefact that felt like a cross between metal and plastic in his hands. There were no buttons, no switches and no protrusions on the device. Yet it had a faint ambient glow. "What the hell am I looking at?"

Lt Reed had stepped closer to his Captain to have a look. He tilted his sensitive face, raking over the device with a critical eye. It was approximately eight inches by four. "Captain? May I?"

The Captain handed it over to him then motioned to everyone to take a seat around the table. As soon as they were seated he plunged right in. "Sar, you seem to know something about this technology. What can you tell us?"

The big man was watching Lt Reed. As if anxious in his handling of the object. After a moment he seemed to be satisfied that nothing untoward would happen. He looked at the Captain, eyes steady. "Captain, the technology of which you speak is from beyond the veil of the current worlds. It is advanced in the sense that it is another form of technology. Biomechanoid in origin. Empathic interfaces in nature."

Shock was the prevelant reaction on the Captain's face. He swallowed hard trying to wrap his brain around what he was hearing. "Are you saying it's.... it's....*alive*."

"In a sense, Captain, though it is not sentient."

"You're gonna have to spell it out for me, Sar. I'm only Human."

Sar resisted the temptation to smile. Then all trace of humour fled from him. "Living cells have been bonded to non-living but compatible substances. You could say the materials are sympathetic to each other."

"That's not making things a whole lot clearer, Sar."

"I think I know what Sar's gettin' at, Cap'n." Trip looked at his friend. "Are ya sayin' the organic side of things, the livin' cells, are bonded to metals and other non-organic matter?"

The Volaran nodded. "Yes, Senisa. It makes the operation of the device very intuitive."

Something sparked in the Captain's mind. "Hold on, you mean the reason this device has no switches is because it's operated by the mind?"

Sar nodded, surprised and impressed at the Captain's swift grasp. "Yes, Captain."

"So we can think it into operating?"

The big man shook his head. "No, Captain. We are not bonded to it."

"What?"

"It is semi-organic. It responds to other semi-organics."

"A machine to instruct a machine?"

"In a sense."

"Damn it, Sar, I need you to clarify things not get everything so bogged down in this alien technology crap that I can't see a way round it."

"There is no way round it, Captain. It is what it is. We can either respect its' nature or experiment with it and risk losing everything we have."

The Captain went pale. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Said the big man slowly. "If you try to operate the device without the key it will restructure the space around it."

"And?" The Captain's voice was almost a whisper now.

You could have heard a pin drop. 

"Everything occupying this space would be destroyed. Not into debris, Captain. Not into bits or microscopic dust. I am talking of far beyond what you call the sub-molecular level. All life. All material within the radius of impaction would be vaporised. Extinguished."

Lt Reed gave the Volaran a keen look. That word. Extinguished. That was what the alien had said. Did that mean they came from the same dimension as this object of doom?

* * * * *

"You are empty handed."

The stated fact did not cause even a flicker of anxiety. "We lack the location of the key."

"Then why return?"

The figures bowed in unison. A show of respect and solidarity that had always pleased those they served. "We could not find it."

"The Other is dead. Extinguished."

There was not even the slightest ripple of surprise. Failure after all was just another kind of betrayal. "Did he have it with him?"

One of the returned stepped forward and gave a deep bow. "No."

"How do you know this?"

"It sang to me. For just a fraction of a moment."

"When?" The voice was sharp. Suddenly urgent.

"Some hours after Koss left us."

"Did he activate it?"

"No."

"Who did?"

Silence greeted the question. Minds that spanned millennia conversed in silent accord. The cloaked figures waited. Infinitely patient. At last the silence was broken.

"We released the Human too soon."

"He did not have it."

"No, but he is Human. If the Humans have it he may know."

"It would be against the code to retake him."

A pause. "There is another way."

"What way?"

"We can activate it ourselves."

A long heavy silence pained the thin air. "To reveal the device would activate the key."

A longer silence. The thin air thickened with unspoken meaning. Not quite dread. But close. "If the key is activated..." Said one.

"We cannot protect them." Finished another.

A shorter pause this time. "The key *must* be found." It was the only imperative.

"And the price?"

"Will be paid." A pause. "But perhaps we can mitigate its' effect?"

The figures stood in silence then as one they all bowed. With a single thought of blessing the figures vanished. Back to the dimension from which they had come. The next step would require no physical action. Exchanging their timeless glances they united in the decision and prepared to do one thing forbidden to them. For a higher cause justice sometimes had to be flexible. Yet on some level they could not help but think such success would leave behind the bitter ashes of defeat. A small price to pay for saving worlds as yet unmade.


	30. Piercing the Veil

Captain Archer dismissed the others but asked Trip and Sar to remain. The look on Sub-Commander T'Pol's face said she wanted to remain but whatever non-verbal assurance Trip gave her was enough to ensure she left without confronting him. Lt Reed handed the control device to the Volaran. Their eyes met briefly and the big man gave him a solemn nod. Almost a bow. When the others had gone the Captain looked at Trip then turned to Sar. "Do you know why I asked you to remain behind, Sar?"

Trip felt a flutter of anxiety. What the hell was this about? Sar did not move a muscle yet the Captain felt something shift in him, a subtle change of poise as if readying himself to defend the Commander. Why did he think that? Or was he just getting paranoid? "Captain, you will have to speak your mind for I lack the ability to read it."

The Commander hid the ghost of a smile. No such humour touched the Captain. "Sar, I've been reading up everything I can find about your culture. Your people and your language."

Trip did not like where the conversation appeared to be heading. "Cap'n, if ya have a problem with Sar tell me. I will vouch for him with my life."

"I have no problem with Sar, Trip, but I do have a problem with the secrets he's been keeping."

Before Trip could rush to defend him, Sar spoke. There was no anger or defensiveness in his voice. if anything a tinge of sadness coloured his words. "What do you wish to know?"

"You refer to the Commander as 'Senisa'. I looked it up." Trip was frowning. Annoyed at the Captain for so obviously prying into what he considered a private matter. He forced himself to hold his tongue, wanting to see just where this inquisition was going. "The word has several meanings from 'Trusted Friend' and 'Noble Friend' to 'Beloved of the Prophet'. Which meaning refers to Trip and why?"

"Cap'n ya can't go askin' questions like that!" Protested Trip.

The Captain raised a hand and looked calmly at the Volaran. "I believe I was speaking to Sar."

The big man looked deep into the Captain's eyes. Seconds ticked by before he answered. "Why is this so important to you, Captain?"

"I hate being kept in the dark, Sar. Now I've been patient but with everything that's been going on I think it's time to clear the air. Be open about a few things."

Sar took a moment to think through what the Captain was really asking. His voice became quiet, the words soft but clearly spoken. A deep respect coloured his voice. "I ask if I may first speak with my Senisa, Captain Archer? Once I have done so you may ask whatever questions you wish of me."

"And you will answer?"

"Yes, providing my Senisa does not object."

The Captain had not expected that response. Why would Trip object? What was he getting into here anyway? He nodded, realising he had taken a step he could not retreat from. He got up. "I'll give you ten minutes then return. Is that long enough?"

Sar nodded. Trip looked confused. A flash of hurt in his eyes as he gazed at the Captain wondering why he would do this. And why *now*. He watched the Captain leave. The door hissed shut behind him. To his consternation Sar stood then knelt in front of him, eyes fixed firmly on his friend. Trip wanted to tell him to stand. That there was no need for him to kneel before him. Then he remembered the vow. How the Prince Regent had released Sar from his allegiance to him and passed it on to Trip. They were virtually eye level now.

"Senisa, there are things I must tell you."

"Ya don't have to do this, Sar. I trust ya above an' beyond anythin' in the universe."

Sar placed a hand on his shoulder. The touch connecting them, rolling back the weeks that had passed since they had left Volara. It made Trip feel emotional. "I have never lied to you, Senisa, and I will not start now. The burden of care I have for you has no end. Like my love it is eternal. Inviolate. What has not been spoken of will now be put into the imperfect providence of words. When you hear them listen to the emotion not the form. Substance belies the harsh facts and I do not wish to hurt you, my friend."

"Ya could never hurt me, Sar."

Sar touched his cheek gently. Like a father to a much loved son. A brother to a brother. "Do you know why I call you Senisa?" He asked softly.

Trip shook his head. "No, I figured it was like a nickname."

"It is name of honour. The inflection of the word denotes its' meaning Trip. The Captain asks which meaning relates to this ancient word of fellowship. He is wrong and he is right for all the meanings relate to this one word."

"So you're sayin' I'm a friend as well as bein' Beloved of the Prophet, whatever that means."

The big man smiled softly. His golden eyes gazed into the blue of the Human's and for a moment it was like the sun setting over a calm sea. Unaware of the storm clouds on the horizon. "Yes, Senisa."

Trip frowned. "Ya told me not to call ya friend. Said it was forbidden."

He nodded. "For you to use such familiarity towards a Simitarial Guard would be offensive to many of my people. You were a stranger. An off-worlder. A *criminal* in their eyes because of the punishment you bore. They did not know you suffered for love of your friend."

He felt awkward. Sar's hand dropped away and he immediately felt a sense of loss.

"It is different for the Guard. He may address you however he sees fit and none will question it. Knowing why you submitted to your incarceration I had already learnt much about you. The title was an acknowledgement of that and a recognition of the compassion that is your gift."

"My gift?"

"Yes, Senisa. A gift not glimpsed since the days of the Prophets."

"Sar, you're confusin' me. What does any of this have to do with Prophets an' such?"

He felt rather than saw the emotion deepen in the man. It touched and moved him. "I am a former Simitarial Guard. In his curiosity your Captain has probably discovered who and what I am. His concern for you is therefore tenfold."

A brief look of alarm fluttered in the Commander's eyes. "What are ya talkin' about?"

"I will die before I will allow you to come to harm."

Trip's voice came out hushed. "I know, Sar. I feel the same about ya."

The big man nodded. "We live by prophecy, Senisa. None more so than the Simitarial Guard. Do you know who and what we are?"

The Human frowned at him. "Ya were the Prince Regent's personal guard."

"Yes, but not because he was the Prince Regent."

"Sar, ya just lost me. Cap'n only gave us ten minutes. This is beginnin' to sound like a week long explanation."

Sar smiled at him. Resisted the urge to hug and reassure him. Words needed to be spoken before he could share them with the Captain. He owed it to his Senisa to tell him first. If Trip judged the matter too sensitive to share then he would not speak of it again to anyone. Even on pain of death. "The Simitarial Guard form what is known as the Sword of the Prophet. We are defenders of the prophecies upon which our society is based. A Senisa is a very particular kind of friend. One whose integrity cannot be compromised. He is utterly loyal and carries a nobility of spirit comparable to that of the Royal Lines of Volara."

"The what?"

"The Bloodline."

"Ya mean the Prince Regent and his family?"

"Nobility among Volarans is not inherited in the strictest sense. It is a quality of spirit and soul directly conferred by the Prophets. One who has had his destiny touched by the Prophets is very special. To him all honour lies."

"Sar, I think I know where ya goin' with this. I'm not Volaran."

"I know."

"I cannot be touched by the Prophets. I'm Human, remember?"

Sar gazed at him for a while, his look softening. "I knew as soon as I saw you that you were blessed."

The Commander snorted softly. "Ya try convincin' T'Pol of that."

He smiled. "She already knows."

"Wha..?"

"She just does not understand or realise its' import."

For a moment neither spoke. "So is that what ya needed to tell me?"

Sar shook his head. "No, my friend. Your soul called out to me, Senisa, and I could do nothing but respond. There is a bond of brotherhood between us now, no matter the vows we made. Those vows are merely outward expressions of a contract we have already enjoined."

"Contract?"

"Yes, Senisa. A reckoning approaches. We do not know how or when it will come but the percussive tide is already flowing and I can feel the build of pressure as it closes in. Can you not feel it?"

"All I feel is confusion, Sar. Maybe ya mixed me up with another fun-lovin' Human engineer?"

Sar smiled gently, put both hands on his shoulders and gave him a look filled with such emotion that Trip caught his breath. "Senisa, before the Captain returns I must reveal my true self to you."

"How ya gonna do that?"

"Look into my eyes and do not look away whatever happens."

He swallowed. "What happens if I look away?"

"You will be blinded."

"No shit?"

The Volaran paused. His voice soft. "Are you ready, Senisa?"

"Whenever you are, my friend."

That made Sar smile briefly, relieving some of the tension. Then an incredible thing happened. As Trip gazed into his golden eyes, the Volaran seemed to fill with light. A beautiful shimmering gold that now grew to encompass the stunned Human. The light shining through Trip from his contact with the Volaran. A warm tingling going through him. The intensity somehow not hurting him. He felt his heart open and embrace the light. His mind automatically understanding what his friend was doing. As the light filled him he felt himself become calm. His soul awash with a knowledge that enlightened every cell in his body. When his friend's light dimmed Trip felt a sense of disassociation. Had Sar not been holding on to him he was convinced he would have fainted.

"Wow! What the Sam Hill was that?"

"That," Said Sar planting a chaste kiss of brotherhood on his forehead. "Was me."

"What does it mean?"

"I revealed my Ramishon."

"Your warrior self?"

Sar smiled. Pleased that the knowledge was already nestled in his friend's heart, mind and soul.

"What did ya do to me?"

"I shared my light." He paused and looked deep into the Human's dazed eyes. Watching his pupils come gently back into focus. "Are you ready now for us to face your Captain?"

Trip felt control return to him. Calmly he nodded suffused by a great joy. Able now to face anything. "Let's get this show on the road, Sar."

The big man hugged him for a moment then rose gracefully to his feet. He smiled at Trip then turned and went to the door. Captain Archer gave the Volaran a searching look as he re-entered the room. He glanced at Trip with anxious eyes. The man looked as if he had been given something very precious. He looked at Sar. Suddenly suspicious. "What did you do to him?"

To his surprise Trip got up and walked over to him. "He showed himself to me. Explained the kind of things you would want to know. It may not make any sense to you now, Jon, but when this whole thing is over you're gonna realise the world we thought we knew never really existed."

Captain Archer opened his mouth to disagree then closed it again. Dumbfounded. It took him a few moments to find his voice. "Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna end up knowing even less than when I started?"

Trip laughed. A bright happy sound that somehow reassured him more than a thousand answered questions. "Okay, Cap'n. Ask away. Between us we'll try an' put ya mind at rest."

* * * * *

Days flowed quietly from tension into something approaching normalacy. No foe threatened. Nothing happened to mar the passage of time. Captain Archer had to admit that Trip and Sar had answered every question. The problem was he had no idea how to interpret the information he had been given. It sounded like some fantastic fairy tale and any moment he expected to wake up and laugh at the sheer absurdity of it. But things had happened. Strange impossible things that hinted at deeper truths. Was Sar right? Was their own view of life merely an illusion? A place where magic was denied simply because their minds were not subtle enough to embrace it? Had they now touched on a realm where only the magic was real? He wanted to pinch himself. Wake himself back into a world he at least knew and understood. But Koss had been real. So had the strange cloaked aliens who walked through the walls of the ship and terrified the life out of every one of his crew. Himself included. And what about that device? Since the meeting when Lt Reed had handed it back to Sar, the Captain had not seen the device again. What was it? How did it operate. And what the hell was Sar going to do with it now? Should he be concerned or relieved?

He shook his head and gazed out at the field of stars. They had dodged a bullet this time. He knew it as emphatically as he knew his own name. But what of next time? Would they again prevail or would they not even see it coming? He thought again about all that Sar and Trip had told him. Fairy tales. He shook his head again. A rueful smile gracing his too sombre lips. The tension finally rolling off him. He had almost swallowed the story. Knew Trip believed it. But it would take more than smoke and mirrors to make a believer out of him.

* * * * *

It was Kai's birthday. Well. As close to a birthday as the boy could have without knowing his actual birthdate. Trip had told Kai he could choose his day of birth and that ever after that day would be celebrated as his own. The notion had both amused and touched the boy. Eyes shining with love and pride as he looked at the man who had given him more than any living being had a right to call his own. Never had he been so loved. A smile lit his face. A smile that radiated from his heart. "If this is my birthday, father, then how old am I?"

*Good question* thought Trip. Sub-Commander T'Pol looked amused though to the casual observer she seemed as expressionless as ever. It was the depths of her eyes that gave her away. She was curious to hear how her Ashayam would answer. "How old do ya wanna be?"

Kai laughed. He was now almost as tall as Trip and broadening out into a large stocky man. At this rate he would rival Sar when he was finished growing. "That's cheating."

Trip raised his eyebrows in a look that so mimicked T'Pol that Kai fell about laughing. Trip loved to see him like this. T'Pol failed to see what was so funny which just reduced man and boy to incoherent heaps. It took several minutes for her to get any sense out of them. Trip apologised to her with a kiss. Kai smiled and was so happy. He knew they had bonded and was filled with deep gratitude that his adopted father had found someone to love him as deeply as he deserved to be loved. That he had come to love the sombre Vulcan himself had been an added joy. He had learnt to read T'Pol so well that her reactions often had him in stitches. Whether she knew all the nuances of his exposure to Human humour, there could be no doubting that every day that passed the boy became more and more like Trip. His mannerisms. Some of the unique tonal inflections that had once driven T'Pol mad. The quirky way he had of reasoning things out. Why did the boy have to pick up all Trip's more confusing habits?

He realised she was watching him closely and grinned. "Come on T, crack me a smile. You can call it an early birthday present."

She tried to look austere. Long having given up on Kai's shortening of her name. He had explained that it was a 'nickname' and a measure of his affection for her. She had thought it showed a distinct lack of respect but after several failed attempts to get the boy to drop the habit she surprised herself by finding that she quite liked it. Now she could not imagine him calling her anything else. Bad enough that she had been corrupted by a Human without adding a Volaran to the mix. Surak help her.

They were walking along the corridor to the mess hall. Sar was with An-aga but Sarsa had agreed to meet Kai in the mess hall. Trip was amused by his son's obvious anticipation. The two children had grown even closer since being on Enterprise and unless Trip was mistaken, the tentative steps from child to adult mirrored first in the boy then in Sarsa was causing a change in his son. A smile quirked his lips. Puberty. Had Kai been attracted to anyone but Sarsa he would have worried. Panic imagining all the hundreds of ways things could go wrong not least of all the mysteries of interspecies relations. By falling in love with Sarsa that hurdle at least was not one they would have to face. He was shaken from his thoughts as they reached the mess hall and stepped into a world gone completely mad. If only for a day. The room was a mass of streamers, balloons, homemade decorations. The lights dimmed a little so the candles would shine more. All the crew that could get time off to attend were there complete with party hats that Hoshi and Travis had spent weeks making. Kai's face was a picture. Trip laughed and hugged his son, kissing his cheek and wishing him a Very Happy Birthday and Many Happy Returns of the Day.

To say he was overwhelmed was to put it mildly. Dr Phlox clucked round the dazed boy, coaxing him into the mess hall and regaling him with stories which went in one ear and out the other. At no time did they actually register in what passed for a brain. His mouth hung open. Hoshi hugged him and gave him a kiss. Travis pumped his hand and told him he was proud of him. Captain Archer gave him a hug which both surprised and pleased him if only because it brought the threat of tears to his father's eyes. Sar and An-aga beamed at him then produced the biggest cake he had ever seen. It was a wild, beautifully mad evening. Lt Reed congratulated him on surviving a whole year with Trip and Lt Hess actually hugged him. A show of affection that surprised him because she had never been overly demonstrative before. It was a merry party and he loved every minute of it. Helped no doubt by the fact that Sarsa came to sit next to him, their hands often clasping each others' under the table when they thought no one noticed. Trip looked at T'Pol and leaned in close enough to whisper in her ear, their own fingers entwining. "Those two look like they were made for each other."

She resisted the urge to close her eyes as his words ended in a kiss against her sensitive ear. She controlled the shiver of desire that rippled through her. "Indeed, soon Kai will be wanting rooms of his own."

Trip held a breath. Took his time breathing out to steady the beat of his heart. T'Pol looked at him. "Ashayam?"

"I'm okay, T'Pol, it's just I forget how fast he's growing." He swallowed slowly. His eyes on the boy's laughing face as he teased Sarsa, dropping a dollop of cream on her nose then threatening to lick it off with his tongue.

She leaned in close to him, kissed his lips softly, her eyes on his. "You will never lose him, Trip."

"I know, darlin', it's just he's so precious to me...."

She squeezed his hand. Understood. Then a cry went up and the mess hall hushed while Kai had to stand up and blow out the candles. The cheers ringing in his ears as he began to cut the cake. Trip did not see T'Pol's face. A strange sensation rippled through her body. She caught herself and tensed. What was that? Something pierced her inside then just as quickly it was gone again. Odd. Perhaps a muscle had cramped? But she knew it was nothing like that. On the next table Sar's smile stiffened a little. An-aga did not notice, too busy watching their daughter making eyes at Kai while pretending to ignore him. They made a handsome couple. Sar excused himself saying he needed to relieve himself. An-aga nodded then turned her head to smile at Trip and T'Pol. She caught Captain Archer's eye and laughed at a joke he made. Hoshi picked up on the chorus of voices that began to call on Kai to play something on his harmonica. Trip grinned like a lunatic when his son finally caved in. The boy's dancing eyes played golden light upon them all. As he stood and took the harmonica out of his pocket he could not help but run his fingers over the embossed pattern and his eyes unerringly locked on Trip's. The room went completely hushed. Slowly Kai smiled, his eyes misting with memories as precious to him as his very breath. "I will only play if my father accompanies me."

Trip smiled and with a flourish produced his own harmonica. Several people laughed including the Captain. "I thought ya'd never ask!"

More laughter then the room stilled as Kai chose the tune he wanted to play and Trip picked up the sweet strains to follow him in a descant. Together they made a beautiful harmony. Spellbound their friends listened. In the corridor outside, Sar quickened his pace and walked in the direction of the shuttlebay. The weight he carried had grown heavier. It was pulsing now. Not trusting to leave it untended he carried it with him always. The burden his to bear. He could have told his Senisa but why trouble him? Why bring a distant doom nearer that it had to be? His friend had suffered enough. Yet his attempts to disarm it had proved futile. Even his brainstorming sessions with the gifted and redoubtable Lt Reed had produced no solution. Then the days had slowly lengthened into weeks, the weeks into months, and he had begun to think it would remain inert. Whatever had triggered the device it was inert no longer. He could feel the throbbing pulse of it beneath his vest. Knew if he should look upon it he would see the ambient light growing brighter. He had to act now. Get it off the ship before it was too late. Hopefully the sounds of merrymaking would mask any explosion.


	31. The Sword of the Prophet

Sub-Commander T'Pol felt weary. Oddly out of synch with what was going on around her. She blinked and tried to focus on Kai and Trip, now sitting side by side playing for the pleasure of their friends. It was an image she would long cherish. A touch on her shoulder made her turn her head, biting down on her bottom lip to hold back a feeling of nausea. "T'Pol? Are you okay?"

She blinked at Ensign Hoshi Sato. Her thoughts sluggish and becoming pained. Her vision blurring. Something sharp shivered through her body like a shard of glass. She tried to hide the gasp but Hoshi knew something was wrong. She also knew that the stubborn Sub-Commander would not go to Sickbay. Well. If the mountain would not come to Mohammed... She craned her neck looking for any sign of Dr Phlox.

"I do not require assistance, Ensign." Said T'Pol through gritted teeth.

"We're off duty, T'Pol. Call me Hoshi."

"Very well, Hoshi. As I said I do not require assistance."

"You're in pain."

Just then the decision was taken from them. The musical interlude was over. People were breaking up into smaller groups. Someone had put some dance music on and people were pairing off. Trip returned to his seat and instantly took in his lover's pallor. The smile on his face vanishing. "Oh God T'Pol, what is it?"

Hoshi answered for her. "The Sub-Commander is in pain Trip but she won't go to Sickbay."

His head whirred. "Pain?" He knelt quickly beside her. Concern ate him up. "T'Pol darlin', tell me where it hurts?"

She tried to focus on the beloved face. A hand drifted down to brush her stomach. Trip gently touched her and pulled back in sudden alarm when she spasmed with pain. That was it. He jumped up and spun around, catching Captain Archer's eye. The Captain immediately hurried over to him. "What's up, Trip?"

"It's T'Pol. She's not well and I need to find Dr Phlox." He looked close to a state of panic. "She's burnin' up, Jon."

* * * * *

It was easy for a man of his diverse skills to prep a shuttlepod for launch. While not an accomplished warp engineer like Trip or a skilled pilot like Travis Mayweather, he knew enough about both from watching his friends. Any blanks in his knowledge filled in by applying himself to the matter at hand. It took minutes only to set the future into motion.

* * * * *

T'Pol was visibly gasping now. Her face bathed in perspiration. Trip almost dying just seeing the pain on her face. The Vulcan was strong. Much stronger than a Human. Her hands crushed his where she clung to them. It disconcerted him more than he could say to see her show so much pain. To appear so weak. They found Dr Phlox and with the aid of many willing hands rushed her to Sickbay. Dr Phlox shooed everyone out except the Commander.

"What's up with her, doc?"

Dr Phlox kept his voice neutral and soothing, watching how tender the Commander was with the Sub-Commander. How she only seemed to calm when he was touching her. It had been the right decision to let the Commander stay. "I will need to do some tests, Commander. Please be patient. Meanwhile you could try to ascertain how long the Sub-Commander has been suffering from this condition."

Condition? What condition? He looked at T'Pol. His sweetheart. Ashayam. Love of his life. A finger of dread touched his heart. His world rocked beneath his feet. His hopes and dreams crushing his heart with panic at the realistion that he could lose what he cherished the most in the space of a single heartbeat. *Oh God, Oh God, don't let anythin' happen to T'Pol*. He swallowed hard and was determined not to cry. "T'Pol? Darlin', ya have to tell me about the pain. Where does it hurt, sweetheart?"

She could not speak. She moved their joined hands to hover over her abdomen. Trip showed the doctor and received an encouraging nod back. While the doctor concentrated on her stomach and abdomen Trip talked about anything and everything. His eyes glued to T'Pol's, fear a shadow that haunted every cell in his body. He tried to hide how worried he was but she knew him too well. The squeeze of her hands on his was the only way she could communicate. He clung to that pained reassurance and tried to be strong for her. It seemed to take forever until Dr Phlox finished all his tests. The scanner confirming what he had found. Trip was ready to throw something at him if he did not tell him what was wrong soon. To his consternation the Denobulan fixed them both with a look of bright amusement tinged with affection. His eyes literally twinkling back at them.

"I assume you have been active in your affections for each other?"

Trip began to redden slightly. "What the hell does that have to do with...." His voice trailed off. His eyes widened as the dime dropped with a great heavy clang inside his head. The echo caused by the empty space somewhere between his ears. A slow look of wonder then joy stole across his face. T'Pol frowned at him but he was staring at Dr Phlox. "Are ya sayin' what I think you're sayin' doc?"

The Denobulan was enjoying himself immensely. The look on the Commander's face was well worth the savouring. "That depends on what it is you think I am saying, Commander."

Frustration flickered on Trip's face. "Is T'Pol pregnant?"

The Sub-Commander looked stunned but both men ignored her for the moment. Dr Phlox's smile completely refashioned his whole face. "That is correct, Commander."

For a moment the Commander lost the use of his voice. Contact with solid ground not even a memory. His clutching hands became much more gentle, cradling T'Pol's in his as if they might break. He dropped his eyes to meet hers. Unshed tears of joy shining in them. The love so blatant that she freed a hand from his so she could touch his face. He kissed her fingers reverently. "I didn't think Humans and Vulcans could have kids."

She was looking anxiously up at him now that the initial shock was over. He smiled at her, his heart afire with feelings so intense he was sure he would spontaneously combust if he could not get his mouth to work. "T'Pol!" His breath was a charm to her ears. "We're gonna have a baby, darlin'! D'ya hear that?"

His reaction amused her. She cradled his cheek and smiled back. The twinges of pain more muted now. "Is this what you want, ashayam?"

"With all my heart, darlin'."

A radiant smile blossomed on her face. Neither noticed that Dr Phlox had given her a hypospray for the pain. The delirious joy on their faces warmed the doctor's gentle heart. He could not stop beaming at them as if he had somehow facilitated the miracle they were creating between them. "I think I'll leave you to discuss this for a few minutes. The Captain will be anxiously awaiting an update."

When neither answered him the Denobulan quietly withdrew, making sure the doors to Sickbay were closed firmly behind him as he faced the barrage of anxious questions in the corridor outside.

* * * * *

The shuttlepod was darting away from Enterprise just as fast as Sar could get it to go. He took the control device out of an inner pocket and placed it in front of him. The glow was stronger now. Once it reached full illumination there would be no escape. But he had planned for this moment. He only had to ensure he could get it far enough away from the ship to ensure his friends did not share its' intended doom. Anything less than a hundred per cent success was no success at all. He was not the Sword of the Prophet for nothing. With a last prayer for his Senisa he judged how long he had left until the sky exploded and extinquished all the stars.

* * * * *

An-aga sensed something was wrong. When Sar did not return she at first assumed he had gone to Sickbay to watch over Trip and T'Pol. But after questioning the Captain it was clear that he had not done that. Where was he? Kai tugged her hand and she turned to smile at him but he was not fooled. "What's wrong?"

Sarsa as usual was hardly more than a step away from him. You would have thought they had shared the same placenta. A soft smile graced her lips before fading prematurely. "Nothing is wrong."

The boy tilted his head, thinking she was worried about T'Pol. "It's gonna be alright, you'll see. Father won't let anything happen to T'Pol."

She laughed quietly and hugged him, opening her free arm to draw her daughter in for a hug as well. "We should find out soon enough."

"You don't think it *is* anything serious, do you?" Said Kai anxiously. If anything happened to T'Pol his father would take it very hard.

"No, I don't."

Captain Archer returned almost an hour later with a rather flushed looking Hoshi in tow. He paused in the middle of the room and waited for everybody to give him their full attention. Someone thought to turn the music off. "If I could have your attention please?" A huge smile appeared on his face. "It is my great pleasure to make a happy announcement. As you know, Sub-Commander T'Pol appeared to be taken ill a short while ago." Another pause. This one appeared to be an excuse to rack up the tension a little. He had them all on tenderhooks now. "You will be pleased - and no doubt surprised - to hear that T'Pol is not ill. She is pregnant!"

A stunned silence greeted his words. Surprise gave way to shock then celebration. The Captain laughed as the room errupted into hoots and cheers and shouts of well wishes. He nodded and could not wipe the happy smile off his face. "I'll be sure to let them know they have your good wishes. Now. Unless I'm much mistaken we have a birthday party to celebrate!"

Hoshi smiled at Travis as she rejoined him. Both grinned happily then noticed that Lt Reed was not smiling. Hoshi nudged him. "Why the long face? I thought you'd be happy for T'Pol and Trip?"

His solemn eyes looked from one to the other then roamed slowly around the merrymakers. When he looked at them again the solemn expression was still in place. "I am happy personally for both of them."

"But?" Said Hoshi leaning forward on her elbows.

Lt Reed swallowed carefully. "I am not sure Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command will be queuing up to add their congratulations."

"You think they'll interfere?"

The Armoury Officer gave a dark dry laugh that had absolutely nothing to do with humour. He sounded in pain. "I think Ensign Mayweather, that both Starfleet and the Vulcan High Command will do everything they can to prevent this event from happening."

"But they're too late." Insisted Travis. His smile was back, reassured by his own optimistic logic. "There's nothing they can do now."

Lt Reed shook his head slowly and stared glumly into his beer. "I wish I had your faith, Travis."

The Boomer could feel his good humour ebbing away slightly. "What could they possibly do?"

"Not to be a kill-joy but they could recall the Sub-Commander to Vulcan. Trip could be drummed out of Starfleet. Dishonorably discharged if not actually court martialled."

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Travis, a look of absolute horror creeping over his good natured face. All the blood drained out of his face. He looked sick. "How could anyone be that cruel?"

"You forget Travis, this is Starfleet we're talking about." Said Malcolm solemnly. "The Vulcans will be furious when they find out and Starfleet will want to make it look as if they are equally apalled. Respect for Trip and T'Pol's well being comes a very long way down the list of their concerns. Uppermost will be their desire to keep the space programme on track. Whatever the cost. And right now the ones who hold our hopes in their sticky little mitts are the Vulcans. This could be all they need to shut us down."

The silence that fell around their little table was absolute. Nobody was smiling or laughing now. Hoshi tried not to cry. Travis was numb, his befogged brain focussing on trivia as a diversion to give him time to recover his senses. He gave the Armoury Officer a dazed looked. "Mitts?"

"What?"

"You said sticky mitts."

"Oh, that. Mitts. From the word mittens. Woolley gloves. Gloves. Hands. Mitts."

Travis just nodded. Lt Reed was sure he had not taken in a word he had said but it did not matter. In silence the three friends tried to think of a way out of the impossibly big hole Trip and T'Pol had dug for themselves. Love was supposed to overcome anything but how did that equate with a species that admired the repression of emotions to the degree where they actively punished those who failed to keep to their austere discipline? Ostracising and even hunting them down as embarrassments and aberrations that could not be tolerated. Things might slowly improve but it would take millennia not months. And Starfleet. Well. Starfleet was as xenophobic as any other organisation in the universe. They just lied about it more creatively. *No* Thought Lt Reed anxiously. *This is not good*.

* * * * *

After mingling a little longer at the party, the Captain excused himself and went up to the bridge. He was happy for Trip really he was. And Kai's party had raised his spirits in a most life enhancing way. Perhaps everything was going to work out alright after all? His smile was one of relief as well as joy. Anxieties consigned to the past. At least for this one blessed day. Lt East saw the Captain enter the bridge and got up from the Captain's chair only to be waved back in place. "Relax Lieutenant. This is your duty shift not mine." He turned his head and looked at Ensign Cross at the communications console.

The bridge seemed a haven of quiet after what had been a pretty noisy day. "Anything happening?"

Lt East shook his head. "No, sir."

Ensign Waters was at the tactical station. The Captain turned to go, giving the bridge one last lingering look of affection when he noticed the man was frowning. He walked over to him. "Something wrong, Ensign?"

He did not look up, too intent on his console. The Captain stepped around his work station to look over his shoulder. "I'm not sure, sir."

The Captain noticed a strange reading. More a blip than a steady reading. It fluctuated, increased in amplitude then began to flatten out. "What's that?"

"If I'm not mistaken Captain, it's an explosion."

For a moment Captain Archer stared at him. The Ensign looked up and met the Captain's eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir. But there's something very odd about it."

The Captain looked across at communications. "Ensign, call Lt Reed and ask him to come to the bridge."

"Yes, sir."

Captain Archer rested a hand on the top of the tactical console and leaned in closer to get a better look at the readings. An intent expression on his face. "Okay, Ensign, give me maximum amplification. Let's see if we can find out exactly what's going on out there."

* * * * *

It was such a relief. After fearing the worst the news that T'Pol was pregnant had totally rewritten Trip's world in the most wonderful way imaginable. The Sub-Commander watched his expressive face. Amused and moved by the emotion displayed so openly. He could not wipe the smile off his face, his eyes dancing and so full of love she wanted to hold on to him forever. Dr Phlox returned to see how they were doing and Trip decided to ask the one question that caused him any shadow of concern.

"Doc? Will T'Pol be okay to carry the baby?"

"Why would you think otherwise, Commander? The Sub-Commander is healthy and Vulcans are stronger than Humans as I am sure you have already discovered."

Trip ignored the humorous twinkle in the doctor's eyes. "Yeah, but a Human an' a Vulcan havin' a child together may produce complications."

T'Pol was looking Trip dead in the eye. "I feel *fine*, Ashayam. Do not fuss."

He smiled at her use of the Earth term. He was not sure they had an equivalent word in Vulcan. But then he could not really see Vulcans *fussing* over anything. "I know darlin' but this is somethin' of a first an' I don't wanna take any chances with ya."

"You do not wish for this child?" She asked softly.

He almost cried at the very idea that she could think that. Gently he touched her face, two light fingers stroking her cheek in a kiss. "I want this child, T'Pol. Never doubt that for a second. I just don't want anythin' to happen to ya. You're more important to me than anythin' else."

She kissed his fingers and for a moment the two were lost in each other. It was only when the doctor politely cleared his throat that they remembered he was still there.

"Now," Said the doctor. "It is time for the Sub-Commander to get some rest."

Trip gave the doctor a pleading look. "Mind if I pull up a bunk?"

Dr Phlox shook his head gently. "If you do that the Sub-Commander will get no rest at all."

He opened his mouth to protest but the doctor beat him to it.

"I am losing count of the number of times you and the Sub-Commander have *christened* my biobeds as you Humans would say."

Trip blushed furiously and could not look the doctor in the eye. His skin scalded with the sudden rash of heat burning his face and neck. A squeeze on his hand from T'Pol reassured him. "I'll let ya get some rest then."

She nodded, amused. She loved him so much but the doctor was right. It had been a tiring day and she had endured enough excitement. Trip looked at Dr Phlox.

"Can I visit tomorrow?"

"The Sub-Commander is having a baby, Commander. She is not ill just in need of a little rest. In the morning she can return to her own quarters but I will require to see her for regular checks so I can keep an eye on her and the baby."

A smile blossomed on his face. The baby. *Their* baby. He was going to be a father for real. Not that he did not feel like one already where Kai was concerned. He did. But this child would be a person created from his and T'Pol's joining. Their DNA would create a unique being in their own images. He wondered if the child would look like him but have T'Pol's ears. Or maybe the child would be the spitting image of T'Pol but with Human ears? That made him chuckle. T'Pol gave him a suspicious look. "What is so funny?"

He shook his head then leaned down to kiss her. His lips lingering on hers. His eyes laughing down at her with undiluted joy. "Nothin' darlin'. Just imagining what our baby's gonna look like." He resisted the urge to hug her. If he did that he would never leave Sickbay. Doctor's orders or not. "If the baby takes after its' mama I'll be the one needin' plenty of rest not T'Pol." He told the doctor. Trip gave her a last lingering kiss. "Night, darlin'. Pleasant dreams."

* * * * *

Lt Reed swept on to the bridge, Hoshi and Travis just a step behind him. Captain Archer raised a guilty eyebrow. He had not intended to break up Kai's birthday party. "Ensigns Sato, Mayweather, there was no reason for you to leave the party as well."

"That's alright, sir." Said Travis readily. He looked more sombre than when the Captain had last seen him. "We were curious to see what you'd found."

"Ensign Waters picked something up on long range scanners."

The Armoury Officer nodded to the Captain and quickly conferred with Waters. "What have you got, Ensign?"

The Ensign explained then showed him. The Lieutenant pressed his lips together in concentration. "Run that sequence through again."

Quietly, Hoshi went over to Ensign Cross. "Gina, have you picked up anything?"

Ensign Cross shook her head. "Nothing. No hails, no sub-space chatter. Zilch."

Just then Lt Reed's eyes widened in surprise. He made a motion for Ensign Waters to relinquish his station and took over. He quickly tracked a new flicker in the midst of the flaring anomaly. Too far for a visual the heat signature accompanying it indicated that Ensign Waters had been right. There *had* been an explosion. Though considering the distance involved it had to be pretty massive. Even as he monitored it the percussive wave of energy seemed to be sucked away so violently that it virtually vanished from sensors. Only because he had been looking so hard did he detect the small object spewing out from that direction just before the heat signature disappeared. It was coming their way. "Captain?"

Captain Archer straightened a little, his demeanour stiffening. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"There was definitely an explosion, sir, and a pretty big one. No indication yet as to what it was or what caused it."

"Could it have been a ship?"

"Hard to say, sir."

"If we could look at the debris that should give us some indication."

"Sir," Said the Lieutenant with quiet intensity. "There will be no debris."

"I don't understand. You said there was an explosion. Ensign Waters saw it."

"That is correct, sir. However whatever we saw is no longer there."

"You mean the debris vaporised?"

"No, sir. I mean it is gone."

The Captain stared at him. Lt Reed could not blame him for looking confused. "How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure sir but there is something else you should be aware of."

"And that is?"

"Something ejected out of the massive heat signature before it vanished. It could be debris."

The Captain gave him a keen look. Unwilling to point out the seeming contradiction. First no debris then debris? "But you don't think it is?" He said slowly.

"I'm not sure, sir, but we'll know soon enough. It's coming this way."

The bridge became tense. Hardly a word spoken unless it was absolutely necessary. All eyes on the consoles. Hoshi watched Ensign Cross and noticed a flicker of surprise on her face. "What?"

"I think I have something." She paused. "Its' very faint..." She shook her head. "I can't make it out."

"Do you mind if I try?"

Ensign Cross nodded and moved out of her seat to allow Hoshi to take her place. Everyone knew she had the best ear in Starfleet. For several moments there was a tense silence then Hoshi spoke. "I'm picking up something." She looked directly at the Captain. "It's an automated distress call, Captain."

"Do we know where its' from?"

"Sir," Her voice had become urgent. Her look perplexed and worried. "It's coming from a Starfleet vessel."

The Captain looked at her in shock. "That's impossible. There are no other Starfleet vessels out here."

"Bloody hell!" Exclaimed Lt Reed. "Hoshi's right, sir. Or to be more exact, it's not a vessel as such it's a shuttlepod."

The Captain spun round and stared at his Armoury Officer. "What?"

"It's one of ours!"

Utter silence fell. For several moments no one was capable of speaking. The shock absolute. The Captain was first to recover some of his wits. "Do we have visual yet?"

The screen flickered into life and all mouths went suddenly dry as a speck in the distance of the viewscreen gradually grew bigger. They could see now that it was definitely a shuttlepod but it was badly burnt and damaged. Spinning end over end as it tumbled towards them. Captain Archer could not take his eyes off the image. Sure it would haunt his dreams for years to come. "Any lifesigns?"

Ensign Cross had gone over to the science station and was monitoring from there. "Yes, sir. One." She paused, checking the readings again to make sure there was no error. "But it's not Human, sir."

Every eye turned to stare at the Ensign in shock and disbelief. The Captain looked pale. "What do you mean the lifesign isn't Human?"

"It's very faint, sir. But according to the sensors, it's Volaran."


	32. Acceptable Risks

Kai was waiting anxiously when Trip rejoined him. "How is T'Pol, father?"

An idiotic grin slopped all over his face. "Just fine, son. Dr Phlox is lookin' after her, keepin' her in Sickbay to monitor her progress." He paused. "How d'ya feel about havin' a brother or sister?"

He smiled. "I can't wait."

Trip laughed and hugged him. He noticed how shy Sarsa had become and smiled at her. She really was turning into a very beautiful Volaran woman. It pleased him that her nature was just as beautiful. The combination did not always go together. On Earth beautiful people were often vain, self absorbed and affected. Sarsa was none of those things. It was only then that he noticed An-aga was nowhere in sight. "Where's your mother, Sarsa?"

"She's gone to look for Danna."

As she said that he realised he had not seen Sar in hours. A frown crossed his face. Something was wrong. He just knew it.

"Father?"

"It's okay Kai, I just think it's gettin' real late and we should be getting back to our rooms. But first how about we help the others clear up this mess hall? Wouldn't wanna eat your food off all these trimmin's now would ya?"

Sarsa laughed and Kai smiled, but his eyes were keen and bright. He had not missed the fleeting look of worry on his father's face.

* * * * *

Ensign Hoshi Sato gasped. The image of Shuttlepod One that now filled their screen looked nothing like the pristine craft it had been. Not only was it battered and scorched almost beyond recognition but unless their eyes deceived them it had cracks in the structure itself. If the pod had lost integrity the chances of finding the occupant alive were less than slim. Lt Reed felt his mouth go dry. He looked at the Captain.

"Shall I notify Commander Tucker, sir?"

"No." He paused, having difficulty swallowing for emotion. "Let's go and check it out first. We don't know that it's Sar in there."

*No* Thought Malcolm gloomily. *We don't know it's Sar but it's not as if there are many other possibilities*. He did not even want to imagine how they would tell Trip if his Volaran friend was dead. As if the Commander had not been through enough. Then there was the Volaran's wife and daughter. What would happen to them? Would they have to turn around and take them back to Volara or would Trip insist on taking care of them as he had Kai? What would the Captain do? With the aid of the grappler Lt Reed brought the shuttlepod back aboard. With a heavy heart he followed the Captain off the bridge. The Captain nodding to Travis to join him and Malcolm. They made their way briskly and in silence to the landing bay.

Once they reached the landing bay the Captain checked that it had repressurised then led the way to the scorched pod. It was not until they reached the craft that a tiny noise made him look to his right. A harsh breath hissed between his teeth. The others turned to see what had distracted him and for a moment all of them stood frozen to the spot. An-aga sat with her hands clasped so tightly together her dark skin had paled. Captain Archer found his voice with difficulty. "An-aga, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for my husband, Captain."

"What makes you think he's here?"

"The same thing that you're thinking." She paused and took a step towards them. "I didn't miss him at first. So much was going on. Kai and Trip were so happy. When he excused himself I thought nothing of it. But he didn't return."

Captain Archer wet his lips slowly. "Did he tell you where he was going?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Then why do you think he'd be down here?"

She looked deep into his eyes. Saw his fear. His pain. Knew the Captain feared her husband was already dead. "Because he isn't anywhere else."

He had no answer to that. "An-aga, why don't you go and stay with Sarsa and Kai? We'll let you know the moment we find out anything."

"No, thank you Captain. I will wait here."

"I was not asking." Said the Captain quietly. His voice still polite but now much firmer.

She walked right up to him then. "Captain, have you ever lost someone you love?"

He swallowed hard. Thought of his mother so many years ago. Then his father. And much more recently than either of those, his friend AG. He did not like the fact that the list was getting longer with every passing year. "Yes, I have."

"Then you know how important it is to be certain. Not to be pushed to one side while others do the things your heart urges you to do."

He could not answer. Lt Reed saw his difficulty and tried to approach it another way. "An-aga, we promise if Sar is in there we will tell you."

"No. I will come with you."

"That may not be the wisest thing to do. We don't know what to expect."

"Then do not bury him yet, Lieutenant."

He looked at the Captain. Captain Archer shrugged. What could he do? He was only the Captain. With a heavy heart he nodded to her. "Very well, An-aga, but don't say you weren't warned. What we find may not be pretty."

She nodded back but did not thank him. Captain Archer gave Lt Reed a nod then helped him and Travis get the shuttlepod door open. All three leapt back as a wave of heat and acrid smoke billowed out at them. It made their eyes smart. Before they could recover their wits An-aga stepped passed them and into the craft. Captain Archer swore then hurried inside the pod after her. Malcolm and Travis exchanged unhappy looks and followed. Sar was inside. Dressed in an EVA suit that had melted to his skin. He sat immobile in the pilot's seat, his gloved hands sealed to the controls by the intensity of the heat. An-aga made no move to pull the suit off him, knowing if she did so his skin would probably come off with it rupturing fragile flesh beneath. Alive or dead she had no intention of seeing him mutilated. Biting back tears, her hands wrapped around him and she pulled herself gently close enough to hug the hot body. Not yet able to see his face through the befogged helmet.

Captain Archer activated his com. "Hoshi, get Dr Phlox down here stat with a trauma team."

"Is he...?"

"We don't know any more at this stage, Ensign." Said the Captain curtly. "Archer out."

* * * * *

He felt the pain intensify the pressure in his chest. Eyes fever bright. Breathing became difficult but not impossible. All it took was concentration. The willpower and motivation he already had. He had to stay calm. Thinking of T'Pol helped him not to panic allowing a sense of equanimity to seep through and pervade his overheated lungs and strengthen his tenuous grip on reality. Embracing a state of deep meditation had at first achieved no noticable effect. Instinct drove him. He persisted. Gradually a heated shadow imposed itself in synchrony with the beat of his heart. Veins sluggish with thickening blood slowed the supply to the brain making him feel dizzy. Disorientated. A chaotic arrhythmia made his chest ache. His nostrils filled with acrid fumes. Thinking became hard labour yet he persisted. Clinging like a drowning man to a single thought. Movement was something that happened to other people. Just staying conscious was enough of a marathon for him. That and the pain. Slowly he regulated his erratic heartbeat bringing its' agonised echo into alignment between deep shuddering breaths that tore at the fabric of his lungs as he fought for control. Sweat pooled on heated flesh. His eyes closed in concentration. Even closed they burned. *Hang on!*

After wandering aimlessly about the ship trying to locate the source of his growing distress he had gone to the one place that had always soothed him. Engineering. Lt Hess had been surprised to see him. They exchanged a few words to reassure the Chief Engineer that all was as it should be. With a smile he headed for his office and told her that he was not to be disturbed. With a nod she went back to her duties not noticing that someone had followed the Commander. The boy was light on his feet despite being close to 6' tall. Young and lithe with an almost catlike grace he seemed to glide not walk. Kai watched his father go into his office and shut the door. What to do? Follow or wait? Go back and find Sarsa or look for An-aga? In the end he looked for somewhere to wait but when his father was still inside the office ten minutes later his patience began to fray. He got to the office door unseen and peered cautiously through the clear glass section. Trip was sitting cross legged on the floor. A lit candle burning unheeded in front of him. He had his eyes closed, deep in meditation. Kai was about to turn around and head back to his quarters when he noticed that his father appeared to be sweating heavily as if in some distress. He watched for another minute or so to be sure he was not imagining things. Invading the privacy of another uninivited was a serious breach of conduct among Volarans. 

Kai gave a quick glance round but no one was looking his way. Quietly he opened the door and stepped inside the office taking time to close the door softly behind him. Trip did not stir. Kai watched his face then wordlessly adopted a matching posture opposite him. Only the wavering flame of the candle between them. He observed the Human in silence, noting growing signs of distress on his father's face. His cheeks looked hot and flushed, the perspiration doing everything but smoke. It alarmed him. "Father?"

The tentative word hardly registered yet on some level Trip heard him. Without opening his eyes he forced himself to respond. A whisper pushed from lungs that ached with instant oxygen deficit as if every breath expelled was growing harder and harder to replace. Trip struggled to keep calm so that both boy and man could function. "Be calm, Kai." A slow laboured pause. All uphill. "Aid me."

Kai leaned forward slightly but not enough to singe himself on the candle flame nor extinguish it. "With my life, father." Kai paused then frowned. "How?"

"Silence. Sit. Watch." Trip paused painfully. Voice now aching. "Most of all do not panic."

The boy thought he was asking a lot but he was a dutiful son and it would never enter his head to disobey Trip. He nodded and did exactly as he was told. His eyes watching his father closely, noting the state of his breathing and the intensity of his concentration. Trip had no more time to give him for every second now was crucial. He opened himself up as far as he could, his thoughts reaching out to another. One who needed him as much as the breath of life itself. Trying to draw away from the pain and trauma that was dragging his friend into the lifeless arms of oblivion. Trip shuddered. Not with cold. He felt the skin on his hands and arms burning. His clothing too hot. Heat fanning his face and making his sweat sizzle. He gritted his teeth and concentrated harder, biting down on his bottom lip to stifle a cry of pain. He did not want to alarm the boy nor lose the man. *Hang on. Just a little longer!*

* * * * *

Captain Archer was visibly upset. Whatever he may or may not have felt about the Volaran it was a hideous way for anyone to die. And he had no doubt that he was indeed dying. He watched silently feeling distraught and useless. Malcolm and Travis helped Dr Phlox gently disengage the Volaran from his position. Then, with a speed which amazed and impressed the Captain, they whipped him away on a stretcher to Sickbay making no attempt to strip the charred and melted suit off him. Once in Sickbay the doctor synthesised the solution he needed then asked Travis to hold the man steady while he carefully applied it over the suit. The Captain swallowed hard. Seeing the vaporous puffs of steam released by the cooling fluid that slowly freed the melted material from the burnt and tender skin beneath. Lt Reed assisted. Only when the doctor had covered the man from shoulders to feet in the solution did he then nod to the two men to hold Sar fast. With a quick look at the Captain's pale face, he braced his hands either side of the helmet and disengaged it.

There was a hiss as overheated air met the cooler air of Sickbay. Dr Phlox removed the helmet and stared at the half charred, half melted wasteland of the man's face. The eyelids were closed but patchy where skin had melted then peeled off. Gently and with the utmost care, they began to strip the clothing off him. Captain Archer could watch no longer. Did not want to see what they would find. Bad enough that An-aga stood not two feet away from him silently watching. His heart quailed at the thought of breaking the news to Trip but as he turned to go the doctor's voice halted his retreat. "Captain!"

He turned with heavy reluctance, trying to hide how much being present disturbed him. "Yes, doctor?"

"Do not ask me to explain how it is possible, but you might be interested to know that Sar is not dead."

He blinked. Confusion clouded his expression. "What?"

"He is unconscious, badly burned but not dead. Naturally his body is bereft of the necessary fluids to replace what he has lost but I can fix that. The greater part of his injuries *are* treatable."

"Are you saying he'll make a full recovery?"

The doctor gave a solemn muted smile. "I believe so though not knowing the Volaran physiology it is impossible to say how long the healing process will take but I expect to have the worst of his injuries stabilised within the next 24 hours. The rest, as they say, will be up to him."

Captain Archer's mouth dropped open. Dr Phlox had to be the most incredible and amazing physician he had ever had the honour to serve with. "He's going to *live*?" He said in a hushed voice.

The doctor's smile was more evident this time. His look gentle. Compassionate. "Yes, Captain."

The Captain smiled briefly. The relief on his face confirming the doctor's suspicion that the Captain had expected them to be unveiling a corpse. No one was happier to discover that he was wrong. He turned and smiled at An-aga. She nodded to him briefly, a look that told him she had never doubted that they would get to her husband in time. How had she known? He watched the woman patiently standing just inside the infirmary but making no move to draw closer. It was as if she knew the men were doing all they could for Sar and did not wish to delay them in their necessary ministrations. If that had been him he would have been all over Sickbay, his panic and anxiety not allowing him to embrace the calm assurance he saw on this woman's face. It made him feel weak to see such strength of faith. What could she have possibly endured in her life that witnessing something like this could be taken in her stride? Then he caught the look in her eyes and realised he had deceived himself. The pain. The worry. The panic only barely subdued. Was still there but controlled. It shone like an ambient light. A dull wash of colour. When the doctor announced that Sar was alive something that had been switched off came on again. The gold of her eyes no longer the flat finish that reflected no light. Now it embraced the light with a renewed vibrancy. A sparkling prism of gold that would shame any sun. The Captain smiled, nodded to the doctor and An-aga then left Sickbay to go in search of Commander Tucker. Better that his Chief Engineer should hear the news from him.

* * * * *

Sub-Commander T'Pol was on light duties for the next two days and truth be told she had needed the sleep. Waking she lay for a moment staring up at the ceiling of her quarters. Her lips quirking slightly as she thought of the changes in her life. Turning her head she was surprised and a little disappointed to find herself alone but then the Commander had not been given light duties. The quirking lips turned into a delicious little smirk. She planned to get all the exercise she needed when Trip came off shift. She stretched then rose in one fluid motion. First she would shower then dress and go to the mess hall for something to eat. She paused to place a hand over her stomach. A look of wonder stealing over her face. 

Belaying her original intention, T'Pol crossed over to her computer terminal and did a rare thing. She put through a transmission to her parents. With the news that she herself was going to be a parent, her feelings towards both her mother and father had softened. Perhaps it was her exposure to a certain highly emotional Engineer and not an unreasoning attack of sentimentality? T'Pol took a moment to think over what she wanted to say while she waited for the connection to go through. She could of course have put through a compressed data message. Low priority naturally. But something made her want that immediacy that only a direct live feed would give. She wanted to speak to them. Tell them how happy she was with her Human companion. Though she would never admit it to herself, she wanted their approval. In the uncertainty of life between the stars she wanted this one thing to be solid beneath her feet. To be the one unchanging thing in the universe around which all else revolved. And she had a question to ask of her father.

* * * * *

He could feel the fire. Feel the skin melt from his face and hands, his chest and neck red raw and bubbling with heat. Yet another fire rose in him. Flowed through him and took the burning heat from him in a flash of energy that expanded to encompass him in a field of gold. Kai's mouth dropped open. His father was becoming brighter and brighter until the boy could not look on him directly without hurting his eyes. He raised his hands to shield himself, only just hearing Trip repeat his last words to his son. "Don't panic...."

Lt Anna Hess was coming to the end of her shift and realised she had not seen the Commander leave. Curious, she walked towards his office then stopped dead in her tracks. The glass sections of the office were lit up. The yellow light pulsing much like the flicker of firelight. A feeling of panic shot through her. Oh God, there was a fire! She broke into a run, grabbing a fire extinguisher on the way. Yelling out to Toby to grab another one. When she got to the door the young crewman was staring open mouthed. Thinking it was in horror she opened the door and stood transfixed to the spot. Fire extinguishers forgotten they gazed in something as close to awe as was humanly possible.

* * * * *

Captain Archer had been unable to get any response from Commander Tucker's quarters. He hesitated with over riding the door code then did it anyway. This was something Trip would want to know about sooner rather than later. He felt cheated when he found the room empty. That meant he was in the Sub-Commander's quarters. This time he walked more slowly, not wantinig to walk in on an intimate moment. Halfway there he was hailed. He went to the nearest wall com and answered it. "Archer, what can I do for you Lt Hess?"

He thought her voice sounded strange. Hesistant. Reluctant almost and definitely strained. "Sir, I don't know how to explain this."

His brow creased. What had gone wrong now? "Explain what, Lieutenant?"

There was a pause at the other end. "It's Commander Tucker, sir."

The crease in his brow became a full blown frown. "What about him?"

Another longer pause this time. "He's... he's *glowing*."

* * * * *

Lt Malcolm Reed had seen many things in his life. Some funny. Many incredibly sad. Tragic even. Others downright pathetic. Varying degrees of drama peppered all his life experiences but this one was most definitely a first. He stared at the figure revealed at last to them. Travis Mayweather had to lean on the next biobed, sure that his legs were in danger of not holding him upright a second longer. Dr Phlox beamed at all and sundry. Reason and logic were not necessary to tell him that his patient was recovering before his very eyes. His ability to accept without question seemingly miraculous events never ceased to amaze the Armoury Officer.

An-aga moved slowly over to the biobed and stood less than a foot away from her unconscious husband. They had removed the melted remains of his EVA suit. The helmet visor had been cracked. The oxygen line split in three places. His clothing had fallen away and scattered like powdered ash. The blackened, charred flesh revealed beneath lacked skin but was surprisingly firm. Whole. Complete. In one piece. There was no blood. No burst sections of his body leaking half cooked organs. The muscles were intact. The layer of protective fat had not bubbled away or caught light in the conflagration that had engulfed the shuttlepod. Logically some of that could be explained by the protection of his EVA suit except for one important fact. The suit. What was left of it. Could have provided little protection to the sustained hell that must have consumed the interior of the pod. He should have been charred to a crisp. A faint golden glow began to pulse around his body. It reminded Malcolm of something mystics referred to as an aura. He had never really been sure if he believed in any of that mumbo jumbo but had tried to keep an open mind until life and experience could fill in the blanks. Now he was looking at a very physical blank. Wrapped in golden fire like a glowing shroud. As the golden light pulsed he found himself squinting in order to see better. What was that? He tilted his head a bit, the better to see more clearly. Impossible. He shook his head and looked again. No. It was no illusion. As he watched dumbfounded he saw the golden light heal the ruined flesh. Burns healing. Skin reforming. He felt faint. This could not be happening.

It seemed to take forever and no time at all. When the light dimmed and faded, it took him a while to get his focus back. Travis was unable to speak but his look said everything. Asking mutely if Lt Reed had seen the same as he had. Malcolm nodded. Numb but still in control of most of his faculties. A second miracle. "I can't believe what I just saw." He turned his head to gaze questioningly at An-aga. "How the ruddy hell did he do that? By all rights Sar should be dead."

She smiled gently at him then placed a hand on her husband's arm. He had yet to open his eyes but all of them could now clearly see the rise and fall of his chest. "He is Volaran. Chosen of the Prophets."

"Chosen?" Asked Dr Phlox, his curiosity deflecting him momentarily from his monitoring of Sar's vital signs.

"Yes. My husband was a Simitarial Guard. All Simitarial Guards are Chosen by the Prophets. They have very special duties and are bound in the strictest codes of honour."

Lt Reed shook his head. "Forgive my confusion, but if that is so then what was he doing with Commander Tucker?"

"You will have to ask him, Malcolm."

"And what's with all the golden light?" Chipped in a dazed but recovering Travis.

"That is the healing light."

"Fascinating." Murmured Dr Phlox.

"Healing light?" Asked Lt Reed.

"You should look for Trip, Malcolm." She urged quietly.

Baffled, he stared at her. "Why should I do that?"

Her words were gentle, kindly spoken, and as calm as someone giving a weather report but they hit him with the force of phase canons. "He may have suffered burns."

Dr Phlox gave her an intent look. Not smiling now. Concern creeping into his gentle eyes. "Burns? Are you saying what happened to Sar may have affected the Commander?"

She shook her head. "No. I am saying the light may have burned him."

"I don't understand, An-aga." Said Travis in confusion. "Commander Tucker isn't here, how could the light hurt him?" 

"You have to be conscious to embrace the light. You cannot direct the healing any other way."

Dr Phlox was the first to catch on to her meaning. "Are you saying, An-aga, that Commander Tucker did this?"

A beautiful smile transformed her plain face into that of an angel. "They have shared the light. It means that if one of them is in danger the other can give of his light to save him."

The Armoury Officer took a moment to take in the implications. "If that is true why would it burn him?"

"The light will not burn him, Malcolm, but taking away my husband's wounds to heal him would."

"Oh bloody hell!" Swore the Armoury Officer. "Don't you have any gifts that don't bite back?"


	33. Shared Gifts

Sarsa stood inside Sub-Commander T'Pol's quarters, a shy smile on her face. T'Pol had bumped into her on the way to the mess hall. After sharing a light repast she had invited the girl back to her quarters. T'Pol had asked if she would like to learn to meditate and Sarsa had bobbed her head in grave pleasure. T'Pol began to prepare, laying out a cushion for herself and one for Sarsa with the candle on a small low table placed between them. "Please sit, Sarsa."

The girl nodded and copied the Vulcan's graceful movements. T'Pol explained what she was going to do as she lit the wick. The girl was a quick study and T'Pol did not have to repeat a single word of instruction. Their breathing fell into a companionable synchrony. The freedom silence gave them was enervating as T'Pol's words trailed off. No longer necessary to achieve the desired state. It was only later. When the meditation session ended. That the Sub-Commander realised something. "You already know the disciplines of meditation."

There was a soft smile on the young woman's face. "We call it Shared Breath."

T'Pol nodded slowly, her look thoughtful not offended. "Yet you did not correct me when I offered to teach you."

"You were not in error, T'Pol, and I was curious to see the Vulcan technique."

T'Pol inclined her head at the implied compliment. For several moments they just looked at each other. Each content in the company of the other.

"There was another reason I wished to see you."

A single eyebrow arched elegantly in query.

"I have feelings for Kai. Strong, deep feelings whose roots began in friendship and have become much more."

The Vulcan knew what she was saying. "You have developed the heart-love?" She used the Volaran term for romantic love. The deep love that developed between equals. Between mates. The love of a man and his wife.

"Yes."

"I do not understand why you wished to see me and not Commander Tucker. He is Kai's legal guardian and is now his father."

A smile teased Sarsa's lips. "I did not come for permission."

The eyebrow arched a little higher.

"I came for advice."

* * * * *

Captain Archer was anxious to get to Engineering as quickly as possible. Sar caught his eye. "There is one thing I must have before I see him, Captain."

The Captain just nodded, distracted. Sar could jump out of an airlock if he wanted. His only thoughts right now were of Trip. Dr Phlox frowned slightly at the big man but said nothing. Surprised that the Volaran would not be there with them when they reached Engineering. But he had no time to query him. He was still more than a little stunned by the virtually instantenous recovery of the man from burns that should have killed him. Lt Reed met Sar's eye and gave him a grave nod. Travis and An-aga exchanged a look. They moved briskly, no one talking now. Each intent on keeping up with their Captain's rapid pace.

Lt Anna Hess was almost beside herself when she saw them. Hands trembling, voice shaking. Eyes suspiciously bright. Captain Archer was not reassured by her state of agitation. "Where is he?"

She took them without preamble to the office. A white face Toby Weiss backed out the door to give them room. He looked as if he had been crying. Trip was lying on his side. Kai was sitting cross legged on the floor next to him, oddly calm and careful not to touch him. Captain Archer crouched down beside his friend, his breath catching as he took in what he could see of his friend's injuries. He noticed his hands and face were badly burnt. It looked as if his skin and flesh had been weeping in the intensity of the heat that had engulfed him. His clothing was blackened and singed. Hopefully it had protected the rest of his body. The Commander's eyes were closed fast but at least he was breathing. The Captain turned to look at Kai, the shock at seeing him there evident in his voice. "What are you doing here, Kai?"

To his surprise it was An-aga who answered. "We do not hide our joys and sorrows from each other."

He was about to argue with her when Dr Phlox pushed gently passed him to approach the stricken man. An-aga now turned her attention to the doctor. Her voice calm but urgent. "Do not touch him, doctor."

The Denobulan looked surprised. "I need to see how badly he is injured."

Just then Sar appeared, two stone jars in his hands. Lt Reed gave him a smile, relieved to see him. The Captain frowned. Malcolm gently tugged on Travis's arm and they both stepped back to give the Volaran room to pass. Sar thanked them with his eyes then padded over to Trip on bare feet. He knelt the other side of his Senisa. Dr Phlox looked from Sar to An-aga. "Now will you tell me why I cannot touch him?"

Sar answered for her. "The burns must be treated first or there will be permanent damage. Soreness. Pain. Ruptured flesh. The inability to heal properly will lead to infection."

"I don't think..." Began the doctor.

"Trust us." Said Sar quietly. "I would die before I would allow my Senisa to come to harm as he would for me. We have travelled this road before."

Captain Archer's eyebrows went up. They had been this road before? He looked at Trip. Wondered what the hell his friend had been through down on that awful planet. Had they been burnt before? Was that why Sar knew what to do now? He looked at the big man and saw that he was watching him. Waiting for his permission? That made him feel a little better. Reassured. "What are you going to do to him?"

"I am going to tend my Senisa then the doctor will do the rest."

"Tend him?"

Sar put the smaller jar down next to Trip and scooped a generous amount of the greasy gel from the other one into the palm of his hand. The Captain watched mesmerised while he rubbed his hands vigorously together not understanding that he was heating the gel first before annointing his friend. "Yes, Captain. We use this when we finish our day in the mines. It is the only thing that counteracts the intensity of the burns and cools the skin permitting the body to come out of shock and heal."

Dr Phlox was looking at the jar with interest. Bright eyes now focussed on Sar's face. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing for the moment if you will." Sar glanced at An-aga. She nodded and the doctor moved back to allow her to kneel the other side of Trip. Kai watched in silence, his eyes steady upon his father's burnt and blackened face. His trust in these people absolute.

Gently An-aga rolled Trip on to his back then waited a moment for the body to rest. Sar began on Trip's face, his huge hands impossibly gentle. Working the gel into his tender and damaged skin. Eyelids, nose, cheeks, forehead, chin, lips. The hands worked into his hair, stroking and gently caressing the balm into his scorched scalp. Now working it into his sore neck, round his ears and the back of his neck. A slow low moan squeezed out of Trip's mouth but the eyes remained closed. "Hush Senisa, be at peace my friend."

The sound of his voice seemed to calm Trip. An-aga began to work carefully on his hands. Such a loving gentle touch. The Captain realised these people knew best. There was no trace of jealously this time. No sense of being pushed out and relegated to the side lines of his friend's life. He was just grateful they were there to help him. That his dearest friend would live. If he should lose him... The thought was never completed. Some nightmares he did not have to entertain. *Just let him be alright, God. The rest you can leave to us*. For some reason the Captain had assumed that Trip was unconscious. It came as a surprise to hear Trip's voice. Low and hoarse but still recognisable as belonging to his friend. "Cap'n, ya there?"

A soft smile played on the Captain's lips. He leant forward, careful not to get in the way of Sar or An-aga as they worked on him. "I'm here, Trip."

He sighed and seemed to relax. When he said nothing else the Captain began to panic.

"Trip? You okay?"

"Yeah..." He sounded weary. "Just wanted to know ya were there."

Captain Archer swallowed slowly, mastering his rush of emotion. "Always, buddy." He paused a moment. "You know if you wanted a few days off work you only had to ask."

Trip chuckled softly. "I'll hold ya to that, Cap'n."

Sar finished and sat back on his heels. He spoke quietly yet his soft deep rumble was heard by all. "Is your throat sore, Senisa?"

"Like a desert mid-day."

The big man nodded knowingly. Cleaned his hands on a cloth taken from his jacket then opened the small jar. "Open your mouth but keep your eyes closed, Senisa."

"Ya got jelly?"

The Volaran smiled at the hopeful note in his friend's voice. "Yes. Do not worry if you cannot yet swallow. Let gravity do the work for you."

Trip nodded slightly then held a breath. The tiny movement hurting him. Sar gently placed some gel in his open mouth and stroked his neck to help it slide down where it was most needed. Dr Phlox was excited. "What *is* that?"

"A cooling gel made up of micro-organisms that will coat and line his throat, take away the pain and prevent the swelling which would otherwise block his airway."

"Fascinating!"

"He can be moved now, doctor."

Dr Phlox nodded and indicated to Lt Reed and Travis. Everybody else moved back to give them room. Gently Trip was lifted up onto a stretcher then carried out of the office and passed an unnaturally quiet beta shift. The engineers looked worried and anxious. Young Toby Weiss was close to tears. Kai saw him and spared the young man a small smile. Toby's eyes widened slightly then he smiled tremulously back. The Captain paused next to Lt Hess. "He's going to be alright, Lieutenant. Looks worse than it is."

She exhaled a huge sigh of relief even though he could see she did not completely believe him. Sometimes a little white lie could be just as effective as the truth. "It was such a shock, Captain."

He nodded, patted her on the shoulder and disappeared with the rest of Trip's little entourage. Lt Hess turned slowly and noticed the rest of her shift standing around in a kind of daze. "Come on, let's get back to work. The Captain says Commander Tucker is gonna be alright. I don't want him to find out we've been sitting on our hands while he's getting back on his feet."

* * * * *

Sub-Commander T'Pol was smiling. Sarsa did not realise what a rarity that was. "Sarsa, I do not know the customs of your people."

The girl shook her head. "I do not want that. I want to know about Human customs."

"Kai is not Human."

"I know but Trip is and Kai is becoming more like him every day."

T'Pol almost laughed out loud. Her lips quirked up again. Eyes sparkling. "Are you saying you want to be like a Human?"

Now the girl looked uncertain. Perplexed. "No..."

"Then what do you want, Sarsa?"

"I want to do whatever will most please Kai."

"Then do not seek to become what you are not."

"What do you mean?"

"It is obvious to me that Kai loves you, Sarsa, as you do him. This has happened because you are each who and what you are. Change that and you may lose the very dynamic that draws you together."

Sarsa actually paled. Her golden eyes dulling with a look that was almost pure pain. "I do not want to lose him."

T'Pol's voice became gentle. Soothing almost. "Then follow your own instincts, Sarsa. Listen to Kai when he speaks, not only with your ears but also your heart."

The Volaran stared at the Vulcan, for a moment lost for words. When at last she did manage to speak there was a new respect sitting alongside the old. "You understand emotions far more than I was led to believe."

She heard the clear amusement in T'Pol's voice as she replied. "I had a good teacher."

Sarsa raised a disbelieving eyebrow and wonder of wonders, both women laughed. "If you ever tell the Commander I will have you banished to the furthest reaches of Vulcan space. *Without* an EVA suit."

T'Pol only just managed to keep her face straight. Not so Sarsa. She doubled up and laughed so hard she was clucking like a hen. The Volaran equivalent of hiccoughs.

"Now." Said T'Pol, solemn and in control once again. "I think it is time you told me about Volaran customs..."

* * * * *

The cold reaches of space could not contain them. The hot core of distant suns did not warm them. The silver light of passing millennia held no passion. They lived in the present and the now of eternity made Gods of them. "It is done?"

"Yes."

"Do any suspect?"

"No." A pause. "The Sword came close but not close enough."

"Then the control device is gone?"

"Yes."

A very long silence. Eternity just got a few degrees colder. "As it should be."

Planets spun in their slow orbits. Time unwound the spring of expanding stars. Majestic megallanic clouds drifted and refracted all the spectrum of light both ambient and pure until every mote of interstellar dust shone. The conjoining song of stardust was subtle. Within its' very depth it resonated with the sleeping Key.

"And when it is awaken?"

"The doorway will open."

"The risk is great."

"No. Necessary."

"They are so fragile."

"As is all sentient life."

"Yes."

"It is a fragile universe."

"What if they guess the truth?"

"They will never believe it."

"But if they do?"

A long pause. "It will change nothing."

"I do not agree."

"No?"

"It will change *everything*."

A very, very long silence fell. Stars burst and scattered across the sleeping heavens. New worlds burst into life. Old suns went nova. The last hurrah of dying worlds bathed them in the aftermath of radiation. For just a blink of time the universe warmed by a single degree. "As it should be."

"You trust the Human?"

"Honest truth is better than passionate lies."

"It will not be possible to predict this outcome."

"Trust."

"The Key will guide the path."

"The future is fragile."

"Better than the past."

"Ashes."

"Wasteland."

"Lost."

A sigh. The air of several galaxies flexed and new orbits bounced planets and stars into rythyms that sang a new song. "We must not break the Key."

"It will adapt."

"The Human will help."

"How?"

"Faith?"

"Yes."

"That could ruin everything."

A pause. Humour drifted among the great expanse where logic had no foothold. "As it should be."

* * * * *

Dr Phlox hummed, fussed and generally had a rare old time at the Commander's expense. Trip lay quietly and let him get on with it. Sar stood next to the head of his biobed but said nothing. Content to know that he had to but stretch forth his hand to touch him. An-aga wanted Sar to sit, to rest, but he would not move. Stubborn. Obstinate. And glorious to her. She knew he was waiting for his strength to be renewed. He could afford to be patient. Commander Tucker had saved him. Given of his gift of light to replenish that which was taken by the heat and radiation that had assailed him. So close to death he had come. But then, all life was precious. As the Prophets taught so it was.

An-aga was proud of Sar. Proud of Trip. She watched the Denobulan expend his energy and expertise to examine the Commander as thoroughly as possible. Determined to miss nothing in his diagnosis. Captain Archer watched every move the doctor made. Though he did not say or do anything, his presence was constantly hovering on the edge of the doctor's awareness. Dr Phlox looked up at the results of the last scan. "Hmm."

Captain Archer stepped closer to him, frowning at readings which meant nothing to him. "Hmm what?"

Dr Phlox pointed to the spectrum broken down on the screen. "The Commander's epidermal layers are healing, Captain."

"They are?"

"Yes." He paused and looked at Sar. "I would very much like some of that gel you have been using on the Commander."

Sar inclined his head graciously and handed over the two stone jars. "The larger jar contains a gel that needs to be excited by friction to heal the molecular structure before it is applied. The heat aids the burnt skin and tissue by aligning the temperatures of both to a compatible level of comfort. This helps take the heat out of the burns which in turn removes the stress and pain from the patient. Shock is lowered. Healing promoted. It also comforts the patient."

"Amazing! What did you say it is made of?"

The Volaran smiled slightly. "The essence of the Deathbloom has many properties."

Captain Archer went completely white. Slowly a flush of fury rose beneath the pale pallor as his temper rose. "You gave him *that*?"

"Captain," Said Sar calmly. Hoping to reassure him. "It has a most beneficial effect."

"Yeah, Cap'n," Mumbled Trip, eyes still closed, but voice slipping into an even more elongated drawl. It sounded as if he was falling asleep. "Feels great."

"This same Deathbloom almost killed me." Said the Captain through gritted teeth. "It caused Trip to willingly allow himself to be incarcerated for five years to save me from certain death. And now you tell me the *essence* of this poisonous bloom is healing the Commander's burns?"

"Yes, Captain. Do you not think it ironic? Does not the poison of the snake provide the anti-venom to treat snakebite? The Prophets say that in nature are all answers found. When we are baffled it is because we have been asking the wrong questions."

For a moment the Captain stared at Sar as if he had never seen the man before. He was completely stumped. Tempted to strangle Trip's bodyguard for the sheer hell of it. What did Volarans know of irony anyway? To his surprise it was Trip who broke the awkward silence.

"Cap'n, trust Sar. Even if ya can't trust the gel ya can trust him. If he said the sky was fallin' I'd believe him. Wouldn't even have to look up."

"Trip," Said the Captain with a sigh. "You're delirious."

Trip did not respond. He had fallen asleep. For a moment no one spoke. Dr Phlox checked the Commander gently and gave a satisfied nod. A smile forming on his lips. "He is sleeping."

The Captain felt weak with relief. For a moment there he thought he might have lost him. "What happens now?"

Sar closed the small distance between himself and his sleeping Senisa. He placed his huge hands gently on Trip's shoulders. "Now I will share the gift he gave to me."

"Gift?"

"Yes."

Dr Phlox looked intrigued. "I thought *you* gave the light to Commander Tucker?"

"I did but when he gave it back to me he took in exchange some of my injuries. Now my light has recovered. I am sufficiently rested to give it back to him."

Captain Archer was shaking his head as if something in it was loose. Sure he was trapped in some odd nightmare. A mix of reality and a bad LSD trip. "Bottom line? Trip trusts you, Sar, and I trust him."

"Then Captain," Said the Volaran with something which sounded suspiciously like a quiet kind of joy. "Avert or shield your eyes."

The Captain looked at the Volaran in confusion just as the big man was suffused by a brilliant yellow glowing light. His mouth dropped open in shock. As he watched he saw the light travel down Sar's arms and into Trip. Sar's light did not diminish but slowly. As he watched in stunned awe. He saw the Commander fill with a vibrant yellow light. How long it took he could not say but after a while the light from both Sar and Trip faded then was gone. The Captain mourned its' passing until his attention was distracted by movement. Shaking his head in disbelief he watched as his Chief Engineer suddenly sat up on the biobed. No trace of the horrible burns marred what was now perfect skin. "What the hell am I doin' in Sickbay?"

Captain Jonathan Archer threw back his head and laughed. Trip glared at him. The Captain chuckled and got himself back under control, unable to stop smiling. He was so happy. "Are you hungry, Commander?"

Trip forgot that he had been annoyed with him. He smiled back. "Enough to eat a horse!"

Chuckling, the Captain turned to Dr Phlox. "Well? Is my Chief Engineer well enough to leave Sickbay to get something to eat?"

The Denobulan looked at Trip and Sar thoughtfully. At last he nodded. "I don't see why not Captain but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That Commander Tucker returns to Sickbay afterwards." He paused and looked at the Captain. "It's not every day I watch a miracle unfold before my very eyes."


	34. Hidden Not Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Breaking the Ice

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: Breaking the Ice  


* * *

Sub-Commander T'Pol stared at the face of her father. No emotion showed yet she somehow knew that he did not completely disapprove of her decision. "You are certain you wish to do this, T'Pol?"

"Yes, father."

He paused. It was not quite a hesitation. "With a Human?"

She nodded.

"Daughter, I do not doubt that the Human loves you..."

"His name is Trip, father."

"Commander Tucker is irrational, illogical and ill equiped to provide what you will need in a stable relationship."

She steeled herself with surprising ease. "Father, I love him. Insofar as it is possible for a Vulcan to love anyone. He is my t'hy'la. My Ashayam. I will not be parted from him now."

For a long moment there was silence. T'Pol could not see her mother but knew she would be sitting close by just out of camera shot. "The Vulcan High Command is not enamoured of your Commander."

"I do not wish to marry the Vulcan High Command."

A single eyebrow arched slowly. T'Pol resisted the urge to smile. "You would be bonded."

"Yes, father."

"He may not be stable enough for the meld."

"He is."

A sudden stillness gripped him. Saveth's eyes looking deeply into hers. Com link or no com link it still was a powerful thing. "You have already bonded." He stated in a flat clipped tone. Disappointment and disapproval obvious in his voice.

"He is my t'hy'la." She stated for the second time.

"You did not even wait for our decision, T'Pol."

"You were going to part us."

"You do not know that."

"Yes, I do. You already ordered me back to Vulcan but I refused. Now I want you to know the full reason why."

"The Vulcan High Command..."

"This is *not* about them, father. I have faithfully obeyed them, the Vulcan Science Directorate, you and mother for over fifty years." It was said calmly and without rancour. A mere statement of incontrovertible fact. When he did not disagree with her she continued. "As I tried to obey you over Koss but something inside me could not accept being mated with him even before I joined Enterprise and met the Humans."

A flicker of understanding penetrated her father's closed expression. "That is why you took the post."

She inclined her head gracefully. Not happy with the fact that she had been running away. For the first time since doing so she was prepared to admit it. "Yes." She paused. "I needed the time, the space, to come to a decision that I could live with."

"You disobeyed us." Her mother interjected softly. T'Pol still could not see her face.

"Yes, mother."

"To follow your heart."

"I did not realise it at the time but yes." T'Pol paused. "I did not intend to fall in love with a Human. In fact, at first I did not even like them. But they were my chance. My opportunity to explore the stars and other cultures. To be the scientist I always wanted to be. To live in a universe without walls."

Her mother moved to sit beside her father bringing her into view of the camera. T'Vrel did not look as stiff or forbidding at her father though T'Pol could not tell what she was thinking. "Tell us about your Ashayam, T'Pol."

The Sub-Commander was surprised but pleased at her mother's interest. The first sign that their postion was softening in her favour. "What do you wish to know?"

T'Vrel gave the ghost of a smile. The rest of it sailed the depths of eyes so like T'Pol's own that it was like a reflection in a mirror. Did she know which was which? "Tell us why you love him. Why you believe he is the only one who can make you truly happy. Why we should turn our backs on thousands of years of Vulcan tradition to accommodate this course of action. Tell us, T'Pol. That we too may understand something that is beyond logic. Beyond all reason."

* * * * *

Captain Archer was good as his word. First he took Trip to the Captain's mess for something to eat. Watching his friend's face closely as he was served steak, mashed potatoes and mushroom gravy followed by pecan pie. The look on the Commander's face was worth it. Lt Reed and Travis joined them. Part of the Captain felt guilty for not sending him straight off to T'Pol but he wanted this first few minutes with his friend. Wanted it. Needed it. After all the things that had happened over the last year and a half he wanted some normality back in his life. It was time to renew a friendship that he had almost stretched to breaking point. Not that Trip would have seen it that way but he did. Once the meal was over Malcolm and Travis both excused themselves after making sure Trip knew how glad they were to have him back. For a moment there was an awkward silence. The Captain cleared his throat carefully and gave his friend a sheepish look.

"I have so many things to apologise for Trip, I hardly know where to begin." 

"No need to say a word, Cap'n." Drawled his friend with warmth and gentle understanding. "There's a sayin' I've heard Malcolm use a time or two. *Least said, soonest mended*."

For a moment Captain Archer just looked at him. Fought to hold strong emotions in check. Trip shook his head, his voice quiet, hushed. His look gentle. 

"Don't go there, Cap'n. I'm fine. I'm back where I belong and none the worse for wear."

"That's not the point, Trip, and you know it."

"Then it should be."

He stared at his Chief Engineer's earnest face. He loved him so much even if he had never put it into words. Trip was the brother he had never had. His shadow and his conscience. Family. Both men knew the feeling was mutual. Yet he had almost jeopardised all that just to satisfy political expedience. To bow to pressure from Starfleet and the Vulcans. The man sitting across from him right now meant more to him than anything else including the damn space programme but he was not about to say that out loud. It was time for actions to speak louder than words. "I should let you go but first I have to say something and it's not for any ears but yours." He paused and took a deep breath. "First off you're not going back in the brig. I should never have put you there. I should have stood up to Admiral Forest and told the Vulcans to go to hell."

"Cap'n..."

Captain Archer held up a hand. His expression was firm, steel in his eyes where he had made up his mind on a course of action that no amount of coaxing would cause him to back down from. "No, Trip. This isn't just about friendship. Just about protecting the only family I have left that means a damn. This is about something a hell of a lot simpler." Trip fell quiet. You could have heard a pin drop. "This is about doing what's right. Something you always had a handle on right from the start even if you did have an unfortunate way of leaping without looking first." He paused and tilted his head thoughtfully as he looked at the Commander. "I can't tell you how terrified I was that you wouldn't come out of this, Trip. Even when I'm as angry as hell at you it's mostly fueled by that fear and I know it's wrong. I should have more control. Be able to detatch myself..."

"Now you're scarin' me, Cap'n. You're beginnin' to sound like a Vulcan. Don't go all pointy-eared on me." Trip joked gently.

"I'm the Captain of the first Earth star ship and it's about time I acted like it. On the one hand I can't go running back to Starfleet every time I have a difficult decision to make and by and large I haven't done that. Only when it comes to you. Well I'm not doing that any more. I have to make sure Admiral Forest knows that either he trusts me to do this job or he gets someone else. If he trusts me he has to step back and let me deal with things as I see fit." He paused. "He can either back me or sack me."

"But the Vulcan High Command, Jon. This could sour Human and Vulcan relations to an all time low. Not to mention ruin your career!" He protested, eyes full of concern.

Impossibly, the Captain smiled. A first real honest-to-goodness everything's-going-to-be-alright smile. "They've been low before, Commander, and I have a feeling they'll be low again but maybe that's what they need to learn to work and live with Humans. Someone once told me that trust is a two-way street."

Trip looked at him in silence for several minutes before speaking. His voice quiet but steady. "This is gonna be a bumpy ride, isn't it Cap'n?"

The Captain grinned. "Think you're up to the challenge, Commander?"

Commander Tucker could not help grinning back. He shook his head and chuckled. "Just lead the way, Cap'n. I've followed ya this far, I guess I've a few more light years in me."

"That's all I needed to hear, Trip."

* * * * *

Sar smiled when he saw Kai with Sarsa and An-aga in their quarters. He could see the questions on Kai and Sarsa's faces and knew they would not settle down until he told them. "My Senisa is well. Healed. All he needs now is to sleep."

Kai looked so relieved he had to fight back tears. "He almost died didn't he?"

"I would not have let him die." Assured Sar quietly.

Sarsa sat next to her father and hugged him. The big man smiled, hugged her and looked at An-aga over the top of his daugher's head. Then he turned his head a little further and met the boy's eyes. He was surprised when the door chime sounded. Thinking it was Trip he nodded to An-aga to open the door. His surprise was complete when the cultured tones of Lt Malcolm Reed floated over to him.

"I apologise for disturbing you, An-aga, but is it possible for me to speak to Sar?"

The big man disentangled himself carefully and walked over to the door. The Lieutenant looked tense. "How may I help you?" He asked quietly. His eyes asking another one entirely. *What is wrong?*

"I thought we could take a walk, Sar? If you're not too tired."

An-aga offered the Armoury Officer some refreshment but he politely refused. Sar looked at him closely. Read an urgency behind the mildly spoken words. He gave a single nod then stepped out into the corridor to join him. Only when they had walked to the Lieutenant's own quarters did the Human begin to relax. Sar asked no questions but let himself be led. Curious and cautious. He watched the Armoury Officer activate his door release and followed him inside. Lt Reed indicated for him to sit in a chair then sat on the edge of his bed facing him. "Sorry if I sound all mysterious Sar, that wasn't and isn't my intent."

The big man nodded and waited calmly.

"I have come to consider you a friend, Sar, but what you've been up to these last few days have disturbed me."

"In what way, Malcolm?"

The Lieutenant did not beat around the bush. It was a quality that Sar very much admired about him. "I want to know what the hell you thought you were pulling when you took the shuttlepod."

For a moment the big man said nothing. "Malcolm, do you remember the control device?"

"The one we took from Koss?"

Sar nodded. "Yes. It had started to glow."

Lt Reed frowned. "I don't understand."

"The control device cannot be activated by simple touch."

"Then what activates it?"

"Thought waves."

"Are you saying it is operated by some kind of psychic manipulation?"

He shook his head. "No. The brain waves have to be tuned to the device. Another cannot operate it not even by accident."

"I'm afraid you've lost me. You said it was glowing?"

"Yes. Someone or something had activated it."

The Armoury Officer paused before speaking further. "Some *thing*?"

"Thoughts are things just as surely as objects are, Malcolm. The rate of vibration may be different but it is there. The control device was tuned to be operated by Koss."

"Hold on a minute, Koss is dead."

"Yes."

"Then how could it be operated without him? And what the hell is it supposed to do?"

"I believe Koss primed the device."

"To what?"

"Self destruct if it was tampered with."

"But you said..."

"I know."

A long pause. "Are you saying someone else was trying to use it?"

Sar nodded.

"Who?"

"I do not know but the device has a number of functions."

"Such as?"

"One is a fairly simple but sophisticated primary source. A device which encodes all other devices to operate in synchrony and at predetermined signals."

"What other devices are we talking about here?"

"Personal cloaking devices, energy shields, thought buffers, tracking systems, that sort of thing."

Lt Reed gave a low whistle. "I see what you mean about sophisticated, but you also said it was simple. I don't call that level of technology simple."

"I meant to operate. If you know how you can use it with no effort at all. You do not even need to be in physical contact with it."

"You can send a command by thought to activate it?"

"Yes. Or you can trigger the self destruct by attempting to do so when you are not the one encoded to operate the device."

"So we're back to someone else trying to use the device? But why?"

Sar was quiet for a couple of minutes. Considering how much he should tell him. "My Senisa trusts you."

"Yes, and I trust him Sar. We're friends."

He nodded. "What I tell you now is part of my burden."

"Burden?"

"Yes. Commander Tucker has the gift of compassion. Mine is a burden."

"What is your burden?"

For a moment the golden eyes swallowed his own in their exotic depths. Lt Reed was unaware that he was holding his breath. "Knowledge."

* * * * *

Trip was feeling so happy. Ten feet tall and bullet proof in fact. He had been relieved to hear the Captain actually divest himself of his fears and clear his conscience. He was a good man. Someone Trip had learnt to admire and respect almost from the first moment he had set eyes on him. Of course it helped that he was Henry Archer's son. It felt good to have no secrets from Jon. The only thing he could not share was the emotional depths that bound him to Sar. It was something that defied Human description.

When he got to T'Pol's quarters he decided to ring the chime rather than enter his code and walk right in. He wanted to surprise her. See her face when she saw who was waiting at her door. The look on her face was worth it. With a pie eating grin he stepped into her quarters and caught her up in his eager arms before the door could hiss shut behind him. "Missed ya darlin'."

"As I have you, Ashayam." She responded in a slightly breathless voice.

His grin grew larger, his lips warm and pliable against the sweetness of her plush mouth. She opened her lips and deepened the kiss, her arms snaking around him, her body moulding to his with an urgency that made him hot and needy in a single sizzling breath. "Woman, ya have no idea what ya do to me."

But T'Pol knew. And she was only just getting started.

* * * * *

Lt Reed stared at Sar. He could see that the man was completely serious. "So if you hadn't taken the shuttle and fired the ruddy thing inside a buoy it would have blown up Enterprise and everyone aboard?"

"Worse than that, Malcolm."

"What could be worse than that?"

"The explosive yield of the device is the equivalent of a singularity the size of my fingernail opening up at point blank range."

"Are you saying its' detonation would cause a black hole to form?"

"To form, collapse and draw matter from this universe with it. I needed to achieve distance."

"You almost died."

Sar smiled very gently. "My Senisa saved me."

"Did you know that would happen?"

Sar shook his head. Lt Reed shuddered inwardly at the risk the man had taken. "We all owe you our lives, Sar."

"That is not why I did it."

He was confused. "I don't understand."

"I told you the control device had another use."

"Yes."

Sar paused. This was part of the knowledge that weighed him down. A burden placed on him by the Prophets. "I believe it was being used to find the Key."

"The key?"

"Yes."

"What the bloody hell is that? And this time Sar just spell it out for me. It's been a long tiring day full of worry and anguish and then celebration. I'm almost dead on my feet. The last thing I need is to have another mystery dumped on me that I can never solve."

"The Key is the ultimate gift of the Prophets."

"Which tells me absolutely nothing, Sar." He paused as a thought occurred to him. "Why are you telling me this and not Commander Tucker?"

"He needs to rest. To be at peace with his chosen one. At least for this night."

*Uh oh. Why do I feel as if something bad is coming next? Why the hell did I have to ask him to tell me what was going on? Me and my big mouth*.

"Someone is looking for the Key. Whoever it is has the power to activate the device remotely. The device is linked to the Key by some very exotic coding. Biomechanoid coding. When the device came into the Key's proximity it triggered activation of the self destruct sequence."

Lt Reed looked baffled. "Why? What on earth would be the purpose of that?"

Sar just looked at him. Lt Malcolm Reed felt the bottom drop out of his world. "Oh Christ, they want to destroy the Key?"

The Volaran nodded solemnly. Lt Reed felt a hundred. A thought occurred to him. "If it activated then that means..."

"The Key is on Enterprise."


	35. In Sickness and in Health

She wanted to speak to him. He wanted to love her. Show her with actions not words. His proximity robbed her of any rational thought. They moved slowly into the middle of her small quarters, hardly breaking off to draw a single breath. Trip could feel T'Pol's body heating up. Smiled inwardly at the knowledge that he was causing that rapid rise in temperature. Could tell by the way her body clung to his as she slowly writhed against him that she wanted him with a growing urgency that would break bones if he pulled back now. He had no intention of retreating. T'Pol was more precious to him than the air he breathed. Without her presence in his life it would be like sucking vacuum. It was T'Pol who gently ended the kiss, her lips breaking free of his to speak. Her voice a sultry hush of vowels and consonants that for a moment in time lacked any coherence for his addled brain. "We need to talk, Ashayam."

His smile lit her heart up. A hand brushed the gently perspiring planes of her glowing face. His fingers sending shock waves from her body to her soul. Mesmerised by her beauty, her pheremones driving him absolutely insane. He loved her so much. "How 'bout we scratch this itch first an' talk about it afterwards?"

She arched a graceful eyebrow at him. The liquid heat in her eyes travelling straight to his crotch. T'Pol began to open her mouth in reply when another voice spoke.

"I do not think this is the explanation you intended to give us, T'Pol."

Shock flashed through him like a lightening strike. *What the...?* His head spun round, looking for the speaker as T'Pol stiffened in his arms. Her voice came out cool. Controlled. "Father, I will speak to you later."

This time her mother's voice responded. "No, daughter, now is the perfect time to speak to Commander Tucker." Trip's eyes narrowed suspiciously as if T'Pol had somehow set him up.

"What's goin' on, T'Pol?"

T'Pol turned and drew him over to the monitor. His mouth sagged at the sight of Saveth and T'Vrel staring back at him from the screen. He mouthed empty air for a moment then his brain kicked into gear. It was a little sluggish but right now he was proud that he still had one brain cell that functioned. Especially as everything had gone South the moment he touched T'Pol. "Trip, my mother and father wish to know about our feelings for each other."

"Do they now?" He said softly, his eyes not leaving the screen. "Exactly what d'ya wanna know?"

Saveth looked at him gravely. "You once said you loved my daughter, Commander."

He nodded. "Still do."

"Explain what you mean by that."

"Don't tell me ya don't fall in love on Vulcan?"

A strange expression flitted so quickly across T'Vrel's face that he almost missed it. Was that humour? Nah. She was a Vulcan. Vulcan's didn't have a funny bone in their bodies. If they did he was sure it was crushed at birth. Probably Surak's Law or some such thing. "We wish to understand what you mean by love, Commander. We are not trying to trick you."

He risked a glance at T'Pol. She stood calmly by his side, her arm around his waist as naturally as if they had always been free in showing their affection in front of others. He had to admit to himself he got a kick out of her doing it now. In front of *them*. It made him feel so proud of her. Love her even more. Was that possible? Hell, he didn't know. "O-kay." He paused to draw her closer, not wanting the tiniest whisper of air to pass between them and leave him bereft. "Don't ask me how it started 'cause I have no idea. All I know is that I never had much to do with Vulcans until T'Pol came to Enterprise. We're so different in many ways. At first we didn't even like each other though I did appreciate that your daughter was beautiful it didn't really register. She was a Vulcan and that was that." He paused a moment and gave her a gentle surreptitious squeeze of reassurance. His eyes softening with love just thinking about her. "Gradually we learned to get along. Our skills complimentin' each other. I began to appreciate what a gifted science officer your daughter was an' smart too. I grew to repect the hell out of her. As time went on that respect widened into friendship. Tentative at first an' full of teethin' problems you couldn't begin to imagine. From the friendship came deeper feelings. Caring. Slow at first. Hardly noticable until one day I realised a moment spent without her was a kind of living death." He paused, his voice dropping low with emotion. "I don't ever want to feel that loss again."

"What do you mean by love though, Commander?"

He stared at Saveth. Hadn't the man been listening? He could almost feel T'Pol willing him to stay calm. And he would. For her. "I mean there is nothin' I wouldn't do for T'Pol. I will love and protect her all the days of my life. I care about her so much it hurts but it's precious to me if ya know what I mean? It's like I can't be whole without her. She has my heart and my happiness and no one could be more content than I am."

"Vulcans bond to their mate. They share more than simply their physical existence. The pleasures of the flesh, Commander."

Commander Tucker flushed not with embarrassment but a tinge of anger. "This isn't about titilation, sir, an' if ya knew your daughter half as well as ya think ya do you'd be ashamed to suggest such a thing."

"I suggest nothing." Stated Saveth calmly.

"Then mind your words. I know you're T'Pol's father and I respect that but it gives ya no right to make assumptions. If I could never hold her in my arms again, if we could never make love again, if all I could ever do was share a platonic relationship with your daughter I would do it in a heartbeat and count myself blessed." His lips compressed, a fire in his eyes that was muted only because he did not want to upset T'Pol. "I love T'Pol an' a minute with her is worth the rest of eternity in hell. I don't know what your definition of love is Saveth, but pairin' your children off with other kids an' makin' them marry when grown isn't my idea of love. Ya have no idea how much that sickens me inside. Makin' slaves of your children to perpetuate a myth has little to do with respect an' honour an' nothin' at all to do with love. So don't ya lecture me on my emotions, sir. At least they're open an' honest."

"I meant no offence, Commander." He responded mildly.

Trip felt his anger evaporate though he still felt offended. Not for himself but for T'Pol.

"The reason we are asking you these questions, Trip," Said T'Vrel smoothly. "Is because our daughter has asked us for our blessing."

He felt confused. "Your blessing? I don't understand."

"T'Pol wants to marry you."

For a moment all the stars and planets froze in their orbits. Sound amplified into a vacuous echo of nothing but the heady sound of his heartbeat drowning out every other sense. He heard, saw, felt nothing. A slow beautiful wonder stole through him. Laughter bubbling up through his senses with a joy so bright he could not contain it. T'Vrel and Saveth watched the Commander's face stunned. Every emotion the Human felt was mirrored on his face in a way that answered all their questions more accurately than any amount of words could have done. Their answer was shining back at them in the unmitigated joy that enraptured the Human's face. His smile was too small to contain it. His grin too confining. He laughed with joy and spun T'Pol around and around in his happy arms. She looked amused. He gently kissed the tip of her nose and laughed again. It took him a few minutes to realise that T'Pol's parents were still silently waiting for him to speak. The conversation interrupted not ended. He fought to keep calm, to at least appear serious but the smile would not stay off his face. His eyes dancing with pleasure. "Ma'am, Sir, I'd be the happiest man in the universe if ya gave us your blessing."

T'Vrel nodded almost to herself. Trip now recognised a new look taking up residence in her eyes. "You have answered our question, Trip."

Trip. That was twice now that she had used his preferred name. Twice. Not a mistake. His smile widened and would not stay in one place. "An' your answer, ma'am, if I may be so bold?"

She surprised him again by laughing outright. Saveth frowned but did not look shocked. "You have our blessing though we would like the ceremony to take place here on Vulcan." She glanced at her husband and a smile twitched her lips. With an effort she managed to keep her face more or less straight. Trip found himself liking her more and more. She had a sense of mischief, of fun about her, that told him more about T'Pol's parents than anything that had ever passed in conversation between them. It also told him who *really* wore the pants in that household.

Saveth nodded gravely. A wise man it was who recognised when a battle was lost. "As my wife has said Commander, you have our blessing." He paused a moment. "I have not forgotten that you saved our daughter's life. It is obvious that you have already bonded."

He nodded and fought the urge to smirk. "Yes, sir. Our thoughts are one."

T'Pol looked at Trip. He froze and just stared at her, unable to look away. Unable to keep his heart from shining in his eyes. Such love. Such depth of emotion. She gently touched his face, her eyes locked on his. "We are also one heart. One soul."

T'Pol's parents looked at each other. Saveth hid a sigh. T'Vrel allowed a rare smile to grace her lips then let it go. Both turning back to face T'Pol and Trip with emotionless masks back in place. Saveth spoke to break the silence bringing his daughter's attention back to him. Trip followed her lead and did the same. "When will you return to Vulcan for the ceremony?"

"First sir, I'd like to have the Human ceremony here on Enterprise. Then if it's alright we can come to Vulcan for the Vulcan ceremony."

Saveth looked from one to the other. Noting their happy faces. The calm joy that radiated from them made him feel young again. It also reminded him of another Vulcan so many years ago. One every bit as stubborn and wayward as his gifted daughter. He predicted that their life together would be many things but it would not be dull. "Why the haste?"

Trip looked at T'Pol, his eyes asking her whether or not they should tell her parents. Her smile was his answer. Wrapping his arms gently around T'Pol's waist he gave his prospective in-laws a shy smile. "In Human circles it's tradition for a child's parents to be married."

The looks on their faces made Trip chuckle. He thought Saveth was going to have heart failure. "Are you saying that T'Pol is pregnant?"

T'Pol spoke for herself. "Yes, father."

His mouth shut fast. T'Vrel raised both eyebrows. It seemed her daughter had gone a step further than even she had dared. "How long have you known?"

"Not long," Said Trip a little hastily.

T'Vrel was not looking at him. T'Pol took a few steadying breaths before replying. "A few days, mother. The doctor on board Enterprise is keeping a close eye on the pregnancy."

It was a long time before they finally killed the link and watched the monitor shut off. T'Pol closed her eyes and sighed with relief. Trip cradled her in his arms, her back against his chest, his arms around her waist - hands spread gently across her stomach as if he could hug the baby as well as T'Pol at the same time. She felt his warm breath on her neck. Inhaled his beautiful scent, intoxicated by him. He kissed her neck gently, swaying to a song only they could hear. All their movements gentle. Every action written in the rhyme of love.

* * * * *

Morning came with all the artificiality of mathematical convenience. The hours marked off and splitting up identical periods of time into bite sized pieces that mimicked the pulsing beat of their homeworld. The dark vault of space had its' own treasures. Day and night was not one of them. Captain Archer loved space. Everything about it sent his nerves tingling with excitement. His blood racing with anticipation. The thrill of exploration. Of seeking out new worlds. Meeting beings that were so far beyond his imagining that sometimes he had the urge to pinch himself to see if he would ever wake from this dream. Dream. That was what it was. His father's dream had become his. And Trip's. And every soul aboard the star ship Enterprise. He was proud of that dream. Proud of this crew. Proud of this ship. A luckier man surely never lived or breathed.

He was therefore surprised when his door chime sounded just before he was ready to leave for breakfast. He was surprised to find Lt Reed standing at the door with Sar. "Lieutenant? What brings you and Sar here so early?"

"May we come in, Captain?"

The Captain was eaten up with curiosity but also wary. Anything that would drag Lt Reed from his Armoury especially to see him at this hour could not be good. He stepped back and watched the two men enter, the door hissing shut behind them. "Okay, Lieutenant. You have my full attention. Now what can I do for you?"

Lt Reed looked at Sar. "I think you should be the one to tell him."

The Captain looked from the Armoury Officer to the Volaran, a puzzled look on his face. "Tell me what?"

* * * * * 

Months passed and nothing happened. No one invaded the ship while they slept. The warp core did not suddenly explode taking them all with it. No one attacked them out of a clear sky. The alarm and state of readiness faltered. Old habits intruded on the new. The alertness of the crew lapsed into the comfort of normal life. The hum of the engines soothed frayed nerves and everyone relaxed. Except Sar. He kept his worries to himself and stayed even closer to his Senisa if that were possible. Trip accepted his increased presence without comment. T'Pol noticed but said nothing. All her thoughts were now on the baby growing inside her. The Human/Vulcan hybrid demanding all her attention. She was convinced that part of the child's character was one hundred percent Trip. If it had been Vulcan the child would calmly be waiting until the moment came for the birth. Only a Human child would kick and stir so vigorously that hardly anything but Plomeek soup would stay down. That and pecan pie. The child was ruined before it was even born.

* * * * *

Kai was fascinated with the prospect of a new family member. Any fears Trip might have had that the boy would be jealous were ill founded. Kai was Volaran. Jealousy was not a natural emotion for them. They were too pragmatic to be so irrational. They also had little use for envy. If someone wanted something he had and he saw their heart was set on it he would gladly give it up for the simple pleasure of making them happy. His gift to them gave a gift back and one more enduring to his Volaran sensibilities than physical possesssions. It had humbled Trip to see how giving his son was. It made him proud and emotional. And watching how close he had become to Sarsa filled him with another kind of joy.

It was one of those rare times he was alone with his son. T'Pol was in Sickbay for her now daily check-up. He had asked Sar to go with her. Now he was sitting up next to an open conduit with his son sitting next to him, eyes bright and watching every move his father made. Trip was hot. Glad to be out of the confining space for a few moments and enjoying being able to speak to Kai. He wiped the back of his hand over his forehead, smearing the grease and dirt across his face in an effort to wipe the sweat out of his eyes. Kai smiled gently at him, noting with amusement that he was making himself muckier not cleaner. "Have ya asked her yet?"

Kai played dumb. A habit he had picked up from his father and which occasionally came in useful. "Asked who what?"

Trip puffed out a great breath of air in exasperation. "Ya know who! Sarsa. Have ya asked her to marry ya?"

His son smiled affectionately. Trip was so easy to wind up but it was all done in a gentle way. Love was like that. "No."

His father shook his head in disbelief. "Why not? You're a Tucker."

Kai tilted his head and reminded Trip of Sar. That little questioning look on his face made Trip chuckle. He loved the boy so much he had to resist the urge to keep hugging him. Especially as his son was now an inch taller than he was. It should not be allowed for a son to be taller than his father. No matter that he was from a different species. God should be more flexible. "I figured one wedding at a time would be enough for Enterprise to handle."

He snorted back at him. "Son, ya have a lot to learn about Humans."

"I don't think I'm doing so bad." He paused. "Speaking of weddings I thought you would have the date fixed by now, father? I have to admit to getting pretty impatient with you. You bein' a Tucker an' all."

Trip laughed at the mocking drawl of his last sentence. "Now don't ya be cheekin' your father, Kai. Ya may be a bit taller than me but I can still knock ya down to size if ya don't behave."

Both knew it was an idle threat. Trip would no more raise a hand to Kai that cut off his own arms and legs. "You haven't answered my question."

Commander Tucker smiled softly, a distant look coming into his eyes. "Don't worry, won't be long now. Less'n a week in fact by the Cap'n's reckonin'. Just as soon as my parents and family get here and T'Pol's mum and dad arrive we'll have the biggest damn wedding ya ever did see!"

His son laughed then became quiet. Trip gave him a keen look. "What's up, son?"

"I was just thinking that this'll be the first time I've met your family." He paused, suddenly nervous. "What if they don't like me?"

Trip's eyes widened. "Are ya kiddin' me? They'll take one look at ya and fall in love with ya. My mama will forget she ever had me, my dad'll be tickled pink with ya and my brothers will wanna take ya home faster than ya can yell *core breach*. An' my sister, ya don't wanna know what my sister will do to ya."

He was delighted to see a little pink flush come to Kai's cheeks. Trip laughed then relented. He was, after all, only teasing.

"Don't worry Kai, they'll love ya and when ya get to know my folks you'll realise that you could never be more blessed."

Kai hugged him, too overcome with emotion for words. His father patted his back and held him tight for a moment then pulled back. "Now, are ya gonna sit there gawpin' at me all day or are ya gonna quit your yackin' an' do somethin' useful?"

The boy knew exactly what he was getting at and laughed brightly. Trip watched him take his jacket off. "Okay, father. What mess of yours do you want me to sort out for you?"

"I do declare Kai, I've never raised a hand to ya but today may be the day I have to box your ears."

Kai laughed and the two climbed up into the troublesome conduit. Chuckles and gentle laughter peppering their playful conversation and echoing around their ears. Lt Hess walked passed with a smile on her face. Danny was up on the gantry and could not surpress a chuckle. Toby Weiss shook his head and looked across at the redhead. They shared a smile and he swallowed hard, suddenly lost for words. The desire to ask her out tying him up in knots.

* * * * *

Ensign Hoshi Sato could not hide the smirk on her face. Lt Reed fidgetted and Travis had to fight to stop himself laughing out loud. "Ensign Sato, I need hardly remind you that the Sub-Commander is a Vulcan."

She laughed lightly. "Relax Malcolm, it's just a girl's night out,"

"T'Pol is *not* a girl, she is five months pregnant, and in no condition to go *out on the town*."

Travis shook his head, his eyes dancing with merriment and glee. "How can anyone go *out on the town*? We're on a star ship light years from anywhere."

"My point exactly, Travis."

Travis paused and his smile began to slip. "It is?"

Lt Reed smiled for the first time. The mess hall was about half full but no one was paying them any attention. "Yes. The whole idea is preposterous. Not only would the Sub-Commander not want to engage in such a pointless and frivolous exercise she might put the baby under adverse pressure if she did so."

The Communications Officer paled slightly. "You really think it could harm the baby?"

He shrugged. "I honestly don't know but I know this. Human/Vulcan hybrids are rare for a reason. It's not just the fact that few Vulcans and Humans choose to mate with each other, it is also the genetics. It is a solemn fact of Nature that if something is not intended to work it will not do so. Unless of course there has been some tampering by outside forces. In the case of the Commander and Sub-Commander we are talking about interspecies mating and that is tricky at best. I need hardly draw your attention to certain recent examples. I merely do not want the Sub-Commander to engage in any activity which may narrow the chances of a perfect and safe birthing process. We do not know what harm might be done to the baby in vitro."

For several moments no one spoke then Hoshi gave a slow nod. "I hadn't thought of it like that. I'll speak to the others and we'll think of something else."

"A wise decision."

Hoshi and Travis exchanged a look. Hoshi sighed and looked at Lt Reed. He was polishing off his pasta as if he was not even tasting it. An automatic reaction to eating that had nothing to do with enjoyment. Some times he reminded her of a Vulcan himself. Too controlled for his own good.

* * * * *

Dr Phlox beamed at T'Pol. She was looking anxiously at him. "How is the baby?"

"The baby is fine, Sub-Commander. Do you wish to see him?"

She blinked. "Him?"

"Yes. The baby is male and in perfect health you'll be happy to hear."

She nodded numbly. A boy! After a few moments of stunned silence she nodded. "Yes, I would like to see him now please."

Dr Phlox indicated a monitor and an image of the inside of her womb appeared. A small body curled into the fetal position and connected by an umbical chord. She pointed in surprise. Her normally monotone voice tinged with awe and excitement. "Doctor, the baby is Vulcan!"

The doctor nodded happily. "Yes, the ears are definitely Vulcan."

He glanced at his charge and was not sure whether she was pleased or disappointed. He decided that every Vulcan should come with a hand book. It would make life so much simpler. Sar took her to his quarters so that T'Pol could be with An-aga. He wanted to go and find Trip. Spending any length of time away from his friend was becoming painful for him. He was his Senisa and Sar could sense that he would be needed soon. An-aga looked him in the eye and   
gave a tiny nod. Sarsa frowned at her mother but An-aga cautioned her to silence with a look. Gently they guided T'Pol to a comfortable chair, easing a cushion behind her back and chattering about the upcoming wedding. T'Pol looked at her swollen stomach and resisted the urge to be sick over them. Suddenly the wedding seemed a foolish act of self indulgence. What did it matter? Then she thought of Trip. Her Ashayam. Her t'hy'la. And all doubts vanished. He was as excited as a child on Christmas morning. Seeing the happiness on his face was worth every ache and pain of pregnancy. As long as the child was born whole and healthy what did anything else matter?

* * * * *

The wedding came and went in a flurry of activity. T'Pol was vaguely aware of the exchanging of vows. Trip was an engineer not a jeweller yet he had carefully and painstakingly crafted a wedding ring for T'Pol. She had been moved and stunned by its' beauty. The interior of the band engraved in Vulcan script with the words 'Live long and prosper, your heart in mine'. Captain Archer beside himself with joy for them both. Pride and affection evident in is   
voice as he officiated. Trip's mother had surprised and moved T'Pol not only with her ready acceptance of her son's choice of bride but also the way in which she took Kai to her heart. Trip's whole family made the kind of fuss that would once have grated on T'Pol's nerves and sent her into orbit. Now she just found it all a wonderful haze of affection that cradled her in a love that seemed to be without end. Meeting the Tuckers had explained so much about the son. Next to his brothers Trip seemed almost retiring. They were noisy, fun loving and affectionate. Trip's adored brother Danny was especially fascinated with Sar. T'Pol's parents in contrast were so restrained and silent that at first things had been awkward between the two families. It was Mrs Tucker who had put the impending friction to bed with her unfailing good humour, common sense and determination to let nothing mar her son's wedding.

Finally managing to take T'Vrel to one side, Mrs Tucker gave the woman a gentle smile. Blue eyes dancing with good humour. She had an honest open face but quick sharp eyes that missed nothing in a busy face. Her hands were seldom still. Whether making or mending they never lacked purpose. Right now she was sitting on the observation deck staring at the stars, a quiet joy radiating from her and soothing the Vulcan while her hands engaged in some craft involving a soft fabric called 'wool'. Mrs Tucker had confided that it was called knitting and that she was making clothing for the baby. An archaic craft that had achieved a kind of cult status back on Earth. T'Vrel found herself fascinated by the quick movement of the Human's hands. The tiny garment growing between the assured expertise of the long clicking needles.

"Your daughter makes my son so happy, T'Vrel. I cannot express how happy I am."

T'Vrel looked surprised. "You are not concerned?"

"Concerned? Why would I be concerned when they love each other so much? It's as plain as the nose on your face."

The Vulcan did not try to wrap her mind around that little metaphor. "My daughter is Vulcan."

Her response amused Trip's mother though she was careful not to seem like she was laughing at the other woman. "An' my son is Human, T'Vrel. Relax. God has been joinin' men an' women since the universe began. Your God, my God, makes no difference. The one thing that matters is that they love each other."

"What about the baby?"

Mrs Tucker gave a truly beautific smile. T'Vrel immediately saw where Trip got both his sunny disposition and his laugher from. "The baby will be loved whatever it looks like. However many fingers or toes it's got. Doesn't matter if the ears are pointed or rounded, if the blood is red or green, boy or girl. My Trip will love that child every bit as much as he loves Kai, and every bit as much as he loves your daughter."

"I was not worried that Trip would not love the child."

"Then what're ya frettin' for, T'Vrel?"

"The health of the child."

A look of concern replaced the happy glow. "I think ya should explain."

"It is simple. A Human and Vulcan baby is rare. One that is completely healthy is rarer still."

Mrs Tucker lost all the colour in her face. T'Vrel was sorry for alarming her but she would not lie. "Oh Lord!" Exclaimed the Human in a horrified whisper. "Don't let anythin' happen to the child!"

"I am certain that Dr Phlox will ensure the baby is well. T'Pol speaks highly of him."

"So does Trip but that doesn't stop me worryin'."

T'Vrel nodded solemnly. She liked Trip's family though she could sense how much they irritated her husband. Too loud. Too chaotic. And far too many of them. She glanced at Mrs Tucker and wished she had not told her of her worries but a small part of her was glad. As if by sharing her fear she had halved the likelihood of it coming true.


	36. Insidious

What T'Pol's parents had intended to be a short visit turned into a prolonged vacation. Captain Archer was amused and pleased for both Trip and T'Pol. Having the backing of her parents meant so much to both of them especially T'Pol. The Captain was more content than a mere mortal had any right to be with Trip's mother fussing over him and cooking all his favourite Southern dishes to the point where Trip had started to complain that he was beginning to feel like an orphan. The lament was even funnier with the rest of Trip's family being on board. His sister Lizzie teasing and bullying him in the nicest way possible while his brothers devised all manner of ways to keep themselves occupied. Often to his Chief Engineer's exasperation. Danny was the only one who was no trouble at all, his calm sanguine nature a pure echo of their father's. Charles Tucker II walked around with a perpetually bemused expression on his honest and open face. Stockier than Trip he had the same sandy coloured hair and blue eyes but Trip had his mother's beautiful smile. That just left the middle brothers. The Twins. Trip called them the 'Yin and Yang of the Big Bang'. Whatever the hell that meant. The Captain could not help smiling whenever he thought of them. Stevie and Rick Tucker were two sides of the same coin. Alike to look at but utterly opposite in disposition. Stevie was loud and volatile, Rick quiet and full of deep contemplation. They drove each other mad but only for minutes at a time that played in an endless loop like a reset button between paradise and a mock hell. Devoted to each other even when they were metaphorically wringing each other's necks. The last couple of months had been the happiest and most surreal the Captain could remember since they had launched on their maiden voyage.

That was up until an unexpected visit from Sar. He looked at the big man standing at the door to his quarters. Biting back a sigh he stepped back to let him in, wondering what had brought him here at this late hour. The Volaran's presence elicting emotions at war within his soul. He liked Sar. Respected him more than he could ever put into words. But there was always something falling just short of the kind of faith that Trip placed in this man. The move from cautious friendship to valued friend was a gulf he was not destined to span in his lifetime. Call it a hunch. An instinct. The truth pierced him at odd times like a wake-up call he kept trying to sleep through. Right now the alarm was ringing with an insistence that made his heart sink. Why this conversation? And why now?

"Sar, I think you're worrying needlessly." He said for what felt like the tenth time. "We took your warning seriously. Lt Reed had Enterprise on high alert for over a MONTH! Do you know how hard it was to keep the crew on their toes looking for a threat that never materialised for four whole weeks?"

The Volaran opened his mouth to say something but Captain Archer held up a hand. He had just about had all he could stomach of these intimations of doom and gloom. At first he had been as alarmed and eager to act on Sar's warning as anyone else. As the days turned into weeks and still nothing happened his patience began to fray and his belief that something was going to happen faded. It was bad enough that he did not really understand Sar, now he felt the Volaran was just getting plain paranoid and he was not going to have his ship's crew turned into a bag of nerves. Both Trip and T'Pol's families were still on board Enterprise. Their visits extended beyond the wedding so that they could all be there for the birth of the baby. He sensed an underlying current of concern from both sides for the Human/Vulcan hybrid. Everyone had taken the lovestruck couple to their hearts and wanted only the best for them. Now here was Sar, the voice of doom playing his message over and over again like a record with the needle stuck in a groove. He wanted to thump the deck to jolt the needle back on track. Passed the point of fears and imagined threats.

"I don't want to talk about this again, Sar. The baby is due any day now and if I find you've been spreading alarm and despondency and upsetting them I'll be mad as hell at you. Let Trip and T'Pol enjoy what they have and try to be happy for them."

The Volaran gazed at the Captain for several minutes. He did not understand and Sar realised there was no way he could inject his sense of urgency into Trip's friend. Sar's tie to Trip was so strong that it was insuperable. His need to protect his Senisa was overwhelming yet he was not driven by wild imaginings or nightmares of his own making. The threat was real. The outcome would be something so beyond the Human's limited grasp of multi-dimensional physics that even if the Key materialised in front of him in its' activated form he would not only not recognise what it was he would *refuse* to recognise it. The silence stretched between them like a high wire. One wrong move and they would lose their footing and the tentative friendship that lay between them like a truce would be shattered beyond mending. When Sar spoke his voice was soft with an air of aching sadness in it that made the Captain's skin tingle on the back of his neck. "How can one who knows so much understand so little?"

"Perhaps because you're not telling me anything."

He did not think the Volaran's deep voice could get any softer. He was wrong. "Not all truths are spoken."

Long after the Volaran had left his quarters, Captain Jonathan Archer stared at the door. Mulling over Sar's words. He had been about to turn in for what passed as night. The Volaran had put pay to any peaceful notions of a dreamless sleep. He sighed and gave a little shake of his head. Trying to dismiss the big man's cautionary words but finding that they came back to haunt him. Damn the man. Perhaps it would not do any harm to have another word with Lt Reed in the morning? Sar was wrong. He had to be. Yet a tiny voice in the back of his mind wanted him to cover all the bases just in case he wasn't.

* * * * *

The twinges were getting stronger. Trip smiled and kissed T'Pol's tight round drum of a stomach. She tried to give him a haughty look but the effect was ruined by the shadow of a smile teasing her lips and the blatant love shining in her eyes. They were in their quarters. This was their night and he planned to make good use of every minute of it. The others knew that they did not wish to be disturbed. Kai was taking Sarsa to see a movie. One that Travis had recommended as a *must see*. Trip had chuckled warmly and warned Kai not to expect a straight forward romance. Puzzled but amused Kai had nodded, smiled at his father and gone to find Sarsa. T'Pol brought her husband's attention back to her by nipping on his ear and bringing him down to the floor. He huffed as she effortlessly knocked the breath out of him then straddled him. No easy thing when she was so far gone in her pregnancy. Gently Trip kissed her, rolled her onto her back and parted the flowing gown to reveal the beauty of her bare expanse. She felt enormous. Ugly. Misshapen. A heavy incongruous mass of blood, bone and tissue. But when she looked into her Ashayam's eyes she saw only his reflected beauty. Love blinding her to anything but her need for him. Her love for everything he was. Only in her love of him was she beautiful. She thought her heart might break for love of him, unable to contain all the joy and feelings he inspired in her. Tears bedimmed her deep brown eyes. He paused. His heart missing a beat.

"Hey, ya alright?" He asked softly.

She nodded trying not to cry. The sound of his voice such a heartfelt joy. When had she become so emotional? Perhaps the mix of Human hormones entering her system when they made love had accumulated to the level where she was now unstable? If that was so she should be feeling more stable now not less as it had been several weeks since they had last had any penetrative sex. Even though she had urged him to enter her Trip would not do it. Would not risk harming the unborn child to sate his lust. Instead he had pleasured her in other ways. As he was fully intending to do tonight. "I am so happy, Ashayam."

Trip smiled, adjusting to the novelty of having an emotional Vulcan as a partner. He kissed her gently, his lips trailing hers. His breath in her mouth, her tongue invading his. Hands navigating a body he knew by heart. Every pore of her skin had his fingerprints on it. Every beat of her heart found its' echo in his. He loved her. Heart. Body. And Soul. As she loved him. His hands began to massage her breasts, amused when she automatically arched her back to push them further into his palms, the smile teasing his lips until hers curved in mimicry. Subtle and slow, their movements langorous and filled with increasing passion. She could feel herself getting hot. He was already on fire but managing it. Anything for T'Pol.

"Ashayam? Trip?"

His breath became a sigh as he forsook her lips to whisper a response. "Yeah, darlin'?"

"I want you inside me."

His heart ached. He wanted that too but they had already been over this before. "An' ya will I promise ya but not 'till after the baby is born, sweetheart. Ya know why."

He felt her groan of disappointment and advanced his itinery in an effort to distract her. Dipping his head he claimed one full breast while continuing to massage the other into a full and needy pyramid, his fingers rolling and pinching the very full nipple into a hard and pulsing pebble of desire. He was surprised when his sucking was rewarded with a thin but milky liquid. He savoured it slowly for a moment then flicked his eyes up to her face in query.   
"Is this what I think it is?"

T'Pol smiled down at him, getting enormous pleasure form having him suckle at her breast. Suckle? Where had that thought come from? She realised he was waiting for her confirmation, not that he needed it. He already knew. "Yes, Ashayam. The baby must be very close for the milk to be flowing so freely."

He was about to shift and sit up but her arms tightened around him, a hand sliding round the back of his neck to stroke his nape. He shivered at the contact. She stroked him in a rythym to match his pressure on her breast and coaxed him to continue. His guilt at stealing the baby's milk vanished in her desire to feed him. He dropped a hand between her legs and smiled around her nipple as she spread them wider. He settled between her legs, careful not to put any weight on her stomach. She thought the position he was in had to be uncomfortable. He thought it was just another view of Heaven and suckled harder, his fingers burrowing gently through her moist curly hair and sliding between the ready folds of her sex. He felt her open up to him inside, wanting something bigger and meatier than his fingers, but he knew this dance well. Increasing the pressure on her mammary gland he drank slowly of her strange exotic sweetness and swirled his fingers against the bundle of nerves exciting her to rock against the rythym of his hand.

He was getting so lost in it now. Eyes closed, sweat beading on his face and neck, body oiled with the effort of gentle motion. Almost oblivious to the working of her hands until one took his aching shaft in the firm but gentle grip he loved so much. Her barest touch excited him. He moaned and felt her other hand move from the back of his neck to coax him to move to her other breast. Now he was automatically milking that one too, T'Pol keening in his ear to encourage him, her hand returning to the back of his neck and settling on that sensitive spot that undid him every time. She was rocking harder now beneath him, her hips lunging upwards and almost dislodging his hand but his concentration kept the titilation going, her breath heavy and sweaty now, his   
fingers slipping and sliding in her juices as she flooded around his hand. Muted cries accompanied her orgasm but he kept going. Building her up and up to the next one while trying not to come prematurely in her hand before he had   
finished pleasuring her. But T'Pol had other plans. She teased him effortlessly, her palm riding the sheath of his foreskin while her fingers wrapped around him pulling and flexing against the throbbing muscle, heating his blood to boiling point, his testicles tightening despite his best efforts to hang on. His grip on her breast slackened. Thin white liquid leaked from his mouth only to be belatedly chased by his errant tongue. Lapping at her as his fingers lapped at her sex.

Then T'Pol tightened her grip on his penis, the thumb brushing the blood engorged head and teasing the slit to produce more precum. Her thumb washing it back and forth and making him moan just before she thrust him inside her, her interior muscles clamping down on him the moment he entered to claim him. So hard that he cried out in surprise. T'Pol was never this rough with him. Never this demanding. Not since their early mating. This was urgent, passionate, feral almost in its' intensity and her firm interior muscles flexed so hard around him that he almost came then and there. But that was not T'Pol's intent. How she did it he had no idea but she managed to bring him so close to the edge that he thought he was going to die, then the pressure eased off and he came away from the edge only to be brought dancing back to it again and again and again. He felt dizzy with unfulfilled desire, completely unable to do anything but hang on and moan his pleasure and need over and over again in an incoherent babble that fragmented into wisps of laboured breaths. His strength and energy beginning to flag as she milked him to the point where he could only ejaculate when she released him at the point of her own orgasm. The effect was cataclysmic. His eyes fluttered open briefly, his body a taught spring electrified by the jolt along his spine as the heat flashed through him and filled her volcanic heat with his own.

He gasped as she milked his orgasm making it last much longer than it ever had before. So long that he almost blacked out with the intensity of it. As he was coming and her own release took some of the sexual tension out of her, T'Pol took her hand from his neck and gently splayed it along the side of his sweat saturated face. The pads of her fingers were wearing a path to his contact points. Her mind swamped his with all the erotic images that had haunted her until she could have him again. The meld helped to steady him, her strength augmenting his own while heightening everything he felt and shared with her. His hips rocked, his jism a slow steady stream that was killing him with the painstaking control of his release. Every drop siphoned out of him with aching sweetness. A control that was hers not his. The hungry walls of her womb celebrating even though they were already full. The life so well formed inside her took part in the celebration. Greedily absorbing their fluids into its' own. A need so great. A desire beyond conscious knowledge leading them where they needed to be. Together they plunged deeper. Mental coitus hammering against his flagging heartbeat. Her Vulcan rythym bringing him back into the perfectly timed synchronisation of a mating so intense that the only wonder was that either of them survived it.

* * * * *

Danny Tucker searched surreptitiously, not wanting to intrude or offend but curious about his brother's Volaran friend. He found the big man walking down a corridor in the direction of his brother's quarters. Danny knew that Trip wanted time alone with T'Pol. This would be the perfect time to talk to the alien and find out a little more about him and his people. "'Scuse me, Sar. Do ya mind if I talk to ya?"

The Volaran stopped in his tracks and tilted his head. Danny was a good four inches shorter than Trip, with the same hair colouring but a slightly stockier frame. His eyes were the same shade of blue, the face a mite rounder but not fat. There was a depth and kindness about him that told Sar he would find much of worth in this man too. He felt weary to his soul and sad beyond words after his futile conversation with the Captain. Perhaps he would fare better with his Senisa's brother? He inclined his head with grave solemnity, "It would be my honour."

His words surprised a smile. A quiet joy sparked in eyes that held a serious distance in them. The Volaran found himself intrigued. Trip's middle brothers Stevie and Rick had been unfailingly polite to him and his family but were careful not to encourage conversation with him beyond that. He understood their wariness and was not offended by it. Trip's sister had shown an initial spark of interest then been too caught up in teasing her brother and wanting to meet as many of the single ship's crew as she could before the visit ended. It had amused Sar. Trip's parents had shown more interest and were openly inviting towards him, their gentle hearts expanding to take in Trip's son. He had to admit that considering they were alien species the Tucker clan had not disappointed him. The pleasure that gave him knew no bounds.

Sar took Trip's brother to the mess hall. At this time of night it was practically deserted and he felt it would put the Human at ease to be in a place where others came and went rather than taking him to a private room to talk. Danny smiled when he noticed there was pecan pie but did not select a piece. He had already eaten but reckoned that his brother being the engaging gregarious soul that he was the ship's chef no doubt had plenty of his favourite foods included in the daily menus. Instead he got himself a drink of coffee. Sar declined the offer of a drink and they selected a table to one side of the main concourse so they could have privacy if need be. "I understand that you are the brother who gave my Senisa his harmonica?"

The question stunned Danny. It had been the last thing he thought the Volaran would say. "Ya know about that?"

Sar smiled, a little deep rumble of affection in his chuckle. Danny stared at him. Fascinated. "Yes, I do. Did you know that he fashioned two while he was on Volara?"

"Hey, Sar - d'ya mind if I call ya Sar? I don't wanna offend ya."

The big man's smile grew. Danny's voice was a notch lower than Trip's but the drawl was the same gentle tease that delighted his ears every time he heard it. He liked this man. "I would be offended if you did not."

Danny beamed. "Then ya have to call me Danny and it's a deal."

"Danny?"

"Short for Daniel."

"Daniel." He mused. "I think Daniel is a proud name, it has grace and strength to it."

Danny flushed. "Uh, thanks."

"May I call you Daniel?"

He was stumped. What the hell was he supposed to say to that? And yet it made him feel happy inside that he would want to use his proper name. He smiled a little shyly. "I think I'd like that." He paused a second. "Do ya call Trip by his given name, Charles?"

The Volaran raised an eyebrow. Danny was not sure if he was mocking him a little or simply surprised that he would ask. "No. I call him by the name he gives himself."

"Danny is the name I give myself."

Now the Volaran gave a full blown smile. His eyes had a kind of odd spark in the golden depths. Was he teasing him? Did Volarans even know how? "Yet you think of yourself as Daniel."

For a moment the Human froze and Sar was worried he had said something wrong.

"How d'ya know that? Nobody knows that."

Realisation clicked in the Volaran's mind. "I apologise Daniel. Your connection to my Senisa gives you a vague connection to me. I sensed the colour of your thoughts though I did not intrude."

Danny lost all the colour in his face. "Ya can read thoughts?"

"No, Daniel. But I can sense emotions. Very keenly. It is part of what I am."

"Ya called my brother somethin', what was the word?"

"Senisa."

"What does that mean?"

"It has many meanings." He responded gently. His golden eyes glowed softly as he watched Danny's face. Noticed how intent he was. A quiet grace to him that spoke of depths unfathomed. "Beloved or Trusted Friend is the usual meaning."

"How d'ya know which one is meant?"

"By the inflection of the word. The emotion that accompanies it."

"Sounds like ya have yourself a complicated language."

Sar nodded. "What did you wish to talk about Daniel?"

"Well, I wanna know everythin' - of course. I *am* a nosy Tucker after all. But mostly I wanna hear how you met my brother. How ya came to be his Senisa."

The Volaran felt a deep sense of pleasure. Captain Archer would not listen. Lt Reed was the most approachable and natural harbour for his dark thoughts and being a security officer he took any threat more seriously than most. But this man. Trip's brother. Was the better choice. He saw it now. What could be more natural and more loyal than the bond of blood? The love of brother for brother might prove more fertile soil in which to confide his fears and the gaining of him as an ally might profit them all. Also. Unless he was much mistaken. He could feel the first tentative pull of friendship forming. Yes. Daniel was a good choice. He would enlist him into the protection of his Senisa until the threat was found and neutralised. But first he had to bind this man to him. Convince him that a firm friendship between them was as natural as drawing breath. Being open and honest with him was the first step.

* * * * *

Captain Archer was furious. He glared at Admiral Forest on the screen. "I'm sorry, Admiral, but I cannot and will not do that." His voice was tight with the effort to reign in his temper and form coherent words. Struggling to stay calm he took a deep breath. "Commander Tucker is *not* going back in the brig. I am not prepared to punish him for doing the right thing."

The Admiral's face was a picture. "I am not asking your advice, Captain. This order came from Starfleet with the agreement of the Vulcan High Command. You violated that instruction when you allowed the Commander out of the brig before he had served his sentence."

"Admiral..."

"No, Jon, it's time you listened to the chain of command."

"I'm the one out here Admiral not you."

"I know and by and large you're doing a great job."

"*We're* doing a great job. Me and my crew, Admiral. A crew that could not function a fraction as well as it does without Commander Tucker."

"I know he's your friend, Jon..."

"Damn it, Admiral, he's the best Chief Engineer in Starfleet and but for Vulcan interference he would have been my second officer. You're treating him as if he has no rights. As if falling in love was a crime. Since when did xenophobia count more than the measure and worth of a man?" 

"Captain, you are out of order!"

"Admiral, I don't mean to be disrespectful, but this whole desire for punishment is insane. If you had seen what Commander Tucker has gone through you'd understand that nothing could be worse than that. He saved my life, Admiral. Put himself in the hands of a judicial system that almost killed him. To save his Captain. To save this mission."

He saw the first chinks in the Admiral's armour. "I know Jon and personally if it was up to me I'd give him a medal not a gaol sentence but this thing with the Vulcan Sub-Commander..."

"Has resulted in marriage."

There was a stunned silence. Captain Archer enjoyed the Admiral's reaction but was careful not to show it. "They did what?"

"They got married. Sub-Commander T'Pol's parents are here on Enterprise as is Trip's family. We had the ceremony a few days' ago."

"Why was I not informed?"

"I thought you would ignore the invite."

His attempt at levity fell flat. The Admiral was most definitely not amused. Even unhappier than he had been before if that were possible. "That is not what I meant and you know it. This action will have serious consequences, Captain."

"Yes, I suppose it will." Said the Captain calmly. "In the next couple of days in fact, I predict."

Admiral Forest frowned. Confusion forming on his face. "What are you talking about?"

To the Admiral's surprise Captain Archer smiled at him. "Thats' when the baby is due."

It was a look the Captain would long savour. He had seen landed fish more vocal than the Admiral was right now. The Captain decided to throw him a lifeline. Of sorts.

"We could always just not say anything about this Admiral."

"You are suggesting I mislead the Vulcan High Command?"

The Captain gave a little shrug. "No. Just don't offer an answer to a question not yet asked."

"Run that by me again?"

Captain Archer's smile returned. All the heat of temper gone out of him. "If the Vulcan High Command doesn't ask about the Commander then don't say anything. If they choose to *assume* he served his thirty days then why rock the boat? After all, I didn't have to tell you that he didn't serve his sentence."

"Then why did you?"

"Because you asked and basically I'm an honest man. I didn't want to deceive you then and I won't deceive you now."

"What about the baby?" Said the Admiral quietly, his eyes fixed on the Captain's like lampreys.

Captain Archer sighed and the Admiral saw that this last development was the one that worried the star ship Captain the most. "It will be a Human/Vulcan hybrid, I understand that sir. What worries me is what Dr Phlox had to say about it. Don't get me wrong, Sub-Commander T'Pol's pregnancy has gone without a hitch. The baby appears to be healthy but the doctor says that while Human and Vulcan marriages are rare, it is even rarer for a child from such a union to survive. Most are stillborn, Admiral."

The Admiral's face went pale. Sorrow and grief flickered in his eyes. All anger forgotten. "Oh my God, I'm sorry Captain."

The Captain hung his head, unable to meet his eyes. "So am I, Admiral."

There was an awkward pause. "Have you told the Commander and Sub-Commander?"

"No, sir. I've never seen Trip and T'Pol so happy."

Another longer pause. "Is it certain that the child will die?"

"I don't know sir, Dr Phlox said there was a small chance that it could be born healthy and without complications. It's the best we can hope for. It has happened once or twice in the past after all. It's just very rare. So you see sir, I'd appreciate it if you said nothing about this latest development in your next meeting with the Vulcan High Command and the Vulcan Science Council." He paused and felt the weight he was carrying triple. "It may not be a consideration after all."

Admiral Forest nodded. Solemn and subdued. "I will heed your advice Captain about this and the other matter." He gave a wry smile. "After all, you are the one out there not me. Though what the Vulcan High Command will make of this *wedding* I would not like to guess. You can count on there being some rather unpleasant fallout from this, Captain."

The Captain nodded. His screen went blank. Slumping in his chair he stared without seeing. His heart aching for his friend. Glad that both T'Pol and Trip had their families on board Enterprise right now. If this went wrong and the baby died they would need that support to get through this. Seeing Trip with Kai had confirmed his belief that his friend would make a natural father. How much more would it hurt him to lose a child created by himself and T'Pol? He could not even begin to imagine how you would cope with that kind of grief. No. Sleep would be long coming this night. In the absence of sleep he did something he had not done in a long while. He closed his eyes and prayed.


	37. Allies

Danny stared. Hardly able to draw breath. To blink. To feel the pulse of blood throb through his veins. Shock rendered him speechless. Even his ears had gone numb. Sar knew it was a lot to take in. He watched Danny slowly wet his lips with his tongue. Danny felt dizzy in an odd detached kind of way. "Are ya sayin' my brother's in danger?"

"We are all in danger, Daniel."

"But you're Trip's Senisa, that makes it a more pers'nal danger - right?"

The big man nodded slowly. Impressed by how much the Human divined. "I would not have come for anyone else. This ship among the stars is not my home, Daniel."

For a moment there was complete silence. A hush seemed to grip the mostly sleeping ship. Danny forced himself to swallow. His coffee long gone cold. The mess hall now deserted but for the two of them. "Why did ya then?"

"For his sake."

"Ya were a free man. Ya could'a stayed on Volara."

Sar nodded. "The ties that bind me are deeper than blood. Closer than bone. More enduring than the stars that shine and light this path through the sky. The Prophets made their choice and so did I. Even without their hand in it, I would choose to be nowhere else."

"What do ya mean ya came because of Trip? I want no fancy words now, Sar, just plain truth simply told. I'm not a complicated man."

The big man nodded. His rumbling voice low but filled with respect. "Your brother is a special man. This I saw from the first even before I understood the hand that was guiding his. I tried not to be drawn to him, to care what happened beyond duty. He would not let his friend die. Without knowing our ways and customs, without understanding his peril, he gave himself in place of his Captain. A life for a life." He paused, too moved for a moment to continue. "He gave all he had to give, gladly."

"For five years."

The big man shook his head. "You do not understand. The time period mattered not."

"Then explain it better."

"Captain Archer strayed from the path. Inhaled and touched the Deathbloom. It was this which was killing him. Our laws are strict, Daniel, and to stray from the path carries the sentence of death. Volarans are immune to the Deathbloom." He paused and watched his face closely. "Humans are not."

"So they swapped places?"

"Yes, though the Captain knew nothing about it. He was in a coma. Dying..."

Danny felt tears prick his eyes. Jonathan Archer had been Trip's friend for years. Had spent summers at their house. Was welcomed into their family and fussed over. Even more after his father had died. He could understand how easy it had been for Trip to step in like that. How natural. Automatic as breathing. Wanting to save his friend no matter the cost. Hell. He would have probably done the same himself. "I wanna thank ya for watchin' over my brother, Sar."

"There is no need. The honour is mine and it is not over yet."

His heart missed a beat. "Not over?"

"A week, a month, a day or a thousand years. I will walk in his shadow and count myself blessed."

"You're losin' me, Sar."

"What do you know of Volarans, Daniel?" He asked quietly, his voice gentle.

"On'y what ya told me."

"Do you know how long we live?"

Danny shook his head, not sure where this conversation was going.

"We live a long, long time."

Curiosity sparked in the Human's blue eyes. "How long is long?"

"On Trip's world there are creatures who live but a day. Compared to these creatures the Human span of life is an eternity."

"Ya talkin' about insects?"

"It does not matter what the creatures are, it is an example only. Imagine if Humans live but a day compared to us."

He caught his breath. "Oh my gawd..." His voice trailed off. His eyes widened. "Are ya tellin' me you're immortal?"

The big man chuckled darkly. An odd noise that rumbled away like distant thunder before he spoke again. "We are not immortal but live many times the lifespan of your species."

Something occurred to him. "So for you to be with Trip, to come this far for his sake as ya put it, would be like the five years he was willin' to give up for Jon?"

A big smile slowly blossomed on Sar's face. "Your insight is acute, Daniel." He sounded pleased. Sar put a hand on his shoulder and nodded solemnly. "I too have chosen well."

"Now," Said Danny, mentally preparing himself for a long night as he began to sip his cold coffee. "Explain to me again what this Key business is all about."

* * * * *

Morning was a peculiar affair. Captain Archer felt out of sorts but committed. He stared across the dinner table at Lt Reed. The man looked uncomfortable having breakfast in the Captain's mess. With no Trip or T'Pol to deflect attention from himself he felt vulnerable. Isolated. And very much out of his depth. He liked the Captain fine. Trusted him and had great respect for him. But it was not done to mix ranks like this. The chain of command had always been a comfort to him. Everyone had their place and the boundaries were clearly defined. Captain Archer's propensity for blurring those lines always left the Armoury Officer feeling wrong footed. It was a feeling he disliked intensely yet manners forebore him from saying so. Now he waited like a man on death row to hear the reason for his required attendance. The bowl of cereal before him sat largely untouched. His sensitive face pinched with barely concealed tension as he tried to fathom out what was on the Captain's mind.

"Malcolm," The Armoury Officer visibly stiffened at the familiarity. The Captain chose to take no notice. "I want the security alert reinstated but without making it obvious."

Lt Reed blinked. His feeling of awkwardness forgotten. "With respect sir, that is a contradiction."

"I know it is, Lieutenant. Just hear me out."

He nodded and waited.

"I had a visit from Sar yesterday. He seems insistent that something is wrong. That something bad is going to happen yet he couldn't give me any pointers apart from vague feelings of doom and gloom." He paused and bit back a sigh. "I don't want to discount his concerns. He's been right before and it would be ludicrous to ignore him now but I have to wonder whether the strain is not becoming too much for him."

"Sir?"

"This paranoia he has where Trip's concerned."

Lt Reed looked slightly offended. Miffed even. "I hardly consider Sar's concern to be paranoia, sir."

"We kept a situation of high alert for over a month Malcolm and nothing happened."

"Perhaps *because* we were on high alert."

"What are you saying?"

"What if this threat - whatever it is - knows? It could be biding its' time."

Captain Archer resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Why not, sir?"

"You're beginning to sound as paranoid as Sar."

He was definitely miffed now. His annoyance showing in the way his nostrils flared. "I can assure you I am *not* paranoid but security is my area of expertise. I also do not believe Sar is prone to hystrionics, Captain. If he   
senses danger then there is danger. The fact that it is so illusive is a cause for greater concern not less."

The Captain sighed. Defeated. "Very well Lieutenant, crank up security as you see fit though I don't doubt this will be another exercise in futility."

The Armoury Officer's expression was solemn. No glint of humour in his eye. "I hope you're right, sir."

* * * * *

Trip woke with stabbing pains in his shoulder, neck and back. He groaned and realised a weight was pinning him down. Parts of him overheating while other parts were cold. He shivered and realised he was lying naked on the floor with an equally naked T'Pol lying across him. Recalling their very intensive bout of love making he chuckled softly to himself and just knew he would be lucky to be able to walk straight. He had a crick in his neck and a matching more painful one in his lower back. *So much for spontaneity* he thought. Next time he would ravish the Sub-Commander *in* bed not on the floor alongside it. He gazed wistfully up at the object of his devotion but made no move to wriggle out from under his wife. He wanted her to get what rest she could when she could. The baby would be here soon enough. If he was to be her feather mattress so be it.

He smiled gently and kissed her soft cheek. Such love in his heart. Hugging her with one arm he stretched the other out and tugged a blanket off the bed. Despite being careful the movement roused her. Two sleepy eyes opened and stared at him in groggy recognition. "Trip?"

He pulled the blanket over her cooling shoulders, rubbed the material gently up and down her back to warm her. "Yeah, darlin'?"

"What are we doing on the floor?"

He laughed. A bright happy sound that made her want to dance just for him. He hugged her to his heart, kissed her plush lips slowly then looked into her beautiful waking eyes. The sleep all gone from them now. "Maybe I just figure if I stay where ya put me you'll ravish me again?"

A single eyebrow arched back at him then she frowned. A look of pain creased her face and he was instantly rolling her upright, holding on to her as if she were a piece of priceless china that might break if he held her too tightly. "T'Pol, honey, what is it?"

Then he felt it. The strong spasm in her stomach transmitted to him through the close contact of their bodies. Realisation pumped him full of panic. "Oh my gawd, it's the baby isn't it? It's comin' isn't it?"

She could not speak only nod. All her air tied up in not fainting. Unbearable needles of pain radiated from each increasing spasm. They were getting stronger. The contractions closer together. So strong she felt as if they were splitting her in two. Trip cursed the distance to the com unit. Slapped it on with a trembling hand and yelled into it. As if by volume alone he could materialise the doctor out of thin air. "Doc, I think the baby's comin'."

It seemed to take hours for the doctor to reach them but in truth it was just a couple of minutes. Trip was relieved to see Sar was with him and surprised that his brother Danny was bringing up the rear with Malcolm. What was Danny doing there? But he had too much to think about. Trip blessed Dr Phlox, his calm professional manner quickly taking control of the situation as if having a baby on Enterprise was the most natural thing. He felt some of his panic come under control. Eyes wide and staring his eyes locked on T'Pol. She had her eyes closed now, fighting the pain and the nausea and the urge to just strike out at whoever was closest to her. Except she did not have the strength. Trip stroked her cheek with the back of two fingers, her pain filled eyes fluttering open to meet his. A semblance of calm trembling through her body.

"That's right, Commander," Said Dr Phlox soothingly as he prepared a hypospray. The soft hiss as he emptied it into the side of her neck hardly noticed by either of them. Then T'Pol began to relax. 

Travis and Liz Cutler arrived with a gurney. Between them they carefully got T'Pol laid on it. Danny put a hand on his brother's arm. "Trip, c'mon."

He was not taking in what his brother was trying to say. All he wanted, needed, was to be with T'Pol. "What...?"

"Ya need to put some clothes on." He clarified in a gentle amused voice.

Trip looked down at himself. He was stark naked. A sheeplish smile dusted his lips then vanished as he looked at T'Pol. His heart lurching with fear, and pain, and pride, and hope. Love had made him weak but it had also made him stronger than anything else in the whole universe. Wasn't that the damnedest thing?

"C'mon Trip, sooner ya dress, sooner ya can be in Sickbay with T'Pol."

That stirred him. He let Danny guide him, numbly throwing on whatever clothes his brother sorted from his dresser. Eyes on the gurney, watching Dr Phlox fuss with his handheld scanner. Trying to stretch his ears to hear every muted word. Sar placed a hand gently on the Sub-Commander's perspiring brow. Her eyes flickered from the doctor to rest on his. Lost for a moment in a golden expanse than calmed her far more than the hypospray had. His presence soothing. A balm to her frantic imaginings. Then Trip was dressed and the whole little group was hurrying down the corridor in a mad but orderly rush. They only just got to Sickbay when T'Pol's waters broke.

* * * * *

The warm darkness exploded around him. A cacophony of sounds that had been muted and swaying now coalesced into a dischordant typany that hurt his ears. He felt every sound, every vibration, every flash of vibrant irridescent colour. Every harsh angle of intense light pierced his senses increasing the agony. Bad enough to leave the safe zone. To emerge like some projectile fired from some ancient canon. But to meet his world's opposite in such a harsh manner was hard on him. He was distressed. Vulnerable. Momentarily lost. Then everything faded. Gentle arms that shook and trembled with emotion reached out for him. He felt the rythmic pounding of the only beat he craved and lost himself back in that familiarity. It was his baseline. His grip on what sanity he could have. His cries had been answered. Peace was descending but it was broken. His reality a jumble of bright and sharp pieces that could cut and rend and tear him apart if handled too abruptly. He knew. Just as clearly as he recognised his mother's hand, her cushioning breast, the adored heartbeat, he knew the Other the moment it touched his mind. No hands. No lips. No arms. Just love.

The baby sighed. Reached back and closed around that gentle loving thought. Let the distance evaporate like the lost hours in the womb. Let the universe shrink into this moment of perfect being. Attuned he calmed. Beloved he rested. Asleep he opened his inner eye and observed.

T'Pol was drained. Exhausted but ecstatic. She could hardly keep her eyes open but when she did the look was divided between the baby in her arms and her Ashayam. Trip sat as close to her as was physically possible. A hand rested gently on the baby, his other hand brushing back the sweaty spikes of his wife's damp hair. He kissed her gently, eyes worshipping her. Then he looked at their son and kissed him so gently on his forehead that a wisp of air could not have been lighter. The child stirred mentally, wanting the touch to linger but it did not. Faintly a sigh of new breath stirred the quickening lungs. Trip was about to pull back, seeing how exhausted T'Pol was. Wanting her to rest. Her eyes fluttered closed. His words of love wrapped her ears in warmth and joy. She gave herself up to his care. As her grip on waking life drifted the baby opened his eyes.

He stared at his father. Eyes almost coal black and shiny. Trip smiled. Transfixed. He sensed the baby's need for touch. The hand that rested on his son's shoulder moved slightly so he could kiss him. "Hey, little fella. Welcome to the universe."

The liquid depths caught and held him. Trip lost his breath. Just stared. Another universe opened up before him. The tiny arm reached out and impossibly perfect little fingers stretched out to touch his face. Tears of joy rolled silently down Trip's cheek. The room was hushed. His tears glistened in the harsh overhead lights and broke like diamonds scattered in a prism and glittering like the rarest of gifts. A dragon's tears were said to crystalise into precious gems the moment they touched the air. As if held within some equal fantasy Trip found himself incapable of moving. Unable and unwilling to break the precious moment forming between them. Dr Phlox turned everyone out of Sickbay to give them privacy. Danny lingered. Lt Reed was grinning like a lunatic. So happy for his friends. So relieved that the baby was alive and well. Another calamity averted. This would be one report he would enjoy making to his Captain. Travis clapped a hand on his shoulder and they turned to go. Two friends grinning like fools. Dr Phlox nodded his thanks to Liz Cutler. She smiled and left as well. That just left the Volaran and Trip's brother. Sar did not ask. He simply got a chair and settled it quietly by the door. Danny looked from the doctor to Sar. When neither said or did anything he turned his head to look back at the little cluster round the biobed and knew exactly where he was meant to be.

* * * * *

Captain Archer almost wept with relief. He stared at Lt Reed and allowed himself the luxury of a long and hearty laugh. "And the baby's okay?"

The Lieutenant nodded, his eyes shining with joy. He seemed much more peaceful and calmer than when he had shared breakfast with the Captain earlier. The Captain realised it was because he was happy. Well he couldn't blame the man for that. So was he. Finally. Something truly good and wonderful had come out of this whole convoluted mess. Not that he would say as much to Malcolm. The man was intensely loyal to his friends and just as Trip was the Captain's best friend, he was also Malcolm's. The difference was that Malcolm let so few into that tight inner circle. Even he only stood cautiously at the edge. A single wrong word or miss-step consigning him beyond that precious boundary until he earned the right to draw near again. But Trip. Trip had somehow managed to forge a permanent breach in the man's defences. A true friendship forming that both baffled and pleased the Captain. He did not try to analyse it. Just thanked God it had happened. Malcolm needed the open friendly affection that was so natural to his Chief Engineer and so lacking in the stilted Englishman's former life. Gradually he had seen the man relax into his role on Enterprise. Watched his friendships with the crew blossom into a wary familiarity. It pleased him. Now this news about Trip and T'Pol's son seemed to put a line under the stresses of the last year and a half. Finally some truly good news. He took a step towards the corridor. Lt Reed met him at the door.

"Where are you going, sir?" He asked politely.

The Captain beamed at him. "I want to see them. Get a look at the baby."

"They're sleeping at the moment, sir." Said Lt Reed gently. "I do believe that if you give them a few hours it would be most appreciated."

Captain Archer tilted his head at his Armoury Officer. "Did anyone tell you that you'd make a perfect chaperone?"

The Lieutentant flushed slightly. "I hardly think that is an appropriate comment to make to your Armoury Officer, sir."

Amusement twinkled in the Captain's eye. "Relax, Malcolm. I just want a peep. I don't intend to disturb anyone."

"And you won't sir."

The Captain paused and gave him a keener look. Lt Reed explained.

"Unless I am completely mistaken, you will find Sar guarding the door to Sickbay."

Captain Archer felt a rush of irritation and rolled his eyes. "For heaven's sake, what does he think I'm going to do? Trip and T'Pol are my friends, Malcolm. They're also trusted members of this crew. What kind of Captain would I be if I didn't care?"

"This has nothing to do with you personally, sir. Sar is simply ensuring they are not overwhelmed by visitors before they have had time to rest. I'm sure you understand."

He bit back his disappointment. "I suppose he's going to keep their families away as well?"

"Actually sir, Trip's brother Danny was with Sar when I left."

That piece of information mildly surprised him. He shook himself. "Sorry I over reacted, Lieutenant. It's not every day we have a baby born on Enterprise and I'm just impatient."

"I quite understand, sir. Nothing to apologise for."

The Captain gave him a sharp look. "You're enjoying this aren't you, Lieutenant?" 

Something akin to mischief danced in the depths of his cloudy grey eyes. "I have no idea what you could possibly mean, Captain."

Captain Archer laughed and gestured to the hall. "Come on, Lieutenant. It's time we took up our stations on the bridge. I have a feeling all hell is going to break loose once the announcement is made."

Lt Reed gave his Captain a sideways look. "Couldn't we delay the announcement just until...?"

The Captain shook his head emphatically. The bounce in his firm step underlining his words. "No, Lieutenant we could not. It's a tradition to announce a birth as soon afterwards as..."

Just then a ship wide announcement stopped both men in their tracks. Stunned, Captain Archer listened open mouthed to the ship's physician calmly and proudly telling them of the birth of Sub-Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker's baby. Announcing the birth of a healthy baby boy he gave the weight and exact time of birth then asked that the crew not visit until after lunch so that the baby and parents could get some much needed rest. He then thanked them and the com went silent. The Captain stared at Lt Reed. The Lieutenant gave a little shrug. His voice mild and concilliatory. "I stand corrected, Captain."

It took a moment to realise the Armoury Officer was now disappearing down the corridor. Quickening his pace to catch up he could not help but mutter half under his breath. "Once, just once, I'd like to be the one to break the news on this ship. After all, I *am* the Captain."

Luckily he missed the smug little smirk on his Lieutenant's face.

* * * * *

It was a strange thing and one that actually gave Captain Archer hope for the future. That indefinable something that could break the ice on a thousand alien landscapes without the raising of a single voice. The firing of a single weapon. Even the thinnest of veiled threats fell impotent before it. It amazed him. Truly. Saveth and T'Vrel showed varying flickers of joy at the news. Had asked to see him only minutes after he had stepped on to the bridge. Handing the bridge over to Lt Reed he had met them as requested and was surprised to see T'Pol's father giving him a very stern look.

"Captain. Why were we not informed of the imminence of this birth?"

"I'm sorry, Saveth, but the baby came in his own time. I had nothing to do with it."

T'Vrel surpressed a smile.

"This is not the time for levity, Captain. I wish to see my grandson."

Captain Archer smiled. Happy that someone else was feeling just as frustrated about having to wait as he was. It helped of course that the someone in question also happened to be a stuffy Vulcan. Fortunately for him, a non-telepathic one. "And you will. For now the baby and parents are resting. As soon as the doctor gives his consent, I will personally ensure that you are permitted to see them."

"The wait is unacceptable."

T'Vrel's words and voice so reminded him of the Sub-Commander that he had to hold back the urge to laugh. Bad enough to thwart the Vulcans' wishes without adding insult to injury. "I agree but in this case it is necessary."

A flicker of concern stilled the annoyance in Saveth's eyes. "Is the baby unharmed?"

The Captain nodded. "So I believe."

T'Vrel watched him closely. "You have not seen the child yet?"

"No, of course not. Until Dr Phlox gives the all-clear no one is allowed to disturb them."

"Then how do you know my grandson is well?" Demanded Saveth firmly but quietly. His eyes reminded Captain Archer of liquid steel. Odd that he had never noticed that before.

"Because the doctor said so and as he is the best physician I have ever had the honour to serve with I trust his judgement on the matter." He paused. "Now, if you will be kind enough to wait I will go and talk to the Commander's family."

To his surprise T'Vrel placed a hand on his arm. The Captain froze and looked at her. "We will come with you if that is permitted, Captain."

Relief flooded through him. The Captain nodded happily back at them. Secretly marvelling at the Vulcans' ability to surprise him. "I think they would appreciate your support."

Saveth frowned. "Support?"

"Yes," Said the Captain gently. "You are not the only ones who can't bear waiting."


	38. Commination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: Unexpected, Silent Enemy

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: Unexpected, Silent Enemy  


* * *

He was sleeping. Dreaming. Space was an endless ocean of discovery. A mistress of whom he could never tire. A vibrant mix of subtle forces only vaguely understood still less perceived. Everything sang to him. Light bathed him in mathematical equations that teased and filled him with awe. Clothed his mind. Blocking out the shadows of his incomplete understanding. Leaving a blank slate on which to write. Love was his cradle, waking his grave. New thoughts touched his so gently. Tiny tentative sensations seducing the periphery of his awareness exploring a new canvas. He was thinking of T'Pol. Happiness pervading his whole being, adding to the gently enticing vibrations of the solar winds. The warmth of many suns caressing him. A billion voices singing in the hushed tempo of distant awe. Enchanted, Trip drifted with them. No desire propelling him in any specific direction. Waiting. Content to see where it would lead him and who would follow.

Danny yawned and smiled at his brother's sleeping face. He looked so young and innocent. Angelic almost. So very vulnerable. His head on the pillow next to T'Pol. A hand gently embracing their tiny son. T'Pol's breathing in synchrony. Danny did not think he had ever seen anything quite so beautiful before. Dr Phlox smiled and finished his tasks then excused himself. When he had gone Sar padded quietly over to the biobed. Saw how tired Danny was despite it being mid-morning. He had after all kept the Human up all night talking. They had perhaps three hours before the doctor allowed the first visitors. Sar placed a gentle hand on Danny's shoulder. "Daniel."

"Yeah, what's up Sar?"

"Sit by the door if you will. You can doze while I watch over them for a while."

He nodded, tried to stifle a yawn and did as he was urged. Sar did not move for a minute. Content to watch his Senisa sleeping. He brushed a gentle hand through his touseled hair. Dipped his head to drop a light kiss of benediction on his forehead. Smiled softly at the baby and cast a look of wonder at the sleeping Vulcan. The boy's ears were Vulcan but his hair was so light it was like the sun shining off a field of corn. Yet another gift. Quietly he shifted the chair out of the way so that he could kneel equidistant between Trip and T'Pol at the head of the biobed. He needed to be careful. To ease his presence among them without waking them. The touch had to be light and delicate. He foresaw no danger to the Vulcan but Trip was Human. He would have no defences to speak of therefore the Volaran would have to both insert his questing consciousness and provide adequate shielding for Trip as well. Not an easy balancing act to perform but one that was without question well within his ability to accomplish. Not even for the sake of the child would he risk any injury to Trip. 

Sar laid a gentle hand on his Senisa's head then laid his other hand over the head of the sleeping baby. For a moment he just watched them both then timed his breathing to match theirs. His eyes slowly closing as he embraced the deep trance state of his calling. Purposely he followed the joyful lilt of his Senisa's thoughts, gently ebbing with them, his love causing no waves and no change in the steady heartbeat. He could touch his thoughts now. Embrace him on a fundamental level denied to most others. His connection to Trip made the merging easy. Flawless. Not a ripple on the sleeping consciousness. It was tempting to stay there, to go no further. But that was not his mission. Nor the purpose of his intent. Gently he followed the flow of sleeping thoughts. Through Trip he skirted the deep bond with T'Pol. Unwilling to draw closer and perhaps be detected. He knew about the mind meld. The bond was not one to be taken lightly especially in a state this deep. Now he sensed the new bond forming between his Senisa and the sleeping child. It was stronger than he had expected. A link that was more knowing than a normal infants' would have been. To a Volaran this would indicate an old soul. An ascended master even. Not a newborn hybrid struggling to overcome the risks of interspecies mating to exist at all. So many things could have gone wrong.

Tentatively he reached further. Examining the strands of DNA. Human. Vulcan. And this. The child. A flicker of excitement subdued his senses with caution. His thoughts muted, his mind reduced to a deep still pool while he waited. Watched. He felt the vague ripple before awareness touched him like a superheated wire. A heat seeking device, no less true for being imagined in this place where thoughts were real. Coiled it burned him but he gave no reaction. Silent. Immobile. He sank into the mask of oblivion while a mere shadow of a presence floated over him. The newly formed mind paused and became still again. A wary watcher. Sar knew how to be patient. How to camouflage himself in a thousand forms. The waiting consciousness tired of the game before he did. Mistook the stillness for the void. ts' suspicion allayed by inactivity. After all it was newly formed and still learning to define the boundaries of Trip's mind from that of T'Pol's. This was why his only chance was to enter as close to the time of birth as opportunity allowed. If he left it more than a few hours he risked detection. If he was right the backlash could kill his Senisa quicker than a heart attack. T'Pol might sustain residual damage but the baby would be unaffected. And the trail he sought would vanish.

If he had told Trip his plan the Human would have been distressed beyond all reason. That alone would have placed him in unacceptable danger. Not to mention the stress on the unborn child. The Vulcan Sub-Commander would probably have fought him. Refused to accept or acknowledge the possibility of something so outrageous and arcane. This realm in which dreams and nightmares wore borrowed flesh had no grip in their accepted view of reality but denial did not make it so. Monsters were not simply born and bred. First they had to be conceived in the mind. The sentient beings that so casually populated this universe had yet to grasp that they lived in the endless sea of a vast and subtle consciousness. Not Human. Not Vulcan. Not even Volaran. An amalgam that went so far beyond species, so deeply ingrained in every infinitessimal particle of matter, that there could be no escaping it. This then was that well of dreams. That fiery crucible where ancient foes fought for battlegrounds so far beyond the reach of conscious beings because they were as yet unformed. Imagined only. Yet just as real. Wispy trails of future fate or vanquished fortune. Destiny was a coin used to deceive the unwary. Waking the biggest sleight of hand of them all.

* * * * *

Mrs Tucker found the stilted conversation of the Vulcans baffling. "T'Vrel, pardon my bluntness but ya don't seem too happy at the birth of the baby."

"On the contrary. We are reconciled to this union, Mrs Tucker. My daughter's choice was not our choice."

Her husband bristled but let the insult flow over him. No call to reward ignorance with more ignorance. It would only lead to the devolution of both species and from what he could see the Vulcans had a head start. T'Vrel seemed to apprehend the insensitivity of her observation and decided to explain.

"On Vulcan it is tradition for marriages to be arranged. When the child is quite young the girl or boy is betrothed. Later, when they come of age they are bonded and married. In time they may even grow to love one another."

Mr Tucker looked shocked. "Where's the passion in that?"

Saveth frowned but kept his voice level, emotionless. "Passion is an emotion."

"Yes," Said Mrs Tucker slowly. rying to hide how much his seemingly casual dismissal worried her. "Like love. I can't say I understand your need to control your emotions but I respect that it's your way just as bein' emotional is ours. My son loves your daughter heart an' soul an' from what I've seen of T'Pol that love is returned."

T'Vrel inclined her head in agreement relieving some of Mrs Tucker's anxiety. "You are correct."

"Yet how can that be so?" Asked Mr Tucker. "I mean, with Vulcans not showin' their emotions an' all."

"Vulcans *do* have emotions." Corrected Saveth. "We have just learned to control them. To steer away from excess. A calm life of contemplation is an admirable goal."

"What do ya do when your control slips? Say somethin' unexpected happens an' ya get angry?"

T'Vrel arched an eyebrow. "We meditate."

Mr and Mrs Tucker exchanged a look. Glad that T'Pol appeared to be less of a cold fish than her parents. Perhaps it was a generational thing? Or perhaps it was T'Pol's exposure to Trip that had thawed out that icy reserve to reveal a warm heart beating beneath it? Mrs Tucker poured some more tea and glanced surreptitiously at the clock. It was going to be a long few hours. Only when she looked up and caught T'Vrel's eye did she notice the deep gleam of mischief almost buried in her dark liquid eyes. Amusement clear and subtle but unmistakable. A flicker of hope rekindled in her gentle heart. These people might seem cold and passionless on the surface but T'Vrel hinted at an emotional substrata at least the equal of their own.

* * * * *

Light years evaporated around them. Windows of time were meaningless concepts. The spin and flow of galaxies no more than the blink of an eye. Drawn by the activation they returned. Gravitated towards the fragile hope they nutured in darkness and bathed now in sentient light. So it was they saw what the Key did not. The material chosen was well formed. No maladjustment allowed to interfere. That it was a Vulcan and Human bonding merely factored in more possibilities. Excited their patient overview. The corridor of time evacuated of every extraneous function but this. Other worlds waited. The gestation period was almost the most critical piece of creation.

"He knows."

"Unexpected."

"We should speak to him."

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"It would disturb the hosts."

"And the child?"

"Must remain unaware."

A pause. Suns went nova. Stars gleamed and glittered until lost to view as planets formed to fill the expanse. So many universes overlapping. One great celestial clock to marry their orbits. The sea of consciousness pulsed very gently causing subtle forces to pull and tug at paths now eliptical. Their breath stirred the silence into a hushed song. A siren leading the lost, the dispossessed, and the dreamers deeper into the web of another reality.

"What of the aftermath?"

"A small sacrifice to pay."

"They will resist."

"Yes."

"We could let them go."

"No."

"There is another way."

A longer silence.

"Then let our servant speak."

An almost hesitant pause now. They watched how the former Simitarial Guard carried his duties even into the hallowed state they called Bliss. "He will know our hand in this."

"He does already."

"The Human is his Senisa."

"Unfortunate."

"The bond is precious."

"Yes."

"How can we break it?"

"Needs must."

"It will hurt him."

"Yes."

"It will hurt them all."

A long, long silence fell. A shower of meteorites fragmented and glittered in the path of a dying sun.

"The Human is fragile."

"And the Vulcan?"

"Her mind is stronger."

"Enough to survive?"

"Yes."

"The Key has chosen."

Another silence. More thoughtful than the last.

"The Other hid it well."

"He died for that mischance. Thinking to thwart us."

"A foolish endeavour."

"Yet see: it bears fruit."

"Unexpected."

"Glorious."

"A gift."

Pause.

"An opportunity awakened."

"How long?"

"Let the child live. For now."

"And the Human?"

"Will be accompanied beyond the veil."

A pained silence.

"This was not our intent."

"A small price."

A voice dared to disagree.

"Why should our price be his?"

"A gift."

"Gifts are given not taken."

Silence. A brief flare of passion. Rare. Exotic. Savoured.

"And our servant?"

"We will watch a little longer."

"He may succeed."

"It will not matter."

"Why?"

"In the end he will have to choose."

"You know what his choice will be."

"Yes."

"The Human will grieve."

"Yes."

"And the Vulcan?"

"The Vulcan may be our undoing."

"Not his?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Her mind is strong."

"We know."

"But she has learned from him."

"What has she learned?"

A long passionate silence. As emotions cooled, answers came drifting among them.

"That love is stronger."

This time the silence was even more profound.

* * * * *

Kai could not stop laughing. His obvious pleasure and embracing of all aspects of humanity an irresistable combination to Sarsa. So far removed from the solemn Vulcans. Lighter than the weighty concerns of Volarans. So like their Human friends yet not alike. A good mix of Human and Volaran natures. "I do not see the purpose of this *film*."

He smiled at her, hands linked in companionship. Friendship. And something more. "Ya enjoyed it though, didn't ya?"

She smiled at the introduction of the southern twang. Not as pronounced as his father's but growing more attractive to her ear because it was so much now a part of his personality. On impulse she gave him a light kiss, her lips brushing his and startling him. A smile formed like a rainbow on his lips as they parted.

"I think I could get used to this."

Sarsa laughed, tossed her hair. He thought he had never seen anything more wonderful in his life. Not that he would tell her. Yet. "We were talking about the movie." 

"You were." He corrected her with a smile.

She punched him playfully. He gave a mock tussel. Before they realised it they were tumbling about on the floor of Kai's quarters. Laughter fragmenting as the warmth grew between them and both became painfully aware of how close they were to the other. How much they craved to be closer. Kai froze, his body stilled beneath her. Her laughing eyes grown serious as she searched his golden depths. Her heart stirred with emotions she was just learning the names of. He felt himself drowning in unbidden awakening desires. His body so hot and fervant, his control out of reach. There was only her and him. He thought the rush of blood to his head would give him an embolism before he could force words out of his mouth and bring them both back to safer ground. But he was thinking without consideration of the female of his species. Sarsa caught on quicker than he did. Moulded her body gently into the curves and planes beneath her. Using her weight to bear down on him until both bodies were snug. His eyes widened. Breath quickening. Heart racing. Her eyes sparkled. Lost. He was lost. In the moment he knew it she dipped her head until her lips covered his. To claim at last what she had long desired to call her own.

* * * * *

Lt Malcolm Reed was laughing. He was in the Armoury and Trip's sister Lizzie was teasing him mercilessly. She enjoyed watching the intent and grave man open up to her. As he relaxed she felt a great sense of achievement. The current hilarity had come about by a mutual swap of the most embarrassing stories they could think of involving her brother. Lt Reed was shaking his head, fighting for breath. He had thought his friend's pregnancy was the funniest thing that had ever happened to him but Trip seemed to have an inbuilt knack for getting himself into the most embarrassing situations.

"Liz, your brother should come with a government health warning."

She laughed back but her laughter was gentle, kindly, her look affectionate. The Tucker Clan were a very closely knit family and for a moment an unexpected pain pierced his heart. How would they look on his family? A remote father and a silent mother? Only his sister Maddy encompassed the vibrancy of what it meant to be alive. His parents would have made model Vulcans. It was not simply the stiff upper lip. It was the emotional distance between them. He knew they loved him insofar as it was possible for them to do so. But as he grew older he had gradually learnt that the marriage had been loveless from the start. They married because his father had got her pregnant and for an ambitious naval officer having children out of wedlock was not an option. The marriage had been quickly arranged and from the moment the ceremony ended to the present day it had progressed along the orderly lines of a military campaign. It was only later that he wondered why his mother had never left him. Then he realised. She loved her children. Was crippled by the same blind devotion to duty that his father was. A straight jacket of emotions kept the two of them in place. It broke his heart to think of what could have been.

Lizzie noticed his change in mood. "Malcolm, are you alright?"

Mentally he cursed himself and nodded swiftly. "Yes. Of course. Just thinking about some upgrades that need doing." He paused briefly. "I take it you'll be going to join the rest of the family in welcoming the new baby?"

She nodded, eyes sparkling again. So full of joy that he could not remain solemn in her presence for long. "Wild horses - OR Armoury Officers - wouldn't keep me away!"

He raised his eyebrows and pretended to be hurt. "Armoury Officers do have feelings you know."

Lizzie smiled. "Then why don't you come with us?"

He glanced around and mentally ticked off all the work he had to do. He was already behind schedule. "Sorry, Liz, but I really do have to get some work done. Besides," He looked at her. "Trip and T'Pol are going to be swamped with visitors. I think it would be nice to call in on them when they've had a chance to catch their breath."

"Have it your own way." Her bright smile softened the words. "See you later in the mess hall? I'll tell you how it went?"

He flashed a grin back at her. "Just try keeping me away."

She laughed and left with a bounce in her step. Lt Reed sighed. A wistful expression briefly flitting over his sensitive face. Yes. Why couldn't he have a family like that? Minus the dreadful accent. Of course.


	39. The Key

He was dreaming he had to be. Yet there was a quality about it that seemed more real. A crispness, an accentuated vibrancy of life that thrilled him even as the yawning abyss of eternal darkness beckoned. Fear was a long time coming shepherded as it was with the brilliance of thoughts bursting into this strangely warped and disconcerting consciousness like fireworks. Except these streaming exploding tresses of light had no end. They formed fountains of colour, sparkling and glistening and feasting his eyes on their solemn but perfect expression. Their meaning for the time being eluding him. He felt drawn,   
attracted to and coaxed into following them. His senses powerless to inform him of their true nature. A tug on his hesitation propelled him forward without any conscious effort on his part. Something pierced his apathy. Something almost familiar. He struggled to grasp it. To understand. The minute distraction halted his journey towards the bedecked abyss. The yawning chasm beckoned. The brilliant spectre of ghostly colours shimmered, sparkled and waxed within it like a celestial mirage.

Mentally, Trip shook his head. He felt something approach unseen. A tremour rippled gently through him. Not cold like before but warm and tuned to the beat of his own heart. How was that possible? He turned his extended sight to catch the merest glimpse and was startled to see a golden light approaching, deflecting the darkness and snuffing out the pretty lightshow that was blinding him to what was happening around him. The light pulsed in a familiar pattern. Not until it touched him did his heart rejoice and recognise what it was.

"Sar? Is that you?"

He felt the grave humour as the precursor to his friend's reply. "Yes, Senisa, it is I."

"Where the hell are we? Are we dreamin' an' if so how d'ya get inside my head?"

"We are not dreaming, Senisa. Not in the way in which you perceive dreams."

"Just explain it as simply as ya can, Sar."

"You are in danger, my friend."

"What kind'a danger?"

"Do you remember what I told you about the control device?"

"Yeah, I remember. I also recall ya dealt with that in a pretty foolish manner. Almost got yourself turned to an intergalactic crisp."

"You saved me."

"Just happy to return the favour but ya haven't answered my question."

A slight pause. "Forgive me."

"Just explain, okay?"

"The control device was used to activate the Key."

"Whatever the hell that is."

"You are bathed in it."

"What?"

"All of you."

"All of me? Ya mean from my head to my toes, that it?"

"No, Senisa." A pained pause. "You, T'Pol and the baby."

Pain wracked him. The illusion of sight shivered with dread. He bit back the cloak of unshed tears. "Tell me I'm dreamin', havin' a nightmare. Anythin' but this."

"I cannot lie to you, my friend."

"What is the Key then?"

"It is a bio-mimetic organism."

"And it does what exactly?"

"It alters the structure of surrounding organisms to mimic a biological imperative written within its' own code of DNA."

"Ya mean it changes other lifeforms?"

"At the sub-molecular level, my friend, and beyond."

"Didn't think there was anythin' beyond."

"There is always something beyond. Just because something is getting smaller does not mean it will one day cease to exist. That would be impossible, Senisa. You cannot destroy matter only transform it."

Trip's head was beginning to spin. "I don't agree with ya there, Sar."

"That is where your understanding differs from the ultimate reality. Science will always lag behind truth. Each theory needing other theories to advance and support new ideas. Concepts held as sacrosanct even when they are flawed. Sometimes the flaw is the only perfection there is."

"Sar, you're beginnin' to make me feel as if I was dropped on my head at birth."

"It would explain much, Senisa."

The Commander was almost more shocked by the Volaran's unexpected humour than by the situation he appeared to be sharing with him. "Are we trapped in a dream, Sar?"

"No, Senisa. Another reality."

"Oh." He paused. "For a minute there ya had me worried."

"Senisa, we must not let the Key complete its' cycle."

"How do we stop it?"

"It must be neutralised."

"Not destroyed?"

"No, it..."

"I know, it can't be destroyed only transformed."

The golden light seemed to pulse brighter and Trip knew Sar was pleased. "What do we do an' where are T'Pol an' Charlie Tucker the fourth?"

"Charlie Tucker the fourth?"

Sar felt his Senisa grin happily. "The baby."

"That is not a Vulcan name."

"No, it's mine."

"Why would the baby have your name? Why would he not have his own?"

"It would be his own. Have ya forgotten that I'm Charles Tucker the third?"

"Senisa, whatever the baby is to be called will not matter unless we hurry."

Solemnity blanked out all humour. Trip was quiet and contrite. "I'm sorry Sar, it's just I'm so damn happy about the baby. It's hard to panic when ya can't even feel your feet on the ground."

"You are not on the ground Senisa."

"Then where am I?"

"A heartbeat from oblivion."

Trip was silent a second. "Jesus Christ, Sar, cheer me up why don't ya?"

"I would rather save you, my friend." Sar said gravely, his voice soft and deep with respect.

"I'm not gonna ask ya how we got into this mess Sar, just tell me what ya want me to do to get out of it."

"We must embrace the light, Senisa, then merge."

"Merge?"

"Yes. Merged I can bring you out of the void before you pass the veil."

"What in the Sam Hill is the veil?"

"A point of no return."

"I thought that was oblivion?"

"No. Oblivion is the destination where creation ends. The veil is what separates what is from what is not."

"Ya mean death."

It was a statement. Sar felt his heart ache. The truth could be so stark. Cruel and unfeeling. "Yes."

"An' what happens to T'Pol an' little Charlie?"

"We find them and break the Key."

"I thought we couldn't break it?"

"Break not destroy."

A pause. "What's the difference?"

"Our survival."

A longer pause. "Okay, ya got my attention Sar. How about ya talk me through the steps of this dance?"

"Embrace me."

"What?"

"My light. Embrace me."

"Oh."

Not sure how to do that he was hesitant. Sar beamed his light until it gently engulfed the Human then matched the pulsing rythym to that of the Commander's heartbeat. Trip sensed rather than felt what to do next and opened himself up, the light flowing through him and triggering a release of the light that he shared with the Volaran. Even while part of him was on the edge of panic over concern for T'Pol and the baby another part of him was in awe of the light. It had already proved it could heal them both. Now it was joining them so that they could give oblivion the finger. Figuratively speaking of course. Trip felt his breath catch. Then he felt a cool rushing sensation as if he were moving fairly quickly through cold air. Smears of white flashed by in the blackness. "What the hell's that?"

"Stars, Senisa."

"Stars? In Hell?"

"We are not in Hell."

"Ya could'a fooled me."

"We are on the edge of another reality. The birth of another universe."

"Sar, that's ridiculous."

"Still your thoughts, Senisa." Sar murmured into his consciousness.

Trip fell silent. Felt his being radiate an odd kind of heat that touched him not yet warmed him in the bitter cold of infinite space. Long minutes stretched in silence. At last he broke it with a whisper. "Sar?"

"Yes, Senisa?"

"What's that? I kind'a sense, almost *see*, somethin' ahead of us." He paused. Curious. Not yet frightened. "It's like the darkness is fragmentin' into somethin' even deeper. How crazy does that sound?"

"Do you see how it shimmers, Senisa?"

"Yeah. What is that?"

"It is the Key."

"I didn't think it would look like that."

"It senses you."

For some reason Trip felt his heart miss a beat. "Is that bad?"

"It is not good."

The shimmer was extending. Like greedy hands it reached for him, stretching itself to form a huge barrier that was slowly wrapping round the space   
where he was. "Sar, how do I get away from it?"

Sar noted the concern in his Senisa's voice. "You don't, my friend." He responded quietly.

"Huh? This is your great escape? Wait 'till it swallows us whole?"

"Be calm, Senisa. Trust. Relax in me."

Trip did just that.

"Now open up."

"Are ya kiddin'?"

"No. Trust me."

He opened up. Felt foolish letting the Devil walk right in but if it would save T'Pol and the baby he was willing to try anything.

"Now I want you to think about T'Pol and the baby."

Pain radiated back from the Human. So intense it was almost physical. "Why? It's kind'a private."

"The Key is emotionless, Senisa, yet it is semi-organic. We need to flood it with the strongest emotions we have. Your love will overpower it."

"Ya think?" He asked in a hushed voice. Hardly daring to think anything could be that simple.

"Yes, but it will fight back."

That figured. "So what are ya gonna do while I'm bouncing waves of love at the enemy?"

"I will freeze it with a cold so intense it will be unable to act."

Even though he did not understand such subtle insidious forces his trust in Sar was absolute.

"Are you ready, Senisa?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Now!"

Trip concentrated on the first time he had ever set eyes on T'Pol. Their first kiss. The first time they had touched hands, made love, woken in each other's arms with tears of joy shining in their eyes. He loved her so much it was no hardship to bring forth those emotions. The depth of it flowing through him on waves of light, the vibratory rate increasing, the light burning through the darkness but not touching him. Then he thought of the baby, his heart so full of joy that the love he had for T'Pol was heightened to unimaginable levels. He could almost feel himself disolving into tears so deep was his joy, so humble the love that bound him. The hope burning brightly in his heart and pushing back the walls of darkness. Sar bided his time until the Key was distracted by the strength of the Human's emotions. It drew its' diaphanous arms of DNA around the Human, swirling closer and closer to herd him into the void. The shimmering boundary of the veil beckoned. Beyond it the lay empty cradle of a new reality devoid even of the hush of starlight. It lay inert waiting for the Key to fill it. To seed its' darkness with new embryonic life. Tiny mircrospic organisms like primative bacteria clinging to the tiniest motes of dust. The Key was drawn by the double helix. Seeking to bind him to the darkness. The light prevented fusion, the Key shivered. Sar chose that moment to reverse his light inside the ring of the Key's genetic code as it drew Trip to the boundary's very edge.

A wickedly piercing pain sliced through the Commander. His hold on the light faltered. He felt flashes of heat then the stark aching agony of intense cold burning him. The erratic beat of his heart made him feel dizzy. It became uneven. The rythym slowing down but irregular. As if every beat was becoming more painful.

"Hang on, Senisa, and stay open. Hold on to the love. Remember for whom you risk your all."

He could not speak. Mind going numb while his thoughts were bleeding through his fragmenting consciousness. Everything was becoming laboured. Heavy. Dull. *T'Pol!* It was weird. Creepy. Frightening. He felt as if he were losing his grip. Real fear of failure began to lap at his consciousness. He knew he could not afford to fail. He had too much at stake. Let alone the fate of an unborn universe. *Oh God, Kai*. He did not want to think of not being there to watch his son as a grown man. To stand beside him when he took his own marriage vows. To cradle his son's children in his arms. Watch that look of wonder, joy and fierce proud love steal across the face of the child he had taken so deeply into his heart. The thought that the new life created between him and T'Pol might never live beyond his first few breaths. Falling. He had to hang on no matter how much it hurt. Because to fail would hurt more. Oh God, he was falling. 

"Senisa, hang on."

He could barely hear Sar. Could no longer detect his light. Had it got darker? Surely it had also got colder but that was good, wasn't it? Hadn't Sar said he would freeze the Key? He was struggling now. His strength flagging. The edges of consciousness blurring. Trouble was he was the one turning into a popsickle. His heart contracted painfully. One step away from crippling grief. Sar could not reach him now. The reversal of his light forming a barrier between him and his Senisa that was more poignant than death for it was a line he could not cross. The Volaran wept but did not falter. They had seconds left, perhaps minutes at most. Sar could sense the struggle of the Key. Its' bio-mimetic structure beginning to lose integrity held as it was by Sar while squeezing the very life essence out of Trip to remove the Human threat. Everything the Human clung to was draining away. Yet Sar could not risk releasing the Key in order to aid Trip.

Then. When all seemed most utterly lost. Something amazing happened. A new trail of thoughts touched the Volaran's mind. Cool. Orderly. Controlled. The precision was a calming presence in his mind. It touched and embraced him. Flashes of heat flared out from it. Anger errupting in bright rolling tidal waves that made the Key shudder as it fought on, cloaking itself in darkness. Assailed no longer on two fronts but three. Never had Sar seen such raw emotion marshalled so effectively for a single cause. As the Key struggled to retain its' grip on the Commander's fading consciousness another addition caused a ripple of emotion and something pure and concentrated pierced the Key. For one tiny, infinitessimal moment, the whole of creation seemed to pause. The very fabric of being shook with vying forces. Sar reached out for the newcomer and was moved by a great well of joy as recognition and wonder sparked in his mind. He merged his light with it. Then merged their conjoined light with the cooler more grounded presence that he knew was the Vulcan. The Key finally released Trip to try to fend them off. The Commander left drifting, his senses momentarily lost to him.

No power is greater than Love. Sar felt T'Pol reaching beyond him. Trying to find Trip. To gain a hold on his diminishing resources and bring him close. Make him safe. Sar urged her to enclose the Key, keep it away from the child. He thought she was going to fight him. Was relieved when she did not. Her acquiessence allowed him to finally let go. To seek his Senisa. To use his light to find him and bring him home. Back to those that loved him. That needed him most and cherished him so completely. There was hardly any pulse. No light left in the fading spirit. Sar wrapped him in his presence, held him close to his heart and breathed for him. Tenderly rocked him in the cold emotionless expanse of the void. Slowly warmed him and coaxed him back to them. So gently. His thoughts a soft soothing song of love that had no beginning and no end. His light healing all his hurts both physical, mental and imaginary. His sword putting every demon to flight. Every thing that might intend to harm him was vanquished. He loved him so much.

Trip slowly became aware of him. His light pulsing gently through him. Taking away the pain. Relieving the agony of the nightmare the Key had taunted him with. He could feel nothing but sensed all. Knew that T'Pol was there. That the baby hovered close to her. That the Key was powerless to reach him but was not inert. He tried to express his thoughts but kept drifting. Sar soothed him. Like a father, a guardian, a most beloved friend. A brother. Trip had never felt so safe. So utterly loved and understood. It eased him and with that ease came a growing strength. Gradually he was able to absorb some of Sar's light for he no longer had any of his own. It had been spent to buy precious seconds that would now last eternity.

* * * * *

Danny was disturbed to note how cold his brother was. Alarmed he got another blanket and carefully covered him. Checking on the baby and T'Pol as he did so. Sar was still kneeling between them. A look of utter concentration on his face. Eyes closed, breathing now even again. He glanced at the clock and judged they had maybe an hour's grace left before they would be interrupted. He hoped it was long enough. Prayed that whatever had to be done would be done and that the threat would pass. He bowed his head in prayer and stood guard. Thus it was that he was the first one to see Trip stir. His eyes opened slowly in a foggy haze. The blue muted and washed out. Not yet able to focus. Danny felt his heart lift with joy. Hope shone in his eyes. He muted the lights a little more and was rewarded by a sigh of relief from his brother. T'Pol was still asleep. The baby was beginning to stir now. Sar opened his eyes, glanced at Danny and smiled gently at him. Danny felt his heart soar. Then Sar looked at his Senisa. Such love bound them. Trip gave him a weary smile. Sar kissed his forehead, then looked down at the child. His look so tender. Trip had tears in his eyes.

"Did we do it, Sar?" He whispered.

Sar looked up. A look of intense pride on his face. A look that was also tinged with awe. "Yes, Senisa. We did it. ALL of us."

Wonder stole over Trip's face. Danny hugged him and the brothers wept softly. T'Pol stirred and opened her eyes. Trip kissed her gently and thought he would die for simple love of her. "We did it, T'Pol. The baby's safe." He glanced sideways at Sar to make sure of his next words. Sar nodded to reassure him. "The Key is neutralised, darlin'."

There was a look of amusement in her dark liquid eyes. "How could you ever doubt it would be so?"

His eyebrows rose in surprise. Lifting his head he chuckled and looked from one loved face to another until he was almost dizzy with joy. His heart on the brink of bursting. "Have I told ya lately that I love ya, T'Pol?"

A hint of a smile hovered on her plush lips. "No."

He smiled and kissed her again. "Well I do, an' once everybody's had a good look at little Charlie I plan to show ya just how much."

Sar and Danny exchanged amused looks. Trip obviously having momentarily forgotten they were still there. He looked at their expressions and snorted softly. "Don't give me those looks, I'm a happily married man. If ya can't handle that it's your problem not mine."

Danny chuckled. "Come on, Romeo."

"What? I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Yes, you are. You're gonna get washed up an' dressed an' then help T'Pol settle the baby ready for when folks come viewin'."

"Who put ya in charge?"

Sar gave a deep rumbling laugh, his eyes sparkling. "I did."

"Is that so? Ya gangin' up on me now?"

"Absolutely!" Said Danny. "Now. Go get washed up, I'll get Dr Phlox and Sar will help T'Pol."

There was a moment's silence as Trip took all this in. "I never figured ya for such a bossy boots, Danny."

His brother smiled affectionately and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well get used to it. It's not often the Tucker Clan gets together any more an' with the baby, your new family an' all, we'll be celebratin' big time as soon as ya can all stand the fuss."

Trip laughed. "I'm not so sure T'Pol's parents will approve of all this shameless merrymakin'."

T'Pol raised an elegant eyebrow. "Leave my parents to me, Ashayam." T'Pol touched his cheek gently with one hand and brushed her lips to his in a tender kiss. Breaking off she picked up the baby. She kissed his forehead and outlined his little Vulcan ears with a wondering hand. Her eyes taking in the blaze of blond hair that was so like his father's. The sheen of his skin more gold than green. All of them were transfixed by the child as he opened his eyes. Dark liquid pools gazed at T'Pol in total adoration. Then. To the utter surprise and astonishment of them all. His eyes slowly turned blue. Trip began to grin with pleasure but the revelation was not yet complete. As they watched in stunned silence the baby gurgled happily then looked at Sar. To their amazement his eyes turned a beautiful deep shade of gold. As he looked at Sar the gold began to pulse and glow gently revealing himself to the Volaran in a moment of perfect trust. In the hushed silence Sar completely lost the power of speech. Instead he looked deep into the baby's eyes and bowed low. All his prayers sub-vocal. As he raised his head he met Trip's questioning gaze with tears in his eyes. 

"What the hell just happened, Sar?"

The Volaran was almost beside himself with joy. The baby's eyes were already turning blue again. This time they stayed that colour. But the eyes were bright and knowing. An ancient soul shone out at them. Sar smiled happily at his Senisa. More beloved than any man before him or since. "Behold Senisa. The birth of the next Prophet!"


	40. The Fragile Universe

Captain Archer was almost beside himself with excitement. Bad enough that he had to wait for Trip's family to rotate through Sickbay so he could get a look in, he had not considered that T'Pol's parents might be just as reluctant to leave the new family edition. And that was without even thinking about the rest of his crew. He felt like groaning at the enormous statistical headache of making sure all the crew that wanted to meet the baby got the chance. After all he did not want to tire T'Pol, upset Trip, or overly disturb the baby. But he could not separate himself from the excitement of his crew. He sighed inwardly, unable to shake the smile off his lips. Deep down he really was just like everyone else. A great big kid. Everybody that is except the Vulcans.

When he finally got his chance he found himself struck completely dumb. There was T'Pol, sitting up on the biobed with a pile of white pillows puffed up behind her like some noble Queen holding court. The latest incarnation of Charles Tucker gazing out at him from the most incredibly intent blue eyes.   
He was fascinated by the ears but was careful not to remark on them. Somehow he did not think T'Pol's parents would take kindly to him ribbing T'Pol and Trip about the obviously Vulcan ears. Trip sat on the bed next to T'Pol with his arm around Kai. The wall to wall smiles the Captain saw everywhere were beginning to make his jaw ache. Never mind he could not stop smiling too. Amused at his friend's reaction, Trip nudged him. "So what d'ya think, Cap'n? Reckon he'll make a good engineer some day?"

A slow exhalation of breath huffed out of the Captain. Unable to take his eyes off the baby he tried to answer his friend without stumbling over his words. "I think he could be just about anything he wanted, Trip!"

Trip was stunned. It was unlike Captain Jonathan Archer to gush about anything but that was what it sounded like. Plus it made him feel vaguely uncomfortable that in some undefinable way his friend had tapped into the unusual nature of their son. A secret Sar had advised them needed to be kept until the boy came of age. He did not like to keep things from his Captain and friend but this was something far too important and sensitive to bandy around as common knowledge. He knew his friend would not say anything intentionally but something like this could be accidentally blurted out and unleash all manner of unfortunate consequences. No. Best to listen to Sar and take what guidance he could give him. Play it cool. Why burden his friend with something he would not understand? Better to handle it this way. He tried to keep his voice as normal as possible using humour to deflect any incoming shrapnel. "He's a Tucker isn't he? What did ya expect?"

The Captain was grinning now. He wanted to pick the child up, make a fuss of him, but something held him back. Something in the baby's eyes that cautioned him against being disrespectful. He shook his head and smiled at himself. Trip tilted his head. Watching him carefully.

"Anthin' ya wanna share with us, Cap'n?"

He jerked his head up in sudden embarrassment. "No, nothing at all. It's just... He has such incredibly blue eyes, Trip."

Trip laughed. T'Pol had an amused but somber expression in her eyes.

"That's because he's got his daddy's eyes." 

The Captain laughed. He felt foolish. Looking up he beamed at them. "Congratulations! Do I need to ask what you've decided to name him?"

Trip and T'Pol exchanged a look. Behind T'Pol her father stiffened but said nothing. T'Vrel seemed relaxed and watched the interplay with quiet polite interest. "Let me formerly introduce ya Cap'n to Charles Tucker IV. Charlie, I want ya to meet the finest star fleet Captain you'll ever meet."

Child and man considered each other anew. The Captain gave him a nod. "Pleased to meet you, Charlie. If you need a hand keeping your old man in check just come and see me or let your mother know." He glanced across at Trip. "I should be able to find something to keep him out of mischief."

"Hey, I heard that!"

Captain Archer noticed that Kai had not taken his eyes off the baby. There was a lovely look of happy content on the boy's face. "How do you feel about having a new brother, Kai?"

The boy's smile actually grew bigger. Eyes that shone and sparkled flickered over to the Captain's face. "He's the best thing to happen in the whole universe."

Captain Archer laughed in surprise. Trip tried to hide his flush. The boy's response had amused the Captain. "I think you may just be right, Kai." He shuffled forward a bit, well aware of the row of people behind him patiently waiting for their turn. "I'll catch up with you later. Once again my congratulations on the birth of your son." He shook Trip's hand. 

"Thank ya, Cap'n."

The Captain nodded to T'Pol who inclined her head in response. Then he was gone and Hoshi and Liz Cutler pressed forward to coo and fuss over little Charlie Tucker. Surprisingly enough he put up with all the attention with the patience of a saint. Not so much as a flash of tantrum or show of tears though he must have been getting mighty tired. It was Dr Phlox who called an end to the visits. Amongst moans of disappointment he promised they could come back tomorrow then shut the Sickbay doors after them. Trip looked at Kai, a soft smile on his face. "I wish I'd held ya as a baby, Kai. Wish we had all them years with ya."

Kai shook his head. "I don't father."

"Why's that?"

"My life is perfect now. Besides if we went back in time we would never have met and that is an option it would break my heart to think about." He paused, his voice becoming soft. "I wouldn't do anything to change what I have now. You did that for me, father. You not only gave me a life to live but you let me into yours and I don't have the words to tell you how many times a day I thank the Prophets for that."

He did not know what to say to that. Mention of the Prophets moved him. He enveloped Kai in a hug and held him close to his heart for a moment, the boy's arms automatically wrapping around him to return the show of affection. Too much emotion for words. It did not matter that Kai was almost a man. Taller even than his father now but not as tall or broad as Sar. He considered everything he had learnt and knew that at some point he would have to tell Kai. It occurred to him that it might be best to have that conversation sooner rather than later. T'Pol's mother nodded to Kai as the two broke apart. "You are a wise young man, Kai."

"Thank ya, ma'am."

Trip saw the flicker of amusement in T'Pol's eyes. Whenever the boy adopted his father's southern drawl her lips would twitch with the urge to smile. Just then Sar came in. He smiled at them. "Your rooms are ready, Senisa."

Dr Phlox beamed at them. "In that case I release you from Sickbay, Sub-Commander. I will request that you come back regularly so that I can monitor your progress."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Yeah, thanks doc. Don't know what we'd have done without ya."

T'Vrel took the baby from T'Pol as she got up. Trip noticed how the Vulcan woman's face lit up. Even Saveth was not inured to the charm of a baby. If he was not mistaken there was a definite gleam of pride in the Vulcan's eyes. Only when they got to their quarters did Saveth say what he was thinking. "He should have a Vulcan name, Commander."

"I think ya should call me, Trip, sir."

Saveth was about to disagree then nodded solemnly. "Very well - Trip."

Trip beamed and resisted the urge to ask him if it had hurt. "It's tradition in my family Saveth for the eldest son to carry his father's name."

"As it is tradition in ours for him to be given a Vulcan one."

Trip caught Sar's eye and resisted the urge to laugh. "I think we'll just agree to disagree. I don't want to fall out with ya over somethin' no amount of arguin' is gonna change." He paused. "Besides, when it's our turn to go to Vulcan we can have a private namin' ceremony for his Vulcan name."

Now Saveth was surprised. He had been sure that the Human would block them out of the child's life. Giving the child a Human name and a Vulcan one was not simply a sop to the Vulcan side of the family. It was a testament to how important the Human considered his Vulcan heritage was. Trip watched his reaction closely. Well aware of the emotions swirling just below the surface.

"An' ya would honour us both if ya chose his Vulcan name."

That did it. Saveth stared at Trip for several long minutes. The silence stretching eerily between them. Trip saw the shift in him then a wonderful thing happened. The sombre Vulcan smiled gently. "I would be honoured Trip." He lay a gentle hand briefly on the top of the baby's head. A motion that told Trip more than anything else that the boy would be precious to them. "Thank you, Trip." He whispered.

It made Trip want to cry that such a small concession could mean so much. He had the sudden urge to hug T'Pol's father but knew if he did so he would offend him. Instead he smiled and nodded. They spent the next couple of hours talking before T'Pol's parents had to leave. Trip's family stopped by to wish them well and say their goodbyes. Then it was time for the Tucker Clan to fuss around them before they too left Enterprise for the long journey back to Earth. Mrs Tucker cried buckets. Clutched her son to her with a fevered intensity then apologised for getting too emotional as she pulled out of his embrace. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Never apologise for good honest feelin's mama. An' don't think this is the last you're gonna see of us, ya hear? Next visit to Earth we're gonna come and stay and drive you all up the wall until ya beg us to leave."

She laughed. His father hugged him and told him he was proud of him. Danny watched with a soft smile on his lips. The twins joked and fought over who would hug and kiss T'Pol goodbye. Lizzie had a sad wistful look on her face. Trip took her to one side. "What's up, Lizzie?"

"Nothin' Trip, it's just... I kind'a like it here."

He gave her a knowing look, a twinkle in his eye. "Like it here or like a certain Armoury Officer?"

Her flush had him laughing gently. He hugged her and spun her round in his arms until the solemn look was vanquished. "Take care Lizzie and don't go breakin' too many hearts."

Then he was saying goodbye to Danny. Was surprised when Danny then went to speak to Sar, giving the big man a hug before taking his leave of Kai and T'Pol with a shy kiss on the baby's forehead. At last everyone was gone except for Sar, An-aga and Sarsa. T'Pol looked at their rooms with amusement. She could detect Hoshi's hand in the new decorations. The furnishings softened to make way for the new arrival, a beautifully hand carved cot rocked in a cradle. The card hanging from the side said it was a joint present from everyone in Engineering. Trip was pleased to see that the rocking function was smooth and almost frictionless. The baby clothes were from the Command Staff. An assortment of toys came from the rest of the crew. It made Trip's eyes mist over at the thoughtfulness and affection that surrounded them. Like a cocoon of love. He was so proud of his friends for having the open heartedness to not only accept his adopted son, but his Volaran friends and now his and T'Pol's new arrival. T'Pol could see he was getting emotional and gently bade everybody goodnight. Kai went with Sarsa to his room next door. Sar did an unusual thing and gave T'Pol a kiss on the cheek. An-aga beamed at them then they too left. When it was just Trip, T'Pol and the baby a comfortable silence fell between them.

T'Pol wrapped little Charlie Tucker in his new soft baby blanket and lay him in his cot. The baby stared up at them with wide blue eyes. So wise and knowing. So full of love and infinite promise. The baby yawned. Trip dropped a kiss on his forehead. He closed his eyes. Then T'Pol was pulling Trip gently into her embrace, her lips coaxing his to respond with equal fervour as her body sidled up against his.

"What are ya up to, woman?"

"Just making sure you keep your promise, Commander."

He pulled back enough to get a good look at her face. "My promise?"

She gave a very uncharacteristic grin and dropped a hand between them to caress him through his clothing. Surprised, he groaned. "Yes. You said after the baby came you would make love to me properly."

"I always make love to ya properly, T'Pol."

She chuckled. A beautiful husky sound that did crazy things to his insides. "Full penetration, Trip. For as long as you can stand it."

"Oh God, darlin', I love it when ya talk dirty."

* * * * *

The ship sailed through space at a gentle warp 2. Most of the crew were in the sleep cycle. The baby slept but did not dream. He walked in his thoughts and watched over those he loved. Trip and T'Pol were lost in their passion. Spinning it out to last the whole night through. For as long as their energy could carry them.

In the dark expanse of space something unseen stirred. "We failed."

"No."

"The Vulcan thwarted us."

"A deviation not a derailment."

"The Key is no good to us now. It is deactivated and lost in the void."

"It is no longer needed."

"No?"

"No."

"How so?"

"The child is the answer."

"Not what we expected or sought."

A smile lifted the edge off the darkness. "No. He is what we need."

"Too strong a word, surely?"

"Not for one such as he."

"An old soul?"

"One of the first."

"A Prophet?"

The title was whispered in awe. "Yes."

"Which one?"

"The Tenth."

"How did the hero reborn choose a Vulcan and a Human? Surely it is sarcrilege?"

"No, it is merit. It is fertile soil. It is growth both spiritual and endless. This child will bring hope in place of dispair. Fulfill a passion that has left many worlds sterile."

"We should guide him."

"No."

"No?"

"That is not our place now."

"What of us?"

"We are observers only. In the name of the Prophets this one will be protected."

"What if he will not serve?"

"We will honour him."

"Why?"

"Because the Prophets have spoken. The sword was right to defend the Human otherwise this one would have perished. New worlds will form beneath his feet yet he will not crush them."

"We were wrong?"

"Yes."

"Are we then to follow him?"

"Yes. But not now."

"When?"

"In the future."

"Then we must make penance."

"No."

"No?"

"Though we were cast out we are already forgiven."

Awe spread among them. The dark was illumed briefly with rare tears.

"Then let us prepare the darkness..."

"To receive the light."

A long pause.

"How long must we wait, brothers?"

"Until the trumpet call brings us out of the darkness."

"It is meet."

"Just."

A longer silence.

"Amen."

* * * * *

Morning had a glow on its' face. Artificial as it was the concept was a good one. Kai smiled at Sarsa and kissed her cheek. She rolled over and went to gather him up but he was already on his feet. "Where are you going?"

"To see my father."

"Perhaps they want some time alone, Kai?"

He smiled knowing she did not understand. He sat on the bed. His look gentle, his head angled to see her in the kindest light. "I know my purpose, Sarsa. Why I am here."

Startled she sat up and stared at him. "You do?" Awe crept in and made her voice tiny. "What is your purpose?"

"I will follow in Sar's footsteps."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "You want to be a Simitarial Guard?"

He shook his head. "No. Sar left that behind him when he followed my father."

She frowned softly. "Why do you want to follow in my father's footsteps and not your own father's?"

He laughed lightly then kissed her on the nose. A sign of affection that was wholly human and often baffled her. She shook her head then lay back down. He would tell her when he was ready. Kai washed and dressed carefully then went next door. Trip opened the door on the second chime, his face alight with joy when he saw Kai. "Come in, we're about to arrange breakfast. Join us."

Kai gave his father a brief hug then became suddenly shy. Trip smiled at him. "What's on your mind, son?"

"I know what I want to do with my life, father."

Trip was surprised. He looked at T'Pol but she stayed silent. Recognising that this was something between father and son."

"What do you want to do, Kai?" Trip asked softly.

Kai looked into his eyes as if searching for something. "You may not approve my choice."

"Son, it's your choice to make. At least tell me what it is before ya decide I'll say no."

A little smile flitted over Kai's face. "I knew as soon as I saw the baby."

"Ya did?"

He nodded and stepped over to the cot. Charlie Tucker IV was awake, lying on his back with his blue eyes staring up at Kai. He was gurgling, legs kicking out gently but eyes steady. Kai bowed to the child. Trip held his breath, an inkling of what was coming stirring something deep in heart and mind. "I want to make a vow, father."

It was like deja vu. Someone walking over his grave but with the eyes of an angel not the sythe of the dead. He nodded for Kai to continue. T'Pol stood next to Trip and twined a hand in his. 

"I want to become Charlie's Senisa."

Even though he had suspected as much it was still a shock to Trip. Stunned he just stared at Kai then a slow proud smile spread across his face. Gentle and loving and full of a host of feelings that brought tears to his eyes. Alarmed, Kai put a hand to Trip's face to brush away the tears. Hurt that he had made his father cry. "It's okay, son. I'm not upset just so damn moved and proud of ya. I may not understand everythin' but I know enough to trust you'll do the right thing." He paused. "Have ya spoken to Sar about this?"

He shook his head. "No, father. I want your blessing first."

"An' if I don't give it?"

He paused to swallow hard. "Then I'll do something else."

Trip looked at T'Pol and raised an eyebrow. She gave the tiniest fraction of a nod. Perfect understanding between them. Trip took Kai in a bear hug, rocking him as he hugged him tight. "I'd be proud for ya to be his Senisa son. If ya are half the guardian Sar has been to me then there isn't anythin' more I could ask for."

Kai wept with relief and joy. Behind them the baby gurgled seemingly in full agreement.

* * * * *

The vast expanse of space seemed kinder somehow. The coldness dusted with trails of warmth and light where shooting stars expelled their mass and friction brightened a tail of fire behind them. Like dragons sweeping across the heavens. The conscious universe was patient. The old story retold a thousand times. Every age had its' players and its' heroes. Every step into darkness had a mirror image embracing the light. But just as the two sides of a coin could not be glimpsed at once, so the opposites were not always aware of the presence of the Other.

The next day Trip deliberately took time out to spend a few hours with his Captain. The last few years had been intense and at times he had missed the old cameraderie of a friendship closely formed and shared daily. Things had changed. Both men knew it. Accepted it with the grace born of experience. Without change things stagnated. The equillibrium of motion ceased. They had a leisurely evening meal then watched a water polo match but neither man was paying as much attention to it as they would once have done. A thousand thoughts drifted through their minds. They were retreading familiar ground not to relive it but to absorb that familiarity. Drink it in before it was lost in the new. An affectionate farewell to past pleasures which now would only be glimpsed rarely. Trip was not the only one who had changed.

"So what's on your mind, Trip?"

"Who says anythin' is on my mind?"

Captain Archer could not surpress a smile. "You're a lousey liar, Trip."

"Not lyin' just askin'."

"Okay, so what did you really want to talk about? We both know it isn't water polo."

For a moment Trip was lost in his thoughts. He had only sipped at his beer. The desire for alcohol had tapered off the longer he was around T'Pol. He wondered how long it would be before he gave up meat. "I just wanna know how ya feel about my extended family."

"I love them, Trip."

Trip was looking at him hard. "Why?"

"Because you do. Anything that's important to you is important to me. You know that."

"But how d'ya feel about them bein' on Enterprise, Jon? Livin' here?"

"It's not a problem. And if any of them decide they want to settle somewhere in our travels that will be fine with me too. Why are you asking about this now, Trip?"

He shrugged, suddenly very self conscious. "I just didn't wanna be takin' advantage of our friendship. can be pretty selfish at times."

The Captain hid a smile. "So can I."

Trip raised his head quickly and their eyes met. There was a damn good reason why Trip's friendship was so important to him. "You're a good man, Trip."

"I had a good role model."

The Captain quirked a smile and both men laughed. Outside the protective hull of the ship space looked on. Watched the little ship pass with its' precious burden. Memories of ancient times clinging like residue between the stars. Determined not to repeat the mistakes of the past.

 

"And there was war in heaven: Michael and his angels fought against the dragon:  
and the dragon fought and his angels, And prevailed not: neither was their place  
found any more in heaven. And the great dragon was cast out, that old serpent,  
called the Devil, and Satan, which deceiveth the whole world: he was cast out into the earth, and his angels were cast out with him..." REVELATION 12:7

 

Later Trip took a walk around the ship with Sar. Enjoying his friend's company. They ended up on the Observation Deck and stood in companionable silence gazing out at the stars. The sight always moved the Commander. It was such a fragile universe. They spoke of many things and nothing at all. The deepening bond between them using the words only as stepping stones to deeper truths that hung between them. Ties that bound them in honour. Loyalty. Love. And Affection. Trip thought of Kai and his desire to be Charlie Tucker IV's Senisa. Another truth hit him suddenly as he realised he was Sar's Senisa. The big man smiled slowly, knowing that realisation had dawned on his friend. The Volaran allowed his light to suffuse his body of flesh and bone just enough for the golden warmth to illuminate him and touch Trip. He smiled. Watched Sar say goodnight and turn to leave. Then. For just a moment. A mere fraction of a second. His heart skipped a beat. The planets froze in their orbits. The vacuum of space strained to see and hear and touch and feel. Absorbing whatever it could. Trip wanted to rub his eyes. Shake his head. Pinch himself. For just a moment he could have sworn that his Senisa had folded back a huge great pair of golden wings.

Trip blinked. Oh yeah. Like angels would have anything to do with a good old southern boy like him. He snorted softly. Yawned. Thought of T'Pol and just how blessed he was. Giving a quick look round to make sure he was alone, he murmured out loud - "Thank ya, God. Wherever ya are." s his steps retreated from the Observation Deck the huge vast expanse of space blinked back at the place where he had been standing. As if to say; "You're welcome."


End file.
